


The Hearts of Man...

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Grimm Ozpin, Grimm Salem, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: What if when Ozma confessed to Salem she forgave him? What if they had chosen to stay together? What if Salem had been unable to conceive?Salem couldn't chance that she would lose her love again and in her wisdom she held out a future for them, one in which would ensure they would be together forever.However even immortality can prove lonely and soon Ozma and Salem longed to have more. More power, more control, more life but for Salem that third one wasn't an option. Until she came up with another idea to get what she wanted.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: This is something new,  
> Its something different.  
> Hope you read the tags,  
> Now enjoy!

_“The hearts of men are easily swayed.”_

 

Ozma never could quite understand why the God of Light gave him his task but up until the moment he laid eyes on the woman he had loved he swore to keep his word. Upon seeing her face again, even changed as it was, all of his thoughts and promises fell away. She was his love and the way her eyes softened towards him, seeing him even through the body of another, Ozma knew nothing else mattered other then this.

Worried about Salem's reaction to the truth of his return he kept his task from her and together they decided to make their home, to band mankind together under one rule. Theirs. But as time went on Ozma grew more and more conflicted about his deception. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he would not live a lied life and confronted Salem about the truth. Salem in her love for Ozma listened and although she was hurt by the truth, seeing her husband humble himself reminded her why she loved him to begin with.

So she gave him a choice. Live, love and be with her, they would unite the world and be forgiven by the Gods. They would be together forever. Or turn his back on her love and leave, living a cursed life. Gently she held out a chalice to him, the silver cup held a black murky sludge that bubbled. Salem had taken it from the same pool of darkness she had jumped into and now she held it out to him.

“Drink this and we'll be together. Don’t and I ask you to leave.”

Had her words always been so cold? No, so much time and pain had brought her to this point and he didn’t want to see her suffer any longer. With nothing but his feelings for her Ozma thought about this choice it for a few moments before taking the silver chalice from Salem’s cold hand. The veins that accented her skin pulsed with a red glow as he brought it up towards his lips. Red eyes watched in joyous glee as Ozma drank from the cup.

 

* * *

 

_Several centuries later._

 

His return to the castle was met with several servants scurrying around to take their places and wish him a welcome home. His eyes and ears were deaf to their greetings as the man who had once been tasked by the God of Light now stood with cold gold eyes. Much like Salem his skin upon drinking from the pool of darkness had turned a pasty pale, as though the sun could no longer touch him. The black cracked lines splitting the corners of his face pulsed a vibrant green. They didn’t extend through his entire body but then they didn’t need to.

Ozpin, as he had renamed himself after choosing to abandon his old life and task straightened his black coat. The name Ozma had faded from all minds bar one and it was the sound of her shouts that he followed upon entering the castle. Decor wasn’t cold and dark or made of stone and crystal but darkened heavy woods and gold lined accents. As he neared the tower the shouts became louder and louder and the Grimm man sighed heavily before pushing the door open.

“You nasty little wench! You did it on purpose! DIDN’T YOU!” Salem cursed and threw the vase in her hand at the young woman who lay trembling on the floor by her feet. The vase shattered striking the platinum haired form, her white Aura flickering to prevent the sharp shards from piercing her skin.

Salem was enraged, the little bitch had failed again and only now it became clear as to why despite their best efforts, she wasn’t with child yet. Weiss Schnee trembled on the floor, keeping her face buried in the thick carpet as she used up her Aura to protect herself. Her trembling form grew still when she felt the presence of another being in the room and lifted her scared eye up towards the man that stood over her. Salem however rushed towards her husband, forgetting Weiss in that moment and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re back. I have missed you my love.”

“And I you. Now tell me, what has you in such a mood.” Ozpin gave Salem a rare tiny smile, he all but ignored the former Heiress that lay at their feet.

Some of her earlier anger returned as Salem spat out with venom. “It turns out my dear that the Schnee bitch will never be able to give us what we so desire. She was injected with hormone shots on her capture and she is unable to have children. At least for a long time.”

Oz listened and took a peek down at the woman who still lay still, then his eyes returned to Salem. “Then we shall simply have to find another. Call Tyrain over and have him continue to search for someone suitable. Miss Schnee has now been demoted to a maids status.”

The Grimm Queen smiled widely and hugged her husband. “That sounds like a wonderful idea! I shall call on him right away.” Letting go of Ozpin Salem stepped around him and headed out of the room.

Ozpin sighed again at the woman by his feet. “Get up.” There was no emotion, no empathy in his voice and Weiss did as she was told, slowly sliding her body up. Her hand cradled her other arm as bruises started to form under her long sleeved dress. The once proud and haughty heiress kept her head down as she waited for instructions. “Report to the head of household, until we find someone suitable you will learn how to maintain the castle. Once a new surrogate is found you will be tasked with seeing to their needs. Am I understood.”

Weiss nodded, only remembering a moment later to verbalise her understanding. “Yes Sir.”

“Then get out of here.” Ozpin growled as the young woman stumbled out of the room. He huffed a breath, this meant they would have to start over again. Since Salem’s little dip into the pool of darkness she had discovered herself infertile. Want for a child had them both search out surrogates, only he found Salem didn’t really care if they were willing or not. While he didn’t approve and fought with her on the mortality of such things, the dark Grimm sludge he consumed was less inclined to care and he found himself agreeing to her plans.

Leaving the tower room Ozpin wound his way back downstairs to the throne room Salem favored for when meeting with any of her lieutenants. The sound of Tyrian’s theatrical voice drew him into the room. He watched the envy grow in the Faunus’ eyes when he reached Salem’s side and dropped a peck on his wife’s cheek. “Everything sorted in here?”

Salem turned those bright red eyes on him. “Yes! I am sending Tyrain out today to seek out a suitable surrogate.”

“Wonderful.” Oz commented and took his seat besides her. “And you Tyrain? Do you believe you can complete this task?”

The Faunus held back a sneer but bowed respectfully. “Of course my King, anything for the Queen. I shall set off tonight.”

“Good.” Oz said before a messenger came in baring a letter and worried look. “Yes?”

“My apologies your Grace but it appears that the Grimm legion that was sent to Vacuo …. It, it-” The man stumbled and stuttered over his words.

Oz could smell the fear in him and waved him closer. “Out with it already.”

“They were turned to stone.” That had all three pairs of eyes staring at the poor man as he trembled before them and continued. “The report states they made it to the city slums before something or someone turned the entire group to stone.”

“Silver eyes…” Salem muttered after a moment, Ozpin heard the quiet words and turned to her with questioning eyes. His wife huffed but there was something bright in her voice. “Silver Eyed Warriors, you remember from the stories. They were powerful beings with the magic to destroy the Grimm. It said that even a single glance could turn even the most powerful Grimm to stone and dust.”

“I remember the stories, looks like we’re have to send some human armies to kill them.” Ozpin started but Salem cried out.

“WAIT! I may have an idea. What if the Silver Eyes is a woman.”

Oz blinked. “What does it matter? She-he-whoever it is, they are clearly in the way of our goal to unite mankind. They must be stopped.”

“No don’t you see, we can do both!” The Queen stated in glee and leaned in closer to whisper to her husband. “We need a new surrogate for our children and a Silver Eyes would prove to bare powerful children. The last of the magic left in Remnant, under our control. We could even figure out a way for the Grimm to become immune to their powers so they would not be a threat any longer.”

“And if the Silver Eyes is male?”

“Then we can still use them for the latter, either way I want them.” Salem shifted her weight so she was sitting in his lap and stroked a pale hand down his cheek. “Please~”

With an extravagant sigh Oz smiled and turned to Tyrian. “Change of plans, go to Vacuo, find the Silver Eyed Warrior and subdue them. Bring them back here with as little damage done as possible.”

The Scorpion shifted his eyes back and to from his Queen and her husband, then gave the pair another low bow, his poisonous tail swishing behind him. “As you wish.”

   

* * *

 

With her red cloak trailing behind her Ruby soaked up the light from the moon. It was too hot to wear during the day but at night the desert plains could cool dramatically and it brought a comfort she often went without. Her silver eyes flitted from house to house as she danced from rooftop to rooftop, rose petals drifting from her body.

She really shouldn’t be out so late, especially since she had classes tomorrow but Ruby found it hard to sleep on nights like this and when she couldn’t sleep coming out onto the roof helped. With her weapon Crescent Rose strapped to her hip Ruby leaped onto the next roof. Vacuo was a city made from the clay and Ruby was fortunate enough to have a bed in one of the smaller houses by the slums.

Shade Academy didn’t have the luxury of in house dorms so finding somewhere to sleep each night had proved difficult when Ruby first arrived without Lein and alone. She wasn’t sure where her Dad and Yang went, only that when Salem’s forces spread out and took over Patch they had gotten separated. The teachers at Shade had welcomed her and taught her how to fight and Ruby had quickly picked up some low level bounties. Just enough to feed, clothe herself and have a roof over her head at night.

Shadows always seemed to follow her as of late and Ruby jumped when she felt a presence behind her. Her weapon shot out as she peered into the dark, eyes adjusting to the night. She was getting too jumpy, ever since that Grimm attack two weeks ago she had an inkling that something was about to happen. It was the first time she had ever been able to use her eyes and a quick call to Qrow had explained to her what Silver eyes could do.

Unfortunately Qrow was stuck in Atlas and since the attack on its borders the military had opted to close them so no one could get in and no one could get out. She could only communicate with him via the towers but that was costly and she needed to feed herself more first. Maybe she could pick up some extra Lein and make a call, she really wanted to hear a familiar voice. Being alone in a strange kingdom was frightening and Ruby returned her weapon so she could rub her arms, warding off the chill from the night.

The sudden growl of a Grimm reached her ears and Ruby peered down, just catching a glimpse of someone in a tan coat running away from an Ursa. She needed to help them! Unfolding her weapon Ruby jumped from the building, scythe at the ready. “Hey you!” She shouted, hoping to get the Grimm’s attention away from the fleeing man. Only it didn’t work and the Ursa bounded after him causing Ruby to give chase.

The Silver eyes caught up to the pair just out of the city, the man was on the ground, sand kicked up as the Ursa swung one clawed paw back to strike. Ruby felt her eyes burn as the glow of silver escaped in a scream. “NOOOO!” Light beamed from her eyes as it struck the Grimm and turned it to ash and dust.

When the light faded Ruby let out a sigh of relief as her knees buckled. Using her eyes seemed to drain her more then her Semblance but at least she had been able to save someone tonight. Kneeling in the sand Ruby heard the crunch of the man she saved approach and lifted her gaze up to him with a smile. “Are you okay?” She asked as she took in the yellow eyes fit on a long thin face.  

A tail whispered out from behind the man as he grinned widely at her. “Oh I am just fine.” Ruby felt something prick her from behind and gasped. “You however, well that remains to be seen.” Tyrain giggled as the Silver Eyed Warrior slowly slumped forward into a deep sleep at his feet.

 


	2. First Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Non-con in this chapter, final warning.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open and she jerked upright only for chains to rattle she looked up and found that both hands were manacled above her head. She twisted her wrists and noticed the mancales were lined with leather so that her skin wouldn’t be marred. The lining was soft but incredibly firm and even when she called on her Aura and pulled with all her might the chains glowed only red but did not break. She tried her Semblance and the same thing happened. Teeth gritted she yanked again, shouting. “What the hell!”

“Shh!”

Ruby paused and looked over as a woman of two or so years older rushed over to her. She bore icen blue eyes, long white hair pinned back and wore a blue white dress. Her skin was pristine barring the single red line over her left eye that ended midway down her cheek. As she knelt close to Ruby on the bed her voice was barely a whisper, those icy eyes wide as she kept glancing from the woman on the bed to the door to the room. “Please stop, they’ll be here soon and we don’t have time for you to throw a fit!”

“Where I am I? What is going on?!” Ruby said writhing on the bed.

“You’re in Vale, in the Castle of New Gods. We don’t have much time.” Weiss held up a black blindfold with hesitant hands. “I’m so sorry but this will keep you from using your eyes, so don’t try it I have no idea what it will do to you.” Weiss reached up and wrapped the fabric around her eyes. Ruby thrashed about trying to dislodge the material but Weiss’ hands were quick to fasten it behind her head and the blindfold tightened. Darkness blinded the Silver Eyes, not even the barest sliver of light pierced through the material. It was like being fully blinded. It terrified her.

Weiss saw the younger woman’s face pinch with panic and tried to warn her. “Don’t scream or cry, he hates that. The less you fight him the easier it will be for everyone.”

“There is no way I am just shutting up! Hey-.” Ruby was just off when Weiss quickly wrapped another cloth around her, this time gagging her.

“I’m sorry, but if you piss off Salem or make this harder then it already is on Ozpin… trust me you don’t want to go there. I’ll explain everything when they’ve gone. I promise.” Weiss said hurriedly.

The door to the cell opened with a bang and Weiss hopped off the bed and clasped her hands together and bowed low. Salem strode in all her glory. “Ohh good, you’ve already readied her.”

The door closed with a bang as Ozpin shut it behind him. Bile rose up in his throat as he looked at the new woman, she was beautiful but the chains, blindfold and gag reminded him of why she was here. He looked over to Weiss, her gaze flicking up to his then down again.

Salem walked over and sat on the bed beside Ruby. Taking in the nude woman on the bed who had gone completely still. “Tyrian outdid himself, she’s perfect. Young, strong, fit, healthy. Perfect.” She reached up and brushed a finger along the edge of the blindfold. “It’s pleasing to see this works. It would have been such a waste to relieve you of those silver pools, not to mention there is little known about your powers. Taking your eyes could affect the rest of your magic and body and I want yours for a very special purpose.”

Salem traced the curve of the young woman’s cheek. “You see, I can not have children and where others have failed me, you my dear will not. Ozpin will the the one siring them and when there is a child you will be keeping it till it is weaned then it will be mine.”

Ruby screamed against the gag and kicked out, aiming for Salem’s head. The Grimm Queen ducked with an amused smile. “You are so strong, so full of vitality, I am sure that our children will grow to be powerful.” Turning to her husband she cradled his face with her hand. “All yours my love.” She moved to sit on a leather throne like chair that was always brought in for her.

Ozpin almost smirked at Ruby’s enraged thrashing, she was so alive and vibrant. He walked over glancing at the crystalline bowl filled with cold lube. He reached up and removed his coat laying it on the end of the bed. Ruby went still as she listened, she felt the bed dip and she shrieked again kicking out. Salem flicked her fingers and magic forced Ruby’s legs apart and her feet flat on the bed. Ozpin moved between them, drawing a few fingers through her dry folds. He reached out to the lube and gathered a generous amount on his fingers. He dipped his head so Salem couldn’t see his lips and whispered. “Do not struggle, I take no pleasure in this but if you make it difficult it will only take longer and I can not be kind to you with Salem here. So please, just try to relax.”

Ruby shivered as he applied the lube but did stop struggling. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold, she was silent and still as Ozpin did as Salem wanted above her. She couldn’t help the mew as he pushed himself into her it hurt, she could feel his chest against hers. His breathing did not elevate, he made no sounds, he didn’t even feel all that hard inside of her. He really hadn’t been lying when he said he took no pleasure in this. Eventually he put more effort into it, if only to make himself orgasm so he could leave.

Once it was finished Ruby felt Ozpin’s weight lift from the bed. There was another moment where a long nailed hand stroked over her head as Salem almost affectionately pet her. “Good. We shall soon see if we were successful. Rest well.”

Neither Grimm monarch said anything else as they left, the heavy iron door banging shut behind Ozpin. As soon as it shut, Weiss rushed to Ruby’s side undoing the manacles and pulled the blindfold off. Ruby lurched upright and ripped out the gag part. “Those sick perverted creeps!”

As Ruby made to move off the bed Weiss grabbed her. “Please don’t do anything rash! Salem will hurt you if you give her a reason.”

Furious Ruby shoved the older girl away from her, uncaring when she landed harshly on the floor. “This is rape! What is going on? How can you be so calm!” Ruby said getting up, her legs wobbling for a moment.

“Because it was me first!” Weiss lashed out getting up. “Salem took me from Atlas over a year ago, she has had Ozpin trying to breed me ever since. But my partner gave me a hormone shot to keep me from ovulating. Salem found out and you had the rotten luck of news about you coming in. You are replacing me.” Weiss’ temper dropped towards the end as rung her hands and stepped up to Ruby taking one in hers. “Please don’t make Salem hurt you. You felt Oz, I know you did. He only did it because Salem was watching. When Salem doesn’t bother to watch he  _ doesn’t ever _ rape. I think over my time here I’ve gotten to know him at least a bit.”

“I still need to get out of here, I am not on any birth control.” Ruby felt gross between her legs and stumbled over to the wash basin in the corner of the room. Before she could set about cleaning herself she felt Weiss take the cloth from her. She soaked it in the warm water and applied it to the redheads body, gently sponging the other woman, cleaning her. “By the way, my name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

“Ruby …. Rose.” The redhead said dejected, then something clicked and her head shot up. “Weiss Schnee!”

The Atlastian flushed a little with shame. “Yes, thats me. Awful isn’t it? The Heiress to the SDC becoming a lowly surrogate and handmaiden.”

Ruby shook her head with a tight smile. “No, I mean yes that’s awful but not the link I was going for. We may have someone in common. Qrow Branwen.”

“You know Qrow?”

Like a light that had been switched on both girls beamed at one another. Ruby suddenly felt a little better. “Yeh! He’s my half sisters uncle. He taught me to use a scythe and trained me before he left on a mission to Atlas.”

“I met him when I was visiting my sister Winter. Lets just say they do NOT get along. He’s kinda my …” Weiss trailed off, the red returning to her cheeks for another reason. 

“Lover?” At the shy nod Ruby’s smile widened. “You know he told me about you.”

Eyes like saucers Weiss rushed over to the cupboard and grabbed one of the many dressing gowns by random. “Qrow talks about me?” The one she ended up with was a pale pink slip made from a silky material. Ruby took one look at the slip and made a face but allowed Weiss to help her into it, it would be better then being naked thats for sure. 

“Yup. After Patch was taken over by Vale, my family and I got seperated. I ended up in Vacuo and the CTT there connects to Atlas. Apparently that’s where Qrow’s been stuck for the better part of a year since the attack on the Atlas borders.”

Weiss nodded. “That was when I was taken.”

“Yeh well Qrow and I talk on a regular basis and he told me he had met someone, someone he really liked.” Ruby pinched the silk material between her fingers, it was really soft and comfortable but nothing she could really fight in. That said she didn’t even know where her beloved weapon was. She glanced around the room.

Her bed, she shivered at the thought of going anywhere near it. Two doors beside each other, she could see a bathroom through one but the other was closed. The walls were painted in whitewash then had floral paintings, basic stones and roses. A window with a table beside it, a and a book already on it. One filled bookcase with two large armchairs sat on either side and in the middle of the room was dinner table. A dresser and wardrobe near where by her bed, in short nothing useful not even a fireplace.

“How … how is Qrow?” Weiss asked hesitantly from behind Ruby, she had spent the last few minutes in silence while Ruby searched the room and was desperate to hear some sort of good news.

Ruby tilted her head with a smile. “He misses you. He once told me that he found someone he fell in love with but then lost you. Qrow said he wasn’t giving up on finding you and I don’t think he will break that promise.”

“You know a lot about him?” 

“Well we were courting. After you went missing, he started drinking … again. Then one thing just kinda led to another.” Ruby made a helpless turning gesture with her hands. “He kinda thinks you’re dead. Or I should say on bad days he thinks you’re dead and on good ones he gets into screaming matches about launching an assault on Vale. No one has seen you, so Atlas doesn’t want to march for well… a dead girl, at least till people see you. Qrow argues that you’re worth more to Salem alive but, well politicians are stupid.” Ruby sheepishly ran a hand through her hair. “So yeah… that’s how I know you and Qrow.”

Weiss stumbled a couple steps back and sat heavily into a chair. “They think I’m dead?”

“Well no one has seen you in a year. My dad actually encourage me to let Qrow court me and vise versa to help him get past you.” Ruby walked over and pulled the dining table chairs out to sit looking at Weiss. “Are you mad?”

Weiss closed her eyes tight as tears threatened to leak from them. “No, Qrow becomes… bad when he’s left alone for too long. I’m glad that didn’t happen.” Weiss opened her eyes, they were glistening with tears. “I’m glad he had you.”

Ruby got up and walked over giving the other woman a hug and letting Weiss rest her head against her shoulder. “And he still has you, that won’t change.”

“If we ever get out of here.” 

The red head nodded silently, her own eyes damp. 

Neither could say how long they stayed like that, all they knew was that their fragile peace was broken by a knock on the door. Weiss jumped and separated from Ruby, making her way over to the door. A maid holding a tray ladled with food was held out to the former heiress as she grunted a little from it’s weight but gratefully brought it inside. 

She didn’t see Ruby edge towards the door but the moment she tried to slip past she gasped in pain. Weiss saw the black and red crackling lightning from the barrier around the room and sighed, placing the tray on the table. “Did you really think it would be so easy?” Shutting the door on the maid Weiss bent to help Ruby up off the floor. “Salem has this entire room enchanted so you can’t get out, be it through the window or doors, so I suggest you save yourself from the pain and not try that again.” 

“Damn!” Ruby muttered but her attention was soon drawn to the extravagant tray of food set out for them. There were two bowls of some sort of creamy soup that smelt of chicken, a basket of small bread loaves that were still warm and an assortment of fruits, both cut and diced and whole. A pitcher of juice sat with two glasses that Weiss immediately poured out for them. “Come sit down and eat, you must be hungry.” 

As if on cue Ruby’s stomach did a rendition of a Grimm’s growl and she sat opposite Weiss. When the other woman took several sips from the soup Ruby followed, stirring the contents around for anything shady. Weiss saw this and huffed. “You won’t find anything in there. There is no point in putting any sort of drugs in your food or drink.”

Ruby sighed and took her first spoonful, it was warm and delicious. After several months of living off watery broths, tough breads and more beans then she thought possible the soup was a delightful change. Ruby managed to finish off the soup, most of the bread and almost two thirds of the fruit before she felt the hole in her stomach fill. Weiss was much slower, savoring the warm meal. She was just turning the bowl in her hands aimlessly when Ruby’s voice broke through the silence. “What happens now?”

A yawn threatened to escape the older girl as she sipped from her glass. “Now we get some sleep.” 

Ruby made a face. “I ain't sleeping in that bed.” She pointed at the queen sized bed, while it looked soft and comfortable the manacles attached to the top of the bed made her shiver. Surly they didn’t expect her to sleep in the same bed she had been raped in. Hands shaking Ruby threw herself towards the window but as Weiss had warned her that same black lightning attacked her before she could reach the latch. 

Quickly she stepped back and glared at the offensive window. Weiss sighed and stood with the tray in her hands. While Ruby was trapped in this room Weiss wasn’t and now placed the empty tray outside the room on the conventionally placed side table. The newly appointed handmaiden returned to her temporary mistress. “Ruby please try to get some sleep, we will talk more tomorrow okay?”

The redhead hummed then asked. “Hey Weiss, do you know where my clothes are? Or my weapon?”

“I imagine most of your belongings have either been burned or are locked away.” 

Outrage showed on the younger woman’s face. “Are you kidding me! They better not have done anything to my things!”

Weiss pet her shoulder again, trying to calm her. “When I get our breakfast in the morning I’ll ‘inquire’ about them but now you really need to rest.”

Ruby stayed silent as she watched the other girl leave through one of the two doors, she could only assume it was meant to be her bedroom. When the door clicked shut Ruby shivered again, the room felt so much colder now without even company. Ruby took another look at the bed and walked over yanking the duvet away and grabbing two of the pillows. There were two armchairs sat by a bookcase and Ruby dumped her bedding on one before pulling it from its place and towards the window. 

Ruby wrapped the duvet around herself and positioned the pillows so she could curl up on the chair. She may not sleep but at least she would be as warm and comfortable as possible. Drowsily she leaned back and her eyes peered outside. Gods how had things gone so wrong! Here she was, trapped in Vales castle, to be a surrogate to the Grimm Queen’s children. Tears she hadn’t allowed before rained now as she hiccuped and curled tighter beneath the blanket. 

 

* * *

 

Outside Ozpin stood staring at the door. He hadn’t meant to come up here but felt the need to make sure their new charge was being taken care of. Only once he reached the door he remembered he couldn’t actually go inside. Salem had made it very clear she was concerned that the Silver Eyes could hurt them and that she was to be blinded any time when in their company. Oz looked at the empty tray, at least she had eaten. 

Just as he was about to head back down to his own quarters, ones he shared with the love of his life did he hear the quiet whimpering from inside. Oz leaned his head towards the door and listened, not surprised to hear her crying.

There was little he could do for the young woman inside right now. Maybe with some time, she would feel comfortable listening to him? Oz was doubtful, especially after today. Gods when had things gone so wrong! 

Unable to bear listening to her quiet crying any longer Oz stormed away. This was not how things were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy & Kry: Hello Eveyone!  
> Kry: We haven't really got much to say right now.  
> Ardy: Just a quick thank you for those comments last chapter. Mysty_Sinclair PresiKing35 QueenofSpades19 and compa16.  
> Kry: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It's certainty a different approach from our other works. Though sometimes different can be refreshing and help us get past blocks on our other stories. Right Ardy?  
> Ardy: Yup and thank you for the support.  
> Kry & Ardy: Bye now!


	3. A Huntress Not a...

    Over the next two days Ruby really got to hate the tower room she was stuck in. She had read every book and studied every piece of furniture available to her. Now she paced around the circle over and over and over, something reminiscent of a caged tiger. Weiss was sitting on the bed with the blindfold in her hands, she had been trying for the last half hour to get Ruby to relax for Ozpin’s visit. “He’s coming soon. He’ll keep doing so every three days till your pregnant.”

    “You can’t force that on me, so help me Gods I’ll blast him with my eyes as soon as he steps through that door!” Ruby paced over to the window.

    “Salem will just drop him in a Grimm pool again.” Weiss got up and grabbed Ruby’s hand as she walked past again.”Ruby please, this stubbornness. It’s not worth it, if you let him he can be a good lover. He hates this just as much as you do, he does it for Salem that’s the only reason.”

    “How do you even know this?” Ruby rounded on the taller woman.

    Weiss let go of her hand and hugged herself. “Do you honestly think it took him a year to figure out I couldn’t get pregnant? He never told Salem, she forced me to get tested. Ozpin’s not bad Ruby, not really. When Salem wasn’t around he was kind, when he figured out I couldn’t get pregnant he stopped even asking for it. I eventually got curious and started to offer and it was… amazing.”

    “What about Qrow?” Ruby asked anger in her voice, how could Weiss be okay with any of this?

    “If you know anything about how Qrow grew up, you’d know he would understand.” Weiss sat back down in her chair. “Honestly I think Qrow would like Ozpin. Please Ruby, don’t make this harder than it already is.”

    Ruby turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m here against my will, no matter how you look at it this is rape.”

    A knock sounded on the door, Weiss yelped and lept at Ruby with the blindfold at the ready. Ruby spun on her heel and punted Weiss away with a foot her her guts.

    Ozpin heard a crash and barged through the door. Weiss was crying on the floor holding her guts, the ribbon still clutched tight in her fist. He looked to Ruby in the same moment she looked to him, he could see the silver light building in her eyes. With a slash of his hand the ribbon shot from Weiss’s grip and wrapped tight around Ruby’s eyes.

“NO!” Ruby screamed and pulled ribbon. Panic made her heart pound but she wasn’t a novice, she focused herself calm and took a deep breath focusing.

“Weiss are you alright?” Ozpin rushed to her side only to be blindsided when a foot smashed into the side of his face sending him spinning. His back smashed into the wall and he let out a pained grunt. He looked up to Ruby who was in a fighting stance, facing him. In that moment while pain still radiated from him, Ozpin thought she never looked more glorious. That deadly focus on her face, honestly it made him more excited then Salem had in centuries.

Weiss watched as Ozpin _smiled,_ an honest to all the Gods smile. Her jaw dropped, the pain of Ruby hitting her forgotten as Ozpin moved into his own fighting stance. That shit disturbing grin never leaving his lips.

“That is an Echani stance. Are you sure you want to fight me? I might get the wrong idea as to your intentions.” Ozpin said in a low purr.

Ruby scowled. “I can’t see you so it hardly counts.”

“If you were truly blinded, you wouldn’t be trying to fight me.” Ozpin countered stepping softly to the side.

Ruby listened and felt his movements and followed, gritting her teeth rather than commenting. She could hear his steps even on the soft rugs. Maria had made sure that what happened to her would never happen to Ruby. She launched into motion racing towards Oz, stepping onto the table and sending a foot for his head.

Ozpin ducked and took several steps back as Ruby landed on the wall, then pounced. Shock had his eyes going wide as her fist connected with his cheek. Ruby followed it through her feet barely touching the ground as she spun to kick him in the face again. She dropped low using her momentum to drop back then spring forward ramming her shoulder into Ozpin’s diagram.

“Ooof!” Ozpin fell back again, he hadn’t had to fight hand to hand in a long time and this girl was a little spitfire. He grinned showing teeth, he loved it. Ruby kicked out for his head again and this time he blocked and grabbed her leg by the ankle. “Ohhh I like you.”

“Ugh!”  Ruby pulled at her leg but Oz’s grip was like a vice. “Let go.”

“Not until you listen to what I have to say.” Ozpin said, his gaze following the long line of her leg, to where her gown was bunched up at her waist. He almost licked his lips.

“Fuck you!” Ruby snarled and pulled as hard as she could with her leg. It didn’t budge.

“Well the point is for me to fuck you. As you so vulgarly put it. And I am fine with fucking, I am not fine with raping. My wife is… a very lost soul and is desperate in her pain. I do not want to force you, but her happiness is important to me. I do not want to rape you, if you deny me now Salem will get involved and remove the choice for both of us.” Oz let her leg go and Ruby took the balancing step back. She couldn’t see his face but he spoke with such conviction. Leaving no doubt in her mind that he spoke the truth.

Ozpin turned away and went to Weiss. “Are you alright?”

Weiss shook her head curling around her stomach. Ozpin gently scooped her up and walked over to the bed, setting her gently down. “Do you mind if I remove your dress?”

The hurting woman lifted her arms and Ozpin pulled the dress from her, frowning at the purple footprint in the middle of her tummy. He set a hand on it and reached out with his Aura, the pure emerald green light seeping into her and healing her. Oz pet over the pale white skin when she was healed. “There all fixed.”

Weiss leaned up and wrapped her arms around Oz’s neck, nuzzling his chest. “She won’t listen, why don’t we just show her?”

“Given that she is blind…”

“Ruby come here please.” Weiss said, drawing away from Oz to sit in the middle of the bed.

“Why?” Ruby asked not moving an inch.

“Because you’ll never believe he doesn’t mean you any harm so I want to show you.” Weiss said kneeling reaching out do undo the buttons of Oz’s coat.

“I can’t see anything!” Ruby snapped.

“You just fought without your sight, I really doubt you need it.” Weiss said while pushing the long coat off Oz’s shoulders. She loved how broad he was. Ozpin discarded his gloves and reached out to her, tracing a thumb along her jaw. Weiss closed her eyes as he kissed her, not a chaste kiss but not deep either, a kiss of seasoned lovers.

Ruby could hear them, she didn’t know what Oz did but Weiss made a soft little “Ah.” She could hear more clothes hitting the ground. Occupied by the sound of them moving on the bed. Ruby looked away out of habit as Weiss’s little moans filled the room. She picked her way over to the bed and perched on the edged as she felt them both move. Weiss's moans grew louder, then stopped. She prowled away from Oz and reached out to pet over Ruby’s arm. “Can I kiss you?”

Ruby shifted nervously, Weiss had been with Qrow and if Qrow liked her… “Okay.” She said softly.

Weiss laid back and guided Ruby to straddle her, she cupped Ruby’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. Ruby heard Ozpin undress behind her and stiffened, but Weiss pet over her back and flanks. “Please just relax.” Weiss murmured against her lips.

“N-.” Ruby’s felt Ozpin kiss her shoulder moving to trap her between him and Weiss. She could feel the planes of his body against hers, even the erection that was hard against her back. Panic filled her and she tried to move, only for Oz to move and arm to block her only escape path and then leaned down to kiss Weiss. Ruby pushed herself down to get away from Oz, and Weiss moaned, slipping a hand between them to cup a breast of Ruby’s.

It was almost calming as the minutes ticked by and Weiss and Ozpin more or less ignored her. She did jump when Ozpin slid a hand up Weiss’s thigh to caress her sex. While she couldn’t see, she could feel how Weiss tremored, listened to her moans. Weiss made it very clear that she was enjoying herself and Ruby was a little amazed when the older woman climaxed. Only then did Ozpin shift his attention to Ruby, to kiss her neck and back.

Ruby hid her face against Weiss’s neck, she didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to get pregnant, but he was trying so hard to give her as much of a choice as he could. The silver eyed woman was already helplessly aroused and there would be no quelling this fire. “Fine.” She muttered against Weiss’s neck, if saying okay now would keep a repeat of last time at bay. Her thoughts trailed off as the pleasure edged in on them.

“Thank you.” Ozpin uttered and finally touched her sex, parting her dripping wet folds. His member throbbed at that, that she was already dilated. He dipped a finger instead of her. “Do you ache? Do you feel empty?” He added another and watched as Ruby gripped Weiss’s shoulders tight.

“Just shut up and get on with it!” She did ache, her pulse pounded through her sex but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her. Ruby bit her bottom lip as he added a third finger stretching her out. He hadn’t had to do that before, but then he hadn’t really been aroused before.

Ozpin smiled softly, she didn’t have to answer, he knew. He removed his fingers and lined up pushing slowly into her, Ruby couldn’t contain the long moan. It felt good, too good, she didn’t want to admit it, he now struck so deep it made her cry out and her sex clench with a gush of lubricant. Ozpin shifted his hand to hold her hips as he pressed tight to her rotating her hips making her pant and cry out.

Weiss had to work not to giggle at the look Ruby’s face, there was the bliss that came with being one of Oz’s lovers. She leaned up and kissed Ruby’s neck, she remembered her first time when Oz actually wanted to have sex with her. She knew exactly what was going through Ruby’s head. She bet that behind that blindfold her eyes were rolling towards the back of her head in pleasure. “Ruby I’m going to touch you.” If there was a response it was lost to the whines and gasps as Weiss leaned further over with her hands to cup her bouncing breasts, her thumbs rubbing the erect nipples.

Ozpin was smiling, he could feel Ruby's sex tighten around him and he tilted his hips again, getting that perfect angle that caused the woman beneath him to clench up again. This was a new one for him, when he and Salem made love she would ride him hard and fast, pace, depth all of it was controlled by her. He rarely got to have any control and rue his poor sex life if he didn’t do as she wished. Ruby wailed as he slowly started lengthening his thrusts, his engorged length dragging back and forth over sensitive walls was blissful. It made him want to pick up his pace, see how loud he could truly make her scream.

One hand cupping her love handle Oz drew the other one higher, up to the base of her neck. Shoulder length hair tickled his hand and Oz curled his fist through thick locks, tightening his hand around those soft strands. He heard Ruby let out a deep sounding purr and experimentally pulled a few inches. Her hair taunt and straight Ruby’s head lifted backwards with another moan as Oz tangled his fingers in her hair.

Those sounds, that reaction Oz loved every moment as he adjusted his grip, pulling Ruby’s head back slightly as he buried himself as deep as possible. The resounding cry was followed by a gush of fluid that splattered his groin. Ozpin felt himself tighten as his deep thrusts continued, picking up speed. She was so hot and wet, those little gasps stealing his control as his breath quickened.

Ruby wasn’t sure how much more she could take, her arms shook on the bed, barely able to hold herself up as the man behind her all but pounded into her. She had no idea how good it felt to have her hair pulled until his large hand was fisted in her locks. Ruby started leaning back, meeting his thrusting hips with loud smacks, a heavy ball sac hitting against her spread feminine lips and clit. Behind the blindfold Ruby’s eyes rolled upwards, then she felt quickened breath on her neck. Something sharp and wet closing around the junction between her neck and shoulder and biting down on her soft lilywhite skin.

She wasn’t sure of the noise she made but it filled every corner of the room as she came again. The only thing now holding her up was the combined effort of Weiss’ mouth and hands on her breasts and Ozpin’s hands at her hip and hair. There was a loud grunt from behind her as Oz stilled, thrust again and buried himself deep inside her. Their hips all but fused together as she felt him release inside her.

Feeling that spread of heat did it, Ruby slumped, her body no longer holding her up as she lay on top of Weiss, panting desperately. The older girl turned her onto her side and stroked up and down the length of Ruby’s shoulder down to her thighs.    

Ruby shuddered and quivered, she was so overstimulated just one touch would probably set her off. All she just wanted to do now was sleep but sadly her thoughts were finally catching up with her fried out brain.

Weiss feeling somewhat guilty kneeled closer to Ruby, her hands coming up towards the black blindfold covering her eyes. “Here, let me take tha-” Ruby suddenly turned her head away from the other woman, not letting her remove it. Now that she wasn’t a drooling half passed out puddle of goo some of her earlier anger had returned. She was pissed at Weiss, so what if Salem wanted children, so what if Ozpin was being gentle and … kindish. Neither of them had any right to take those decisions from her.

Biting back tears and thankful no one could see Ruby got off the bed and while her legs wobbled like jelly she took measured steps to the wardrobe. Without caring which she pulled out one of the gowns and threw it on. Weiss, a bit shocked that Ruby could walk around the room so well without her eyes asked. “How do you know where you’re going?”

Ozpin hung back, quietly replacing his clothes as he watched the redhead dress. He was sorely saddened when she covered up all that toned body. Ruby turned to Weiss’ voice. “I mapped out the room already. Since for a portion of my stay I will remain blind I thought it would be a good idea to memorize the room. So I know where everything is, without my eyes I can focus on my other senses, to feel, to hear, smell etc. It makes for good practice as a Huntress not to rely on just what you can see, plus it’s good to challenge myself when I can.”

Almost with comicall delight Weiss’ eyes widened. “You’re a Huntress, wow!”

Ozpin, who up until this moment had remained silent was quite impressed with how dedicated Ruby was to training herself and offered his appreciation. “That is quite a skill set to work with. Tell me, did you study under someone who was without sight?”

Ruby had all but forgotten Ozpin was still in the room, so much for her sense awareness. “Y-yes, my teacher or one of them from Shade Academy, she was-is blind.” Fumbling over her words Ruby thought about Maria and how annoyed she would probably be to find out what situation her student found herself in. “Maria was a Silver Eyed Warrior like myself but when she was younger someone cut out her eyes.”

“That’s awful.” Weiss cried out, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Well she learned how to get by without her eyes and when she found out I had silver eyes too she pestered me to learn how to fight without them.” Ruby remembered that conversation well. Maria had been afraid that if she had been sought out and attacked for the power she held, so one could say that Ruby was at risk as well.

“She sounds like a formidable woman indeed. Tell me Ruby, what sort of training have you been given?” With a simple wave all the furniture in the room vanished, Ruby felt the air shift and the difference in the room but stayed rooted on the spot. “Do you think this space would be suitable to work with? I would like to see you fight again.”

He sounded so invested in seeing her fighting style that Ruby felt like showing off, then remembered who it was that was asking and shut it down. “No, not at this time. Maybe in the future I could but right now I can’t.”

Oz hummed and replaced all the furniture back where it had been. “I will hold you to that. Enjoy your lunch then.” He moved to depart, letting his heel click against the stone for Ruby’s sake.

Ruby made to walk to the table when she heard Weiss speak. “Why don’t you stay and have lunch with us. I mean if Ruby keeps the blindfold on then you won't have to worry about her eyes and maybe she can get to know you a little. It might make this whole ‘arrangement’ go over better if you two could actually get along.”

Ruby clenched her jaw. “I would rather not. For one this isn’t a bloody ‘arrangement’ it's a kidnapping and two I don’t feel comfortable eating when I can’t see.”

Weiss seemed to have a never ending amount of optimism as she helped Ruby sit at the table. “Nonsense you said you don’t need your eyes to fight, I’m sure having lunch will be simple and I will support you.”

Seeing as there was little chance of getting her own way here Ruby just sighed and waved towards the other seats. Ozpin gave the platinum haired woman a small smile before seating himself across from Ruby, making sure he made enough noise so she wouldn’t be alarmed. “In that case I couldn’t possibly say no.”

Ruby resigned herself to Weiss’s help, using the imagery of a clock to support Ruby in locating the lunch items. Surprisingly it was very effective once Ruby took note and believed Weiss wasn’t trying to make a mess out of her. Between bites she asked Ruby questions about being a Huntress. Ruby eventually asked one of her own. “It sounds like you really wanted to become a Huntress, why didn’t you?”

Oz was mostly silent as he watched the exchange, already aware of the other woman’s past. “Well as much as I would have chosen to train to be a Huntress my father was dead set against it. His plan was for me to take over his company so I had many formal lessons in how to run the business. It didn’t exactly leave much room for training.”

“That is a shame, since the world needs more Huntsmen in it.”

As if a lightbulb had gone off in her head Weiss turned in her seat to face the blindfolded girl. “Well why don’t you teach me? You already said you’re bored and need a challenge, maybe you can teach me a few things.”

Weiss’s brilliant smile was wasted on Ruby’s blinded eyes as she sighed. “I would, buuuuuut while I’m in captivity, I don’t think there's going to be much chance for such things.” Unnervingly her face turned towards where Ozpin sat. “Someone might think I was trying to escape.”

The mocking tone only made him smirk. “Well perhaps we can arrange for some time so your skills don’t get rusty. Obviously Weiss would be in attendance as well and there are all manner of opponents for you to practice with.”

“Such as yourself?” Ruby asked

“Maybe…” Sobering he drained his glass and returned it to the table. “Though there will be one thing we disagree on.”

“Oh I’m sure there's more then one.” Ruby snarked.

Losing the small smile Oz clasped both hands together on the table. “The world does not need more Huntsmen.” Standing from the table Oz turned to Weiss. “Thank you for lunch and the company Weiss, it was certainly more entertaining then I was expecting and Ruby,” He watched the way the redhead tilted her head towards him. “I hope during our next interaction you are more … open to me.” With that he headed for the door and exited the room, leaving the two women inside more to think on.

Ruby crossed her arms, while pulling the blindfold off. “Open my ass, he’s so not subtle.”

Weiss fought and won for all of three seconds before bursting with laughter. “Well, I haven’t asked him about that but he might be into it!”

Mortification made Ruby’s cheeks turn red. “THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

“Sure~ it wasn’t. I have the sneaking feeling your brain is dirtier than his.” Weiss giggled clearing her eyes as tears gathered in them. “I mean, he was way more subtle then that.”

“It was a turn of phrase!” Ruby almost yelped.

Weiss gave Ruby another smirk. “It was an invitation.”

“EHHHHHH!” Ruby shouted, protecting her behind with her hands.

“Hey if you wanna try I am sure Oz could get me a strap on. I’m the Queen of Pegging, just ask Qrow.” Weiss flourished a hand delicately on her chest, clearly proud of this.

Ruby’s head hit the table with a bang as she whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *maniacal giggles*  
> Kry: Hahahahahahaha so funny  
> Ardy: Ohh to the wonders of late idea jokes. That said, v6 is over. I think the last few episodes kinda lost the mojo but I not going to say how I think it should have been done. You’ll just have to wait for me to sequel Emerald Rose.  
> Kry: And won’t that be a fun time! Thanks for the continued support and the comment from the last chapter to: torrasque666.  
> Ardy: What did you lot all think of v6? We’d love to hear it.  
> Kry: Until next time!!


	4. When The Wife's Away ...

Ozpin straightened his coat looking into the mirror, his guts twisted as he stared at his green black eyes the cracks around the sides of his jaw. He knew they accented his body and once long ago he had found them quite beautiful, even if Salem had been annoyed that he hadn’t changed the same way as she had. It had turned into a blessing in disguise. For becoming Grimm was likely what had rendered her sterile and in hindsight it made sense. Why would a creature whose goal was destruction be able to create life? The Younger Brother God wasn’t exactly pro-life after all.

Salem all but floated over to him, their bedchamber was lavish but Ozpin had long since stopped seeing the beauty in it. Salem took note of the drawn face and lack of smile  following it with one of her own. “Ozma? Are you alright? Is that new girl bothering you?”

Ozpin sighed softly closing his eyes, he didn’t bother to correct her. “I’m fine love, I think I might go for a walk in the garden today.”

The tall woman rested her head against his back, time and death had changed him. He grew taller broader, towering over her now unlike when they had first met when they had been of a height to each other. He told her once what it was like to die, to hang in the limbo the elder God had made for him, how it made him feel stronger. And every time she’d put his body in a Grimm pool he came out a little bit different. What bothered her was that no matter how much she burned away at his soul, throwing him into the Grimm pool over and over again he never came out like her. His eyes never became Grimm red like hers, nor could he control the creatures like her. Somehow life always remained and it frustrated her to no end. “The gardens always cheer you up. I’m sorry to leave you like this but we need more Grimm in Vacuo and I want to make a few new types. See how many Huntsmen they can snuff out.”

Ruby’s words about needing more huntsman in the world spun in his head. Ozpin forced a smile upon his lips and turned to her gathering her into his embrace. “Making new Grimm always makes you happy. I am glad you will be having fun.”

Salem snuggled into his hug. “They are the children I can have. You will have to handle the Kingdom’s affairs while I'm away, maybe even be seen by the commoners. I’m sorry I know you hate that.” She traced over the edge of the dark green long coat he had chosen for today. She’d never understand his obsession with colours. “Leonardo is coming for a banquet, the usual reports on Mistral as well as produce for the kitchens. Men for the armies and so on.”

 _And so on._ Ozpin mused, that was definitely the way to put it. He missed the days when he got to fight on the front lines, get his hands dirty. Fight with the people rather then overseeing them. Salem had taken that away from him bit by bit, Pretend Gods as they were couldn’t be seen bleeding after all. They were uniting humanity, bit by slow bit and he couldn’t think of a better way to do it. He had been trying for decades. They even had managed to make Faunus equal citizens, but something was missing and he couldn’t put his finger on it. _Equality in your marriage maybe._ The thought was like a seeping poison in the back of his mind.

“You’re very quiet today my love.” Salem said.

Ozpin forced a smile onto his lips. “Just sad to see you go.”

Salem stepped away and took ahold of his hand. “Then come, you can see me off.”

Ozpin let her draw him through their castle. Their home was as massive as it was beautiful, whitewashed stone walls with paintings of forests, fairytales and everything in between. The rugs were of the finest on the planet, the windows often were made of multicolour glass creating gorgeous arrays of colour. He loved colour. Sometimes it seemed to be the only link he had to remember the happiness of a world filled with life and would take it in as many different ways as he could find.

They came to the airfield where the ship was already waiting for Salem. They kissed once and Ozpin noticed that her lips were cool upon his. The heat of Weiss and Ruby was still fresh in his mind. He waited as she boarded and watched the ship fly away till it vanished from view then walked back inside. The servant's bowed to him as he walked through the high halls. A place this big needed many people to maintain its pristine form. The royal wing had been made for a family but it had laid empty for centuries. They were Gods, they didn’t need to have children, they were immortal they needed no heirs. Yet Salem wanted them, hells he wanted them.

Ozpin thought back on the Brother Gods, they must have had a mother and father. Maybe that is even where they had returned to, back to their family. He mused that if even Gods had families, that he should want one. The urge to create life was part of being alive. He stopped and rested a hand on a painting, it was of a family picnic, a foreign pain stabbed at his heart. The colours were vibrant, it was beautiful and yet it hurt. He drew his eyes away, looking at the colour of the walls, how they faded in his eyes.

The immortal closed those green pools pinching the bridge of his nose. He doubted even the garden would help him right now, he set off again wandering yet with direction. Around one of the side buildings off from the main structure was a low two-story stone building, with many chimneys. The forge was a place that was always busy and today was no exception, despite the formal bow the smiths gave him, stopping in their work. He waved to them in a almost lazy manner for them to resume their work.

He moved to a table covered in supplies. From the looks of it he assumed it was for the jeweller. Salem liked her shiny baubles and they made for useful gifts, gold nuggets, diamonds, emeralds, rubys. “Hmm.” Ozpin tapped a finger on his chin. What to use. He waved a hand over the small lumps of gold and a small collection of rubies and emeralds levitated under his hand as he raised the other to fine tune his control. With another wave of his hand the gold melted and spun into bracelet and then he embedded the jewels. He layered enchantments into the metal as it rolled between his hands. They were much the same as the ones Salem had used on the manacles of Ruby’s bed and the ones laid around the tower, only he left out one thing. Hoping that Ruby would appreciate the gesture.

When he looked up the jewelrier was staring at him with wide eyes. Dozen of hours of work done with a wave of a hand. Ozpin nodded with a smile and headed out, oblivious to the effect the casual use of magic had on the people. With an added spring to his step he climbed the tower that housed Ruby and knocked on the door. He heard Weiss yelp from inside and smiled. The words, “We’re good!” was shortly called after.

Ozpin entered the room and found Ruby blinded and sitting on the edge of the bed in a long white gown with a golden licked belt high on her waist. The chains around her waist fell in a decorative length down the middle of the dress almost reaching the ground. The top of the dress continued the chains though much smaller over her breasts in a dozen little arches of gold. The gold chains flowed over her breasts and over her shoulders, then down into the belt around her waist. The dress itself had no sleeves and deep plunging cleavage, showcasing Ruby’s rounded breasts.

Oz couldn’t help himself as the words burst out of his month. “How’d you get her to wear that?!”

Weiss giggled covering her mouth, her own gown was similar in design but more modest and an ice blue lines with silver. “I promised not to say what she said after you left last time.”

Still blown away he licked his lips. “Should I be worried?” Ozpin asked.

“Only if you’re interested in anal sex.” Weiss giggled.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelped standing up, blush rising to her cheeks.

“Hey I am not saying it.” Weiss also stood.

Ozpin chuckled to the shock of both women. He walked over to Ruby and took one of her hands in his, he pulled one of the bracelets from his pocket and put it over her wrist. It magically shrank to fit snug around it. “I have an offer for you.”

“Oh?” Ruby asked as he put the other bracelet on.

“Would you like to come to the gardens with me? These will prevent you from using your abilities with Aura and Semblance. Salem has left and will not be back for a month. So this is a perfect chance to let you stretch your legs.” Ozpin said releasing her hands.

Ruby shook her head backing away from him. “Why are you even bothering? Why are you doing any of this?”

“Have I not made it clear that this was not my idea? I have no desire to be your enemy, if I could just let you go I would. Weiss was taken for two reasons, one Salem wants and can not have children but also a few things grew to be more of a problem when we conquered Mistral. We had to appease the people of Mistral, as you should know they are a very family based culture. Children are important.” Ozpin grit his teeth. “The second I cannot tell as yet though I imagine you would have figured it out soon. As for the rest it's been decided that you will be introduced as a concubine. Same as Weiss, even as we speak Mistral has steadily been getting more… uppity because of the lack of children. Given that Weiss has not given me a heir, there has been a push for me to take another concubine. You were just sods timing unfortunately.  Plus you don’t have any political baggage, which is why I just didn’t pick a Mistral girl. Too much risk.”

“So I was just coninevent?” Ruby snapped.

“Yes. Your eyes also attracted Salem. I am sorry about all this, but I have very little choice in any of this.” Ozpin sighed and said almost whitfully said. “Honestly the more power one has, the less choice and freedom they possess.”

Weiss smiled and moved to him, threading an arm around his. She had seen this side of him before. “Come on let’s go outside. Do you want to come or not Ruby?”

Ruby warred with herself, she would be putting a lot of trust into the two going out without her sight. At the same time the idea of getting out of this tower even for a short while sounded heavenly. “Fine, if only to get out of this room.”

Ozpin reached out and drew her to him the same way Weiss was. She heard the door open and was surprised when Ozpin expertly guided her and Weiss out of the tower room. As soon as she passed the threshold a feeling of something weighty dropped away from her shoulders, causing her to lean more into the larger man’s side with a sigh of relief. Though she regretted the action almost immediately when she could hear the people around them. Several voices whispered excitedly, from the sounds of their cooing she could only guess they were clamouring to see her, getting their first decent look of Ozpin’s concubine. Some of the voices were in awe of the lavish dress she wore, some wondered about her state of sight, was she really blind? Ozpin fought to not show any emotion when the giggling started. While he felt Ruby become somewhat stiff in response to the attention this was part of what he needed. The rumour mill to turn.

The gardens were huge, stretching on for miles and lavish, taking many dozens of people to maintain. Weiss drew away from him and sighed happy taking a deep breath of the wonderful scents. Taking in the array of spring colours.

Ruby however blinded didn’t move way from Oz, given that she couldn’t see she didn’t want to embarrass herself if she stumbled since the area wasn’t mapped out in her head. Bird song filled her ears and she could smell the flowers. The early spring wind blew gently over her cheeks and through her dress. She shivered, goosebumps rising over her bare arms.

Ozpin looked down to her and moved his arm, drawing her before him blocking the wind. “Do you feel any better?”

Ruby knew he wasn’t asking about her state of warmth. “No one can be happy when their freedom has been taken away, when they’re locked up and enslaved.” Ruby said, she could feel the heat from Oz’s body through the thin dress. The chains felt heavy.  
“Right now, can you not feel the earth beneath your feet, smell the flowers as they bloom, birds whistling your favorite song?” Ozpin asked shifting opening his coat to draw Ruby into it.  
“None of it means anything when I know its fake. Is this not crueler, giving me this sense of freedom only to take it away again?” She went without a fuss, she was supposed to be a concubine after all. She could behave for a little freedom.  
“Baby steps Ruby. In time your fears may change.” Ozpin said watching Weiss’s joy, she loved the garden even more than he did.  
“I am not afraid, least of all of you!” Ruby spun in his arms, glaring at him.

“Good.” Ozpin said, enjoying the shock on her features. He reached up and traced a finger along the blindfold. Oz bit his bottom lip, did he dare make a move against Salem’s wishes? He thought about how angry she was about her sight. Yes, he could always undo it when Salem returned. He brushed his thumb over the middle of the blindfold. He added a layer of magic into it, a single green eye emblem appeared on the black blindfold. “There.”

“Waa…” Ruby was stunned as light started to come through the blindfold. She blinked a few times but the lights started to take shapes, then she saw the white of Oz’s jaw, the green of his suit and coat, then details. It wasn’t as clear as normal sight but as time passed it got sharper. She stepped away from Ozpin, taking her first actually long look at him. His eyes were black with glowing green irus. White chin length hair in a messy arrangement, the green veins of Grimm that reached up to near his eyes over his cheeks.

Her heart pounded once, twice and she shoved herself away from him and spun. Enormous beds of flowers, a massive willow tree, grass under her feet… a hedge maze to the right of her. She bolted, feeling Ozpin’s fingers along her back almost snagging the chains before vanishing. Green blurred around her as she dived through the maze, picking directions at random. She ran till her lungs begged for air, she turned through yet another hall and found a dead end with wooden bench. She sat exhausted by the weight of the chains, now telling her why she was put in them at all.

Meanwhile Weiss moved to run after her but Ozpin stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Give her a moment, she can’t get far… Go get us something to eat. I’ll bring her back out when she is ready.”

Weiss smiled and nodded her head, before walking off to the kitchens. Ozpin turned his attention to the maze and started off into it. It wasn’t hard to follow her, not with all the magic on her. He walked through, slowly. Giving her time, eventually he found her sitting on a bench curled up and quiet.

Ruby looked up when he rounded that last corner. His Grimm features again frightened her, she pressed her thighs together feeling disgusted that he had been inside of her. She remembered that he was cool to the touch, that should have been a hint. She put a hand over her mouth trying to keep from being sick, if he did get her pregnant would her children be like him? She wasn’t sure how much of this she could take. “Go away.”

Ozpin sighed and walked closer. “You know I can’t.”

Ruby threw herself up and snapped at him. “Leave me alone! You disgusting freak! There is no way you are ever touching me again. You gross Grimm!”

“If only it were that simple.” Ozpin sighed again, he expected it to go like this but he still felt that this was necessary. Weiss had gotten used to him after all. He took another step towards her. “I am not Grimm. I was not birthed in a Grimm pool. Reborn a few times sure, but not born of. I am an immortal from a age of this planet that has been long past. I am just as human as you are, just cursed a couple different ways.” He raised a hand in a placating gesture. “Please Ruby, relax.”

“No! Stay away from me.” Ruby jumped away from the bench, taking careful measured steps away. “Look, you said you didn’t want to do this, so just let me go.”

“You can’t leave Ruby, you would never make it far enough before someone if not me dragged you back-”

“Oh fuck that! Fuck you and fuck Salem!” Ruby shouted, uncaring if anyone heard. Her head tilted as she felt the gold weighted chain’s heavy hold on her. “Is this the reason why you didn’t chase me the moment I bolted? Because you knew I wouldn’t be able to escape. You’re just as sick as her.”

Still attempting to calm her Oz spoke softly. “There are worse positions to be held then a concubine and like this, not being able to leave also gives you a level of safety.”

Ruby’s laugh was dry as she paced the area, fire in every step. “Concubine? Is that what we’re calling this now. No! This is kidnapping and stealing, a ‘concubine’ keeps their child. You and Salem want a breeding tank so you can steal ‘my’ children. Don’t try to pretend there is anything acceptable about this because there's NOT!”

Even when her anger was directed at him she was breathtaking. Oz could almost feel her fury and wanted nothing more then to meet it and bask in it. Slowly, like a predator he silently stepped towards the bench. Watching as Ruby became aware of the change in his stance. Her eyes narrowed behind the blindfold and her fists curled by her sides. “Ruby.” Oz started as he took a delibate step towards her. “I will never consider you as something so degrading. I am sorry you see things that way and even as Salem probably thinks in such a manner but I hold the uttermost respect for your position.”

“I don’t believe you. If you had any respect for life you wouldn’t be keeping me here.” Ruby snapped, she was surprised when Ozpin recoiled taking a few steps away from her.

Ozpin’s heart was pounding against his chest, the nature of Salem’s curse filled his mind. He had learnt the importance of life and death, to respect life and death. He closed his eyes, to prevent tears from escaping them. “Ruby. I do respect life. You have no idea of my respect for it. I am not like Salem, I have lived and died many times. I understand how precious life is, I understand the shear work that goes into creating a life. I am not … I am not Salem. I understand things… things that I don’t think she ever will.”

Ruby was a little stunned by him, his voice the pain in it. She could see the glit of tears that he suppressed. “Why are you even with her? You don’t sound happy when you talk about her… ever.”

Ozpin walked past her and sat heavily onto the bench. “I was cursed to redeem humanity by the gods. To unite us all, before I would be able to die. I told Salem this, her war was her way to accomplish it. I’ve tried to think of another way, but humanity’s very nature makes it impossible. We are not Gods, we are relics of the old world. The path I am on is the only one I have, it is the only way I might earn eternal rest.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior was silent for several long minutes before she walked over and sat beside him. “Okay, you’re right about humanity and that sucks that you’ve been cursed. But why are you part Grimm then?”

“Salem wished for it. I told her about my curse and she gave me a choice. Allow her to further corrupt me as a Grimm, to try and make me like her. Or be forced away.” Ozpin said looking down to his hands, the green veins upon the back.

“So wait. She basically said, ‘be like me, or get out’?” Ruby could barely grasp that, if she had a boyfriend who tried something like that she would have shown him the boot or shoved Crescent Rose up his ass.

“Yes. Though the Grimm magic has never taken to me the same degree it did her.” Ozpin said.

“Gods why are you even with her? Forcing you to make a choice like that is just wrong! You should let me blast you with my eyes just so you get to be yourself again.” Ruby said, he sounded so sad and tired, something soft twisted in her chest for him.

“Unless I left Salem it would do nothing more then annoy her and even if I wanted to leave her, I can’t. Not without destroying everything we have made so far. Our Kingdom is prosperous, we are winning this war. I just have to be patient. Play this stupid political game with Mistral, make the people of this Kingdom happy.” Ozpin said hanging his hands.

“Which is where I come in.” Ruby said, she was beginning to understand that none of this was really about her.

“Yes… Ruby if I could convince Salem to allow you to see your children. Would that make you more willing? I honestly think she will lose interest fairly quickly, maternal instincts have never really been her strong suit. Even when she was human. You can’t be wife, but if you play along with concubine well enough it can be a good job for you. Weiss has thrived in it, you would be able to be a part of my court. All I need from you is an heir.” Ozpin looked over to her with exhausted eyes.

“I have people who love me outside of this Kingdom. I have my family, I will never be content to just stay here.” Ruby said though without the anger from before.

“I understand and for what it is worth, I am sorry about this. That Salem picked you and for how I was forced to treat you upon first acquaintance. Just please remember I am not my wife, I may look Grimm but it is only skin deep.”

Defeated Ruby stood and brushed a hand through her hair. “I’ll think about it. Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Weiss has probably returned with food by now.” Ozpin also stood and offered his arm to her.

Ruby took it with a sigh, she was already seeing the potential in letting most people think she was blind. They walked in silence back out of the maze, Oz having no trouble with finding his way out. Which made Ruby both annoyed and jealous, something told her this place would never be a good sanctuary against him. When they came back to the gardens main area Weiss had already set up below the huge golden willow tree, it’s long streams of flowers would provide them with some privacy.

Ruby stepped away from Ozpin and sat on the corner of the large green picnic blanket Weiss had set out. Ozpin settled a respectable distance away from her, but admired her. The warm light flittered down through the branches and caught the gold upon her. He was already thinking of other outfits that would suit her. She was a delightful mystery and if he had to show her off... well playing up that element of mystery sounded like fun.

Weiss pulled out a bottle of wine and three flute glasses, pouring for each of them and then handing the cups off. As she gave one to Ruby she asked. “Are you okay now?”

Ruby took it and sipped the bubbly apple tasting beverage. She was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t alcoholic. “As I can be. I did not understand just how much there was to maintaining a kingdom and how much of that is just keeping your people happy.”

Weiss poured for herself and set the bottle aside. “That is often the case, the more power, the less you can do. It was much the same when I was learning to run the Schnee Dust Company.”

Ozpin helped himself to a small triangle of ham sandwich. “I can remember a time before I met Salem, when I was just a warrior for the people. Those were some of the best years of my life. I remember exploring a world full of magic. The more power Salem and I consolidated, the less I got to roam. Now I rarely leave this place. Salem believes that it would tarnish our image as New Gods if I was seen walking upon the world freely again.”

“You make it sound like you’re just as much of a prisoner as we are.” Ruby said, helping herself to the extravagant food. Thinking that Weiss must have told the kitchens who the meal was for. She watched as Ozpin looked away up into the branches of the tree and beyond.

“You’re Semblance allows you some measure of flight yes?” Ozpin asked still looking up.

“Yes.” Ruby replied.

“Imagine being able to fly for as long and far as you wanted. Then to have that gift be taken away, day by day. To have walls built up around you, till brick by brick you’ve lost the sky.” Ozpin laid back in the grass. “Then you get just one window, where you can see the sky but you’re never free to reach out and touch it again. That more or less sums up my life.” He closed his eyes as the wind gusted over his cheeks, ruffling his hair.

“You sound so sad, yet that is what you’ve done to me.” Ruby said putting her glass down, no longer feeling hungry.

“As I have said. I’d let you go if I could. I doubt you will be here forever, Salem will lose interest someday or give up. Then like a magpie she will move onto the next shiny thing or goal and then the next. Till there is no more challenge left in the world.” Oz said waving his fingers idly.

Weiss looked at the two sadily, part of her just wished she could hold up a mirror between them and shout. ‘You’re the same person!’ She knew that Ozpin liked Ruby and she believed that Ruby could grow to like Ozpin. Not the same way she had, she was too tame for Ozpin. She couldn’t challenge him, not like how Ruby could. Weiss had watched for a year, watched Oz wither. When Ruby attacked him the other day, that was the first unbridled smile she had ever witnessed. “Come on you two, eat before the ants come.”

That got Ozpin to chuckle and he sat up and ate. Ruby was a bit slower to act but all three of them finished their meal in companionable silence before their little sanctuary under the willow was interrupted.

Ozpin looked over to see a woman wearing a dark-red, off the shoulders, v-neck mini dress with fluid yellow designs. With a blue feather like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. Her sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails were painted dark red. “Cinder.” He nodded to Salem’s chosen high priestess.

Cinder bowed to her king. “If you have time Sire, there was a call from Leo. Yet more concerns about your lack of an heir, a public statement was requested.” Ozpin sighed. “I take it word that Salem has left the city has already got out?”

“People want to see you my King.” Cinder said with a slight smile.

The immortal got up with a deep sigh and offered a hand to Ruby. “I would like you to come with me. Be seen, can I trust you with this?”

Ruby looked away for a long moment and then up to him. She reached out and took his hand. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin said. “Weiss if you could summon another to clean this please, I would like you presented as well.”

Weiss nodded and zipped off to find another servant. Cinder fell in beside on Ozpin’s left while Ruby remained on his right, hand in his. The high priestess scowled at the closeness. When she had first realised there would be no life growing inside her Salem had first tried to get Ozpin to accept her as a concubine, but Oz had refused. Point blank, several times. To this day she did not know why. This new woman, Ruby as she had been told was not a choice she had expected. Her amber coloured eyes trailed down Ruby’s fine and thin gown and it filled her with jealousy, it was so sexual and screamed that Ozpin owned her.

When Weiss caught up they walked to the throne room. Ozpin found this very unpleasant, unless his presence was required he let Salem handle the fanfare like this. His throne had been a topic of argument between him and Salem, she perfected angular structures. While he was much more for the fluid organic approach. In the end they had ended up with two very different thrones over a meter apart, one that reflect Salem’s nature as a Grimm and her design she took form her castle in the Grimm territory while his was an oaken throne. He had grown it himself, shaped it with his own magic and it was alive, growing very slowly. The back raised up into a tree bonsai, that had spread out into the rest of the room, a living structure that he painstakingly maintained.

Ruby almost starred as she and Ozpin walked up the steps but was careful as to not let anyone realise she wasn’t blind. He spoke softly to her. “Hands before you crossed at the wrists, head down just enough so it does not look like you mean to be addressed.” She nodded as he stopped before his throne and gestured for her to stand to his left opposite Salem’s cold throne. Weiss stood behind her several steps and assumed the same posture.

As he laid a hand on the bark armrest he let just a sliver of magic flow into the tree. The green leaves glowed a vibrate gold and he sat down taking a deep breath before he waved a hand.

Sure enough Leonardo appeared in a hologram before him, he was the head priest and Ozpin’s hand of rule in Mistral. He bowed to his King and sure enough behind him was a delegation of lords and their underlings.

Cinder stood a step below Ruby, discreetly watching the other woman.

“What do you require Leonardo?” Ozpin said purpose tilting his jaw up just enough to look down upon the lion fanus. By the old gods he hated this job.

“Rumors reached us that you have taken another concubine but we believed asking you directly would be the suitable course of action. Is that she?” Leo nodded toward Ruby.

“Yes. This is Ruby Rose a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

Behind Leonardo whispers broke out, muted but happy. “This is cause for celebration may I announce this at my next sermon?”

“You may.” Ozpin said, not daring to look at Ruby.

“Would your concubine like to request anything from the riches Mistral has to offer. We come in two weeks time, there is yet time to add an item to our offerings.” Leonardo asked, trying to size up the blindfolded woman.

“No high priest. I have all that I need.” Ruby said softly not moving her head.

“Nonsense. You will bare the future of our Kingdom, whatever you desire will be yours.” Leonardo said.

 _My freedom._ Came to mind but causing a fuss here would win her no allies. “A silk gown then, something light for the coming summer.”

“It will be done. Thank you my lady.” Leonardo said and bowed his head to Ozpin. “Thank you my King for taking this time to speak with us.”

“It is no trouble.” Ozpin said and waved his hand again the call ending. He stood and offered Ruby his hand again. “Come let us take another walk before some other duty is required of me.”

“May I accompany you Sire?” Cinder asked.

Ozpin looked to her. “Do you not have duties? No Cinder I have no need of your presence.” He walked off guiding Ruby, as the members of the court openly admired his new concubine.

Cinder glared at the new girl, she wanted that. To be Ozpin’s lover, to be closer to the Gods of Remnant, what did this Silver Eyed Warrior give him that she could not? She wanted that power of being able to whisper into his ear. Cinder resolved to watch the new concubine, her first loyalty was to Salem after all. She would be upset with anything happened to her king while she was away.


	5. A Cuddly Use Of Magic

Afternoon light filled Ruby’s room, the two girls were sitting at the dinner table. Which was currently covered in papers, books and sketches. Ruby was scowling at the papers while Weiss turned yet another page. “Well how about this one?”

Ruby looked at the design, the revealing white sheer dress with it's front open to well below the belly button. “NO WAY!”

“Ruby that’s the thirtieth rejection! Three just three, that is all we need to work out.” Weiss huffed, she was getting tired of this. “Do you want to be stuck in this room for the whole visit of the Mistral delegates?”

“No.” Ruby grumbled and crossed her arms. “Still it’s not like any of them would help me get out of here.”

“No, but at least some of this will be filmed. Qrow might see us.” Weiss said. “And my sister and father, maybe even King James. If we behave they might see that we are alive and come for us.”

Ruby lit up at the idea and looked over the dresses again. Then her smile slowly fell. “What are the chances of anything getting out though, Vale and Mantle are at war. My family probably thinks I’m still in Vacuo.”

While Ruby was thinking of her family and how much she missed them. Weiss spoke so softly under her breath Ruby almost missed the wistful words. “If only Ozpin would come with us.”

Ruby’s head snapped up as she scowled at the other girl. “What are you thinking Weiss, if we get out here why would Ozpin come with us and why would we ever want him too? He was the one to marry Salem.”  
“I know! But he is so unhappy, practically a prisoner, just like us. People change and he did marry her centuries ago.” Weiss snapped, annoyed and slapped a hand on a book.

“He doesn’t strike me as the type to leave her. Not without a really good reason.” Ruby mumbled, almost to herself as Weiss turned pages of the book again and got up with a sigh.

“He likes you, you know. More than me. When you attacked him he smiled, a real smile. I had never seen him grin like that before. You’re right he won’t leave her for nothing, but maybe if he had a good enough reason he will leave. It would cause a huge uproar and even split this Kingdom in two. However I don’t think even he can keep this holding pattern forever.”

Ruby scoffed. “Maybe he’s just a filthy masochist.”

Weiss’s blue eyes snapped up ot Ruby’s. “Where did you learn such vulgar language?”

“Vacuo isn’t know for its cleanliness.” Ruby said deadpan.

Weiss’s smile made Ruby pale. “Well I have a sneaking feeling that of anyone here the masochist is you. You practically came on command when he bit you.”

Ruby stood spinning away and blushed, Weiss got up and followed, pressing her chest to Ruby's back. She pet through the shorter hair untangling a knot as Ruby purred. The older woman wove her hand into Ruby’s hair by the base of it and whispered. “You liked this too. You started moving with him when he pulled on your hair.” Weiss glided a hand over Ruby’s torso to hug her and blew lightly on the shell of her ear. “You’ve still got quite the bite mark and it’s been a week.”

“I am not a- Hmm.” Ruby’s words turned into a pleased whine as Weiss twisted the grip in Ruby’s hair slightly.

There was a knock on the door, Weiss moved her hand to cover Ruby’s eyes and kissed her neck. “Come in.”

“Weiss I was won-.” Ozpin’s eyes widened as Ruby moaned and squirmed Weiss kissing her neck and pulling her hair just right. Blood flowed south in an instant and he couldn’t contain the lustful moan. “Having fun Weiss?”

“Yes, we were arguing about you being a masochist and I countered that she was the one who enjoyed it most and decided to prove my point.” Weiss purred. “Can you grab the blindfold?”

“Sure.” Ozpin progressed into the room and grabbed it from the bedside table. He went to Ruby and wrapped it around her eyes as Weiss moved her hand away.

“There, now Ruby would you protest to having some fun? Just us girls while Ozpin watches?” Weiss asked petting up and down Ruby’s tummy with her now free hand. “Think of it as practice for when we see Qrow again.”

“You would do this kind of thing with Qrow?” Ruby asked, she did like the idea.

“Yeah, though not with a third. Sometimes sucking on a man’s cock or playing with a girl can be just as much fun as other forms of sex.” Weiss purred.

“Well okay, I am kinda curious. Plus I’d never hear the end of it if Qrow found out, turning down oral sex. Oh the blashamny!” Ruby chuckled as Weiss walked her to the bed and she laid back moving into the middle.

Ozpin moved to sit in a chair, his hands ended up in his lap woven tightly together as he watched Weiss work her magic. His gaze was glued to them as Weiss removed Ruby’s gown skimming her hands along the muscles of the younger woman. The curves and raises of muscle, the flush that was overtaking Ruby’s skin. He bit his lip hard as Weiss kissed down Ruby’s torso, he listened to her breaths go deep with soft moans. His trousers were painfully tight but he didn’t dare release his erection, he didn’t want to alarm Ruby again. No matter how tempting it was watching Weiss kiss and nip up Ruby’s thighs.

He couldn’t help but think he’s be in so much trouble if Salem caught him doing this. He did like to watch though, touring Mistral after the city had been rebuilt when they had conquered it was quite the culture shock. It had him utterly distracted just looking at the people and that had annoyed Salem to no end. Her glares had cowed him into submission at the time but she wasn’t here to stop him from watching now. He just ached to join in but stayed where he sat, he hadn’t been invited so he was doing his very best to behave. A long moan brought his attention back, Ruby’s mouth was hanging partially open as the sound fled her lips. Weiss had taken to lowering her hand to the neatly trimmed mound between Ruby’s legs, a slender finger resting at the tip of the redheads clit. 

With very gentle movements Weiss circled the sensitive nub, her free hand turning Ruby’s head towards her so she could kiss the younger woman. Ruby’s breathless meeps tasted devine and excited the Atlastian. When Ruby started pressing into their kiss, her tongue dancing with hers Weiss freed her hand. Bringing it to cup a bare breast, her fingernail trailing over the darker nipple. To Ruby even the lightest brush made her whole breast tingle. 

Weiss pulled at Ruby’s hair deepening the kiss as she pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Ruby bucked her hips and Weiss shifted to press a thigh between Ruby’s legs. The red head took the hint and started to grind against it while Weiss played with her breast.

Ozpin bit down on his hand as Ruby came with a high keen arching her back. He wanted to do that to her, make her sound like that. The way she happily sighed as Weiss let her back to the bed to rest, all he wanted was to go over there and have her make those noises for him. So consumed he almost didn’t notice Weiss hadn’t joined Ruby until her hands cupped his bone white face, turning his head back to her so she could give him a kiss. 

“You look a little restricted there Ozpin.” Her voice purred at him, hands drifting down to his hips. “May I have the  _ pleasure  _ of helping you with that?” He recognised the look on her face, the flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes and smiled at her.

“If you insist.” Helping her to rid him of his trousers Ozpin watched as the woman in front of him knelt between his open legs, his hardened member springing free. Blue eyes locked onto him with a hunger before she lowered her head giving him tiny kitty licks over the mushroom head. 

Oz kept his hands cupped around the arm rests as Weiss teased his crown, trailing her tongue over the head and down his girth. His lips made a little ‘O’ when she spread her lips over his head, sucking him into her mouth. Weiss bobbed her head several times, trying to fit more of him in her hot mouth, her tongue working around his length. One hand came up to circle the base of his cock, rolling her thumb over his heavy sac. The other hand trailed down to her own sex, fingers spreading her lips, reaching their target. 

Ruby watched from the bed, seeing the way Weiss took him into her, the hollowed cheeks as she sucked him off. It made her want to join in, to return the favor. Without any other reason she found herself crawling from the bed towards Weiss, hands shaping the other girls clothed thighs and bottom. Her form was more lithe than Ruby’s but still curvy, knelt as she was Ruby could see Weiss’ fingers as she rubbed herself through her panties. 

Weiss felt the cool air of the room at her backside as Ruby flipped her dress up, feeling the other girls hands on her thighs kept her excited, causing her to bob up and down faster. “Weiss, can I touch you?” Ruby’s voice was a little hesitate but with a mouth full of cock all Weiss could do was hum loudly in approval. 

This caused Oz to swear under his breath and his hands dug into the chair to keep from taking control of that wonderful mouth around him. With clenched teeth he looked over to Ruby. “I think that was a yes!”

Almost laughing Ruby started rubbing her hands up and down the slender legs, her fingers creeping closer to the damp panties covering Weiss. Ruby nuzzled Weiss’s neck as she traced over those lacy panties before dipping her fingers underneath to the hot wet flesh.

Oz watched, fascinated as Ruby, who just over a week ago couldn’t stand being in the same room as him dedicated herself to getting Weiss off while she suck him off. A particularly deep dive from Weiss had him tightening his hold. He so wanted to take hold of that white head and control the pace but she seemed to be enjoying the torment he allowed her and readjusted his grip to let her have fun. 

Weiss’ moans took on a new level when he saw Ruby bend her head close kissing and nipping at her neck. Bobbing her head faster, he felt Weiss’s hand around the base of his cock lower to his sac, rolling his swollen balls with her palms. He felt himself harden like a cannon ready to explode and moaned loudly. 

She must have gotten the message because suddenly her head dropped into his lap taking as much of him into her mouth as possible, her hand giving just that perfect amount of pressure to have him shooting his load into her mouth and down her throat. Weiss felt the splashes of seed and swallowed around him, sucking the salty fluid down at the same time Ruby pressed just right on her clit and vulva. Weiss came with a moan as Ruby kissed her neck once more.

Slowly she dragged her head back up, saliva falling from her lips as she withdrew from Oz’s member. Taking a few long deep breaths Weiss sat back on her haunches, giving Oz a wide smile. She then turned to Ruby, pulling her in for a long kiss, sharing the taste of Oz that lingered on her tongue. Seeing them kiss like that almost set him off again. The two separated, a string of saliva between them. 

Weiss brushed a finger over her bottom lip. “Well that was fun, but we really need to get your dresses figured out.”

Ruby scowled under her blindfold. “What is it with you and clothes?”

Weiss reached over and booped Ruby’s nose. “Well one of us has to be, or you’d make a fool out of yourself.”

At that the other woman just rolled her eyes and got up grabbing her dress off the bed. She paused and looked over to Ozpin, who was still basking in the afterglow. Her gaze flitted downward and she blushed, well at least all his bits seemed entirely human. Green veins ran along the outsides of his legs but they didn’t seem like blood veins. Nor did they line up with blood veins and Ruby couldn’t help but wonder if they had a different purpose. He was even paler then she was and the green network was almost pretty and it accented his form.

Ruby pulled her gown back on over her head as Weiss got up and pulled her panties off which held Ozpin’s attention. Weiss looked over to Oz and giggled. “You know if you want it you just have to ask.”

“You know I don’t like asking.” Ozpin countered with a clear enough mind to grab his trousers.

“You also don’t like to just be jumped on and ridden. So you’ve got to learn to ask.” Weiss said cheekily heading into the washroom to clean herself.

“What did she mean by that? That you don’t like being jumped on?” Ruby asked sitting back at the table and looking at the designs.

Ozpin adjusted his chair to face her and set a elbow on the table resting his chin in his hand. “Salem is very much a… one trick horse when it comes to sex. Very domineering. I find I don’t enjoy it anymore, her favourite thing is to pin me to the bed and ride me. She also has this… habit of using sex as a reward or not allowing it as a punishment. So say I try to flip her so I can have different sensations. Well, I might not get to have sex for a very long time and not without a lot of groveling. Which I have gotten sick of. Weiss was the first woman I’ve had who has let me try things, even then you are very different from her. Weiss doesn’t like it when I take her from behind because she finds it gets too intense for her. Painful even. So take the last time we were together, I could hold your hips to mine and you only enjoyed it. That is where her comments about me asking for it come in. I am used to when I ask to get shot down, so I don’t like asking. That said I think I’ve had enough of a dominatrix for a wife to last me several more lifetimes.” Ozpin looked over to the washroom. “Even Weiss can be a bit too dominant at times for my tastes.” He snorted. “Hells, up till I met Weiss I didn’t even know that anal sex could be a thing.”

Ruby by this point was beat red. “Still the internet is totally a useful thing.”

“Yes, I have learned a great deal since meeting Weiss and she did point me to a lot of material but again I haven’t had a woman open to the things I want to try.” Ozpin said, idly flipping through a few of the scattered dress options.

“So what? You want a more mellow girl?” Ruby asked confused.

Ozpin barked a laugh and leaned back into his chair. “No, your fire is part of what makes you so hot. I want, what I believe the term is a submissive. Neither Weiss or Salem are that. If I told Salem I wanted to spank her, she’d probably try and castrate me.”

Heat flooded between Ruby’s legs at the mere suggestion. “Ohh, I’ve talked a bit about that kind of thing with Qrow, but him being in Mantle and me in Vacuo kinda puts a damper on trying things.”

“I can imagine. Once I saw this… thing about rope bondage. It looked so fun, the woman was purring by the end.” Ozpin sighed happily clearly remembering it.

“Well if you can get me some toys I’ll be happy to teach you to use them.” Weiss said returning to the room. “Plus I want a strap on or two. One for vaginal and one for anal at the very least.”

“You are not playing with my ass!” Ruby yelped.

“We will see.” Weiss walked over and sat looking over the designs, the distraction had been nice but now they were back to the topic at hand. “Okay Ruby three dresses.”

Ruby instantly went back into pout mode and Ozpin asked. “What’s been the problem?”

“She won’t pick any of these dresses. No matter how covering or not, I don’t understand it.”

Ozpin looked over the designs. “To be honest I had a thought on that as well. As it stands Ruby is a mystery, why not play into that? If only for our own amusement at the end of the day.” 

Ruby begrudgingly admitted that did sound like fun. “Fine, do you have an idea for a dress then?”

Oz pawed through the pages and picked up two. One was the sheer dress from before the other was a much more covering assembly with a veil. “These two together. The uhhh revealing one underneath, then the veil that comes down to your lips and the back will cover your hair and most of your back. Then we layer this-” He reached over and pulled another decorative chain dress again in gold. “Over the base gown. The first will keep you from getting to hot, the second will give everyone something to stare at rather then your lovely breasts and the with the veil you can keep your mystery.”

“Does this count as three dresses Weiss?” Ruby asked, she did like the idea. That Oz had explained his thinking was just the icing on the cake.

“Only if you wear the chain one for me and nothing else.” Weiss said with a purr. There was a bang and both girls looked over to see Oz with this face planted into the table.

“Curse my immortal boner.” He muttered into the pillow of papers.

Ruby blushed bright while Weiss giggled. “One perk to sleeping with an immortal, next to no turn around time. Oz would make even Qrow jealous.”

“Weiss~.” Ozpin whined into the table and the girls could see his cheeks redden.

“Well I mean you rely a bit too much on the ground and pound approach, it’s you know simple but effective. I like a little more… spiciness to my man’s technique.” Weiss said tapping her lip with a finger.

“I’m just going to hide my shame under this table, don’t mind me.” Ozpin slid off his chair smoothly still hiding his face.

Ruby couldn’t help it, she burst out into laughter. There was a soft thump as Oz hid though they could see a lock of white hair sticking from under the edge of the table. Tears of laughter leaked out from under the blindfold. “You, you are such a goof!”

There was a non committal grumble from under the table. Ruby laughed even harder as it reminded her of Zwei, she got up and walked over and bowed over. “Did Weiss, hurt wlittle Oz’s feelings? And pride?” 

Another grumble, the lock of white hair shifted and vanished. Ruby giggled clearing her eyes from under the blindfold. “You remind me of my pet dog, a little corgi.”

Weiss laughed at that. “Da’ww loyal to a fault and prone to cuteness?”

“Yes.” Ruby said peering under the table where Oz’s had vanished under to sulk. Oddly enough she couldn’t see him. “Come on out, I am sure at worse Weiss will be happy to teach you.” She patted her thighs like she was trying to coax out a little dog.

“I am not a dog.” Came a muted grumble from the oddly thick darkness.

“If you come out, I’ll pet your head.” Ruby said like she was offering him a treat.

She could see the shadows under the table warp and Ozpin appeared, he slid out from under the table without a word and sat right in front of her. Ruby pet his hair, it felt just like a normal persons, if very smooth and silky. She giggled against as Oz leaned on her and softly purred.

Ozpin decided this was wonderful, Salem had stopped with causal touching like this ages ago. Her fingers pressed on the most pleasurable points of his head, his muscles relaxing as he shut his eyes to be very content with the state of the universe. Sure this wasn’t very dignified but what did he care? Pets were pets after all. He hummed thoughtfully and wondered if he could get Ruby to pet him on the bed that would be much more comfy.

Ruby jumped when there was a snapping sound, suddenly there was white fur under her fingers instead of hair… Ozpin had turned himself into a BIG FLUFFY white wolf. In her shock she had stopped petting but he looked up to her with those big copper eyes and her heart melted a little. She started to pet him again after a moment he got up and walked over to the bed and hopped up onto it. “Woof.” He huffed at her.

Weiss couldn’t stop giggling and said. “Well when he asks so nicely Ruby.”

“Fine fine, I understand dog just fine.” Ruby walked over to the bed and rearranged the pillows so they would be nice and comfy under her back. “Pass me a book please.”

Smirking Weiss got a book and put it on the bedside table as Ruby settled. Ozpin shifted and put his big head in her lap and looked up to her with big pleading eyes. Ruby giggled and started to pet him behind an ear, the wolf sighed happy and melted into her lap.

Weiss stepped into the wash closet and grabbed a basket of laundry. “Well you two seem to be happy, I’ll be back after I deliver this and get food.”

She left the two to happily snuggle, Ruby seemed much more relaxed with Ozpin as a wolf. He seemed happy too and cuddling together would do them both good. With Ozpin so steadfast against pushing sex, Ruby did seem to be slowly relaxing in his presence. Weiss’s hands clenched around the handles of her basket, they just needed more time together and she was determined they get it.

As Weiss walked through the castle people bussed around like the place was on fire. Everyone was setting up for the ball that was to take place next week, everyone speaking quickly as they worked hard. Females voices reached her ears as she walked past several women cleaning.

“Have you seen the Kings new concubine? I heard she's blind.”  
“Well I heard she was blinded on the way here, apparently she was attacked by the Grimm and the scars are so horrible she wears a blindfold.”  
“I'm surprised the King and Queen wanted her in that case, isn’t she's like damaged good or something now right?”  
“Maybe they were just taking pity on her. Oh! Perhaps I'll get a chance to be a royal consort!”

Weiss rolled her eyes at that, Ozpin was right about Ruby being a mystery. It seemed that every day more and more rumors spread about her. Though inside Weiss cringed a little, no doubt Ruby would be very displeased to know this. Still it was going to be so fun to play with that. She moved down towards the landry and the servants quarters. More voices reached her ears this time male, though she could only hear them through a crack in the door and slowed to listen.

“Did you know that the Leader from Mistral is bringing a specially made gown for the blind consort.”  
“So? He's also bringing gifts and tributes to the Queen and King.”  
“You don't think he might have other intentions while he's here do you?”  
There was a bark of laughter from behind the door. “Not if he wants to live to see sun rise. The King is very protective of this new woman, now stop gossiping like a girl?”

Onward Weiss went listening more keenly and taking her time.

“I saw the King last week, he used his magic to make the consort this massive beautiful bangle. You should have seen it!”

“What the jewelry or the magic?”

“Both! It was incredible, they really are Gods.”

Again Weiss rolled her eyes, she had seen Oz do way more interesting things with magic. She was well into the servant quarters the hallways getting narrower as she heard voices ahead and gritted her teeth to avoid interrupting.

“I wonder if now that Weiss isn't the favoured consort I can tap that ass.”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed!”

“Well what about that Cinder then, the high priestess has a odd beauty to her.”

The second male voice sighed. “Now your tastes have pummeled into the ground. There’s no accounting for tastes these days.” He mumbled to himself

Not wanting a confrontation the former heiress scurried away faster, her tiny heels clicking on the stone floor. Finally Weiss made it to the laundry room and desposted her load with the bedding that was used for the royals and lords. Two young girls were locked in their work and didn’t notice her as they washed the laundry in great basins.

“There was something odd about the laundry last week. It seemed too clean.”

“What are you saying?” 

“That maybe no procreation is happening.”

“Watch your tongue! Maybe since the Queen is away the King doesn't want to be with anyone else. Besides sex isn't limited to the bed you know.”

“Then why does he spend so much time up there?”

“I don't know.”

The younger voice softly said. “Besides, the King and Queen’s bedding is almost never dirtied and I heard two of the cleaning girls say that they don’t have intercorse anywhere else. Maybe the King and Queen don’t even make love together anymore.”

The other woman snapped at her colleague. “You really shouldn’t be speaking about this, be thankful that no one from up there comes down here. I get that it’s something to be giggled about before bed. And we all know the King went through a bit of a cycle with Weiss, for all we know the same thing could be happening now.”

Weiss silently retreated, she knew that she couldn’t say a word of this to Ozpin. He liked his privacy and to find it so violated even by members of his own staff would make him angry, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. It was in their nature to gossip about this sort of thing and trying to control it would only result in more tension around the castle. Weiss steeled herself as she made her way up to the kitchened and resolved to speak nothing of it to him and to go get a meal for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Update yay! *cough*  
> Kry: *cough* Yay!  
> *slump together*   
> Kry: Hope everyone else is feeling okay  
> Ardy: Thank you for those comments last chapter torrasque666 and Aihara Rose18.  
> Kry: Updates are a little slow right now until we are well again  
> Ardy: See you soon!


	6. The Ball

It was well into midday as Weiss laid the veil down over Ruby’s hair, the Silver Eyed Warrior already wore the blindfold with Oz’s green eye addition underneath. Ruby ran her hands over the light artisan chains, they covered her torso in little diamond patterns to the middle where the pattern shifted into tight triangles hiding her exposed skin all the way down to her hips, flowing out to lead into another slim diamond that almost touched the ground.

“The representatives of Menagerie?” Weiss asked as she walked around Ruby and pulled the last veil down so that only the other woman’s lips were visible.

“Blake and Sun Belladonna.” Ruby said.

“Good. And I’m done. You look lovely.” Weiss said admiring her handy work.

Ruby squirmed on the spot, thinking about what this was going to be about. The part she had to play, Weiss had spent the week trying to get her ready and Ozpin had been so busy they hadn’t seen him at all. There was going to be so many people looking at her, the space was going to be full. She started to hyperventilate, she hated crowds.

There was a knock on the door then Ozpin entered, his eyes tracked Ruby’s stiff form and quickly crossed the space before Weiss could act. “Ruby. Deep breaths, calm down.” He took her hands in his and pet over the back with a thumb.

Ruby sniffed. “I don’t think I can do this. I don’t want to be stuck in this room anymore but I don’t think I can do this.” Tears started to flow quickly soaking the blindfold as snot started to drip from her nose.

Ozpin knelt before her pulling a handkerchief from a pocket and cleaned her face. “Deep breaths, calm down.”

“I-I can’t! There are going to be so many people.” She started to cry so hard she began to cough. “I can’t!”

Ozpin stood and pulled her towards the bed, sitting down and pulling her into his lap to sit across it. He was surprised when she reached up and grabbed his coat and cried into his chest curling up into a little ball. “Deep breaths. Shhh.” He rocked her gently, he knew a panic attack when he saw one. “I won’t make you go if you don’t want to.” He spoke softly and kissed the crown of her head.

“I wanna, I want out but- but all the people!” Ruby bawled into his chest, hiccuping and coughing.

“You’re afraid of crowds?”

Ruby sniffled. “It’s not just about the crowds but so many people, they will be staring at me. I have never been able to stand being in the centre of attention. Whether it was from school or just out, if there are too many people, I can’t see straight, can’t think.”

“Ruby look at me.” Ozpin rubbed her hands together, they felt cold to him and shaky.

“I won't promise people won’t look at you, you’re an exquisite human being and that draws the eyes of men and women. Whether it be from envy to attraction but what I will promise you is that you won’t walk through those doors alone. You have Weiss and myself with you the entire time, look at me.” He waited for the blindfolded eyes to turn to him, knowing she could see him he gave her a tiny smile. “That’s right, keep your eyes on me. When it feels like its getting too much, like you can’t handle it, look at me, keep your gaze on me. I will be your anchor, I won’t let you be on your own out there.”

Ruby took a shuddering breath and wet her lips. She could feel a sense of calm relax her from the sincerity in his voice. He truly meant that. Weiss had returned with a glass of water which she now held out for Ruby to take. Hands still a little weak she brought the glass to her lips and drank deeply calming. “Thank you.”

Oz stood, helping Ruby up with him as he went. “Lets fix your dress.” Oz swept a hand over Ruby and the dress flattened where slight creases had bent the dress. Her veil fixed over the top half of her face and a damp tingling tickled her face as the smeared makeup was cleaned off. “You’re more beautiful without that.”

Ruby thanked him before turning towards the door and squaring her shoulders. There was just a hint of a shiver that ran over her back before she felt Ozpin’s large hands settle on her. “Would you prefer we stay here and cuddle? I know you enjoyed my wolf form.”

The whisper was so low he hadn’t expected the woman behind him to hear until Weiss stomped her foot. “Oh no you don’t! You two are not skipping out on this ball so man or woman up and let’s go.”

Ozpin chuckled when he heard the shorter woman besides him mutter “Busted.” and held out his arms for both concubines. “Well then shall we?”

Ruby and Weiss linked arms with the King and together they headed to the great hall. On the way there Ozpin whispered a few instructions. While Ruby wasn’t blinded per say she needed to act the part and it was decided that to avoid any problems she would stick close to Oz or Weiss at all times. While people often lowered their guards around those considered weaker then themselves. There would be a select few seeing her ‘blindness’ as an opportunity to take advantage of her or hurt Ozpin through her. Ruby gave another shudder at the thought but complied with his requests. While they had started to become more friendly with each other she didn’t forget who held all the power here and it wasn’t Ozpin.

The staff they passed on their way down to the great hall all looked in awe at the three figures. Ozpin wore a dark charcoal coloured suit with a deep forest green shirt and gold detail, his usual combed hair was instead slicked back tonight like a silver beam. Weiss walked with practiced steps in high heeled stiletto with open toes in a dark blue. Her dress flowed to her ankles, the mermaid skirt also in a deep blue rose up and around her neck covering her entire chest area.

As they walked into the ballroom Ruby had to work at keeping her gasp from being heard. Since she was suppose to be blind this should have no effect on her outward appearance but the view was immense. The room seemed to be overtaken with thick ivory coloured drapes that hung from each marble pillar and from the ceiling creating a tent like feel to the room, just more lavish then anything she had seen. The chandelier in the centre of the room dipped with multi colored gems that set sparkles around the room. All in all it was probably one of the most well decorated places Ruby would ever see and she couldn’t even comment on it! She thought with a chuckle.

Already there was a line of people waiting, some baring looks of indifference while others were smiling, almost jumping at their chance to have the Kings attentions but all were baring something resembling gifts. Ozpin guided Ruby and Weiss to his throne, spreading his magic through it so it glowed in a golden hue. Vines with golden flowers sprouted as the two girls sat on either side, hands in their laps. Ozpin turned to the full vibrant hall and levitated himself, raising his hands he addressed the congregation giving his blessing. “May the peace of our reign reside in the hearts of all men and tame the passion of our enemies.”

Everyone responded filling the hall with. “May all the lands met as one.”

Ozpin lowered himself back to the floor and said. “May the festivities begin.”

While many people took that as their cue to mingle, several rejoined the line waiting their turn to give tribute to the king. At the front and most prominent figure stood Leonardo Lionheart, who with two fellow Faunus at his sides stepped forward, their arms laden with gifts.

Ozpin gestured for the High Priest of Mistral to approach. “Welcome Leo, how fairs you and your travels?”

Leo stood straight as he addressed his King. “Nothing but calm seas and lonely roads but we are thankful to be here. I wish to present your concubine with the promised gown.” Taking a parcel from the assistant on his right he unwrapped a sheer dress from the paper, then he let it flow down between his hands. It was the deep red with a mix white and pale pink petals dancing over the bottom half of the skirt and around the bodice.

Ozpin turned partly to Ruby. “Come here please Ruby.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior fluidly stood, her fingers lingering on Oz’s throne to help her. She came to him, Oz taking her hand and leading to her to stand before him, then guiding her hand to the dress. Even though she could see the dress through the enchanted blindfold she played her hand over the material, letting her fingers linger of the flowers around the bodice. The dress was made from a very thin material but a layer of lighter red silk lay underneath for modesty. “It feels very light. Many thanks.” She said softly.

“Does it met your wishes Sire?” Leonardo asked Ozpin.

“Very much so, thank you Leo.” Oz said. “How is Lilian?”

“Very well, she begs a thousand pardons for not being present but she is very heavy with twins and did not wish to risk her health on the trip.” Leonardo said sadness drawing on his features.

“Twins! Wonderful news, you must be very proud.” Ozpin said, clapping a hand on Leo’s shoulder.

The kind response pulled a light laugh from the Faunus. “Your happiness for us is most appreciated Sire.”

There was a shift in the people, gifts appearing out of the woodworks. Ozpin nodded to Leo. “We will speak more later.” He walked up to his throne his hand not leaving Ruby’s. He sat and guided her to sit on the armrest, he scanned the crowd and idly tranced a finger over the gold chains resting on Ruby’s hips.

The gifts were not brought directly up the stairs, instead to the level below Oz. They were presented, Oz would say a word of thanks then they would be removed again. Even a few were presented to Ruby, bolts of soft cloths or scented candles. Though she could not say she could see, she said soft thank yous. Ozpin’s hand on her waist was a steadily force, she could see all the people so very many. Her heart beat like a frantic rabbit’s in her chest.

Ozpin rubbed slow circles over her dress, his big hands easily spanning her back. Oz made good on his promise and Ruby found herself relaxing ever so slightly, the warmth of his skin a comfort.

There were now several dozen people in the ballroom and they had split off, some in large groups others in pairs but all talking in whispers with champagne flutes in hand. Eventually Ozpin said to Weiss. “Go and mingle for me please.”

Weiss’ eyes went to slits as she gave him a tiny glare. “That is supposed to be your job, _Sire._ ” While she was the best person for the job, her many years in her father's company and parties training her how to work the people she was hesitant. Had Salem been here she would have different expectations and while Ozpin could protect her to a degree from the Grimm Queen Weiss would rather avoid a confrontation when she ultimately returned.   
However it seemed that Ozpin did not share her fears and under the guise of magic gave the former heiress a look reminiscent of puppy eyes. Complete with a sheen of obviously fake tears. “Please Weiss.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Ruby hide a smirk and gave a slight sigh. “Very well but you owe me for this.”  
“I'm sure we can work something out later.”  
Weiss threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she descended from the steps. “Oh I’m planning on it. Salem will be most displeased when she finds out I'm acting as a hostess.”   
“No you're acting as my eyes and ears. Leave Salem to me.”  
“As you wish _Sire._ ” Weiss muttered and moved in with the crowds, blending into the groups with practiced ease. Listening to all the words around her, her trained ear picking out the conversations.

“Oh my goodness, she truly is a prize for the King is she not? I can’t even see under her veil.” One woman commented. Weiss heard the gossiper and fitted herself just behind the group to listen.

“Perhaps she is severely scarred beneath it?” Another person questioned.

“I doubt it, I don’t think the King would have accepted flawed beauty and…” The woman trailed off to get another look at Ruby who remained sat besides Ozpin. “For such a small woman she obviously has some impressive assets.”

Weiss took that moment to move into the group, admiration in her voice. “Indeed, she will make a wonderful mother I think.”

Suddenly all eyes were on her form, many recognising her as the second concubine. The first woman’s voice dropped into a whisper. “You mean she is already pregnant?”

Blue eyes gleamed once. “That is not information I am privy to answer, I apologise.” Holding in her excitement Weiss smoothly exited the group, though almost before her back was turned she could hear the gossiping whispers. Soon it would spread.

Ozpin spoke softly to Ruby, telling her who was who when Cinder sauntered into the ballroom. She sought out Leonardo, he was High Priest to her High Priestess, she was obligated to speak at least a bit to him. Ozpin saw the two heads meet and sighed. “I have to go, you may wander if you wish. Just stick close to the throne, it will make you easier to find.” Ozpin stood and dipped to kiss her cheek, before walking down to join Leo and Cinder.

Ruby watched Ozpin’s back, the noise rose up in her ears and without him the panic started to well up in her chest again. She slipped off the wooden armrest and down the steps. She reached out and rested a hand on the roots as they moved away from the throne. She could see well enough and eventually found a root that was as close to the corner of the room as she could get.

“You’ve been making quite the stir.”

Ruby jumped and spun, the man was tall with tanned skin and grey hair. He had green eyes and a thick grey mustache. He wore a grey overcoat, trousers and fingerless gloves. She stumbled on the corner of her gown, the man grabbed her by her forearm and steadied her. “Easy now.”

“Thank you. Who are you?” Ruby asked pulling her arm away and crossing them over her chest.  
“My name is Arthur Watts. I’m so rarely in the Kingdom for these celebrations. I could not pass up the opportunity, word of your… acquisition has spread quickly.” Watts said with a purr.

His tone made Ruby sure that he knew she had been kidnapped. “How far?”

Watts pointed up towards the ceiling, a small black circle floated around. “The whole Kingdom will see this. People are very happy that you were brought in.”

“I can’t see.”

“This entire event is recorded.” He elaborated. “I think the only thing that will be more celebrated than your appearance will be when you are with child. Perhaps we will speak more later, I must circulate, for now. Good day.” Watts departed to seek out his king.

Ruby feeling a little agitated decided to take a turn around the room, moving to stand by the steps of the throne, careful to maintain her pretense of being blind. After standing alone for a few minutes she felt rather silly, standing on her own and soon the voices from a group nearby reached her. “She seems well adjusted, don’t you think. Able to move around a move without a guide.”

“I suppose she must need to get use to this place, though I feel sorry for the poor thing.”

Ruby felt her cheeks burn and was thankful the the long veil covering the cheeks. She stood ramrod stiff, hands clasped together in front of her and nearly ground her teeth when the Cinder came to stand next to her.

Cinder openly stared at the blind woman, eyes mapping out the alluring figure, trying to assess if her middle was any bigger then before. Unfortunately today’s dress was much more substantial then the one she had been wearing when they first met, so she couldn’t be sure of anything. Still it was a lavish and beautiful dress and Cinder wanted it and everything that came with the title!

Ruby struggled not to squirm under the gaze but turned slightly. "Is there something I can help you with, was it Cinder?  I can hear your heels click.”

“Yes Ma’am. I was just wondering where you got such a fabulous dress?”

“It was picked out for me, though I assume from the many compliments I have received it suits me.” Ruby carefully sought out Ozpin’s tall frame but he was turned away from her and without calling for him she had no way of getting rid of the woman beside her. She wasn’t sure of the reason why but her presence unnerved the Huntress.

Cinder lifted a hand and trailed a finger over the sleeve, smirking when the other girl nearly jumped at the contact. “It certainly does suit a woman of such a form, though the chains must be restraining on your ‘movement’.”

“Excuse me?” Ruby started when a butler entered the room and called for attention.

“Dinner is served.”

In the instant that followed, Ruby found herself suddenly several feet away from Cinder as Ozpin appeared between their figures. He wasn’t quite sure why but something about the way Ruby stood so stiffly next to the High Priestess when he had turned around had him on edge. He gave Cinder a neutral look and escorted Ruby through to the next room, Weiss catching up to them and walking on his other side.

The large dining room was able to hold the fourty or so people who had arrived during the first half of the event. Ruby found herself seated on Ozpin's left side at the head of the table. Weiss sat to her left and the space opposite her, where Salem would reside was respectfully kept empty.

With everyone seated the volume of their chatter went down as well as several serving waiters who went around the table, pouring wine into each glass. When they reached Ruby and Weiss the Atlastian placed a hand over the rim of Ruby’s glass and asked for fresh juice on her friend’s behalf. Ruby’s brow rose under the blindfold but seeing as Ozpin didn’t question or rebuttal Weiss she remained silent. Across from Weiss Leo took his seat and immediately drank from his glass. “Vale has always had good tastes for wine, are you not joining us Miss Rose?”

Ruby gave the Faunus a slight smile, tilting her head to him politely. “Not at this time.”

The woman who sat next to Leo chastised him. “Not everyone welcomes the taste of alcohol Leo, I for one am glad to see a fellow non-drinker.” The woman spoke softly, her black cat ears twitched with every sound but she sat properly in her modest purple dress. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Blake Belladonna and this is my husband Sun.” The man sat next to her gave Ruby a blinding smile reminiscent of his name.

“Hey! So are you blind? I can’t see under that veil, will you be able to eat through that thing. Oh what is it like here?!” Ruby felt a little dizzy from the onslaught of questions being peppered at her by Sun who as it turned out was also a Faunus. She caught the way his blonde tail slipped out from behind him.

Ruby almost giggled at him but took a long drink to compose herself. “I will be able to eat just fine Sun, thank you and this place, well it’s different from where I grew up but I think I’m adapting well.”

“Hey I heard you use to be a Huntress, before I met Blake I use to be a Huntsman too, we should totally spar together! I bet it would be fun.” Sun seemed to have this endless supply of energy that reminded her so much of her sister Yang. It was both heartwarming and brought her great sorrow.

Detecting Ruby’s slight distress Blake slapped Sun over the back of his head. “What was that for!?” He cried out, though thankfully his antics must have been well known as very few people acknowledge the pair.

“Sometimes Sun you are incredibly stupid. Miss Rose lost her sight, it would prove difficult if not impossible to fight in such a condition. Not to mention her purpose, her role here. Just try to think for a change.” After her rant Blake turned to Ruby with a frown. “My apologies Miss Rose, sometimes my husband doesn’t often think before he speaks.”

This time Ruby giggled. “That’s quite alright Miss Belladonna, I find your husband very refreshing. Often our first thoughts are our most honest ones, it shows his integrity.” Then she added. “And you can call me Ruby.”

Blake surprised her by flashing a pleased smile. “Thank you Ruby and you may call me Blake.”

The rest of dinner went smoothly, Weiss true to her word quietly supported Ruby under the guise of her being blind. Ruby only took half notice of the quiet mutters since she retained her sight under the enchanted blindfold. Blake and Sun turned out to be the representatives of Minergie, a island gifted to the Faunus. While the Faunus remained on equal standing with humans in Vale and Mistral, the southern island was home to many Faunus who preferred their own people. Blake explained that it was her father and mother that were governing the island but she and Sun had been wanting to see more and this trip proved to be a perfect opportunity.

Leo continued to speak with Ozpin about improvements and repairs being made in Mistral. Bandit tribes were at an all time low and many of the people were thriving under the new leadership. He did on occasion ask Ruby a question, how she was faring, was there anything she missed? Ruby answered what she could, all the time aware of Ozpin’s gaze on her.

As dessert was being served Ruby could no longer ignore what had been happening to her left. Almost since the moment they were seated a younger blonde haired man sat between Weiss and Cinder and he was proving to be very flirtatious towards her friend. One would assume that knowing Weiss belonged to Ozpin, to the King, a God it would not be appropriate to flirt with her but Jaune Arc was proving to be quite dense on this matter. All through dinner he complimented Weiss, from her hair to her posture, even going as far as to whisper his affections in her ear. Ruby had no doubt Ozpin knew everything that was being said but either believed Weiss had it handled or was waiting for a sign that she wanted his aid.

Ruby remembered Ozpin saying Weiss was very dominant, maybe asking for help wasn’t her style? Still the insistent behaviour was starting to get on her nerves. Finally after what seemed to be a nonstop one sided conversation between Jaune and Weiss, her Atlastian friend turned and said in the most polite tone she had ever heard. “Well that is all very flattering Lord Arc but please tell me ‘where’ is your wife this evening?”

Their part of the table suddenly froze as Jaune went pale, then flushed a bright red. He muttered his sorries to Weiss and hurridly stood from the table, remembering that much was being recorded today and he wouldn’t want Pyrrha seeing this on the Tv.

Weiss turned to see a few shocked faces and shrugged. “What? He should know better.” Taking a delicate sip from her glass Weiss turned back to Ozpin, who only gave her a tiny smirk.

This was the first time Ruby had eaten outside of her room since their picnic and while the sheer volume of company set her nerves on edge, she was saved from having to interact with most of their guests. It was refreshing to be out more but all too soon plates were being cleared and Ruby downed the last of her juice before being helped from her chair. Oz retaking her arm as the group were escorted back into the great hall.

Music reached Ruby’s ears long before they entered, the paced melody already calling to a few couples as they took the floor. The Silver eyes had recounted that it had been years since she did any sort of formal dancing but Weiss being so well informed had helped her with a few more simple waltz’ so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. In truth she hoped she wouldn’t  have to dance at all but those dreams were shattered when Sun all but skipped besides her.

“As an apology for my rude behaviour, would you allow me to dance with you?” He flashed that bright smile again and Ruby could have sworn she heard Blake snicker somewhere behind her. She was debating on it when he added. “I’m actually a decent dancer, I’ll not make a fool out of us, what do you say?”

“Well when you ask so earnestly, how can I refuse?” Immediately Ruby was swept up in the music as she and several others took the floor. Feeling eyes on her back Ruby turned her head slightly, just catching the look on Ozpin’s face. Perhaps he had wanted her first dance, well too bad. Sending him the slightest smirk Ruby turned back to the Faunus.

Ozpin took one look at the smirk on Ruby’s face and crossed his arms. He had no doubt it was meant for him and she would pay for it later. Oz retook his throne watching Ruby flow across the floor and Weiss mingle with the guests. The room was filled with jubilation and he would have been content to stay there had it not been for the approach of one man.

“Sire?” Watts leaned down near the throne and spoke low. “There have been many changes in Atlas. A military commander native to Vale is to be promoted and word is they plan to infiltrate the castle.”

This was disturbing news, not unexpected considering Atlas was still their biggest obstacle but still unwanted. “Do you have a name?”

“Qrow Branwen.”

Oz’s Grimm green eyes sought out Weiss and Ruby. This would not bode well for any of them. “Thank you for your continued loyalty Watts, plans shall be made.”

The lithe man bowed low. “Everything I am and do is for yourself and the Queen Sire. May all the lands meet as one.”

With a nod Oz left his throne, Weiss was making her way back towards him, he would speak to her first.

Ruby danced through two songs with Sun and was just about to fall on her face, dancing with him was like dancing with Yang, all boisterous happy energy. She had a hard time keeping up with him, so when the song finally ended and Blake came to her rescue, Ruby could have just kissed her. Laughing softly she turned as another slower song started up only to bump into a chest. “So sorry,” Smiling she just barely remembered to not look up when she heard a familiar voice.

“Not at all, one can hardly expect you to navigate through this throng of people in your condition.” Watts took her hand in his. “May I have this dance? I shall escort you back to the King’s side when its over.”

Ruby had little option but to accept and found herself in arms too thin as Watts directed her around the couples. For some reason his touch gave her the creepy crawlies, unlike with Sun or even Weiss Watts felt like a slimy snake. It didn’t help that she could feel his second hand leave her hip, trailing down near the curve of her bum. “Please keep your hands in the correct places Mister Watts.” She hissed at him.

As though her words had been little more then a whispered wind he ignored her. “Tell me Miss Rose, are you enjoying your ‘position’ here?”

Heart dropping Ruby asked. “Which position would that be?”

Arthur lowered his head so his words wouldn’t be picked up by anyone else. “Well you are a little more then a baby making tank correct? Are you already pregnant?”

Face white as a sheet under her veil the Huntress had to control the urge to punch this man in the face. “That would certainly be none of your business nor one I would confide in you with.”

That hand slipped another inch so it was riding her clad ass. “Oh I don’t know about that. Once it’s confirmed the King will have no need to touch you and should you feel a little lonely in that department I wouldn’t mind stepping in to relieve any ‘itches’.” He chuckled, pressing Ruby closer to his body, the younger woman only just now feeling his attraction against her stomach and tried not to hurl.

Ruby had to fight her instincts not to lash out fighting when she felt hot breath on the side of her naked neck. “You are a most beautiful creature Ruby and I am aware of a great many things.” Watts all but buried his head in the soft hair. “I could prove to be a valuable ally both in the bedroom and out of it.”

Finally fed up with this unwarranted solicitation Ruby grabbed the hand on her ass and twisted it. Having the satisfaction of hearing the taller man gasp she smirked and lowered her voice. “That’s what I have Weiss for.”

Furious Arthur wrenched out of her hold, amazed by the strength and raised his uninjured hand at Ruby. “You little bitch!”

Before his hand could reach her it was plucked out of the air by a larger and much angrier one. Watts could only watch in fear as he was lifted off the ground and flung like a rag doll across the room by one seriously pissed off Ozpin. His back hitting the wall knocked all breath out of him, thankfully his Aura protected him from mashing his skull open.

The room went deathly silent as Ozpin floated over to the downed man. “I don’t know what you think you were playing at but you will keep your hands off what is mine. Do we have an understanding.”

There was no question involved, Arthur quickly nodded his head and with some pain scrambled up off the floor. His face down and pleading. “Sorry Sire, it won't happen again.”

Green cracks glowing Ozpin turned back to his guest, dismissing the other man. Then he schooled his face, presenting a tiny smile. “Carry on.” Immediately he strode towards Ruby, taking her hand in his. “Are you okay?”

“I had it u-under control.” Ruby whispered but couldn’t stop the tiny stutter.

She heard him hmmm, beside her and was only mildly surprised when he led her back into the thick of dancers. “Dance with me?”

Ruby nodded, letting him lead her. At least with him she felt safer then with Watts and much better paced then Sun. Ozpin was careful with her, gentle as he swept them around the room. The other couples wisely moved aside, giving the pair space and Ruby was thankful for it, slowly calming back down, letting the music wash over her.

Weiss had a wide smile plastered to her face as she watched Ozpin and Ruby. She heard the whispers and echoes of women around her, some in awe, some envious, wishing they could be in the redhead’s position. Though none attempted to intervene or request a dance of their King she was sure many envisioned what it would be like. To be held in the hands of a God among men. Weiss tracked their movements, they danced with a practiced ease and comfortable silence and she couldn’t help that tiny twinge of fear flutter in her chest as she recalled Salem would return and soon.

Oh for things to be different.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Nothing new to bring up today just thanks yous for the comments.  
> Ardy: Yes, thank you to Aihara Rose18 QueenofSpades19 Magicninjaturtle Dark_Dhampir and Rilia. Hope we were able to answer all for those questions.  
> Kry: See ya next time!


	7. Blood and Explantions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Yes I'm a sucker for blood magic and yes I know this would be out of Qrow's canon character but he's not stupid and knows when he needs help.

    Qrow Branwen _hated_ the floating city of Atlas. He loathed it with a passion as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. His room was a steel rectangle, single bed, dresser built straight into the walls themselves. Bathroom also built into the wall, there were dropdowns that he opened and closed into the wall as he needed them. Everything was a shade of either white, grey or blue and to some it might have seemed serene like a somewhat cloudy sky. To Qrow it felt more like a prison cell and it was driving him up the walls. He tried a few times to straighten his tie, the blood red neck brace he hated so much. He pulled at his long coat trying to straighten it on his shoulders again, Gods he missed his cape and Huntsmen gear.

    There was a SWISHHING sound and Qrow looked over as Winter Schnee stepped in. “Winter.” He nodded to the Atlas specialist.

“Commander.” Winter dipped her head in return before stepping into the room and to Qrow. Reaching out she finally straightened his tie and fixed his double breasted coat to sit properly.

“Thanks.” Qrow grabbed a black belt and set it tight around his waist, then hitched Harbinger onto his back.

Winter reached out and straightened his coat again. “You look good.”

“I look like James. I hate this I’d rather shoot myself.” Qrow looked into the mirror, his jaw was clean shaven, his hair shorter and brushed back. It was the set standard for any officer of the military to always look like they were ready for a bloody board meeting and he hated it. Qrow didn’t feel much like himself without the little stubble that was normal for him.  

“I know, but I have to thank you anyway. Weiss would be so proud of you.” Winter stepped away looking the very tidy Qrow up and down with a critical eye.

“Given that this is all for her.” Qrow shook his head. “She’d be sad that I’ve done this, betrayed my beliefs so much.”

“Well today’s the day. I have heard that James is going to give you your own team. Which is what you’ve always wanted. You’ll be let into the meetings with the other Generals, you’ll finally be able to get back into Vale. Find my sister and bring her back.” Winter added that last bit with a whisper and a rare tiny smile. Finally satisfied that he was tidy and would stay that way. “Come on then, let’s get this over with.”

Qrow took a deep steadily breath and nodded. “Right.”

They strode out into the cold halls of the castle of Atlas which doubled as the academy for the Huntsmen. The came to the main hall, James’ cold throne was alone as the King sat upon it. His six general flaking either side in groups of three. The hall was full of Lords, Ladies and other people of power in the Kingdom of Atlas. Winter stepped away from Qrow as they entered, leaving him to walk alone down the pristine ice blue carpet, white light shining down in thick beams so bright it was almost blinding. He had to work to not show any emotion to this collection of harpies. He forced his back ramrod straight as he walked to the steps of the throne and looked up at King James Ironwood, first of his name in all his contained finery.

The King stood showing Qrow a rare honor. “Welcome Commander Branwen of the Hallowing Commandos. Atlas's only Red Eyed Warrior and outspoken warrior of the front line.”

That earned a few giggles from the ladies, Qrow kept his face blank as the harpies tittered. He was well known for wanting to attack Vale, to infiltrate and assault it but he never had the support such an attack would require.

James counted. “We gather here today to acknowledge and celebrate your exemplary service to this kingdom.” He strode down the steps to stop on the same level as Qrow, which caused a few more hushed whispers. He removed a gold bar only a few millimeters thick and about seven long. “Today you are to be promoted to Captain Branwen of the Hallowing Commandos, may your squadron thrive under your leadership.” James removed a bar that was half silver and half gold and replaced it with the gold bar upon Qrow’s breast. He dipped his head down so he could speak softly to Qrow. “Now don't forget to smile.” Then he stepped back up a stair and lifted his arms. “Now we celebrate a new captain joining our ranks, let the feast begin.”

Cheers and clapping erupted some more authentic than others and James spoke again only to Qrow. “Be in the war room in two hours, I have a few things to discuss with you now.”

“Yes Sire.” Qrow dipped his head to James.

The king shook his head with a secret smile and headed back up to sit on his plain throne. Qrow remained where he was a bit in shock that his promotion had gone off without a hitch when a heavy slap across his shoulder made him stumble out of his trance. “Well the better man won.” Commander Winters said.

“More like the one with the highest kill count.” Sergeant Powers grumbled, a thin pale man that both Qrow and Winters had started in the platoon with but has both surpassed. He crossed his arms over the white coat of Atlas military.

“Come off it Powers, I'm happy that Qrow here got the promotion. Means the King will finally drop us in Vale now that we have a native in command.” Commander Winters said. “That's why you’re here at all right? We got a Schnee to rescue. This one has left his girl in the hands of the enemy for way too long as it is.”

“There are plenty of other more qualified men.” Powers grumbled.

“Says the man that gets lost with a map and compass. Do shut up about it, it's Qrow's night.” Winters said.

Winter came up much to Qrow's relief. “See all that worrying was for nothing.” She hugged Qrow briefly.

“Now the real work begins.” Qrow said his mind already turning to Weiss and Vale.

Winter could see where Qrow's mind had gone, ever since Weiss had been taken and the generals had refused to even try and get her back Qrow had done the only thing that would get him the support needed to get back into Vale. To get this he joined the military and practically sling shot his way up the ranks. “Taiyang and Yang are here.”

Qrow smiled at that, masking more jublet displays of emotion. “Where?” He asked.

Winter gestured down the hall and the two broke away from the commander and sergeant. Winter led him into a lavish side room, sure enough Taiyang Qrow’s elder of almost a decade and his daughter Yang stood there waiting for him. A smile finally broke free over Qrow’s face and he stepped up into Taiyang’s embrace they hugged firmly for a long moment. “How did you to get in?” Qrow asked looking over to Yang.

“I got some time off from Glynda. She let Dad in too.” Yang said with a fist pump.

“Thanks for coming, I am not sure how long I would haven’t lasted among these harpies.” Qrow said finally relaxing.

Taiyang waved him off. “Raven did ask me to look after her baby brother. Checking in on you every once and a while seemed a good idea… Any chance you’ve heard from Ruby?”

Qrow’s smile fell. “No, not for near a month now. It’s odd she usually manages to call at least one every few weeks.”

Tai grew sober as well. “That is odd of her. Nothing in any reports? I know she uses the power of her eyes in combat.”

“Not that I’ve seen.” Qrow said, he walked over a small table with sample sandwiches. “Jimmy does want to talk to me once everyone is too drunk to pay attention.”

“Well I’m going to steal as much of your attention as the King allows me. Raven may half left us for Mistral but you are still family. Ruby would be cross with me if we had a falling out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You called Sire.” Qrow said stepping into the war room bowing his head. A holomap of Remnant was displayed on one wall, a round table in the middle. James was sitting at it alone.

“If I wanted a boot kissing sycophant I would have prompted Sergeant Powers Qrow. You may speak freely here when we are alone.” James turned his attention to Qrow rather then the map.

Qrow smiled and walked over sitting down beside the elder king. “So what’s up boss?”

“You’re going to Vale. You will only have the one squad, I can not risk more. But-.” He snapped his fingers and the holomap turned into a screen and the scene of a ball played out. Ozpin was front and centre but it was the two behind him that had Qrow surging to his feet. “RUBY WEISS!” He stumbled back his thoughts going a hundred kilometers a minute. “They took Ruby too.”

“I can’t leave a Silver Eyed Warrior in enemy hands. It has been the tipping point among the generals, we need her back. Weiss as well, but Ruby is what got things moving. You will be airdropped and you will have no backup. No one will come for you if you fail, we can’t. Ozpin is a God, if he catches you, you will be assumed dead.” James said matter of factly. “But I’ll get you in.”

“Thank you James. When do we leave?” Qrow said.

“As soon as you’re ready to go.” James said, the next instant the chair Qrow had been leaning on was spinning with the force of his departure. He steepled his fingers and smiled, if anyone had a chance against Ozpin it was Qrow.

 

* * *

 

Qrow shifted his weight as he listened to the engines of the bullhead, his A-Team around him had their oxygen masks on, parachutes at the ready. The doors opened up and he called out. “Three-two-one… Drop!” He jumped out into the night sky, he let himself fall for a few moments then pulled the parachutes soaring over Emerald Forest. Qrow and his team landed without incident and hid the parachutes.

“Don’t forget, we have no back up here. Radio silence.” Qrow said, he pulled Harbinger from his back and clicked it into claymore form. “I’ll take point, form up.” He pulled a glove off and cut his palm on the edge of his sword. His eyes glowed red as he reached out, the drops of blood few outward in millimeter thin drops in a haze before them. His palm stopped bleeding though it did not heal. He walked forward thinning out the haze and extending it farther and farther out before them. “Clear.” He uttered softly moving out.

They moved quickly and quietly already knowing where the city was. Qrow extended his field as they went, it acting as an early warning system as he was aware of the individual drops of blood.

So when bullets sniped out the heads of his companions he barely got Harbinger ready to block in time. “What the hell?” Thankfully everyone already had their Aura’s up. His second was suddenly violently jerked up from behind tree and his neck snapped. Qrow called his blood fog back to him and solidified it in a half sphere around him.

CRACK! Sneer force unseen slammed into Qrow’s shield and he was sent tumbling back, only through sheer will he maintained his hold on his magic. His head hit a tree and it rang like a bell.

“Fanstinating.” Ozpin stepped from out of the shadows, they clung to his form in blades and wisps.

Qrow growled snapping his fingers, the blood shield shattered apart into hundreds of needles firing faster then the eye could track at Oz. He lunged to his feet following them.

Oz’s sharp shadows rose straight from the ground blocking the projectiles almost lazily. Another shadow took a solid form hovering at his shoulder, he stretched out a hand the green viens upon it glowed brightly. The shadow cleaved forward, Qrow jumped back and blocked with Harbinger it made a sharp _ting_ sound.

 _Weird, it’s like they are metal._ Qrow landed feet splayed, he clenched his bleeding first and called the shards of blood back turning them back to liquid. _Well two can play at that game._ He swung Harbinger around so the flat of the blade was behind him and waited.

Ozpin lifted his head and smirked, the green upon his face brightened for a moment then the shadows short forward in three metallic forms. Qrow danced to the side, blocking one with his sword, using his blood magic to deflect the two others. More kept coming a in a endlessly faster wave, one slipped through his guard and cut his cheek. Qrow quickly called the blood that flowed from his cheek into the battle. He quickly glanced around, all this men were dead, they hadn’t made a sound. He jumped up into the sky reaching out with his hand, their blood flowed out of them leaving their corpses desiccated. As he landed in a tree he was ready as blades of darkness rushed up to met him. He shielded himself but the branch he was on was cut cleanly apart.

He fell to the ground as the blades turned into dozens of tiny hands, which quickly grabbed at him, covering both the cut on his hand and the one on his cheek. The summoned blood fell to the ground with a splat Qrow no longer able to manipulate it. The black strands held him suspended vertically so Qrow could see the ground.

“The blood fog was quite inspired but you are out of your league.” As Ozpin spoke green Grimm eyes opened up in every solid shadow with a huge large enough to encase Qrow opened below him. Ozpin strode over and looked Qrow over slowly. “Would you be Qrow Branwen?”

“Fuck you.” Qrow snapped.

“I’ve two young women who would very much like to see you.”

That got Qrow’s attention. “Aren’t you going to kill me? Why even mention them?”

With a causal flick of his fingers he brought Qrow lower and spoke softly. “They would never forgive me if anything happened to you. They speak of you often and clearly still love you.” Oz’s eyes were downplayed as he said. “Their happiness is of great value to me. Hold your tongue and I will see about letting you see them.”

Qrow was hopelessly confused. “Why?”

Ozpin looked back to him, then reached up and traced the tip of a finger over Qrow’s jaw. “Weiss said you kept a beard. If you need a reason say that I am curious. Weiss has been expanding my education for a very long time now. You were her teacher, between my curiosity and their happiness you are worth keeping alive. Now be silent.” A arm of black shadow covered Qrow’s mouth, Ozpin called the rest of his power back to him and started the long walk to the castle.

 

* * *

 

Qrow was dumped on his ass the bench under him was hard and unforgiving. He looked up to Oz who was standing a couple meters away. “Mind your tongue while you are here. Salem returned not even an hour ago, I will do my best to protect you but she will grow curious with you eventually. When I can I will bring Weiss and Ruby.” He left before Qrow could get a word in.

“Hey can I at least get a drink down here? I’ve been dry for months!” Qrow jumped up from the bed and grabbed the bar grate of the heavy iron wrought door. There was no answer and Qrow cursed looking over the dark square cell, wood cot with a single blanket, bucket in the corner and that was it. The stones were large and near black, even with Aura he had a feeling they would be hard to break. He bit down on the back of his hand and blood welled up from the puncture marks. He stretched his hand out towards the door, the blood floated in a thin steady stream to the door and-.

WHAAM. Qrow stumbled back as if he had been punched in the chest. “Warded damn.” He flurrished his fingers and sent the blood to the stones. No trap triggered, a smirked played over his lips as he closed his eyes, it took time to get his blood to seep through the mortar. When it got the other side he could expand his awareness outward and ‘see’ the hall.

It was lined with other cells like his. Two guards in plate armour playing cards, one stairwell to the left of his cell and a door at the end of the hall on his right. He focused guiding the blood down to hide it against the dark stone. Focusing harder he sent the blood trails further along the walls of the castle, though he encountered no one else before he reached his limit. “Damn!” He hissed already feeling light headed, he hadn't been paying attention, he with called his blood back, purging it of contamination before absorbing it and healing his hand. He growled and parked his ass on the cot. He heard it creak for a moment before it snapped under him, taking him to the floor. Dazed and annoyed he looked at the ceiling and sighed. “Just my fucking luck.”

Still if what Ozpin had said was true then at least Ruby and Weiss weren’t in as dire straits as he had expected. He wasn’t sure if that made him happy or more angry but at least it proved they were safe, safer then he was now apparently. How the hell had Ozpin known about their attack? Something wasn’t right here and with his whole team dead Qrow wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the door rattled open. Salem strode fluidly through, Ozpin behind her his face a stone mask. The Queen of Vale looked passively down at Qrow upon the broken bed. She waved her hand and it repaired. Salem looked over to her husband. “Why did you not simply kill him?”

“He’s got magic, not unlike a Silver Eyed Warrior. Given how rare magic aside from our own is, to kill him would be a waste.” Ozpin said tucking his hands behind his back, but looking to Qrow rather than his wife.

Salem’s red eyes darted back at the dirt streaked man humming. When she drew closer Qrow ached to finish this, how he wished for a blade of some sort to drive into this creature’s chest. His Semblance crackled in his mind and the bulb above them blew, glass shards raining on Salem’s head, though the Queen didn’t seem fazed in the slightest in fact she took a step closer and peered down at him.

“Show me.”

Qrow looked up at her then to Oz, the nod was barely visible. Qrow bit down on his hand against then with a rotation of his hand made the blood float in a wet circle around it. He called it back into his hand and healed himself with Aura.

“Fascinating.” Salem straightened. “You may be right Ozma, this is worth studying.”

“I thought so, he has already shown an aptitude with it in combat.” Ozpin said.

“Then I will make shackles for him like the Silver Eyed Warrior.” Salem said stepping away.

Qrow lunged for her, unable to stop himself. The mere thought of Ruby in shackles sent his rage into an inferno. “You Bitch! What did you do to Ruby!?” Before he could reach her he found his arms immobile, a faint green glow surrounding his form as he was held still by Ozpin’s magic.

Salem turned, studying the Red Eyed Warrior. Then to her husband. “He knows the girl? Did you know this?”

“Ruby is hardly forthcoming with information my love.” Ozpin lied, gaining the attention of Qrow who tilted his head, the pointed look Ozpin sent him begged for his silence on the matter. Again there was that feeling that something wasn’t right and Qrow immediately went slack choosing to save his strength.

“I suppose it hardly matters.” Salem waved her hand dismissing the other man and left the cell. “Though perhaps I shall impart with you as to the reason your dear girl remains here. She will give me what I desire most.” Her hands moved to cup her flat stomach. “A child.” She turned chuckled darkly and held out her hand, Oz escorted his wife out but not before sending one fleeting look in Qrows direction, the glow of his magic fading from his body, freeing him.

He spun on the spot and punched the wall with an enraged yell. He pounded into it, his Aura protecting his fits. What was going on? Was Ruby being hurt? Was Ozpin raping her? What if she was already pregnant? Many questions spun in his head, tears of rage and defiance streaked his cheeks. What about Weiss? She was safe from ending up with an unwanted child but the shot he had given her was due to wear off any day now. If it hadn’t already. There had been a reason he wanted to do this mission so fast. The stone under his hands didn’t even crumble, it was re-enforced against Aura after all.

Exhaustion made Qrow’s thoughts slow down. _Wait, Ozpin said he cared about their happiness. That they have talked about me and he probably lied to Salem. Just want is going on here?_ Qrow rested against wall on his forearms. He clearly didn’t have all the pieces, he would need to further refine his exploration blood skills to get anywhere useful. This place was freaking huge.

He stepped away and sat back on the bed, he didn’t have anything else to do. Plus it had been a long night, Qrow closed his eyes to try and rest.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin walked slowly down through his castle, a hand beside him not quite relaxed. Shadows extended out from under his feet as he used them to peek around the corner. The hour was very late and the prison guard was down to one. He was also sleeping, Ozpin smirked and a little enchantment later would ensure he did not wake. He walked around the corner extending another shadow grabbing the keys off the table and brought them to his hand.

He again walked slowly down the hall to Qrow’s cell and opened the door, standing aside and holding it open for a minute.

Qrow lurched awake and sat up as the door opened but he couldn’t see anyone walk in the dark. Ozpin closed the door behind him and set thick shadows over it that would also stop any sound from escaping the room, but would allow them to hear as well. Still he extended a few shadows into the hall and beyond to act as an early warning system. Finally with a wave of his hand, of his free hand the shadows that had been hiding Weiss and Ruby from view dropped away.

Qrow barely had time to process before an instant later his arms were filled with Weiss and Ruby. They squeezed him tight and he fell back against the bed as they clamored on it in a intense need to be closer to him.

Had Ozpin not been so enamored by the sight of two women and their butts wiggling in the air he might have been jealous of Qrow and the reaction Ruby and Weiss had in seeing him again. He could hear a few tears and sniffles coming from the pile of limbs but appreciated the moment with admiration.

Qrow had taken one look at the girls beaming faces and wrapped his arms around them. “You’re both safe, thank the Gods!” Hands full of hair he nuzzled into their faces, pulling them as close to him as possible. “Weiss.” Letting his hands frame the Atlastian he pulled her in for a long kiss, nearly biting at her lip in his haste. “I’m sorry, so sorry I couldn’t come any sooner. Atlas closed its borders and-” Weiss quickly stole back his lips, whispering. “It’s okay.”

Not to be outdone Ruby leaned into the other man, peppering kisses to his chin and ear, hands mapping out his cut hair with a purr. “Qrow.”

Qrow turned to her, nuzzling her cheeks. “Oh Ruby, what happened? You fell out of contact for over a month! Then when we caught wind of the ball, I saw pictures of you, with him.” Suddenly growling Qrow’s eyes latched onto Ozpin’s cool green ones. “Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

“Depends who you ask. Salem is sterile, I am not.” He gestured to Weiss and Ruby. “Hence their presence as per the custom of Mistral. However I don’t believe in forcing a woman to do anything they do not wish too. So ask a servant and they’ll say those two are here to be surrogates to Salem. I however would let them go if I could, but there would be no chance for escape. Thus they are to remain here, left alone as best as I am able. Though with Salem’s return that will be harder.” Ozpin mused.

Oz’s explanation only added fuel to Qrow’s growing fury as he tightened his hold on Weiss and Ruby. “So you kidnap young women, force them into having sex with you, have children for Salem and you what?” He shrugged but the others felt his anger, something cracked above them and a tiny shower of dust fell into the cell. “You thought all this would be okay so long as they are left alone for most of the time? Are you serious!”

Weiss kneeled up, taking his face in hand and turning his attention on her. “There is more going on here then you realize Qrow so please calm down.”

“It’s the mortals that force this, not I. As far as I am concerned I don’t need an heir, as an immortal I don’t see the point. Well, perhaps that is not the right way to put it. I understand the mortal need to reproduce, but I not willing force it on someone. Weiss and Ruby are lovely, but I’d rather they be happy then bow to the pressure of society. Neither are pregnant last I was made aware, is that still correct?” He cocked his head at the two women.

“Yes.” Ruby said. “I’m actually on my bleed right now.

“Same here.”

That made Oz look sharply to Weiss, she hadn’t had a bleed the whole time he had known her. “Pardon?”

“My shot has worn off.” Weiss nuzzled Qrow’s neck. “Thank you for that.”

Qrow hugged her tight, her closeness was doing wonders for tempering his more hostile emotions. Ruby was oddly quiet, leaning against his side so he poke her cheek. “What’s with the blindfold?”

“You should know that a Silver Eyed Warriors would poise threat to Salem and I. It was her judgment that Ruby be blinded whenever she or I visited for our safety.”

Qrow raised a brow and brought his free hand to Ruby’s head, his fingers sliding over the blindfold. “And what would happen if I were to remove it right now, even this close her power could affect you?” Smirking he fisted his hand around the material. Suddenly Ruby felt the jerk at the back of her head as the blindfold came free and dropped it to the ground.

Qrow waited with glee for the silver light to flood the cell but was surprised when he only heard Ruby whimper slightly as she buried her face in his chest. Leaning back slightly he caught the sheen of tears over tightly shut eyes. “Ruby what are you doing?!”

Ozpin took a careful step towards them and picked up the enchanted silk. “She’s doing what she thinks is right.”

“Qrow.” Hearing his name on her lips he looked back down at her. “If I were to use my eyes of Ozpin all it would do is make things more difficult, for all of us. Salem would realize we had been here tonight and Oz would just be flung back into the Grimm pool. It would change nothing for the better. Just give Salem more in which to hurt us with.”

The red eyes turned to the other female. “Weiss?” Surly a year in such confinement hadn’t changed her decision.

“Ruby’s right Qrow. Oz may be King but its Salem who holds the power here.”

Dumbstruck he released them. “So you two ‘want’ to stay here?”

“No! Neither of us wish to be here but things are so confusing right now and if we did escape.” Weiss sent Ozpin a look and turned back to Qrow. “We wouldn’t get far enough or if we did Salem would just either come after us or choose others to take our place and … and.”

“If that's the way you feel, you should both leave.” Qrow voice dropped, it was like the words were tipped in ice. “You know a lot of good men died today, coming here with me to save YOUR ASS. Now I’m stuck here just like you two.”

“Qrow?” Ruby, shocked tried to cuddle Qrow when he moved away from them.

“Just go, the lot of ya.” He turned away from the trio as Weiss got off the bed, helping Ruby up and replacing her blindfold so Oz was safe again.

Oz held out his arm for the two women as they dejectedly shuffled towards him. Once under his arm he lowered the shadows again, hiding them from view. Unlocking the cell door he led them out, then turned to Qrow. “Please keep this meeting from Salem, none of us would survive her wrath should she discover I brought them here tonight. Oh and Qrow?” Oz waited for the slight tilt of head Qrow gave him. “You are an idiot.”

Like that they were gone, Qrow couldn’t even hear their footsteps as they left, something unfamiliar and unwanted filling his chest. He leaned against the stone wall for a few minutes just listening to the silence of the castle. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do from now on. The plan to get Ruby, Weiss and now himself out of here hadn’t changed but now he had a new problem. One that was slowly taking his girls away from him and it was called Ozpin.

 


	8. Play the Game

    The royal bedchamber looked well lived in at first glance, however upon a more observant look one could see the dust that lingered in the corners. The tapestries of centuries gone past had thin veils of dust, their colours faded. Books that were usually so well loved lay ignored. Before the hearth two chairs that use to be used every night, for tea shared together. That hadn’t happened in months.

Feminine moans echoed softly off the walls, as the Queen had pinned her King to the bed and was riding him like her life depended on it. Only for all her bounce breasts and inhuman white skin her husband did not find her stimulating. He had his eyes closed as he imagined his concubines, how warm they were, how their skin glowed and flushed. How they made him feel.

Salem came with a shiver, her partner followed her holding on to the image of Grimm free women in his mind. Salem slid off her husband and snuggled down into the lavish bedding. Ozpin put an arm behind his head, looking over to his wife, the red Grimm lines upon her skin. When had those shown up?  It was like they were breaking her skin apart slowly showing him glimpses of the ugliness that lay within.

It was awful. How he had ever liked those? He sat up as Salem’s breath deepened, fluidly he got up and tucked her in. He grabbed a green heavy housecoat and wrapped himself up tight. He called upon his magic and cloaked himself in shadows becoming one with them and sliding under the door.

Ozpin moved from shadow to shadow not taking a solid form. Till he found himself sliding under the door to Qrow’s cell. He finally returned to a human shape but the shadows clung to his form.

Qrow was snoring softly curled up on his side, shivering periodically under the thin blanket. Ozpin wrinkled his nose at the smelling coming from the bucket in the corner. A wave of his hand fixed that. He stepped over, the shadows absorbing the sound of his bare feet and bent over, his hands behind his back and peered down at Qrow. Morning shadow was growing in on his jaw, those pale red eyes were relaxed in sleep. He had a hard time fathoming that so much power was held in those eyes.

Red Eyed Warrior, a blood mage. He had known of blood mages before the Brother Gods left Remnant and had assumed the magic had died with the rest of it. Yet here it was, changed but present. Why? Then again perhaps it was the same reason Silver Eyed Warrior’s existed. Though that seemed unlikely, perhaps whatever force had created the Silver Eyed Warriors too had a counterpart and had decided to even the scales of magic.

Still it made the conundrum of Qrow’s being all the more interesting. His scruffy hair and filthy garb, he couldn’t figure out why Ruby and Weiss loved it him. He was handsome… enough, not that he really was the best judge on that. Straight nose, angular jaw, balanced brow and he knew those eyes were stunning. Ugh, what was with his fascination with eyes?

Ozpin cocked his head to the side, the shadows around his body stretched out in black wisps. One traced over Qrow’s skin and the other man jerked away and lashed out with a blind swing. Ozpin stepped back as Qrow scrambled to sit up, his back hitting the cold stone. “WAA what the hell!”

Ozpin zoomed away in a hunched mass of black shadows. Them twisting and turning reflecting the disquiet in his heart. Qrow starred as Ozpin retreated into a corner of the room. His heart pounding as he stared at the King of Vale, a shade where a man was supposed to stand. “Why are you here?”

The shadows drew tighter. “I was curious.” The voice was soft and tired.

“Why? You’ve said that a few times now. You save my life because Ruby and Weiss love me, because you’re curious. Why are you curious?” Qrow said backing away a bit from the King.

“I-... Weiss, has been teaching me. Salem… we, I wonder if we are broken. So many centuries and part of me wonders why I am still even here. I have a duty to the Elder Brother God, but part of me is not sure this was the right way.” Ozpin shook his head. “Weiss has told me stories about Atlas, of how it’s people are happy and of how we are seen. She has taught me about how the world has grown while I have been here. Yet, I am still so ignorant.”

“Then why are you here? Why keep Ruby and Weiss as prisoners?” Qrow stood up.

“I may be immortal. But I am not a God. Think about what would happen if I went out to fight and ended up bleeding? The illusion would break, keeping the people believing in us. It’s important to Salem, I would just take the girls and run but I can’t do that to Salem. I can’t betray everything we’ve worked for. To bring humanity together so the Gods will come back. Well there's a few other things involved but that’s why we are doing any of this.” Ozpin stepped from the corner pacing back and forth.

“Would you drop the magic already? You’ve giving me the creeps.” Qrow found this so weird, the King of Vale was in his cell wrapped in shadows and divulging secrets of his Kingdom.

Ozpin stopped his brow flying up. “Oh, sorry.” He dropped the shadows. “I forget that I use them.”

“Seriously? You forget you walk around like some creepy Geist Grimm.” Qrow asked.

“Well yes, how else do you think I can get around my own castle without every servant gossiping about it for the next week!” Ozpin growled exasperated, he looked over to Qrow and snorted. “Besides Blood Mages were well known for doing much worse.”

That got Qrow’s attention. “Oh? I learned from my sister but you clearly know more.”

Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Oh please you are playing with the most fundamental aspect of life! Even Grimm need blood! Making a blood fog! Ba! Creative but wasteful. Using the blood of your soldiers was a better move but you made your mistake in mimicking me. Blood magic can be used offensively but it’s strength’s lie elsewhere.”

Qrow couldn’t believe his luck, he had one of the few people on the planet that could use whatever magic he wanted and was just talking to him. “Like what?”

“Like healing! Hell you can manipulate the blood in a person, for a while there it was popular to make it all explode! Ugh, and don’t get me started on Necromancy! Though I always saw that practice as more trouble than it was worth. Though most blood magic lends to the more~...” Ozpin trailed off. “Ehhh, impactful magic.”

“Like~.” Qrow liked where this was going.

“Fortifying armies, yourself, manipulating bodies for undead legions. Corpse exploded! That’s a nifty one honestly and don’t tell Salem I said.” Ozpin turned and pointed at Qrow. “She’d never let me live it down.”

Qrow smirked. “She’ll never hear it from me.”

Ozpin had to smile, it was nice having someone who was listening to him. Really listening rather than the usual obedience. Weiss had never shown any interest in magic and it was kinda fun to teach, well talk about but maybe someday teach. Hmm teach… Ozpin raised a hand and split the skin with a thought, red blood welled up. He willed it up and made a diamond glyph with a line straight through the middle. “Take this for example. Every form of magic has it’s own set of runes. When you’re like me, you don’t need the runes. One can use magic by instinct, like you are doing. However you are limited,” He walked over and took Qrow’s palm the one that was always scared. With a flick of his fingers the blood rune landed on his palm and the scar faded but the rune became a new scar. “So the use of runes can help you channel. So you’re less likely to kill yourself by pushing to far.”

“You know I am your prisoner, teaching me things is kinda dumb.” Qrow said turning his hand over the new rune was also scared into the back.

“Well I am immune to blood magic, so it’s not like you can do anything to me.” Ozpin said shrugging his shoulders.

Qrow’s smile fell and he scowled.

“As I have mentioned I don’t mean you or Ruby and Weiss any ill will.” Ozpin looked at the floor. “Besides, it’s nice to have someone to talk to… Without having to guard every word.” Oz looked up and blushed. “Don’t get me wrong I do that with Weiss as well, but it’s not the same.”  

Something hot was poking at Qrow's chest at the mention of Weiss. “What other kinds of magic can you do?”

Oz waved a hand, shrugging. “Pretty much anything you can think of.”

“Does that include taking away someone's free will and making them love you?”

Oz froze where he stood, unsure he heard Qrow correctly until he saw the clenched fists at the smaller man’s side. Qrows head tipped towards him with an unbridled fury in his eyes. “No. Magic, even in its grandest form will never be able to sway the mind or heart of any individual.”

“I don't believe you! So you're telling me that you, this almighty being, can't make people do as they wish. You hold all this power, this magic,” Qrow stood now, unable to remain seated in his anger, his hands flaring out to encompass the castle. “and you say that none of it was a product of manipulation?”

Oz watched as Qrow paced around the room, his ears listening to hear if someone was eavesdropping. “Why don't you tell me what this is really about Qrow.”

Teeth snapping together with a growl Qrow turned on Ozpin. “Oh come off it! Don't you try to tell me you didn't use your magic to twist Weiss and Ruby's minds, their hearts.”

Oz felt his stomach drop, the back of his neck went red hot with anger. The feeling was unfamiliar, he barely registered what he was feeling ‘was' anger, even as in a blink of an eye he was fronting in Qrow's face, his eyes glaring down at the shorter man, his hands fisted in that stained grey shirt. “I have never once nor will I ever use magic to manipulate someone in mind or heart. Even if such a thing was possible, I wouldn't do it.”

Qrow felt a twinge of pain where Ozpin had pulled on the skin beneath his thin shirt but held that green eyed gaze. ‘I don't like you. I don’t have to believe you, I’ve no reason to.”  
    “How wonderful, as it happens I don't like you either.” Ozpin dropped Qrow and moved away again. He barely kept the cold ground under his feet. “The girls are the only reason why you are here.”

“If you actually cared about them then you wouldn't be keeping them here. Everyday poses more danger to them, what happens when one of them is pregnant, you're stealing children for that Grimm wife of yours.” Qrow spat the words.

“You and Ruby are so much alike, she said the same thing to me when we first met.” Ozpin looked to Qrow out of the corner of his eye.

A wiry grin fitted over his Qrow’s face. “She always was the smart one, shame she is being misguided by the likes of you. Come on tell me, what did you do to them, mind control, drugs? Or maybe that wasn't even them. Maybe you're just after messing with my head so I'll give in and be your puppet. Well guess what Pal! It ain't gonna happen!” Qrow pushed, he didn’t know what else to do. The openness that Oz had slowly achieved when speaking about magic was vanishing.

Ozpin shook his head. “I've only touched her twice, once while Salem was watching thus I had no choice in the matter. The other was of her own consent. I’ve no wish to force a child on either of them. If I could figure out away to let you all escape I would but between the Grimm and Salem were would be no escape.... Salem is stronger then I. I can be killed, she can not be. Any physical conflict with her would be pointless.”

“So what? Do we all just remain here, in this castle you've made for yourselves. Live until we die, obeying her law and word. Thanks but I’d rather chop my dick off.” Qrow snapped, it was only a slight step up from wanting to blow his brains out like joining the Atlas military had done to him.  
    “You are most vulgar.” Oz stated wincing at the thought. “I don't understand what they see in you.”   
    “It’s my dashing good looks and great wit, all the ladies love it but I only have eyes for Weiss and Ruby and you've stolen them.” Qrow said with a purr that turned into a growl.   
    “Is that what you think? For all the progress we've made still they think of you, do you really believe I have such power over their free will. You give them far too little credit.”

“What would you even know about them?” Qrow snapped.

“Weiss is extremely clever. I figured out she was on birth control fairly quickly, it was her idea to continue the lie to buy us both more time. Now she is my eyes and ears among the castle where I can not walk. Ruby is afraid of crowds but fears being a captive more.” Ozpin said. “I have been trying to understand them Qrow, to make them happy.”

“Then. Let. Them. Go. Nothing good will come from them staying here, not with you and Salem, no matter what good intentions you hold. I know those two better than anyone, Weiss may come to accept a lot of things but Ruby will wither and die locked away!” Qrow yelled.

“THEY BE DEAD BEFORE THEY GOT BEYOND THE FOREST!” Ozpin finally exploded for a brief fleeting moment though he did not face Qrow, before sadeness wrapped his features. “Maybe, maybe Salem would let Ruby live, as a Silver Eyed Warrior that gives her some protection. But Weiss has no such shield. Between Grimm and those loyal to Salem they would die. It doesn’t matter that Ruby can fight, Salem would even strike out. You saw how easily I stopped you. Salem wouldn’t bother to take prisoners. You are not wrong about Ruby, but if I let them go things would only get worse.”

Uncaring that Ozpin was considered a God, Qrow shoved him finally forcing Oz to face him. “You are no man. You condemn them both, now get out. I’m through talking with you.”

“I am not done talking with you!” Ozpin grabbed Qrow by the arm as he moved away. “They adore you. They love you, and unlike you Weiss has understood that I will not hurt them. I am no rapist! But I can’t do anything, I can’t control the Grimm. I can’t stop Salem.” Ozpin’s fingers bit deep into Qrow’s arm. “I can’t do anything. I want to please understand I do, but it’s not as simple as you make it out to be.” His gaze fell to the floor.

“That’s just a coward’s excuse.”

Ozpin flinched a huge clear movement. “I- I, I don’t know what else to do. I don’t even remember the world beyond Vale and Mistral. Maps have changed, people have changed, I remember when Faunus first appeared but so much as slipped away. Tell me about it please. I want to understand again. They say you know so much.”

What the hell? Qrow backed up, was this guy for real? Why was he asking about something like that? Nothing about this guy made sense, he was married to Salem, the figure behind this senseless war. He himself had killed without mercy or hesitation and yet he seemed to have no clue about the world. Like he was stuck in time while the world moved on but Qrow hadn’t lived this long without growing thick skin. Anything that came out of this man’s mouth should be treated as a threat or a prompt at gaining information and Qrow wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of getting anything out of him. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall he tilted his head away and remained silent.

Ozpin studied the other man's posture and huffed, he hadn't known Qrow long at all but it was clear he would be getting no help from him. Pinching the bridge of his nose Oz schooled his face. “I'll leave you be now, just … just don't breathe a word that I was here. There is already much risk to Salem discovering why you came here and should she learn the truth then I doubt she will spare you. It would also out the girls to danger.” He added and saw the way Qrows shoulders bunched up ever so slightly, even as angry as he was with them Oz knew he wouldn't willingly put Ruby or Weiss in the line of fire. It eased his heart somewhat to see the evidence.

Qrow waited in silence as Ozpin was swallowed by his shadows again, slinking under the door and out of view. He stayed where he was for a time, his eyes and ears piercing every corner of the room. Trying to distinguish if the Grimm King remained, lurking where he could not see. With a heavy sigh he finally stood away from the wall and plopped himself back on the bed, scratching his head. “Urgh … I need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ozpin wandered his castle shadows clinging to his form, his hunched form bled shadows and consumed moonlight. He wasn’t sure how he had expected a conversation alone with Qrow to go. Before the girls had been brought up, it had been… fun. To talk to Qrow, just from that he could see how Ruby had fallen for him just by talking to him. He came the door of Ruby’s room, slid under with magic. The room was lit by the moonlight and Ozpin dropped the shadows.

Ruby was curled up on her bed in a small ball, Oz took a step towards her then shifted. As a big white wolf he walked over and booped Ruby on the cheek with his cold wet nose. She woke slowly and rubbed the cold spot. She blinked slowly and giggled reaching out and cupped his fluffy cheeks. “Bad night?”

The big white wolf nodded and snuggled into Ruby’s hands closing his eyes. “Come on then, no point in making you sit on the cold floor.” She let him go and moved back making a spot for him.

Oz hopped up onto the bed and settled down beside her with a content sigh. Ruby reached out and cuddled up to him burying her face in his pelt. “You’re so much fuzzier than Zwei, but I’ll take my puppies where I can find them.”

Ozpin hummed happily, cuddles were the best after all. He felt Ruby fall back asleep and tried to do the same, but his conversation with Qrow kept playing over in his head. Furthermore Salem was back, which meant Tyrian and Hazel would be back as well. He had brought up Qrow’s blood magic to keep Salem from killing him, yet that meant she would still be paying attention to him as well. Oz couldn’t help the lupin whine that escaped him, he needed to figure Qrow out before Salem got too involved.

Ruby woke at the sound of Oz’s whine. “Something wrong Oz?”

Oz shifted and Ruby backed away, with a quiet snap of magic he returned to his human form and rolled onto his side facing her. She was surprised when he didn’t reach for the blindfold, the moonlight was to his back so she couldn’t see his features. “Are you trusting me, or is this just because you know that I know there would be no point?”

Oz had never seen her eyes before, not so clearly. The dim room cast shadows over her face but those eyes shimmered deep silver with flecks of lighter white with them, he reached up and traced a thumb over the bone of her cheek. “Honestly it was the farthest thing from my thoughts… You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Ruby blushed and looked down away from him. “I’ll take that as trust then. So what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be with Salem?”

Ozpin sighed and dropped his hand to the empty space between them. “I was till she fell asleep but then I went to visit Qrow.”

“How’d that go?” Ruby asked softly.

“Okay at first, but it rather devolved into shouting match when you and Weiss came up. He doesn’t seem to grasp that it’s not so simple as to just let you go. I don’t deny what he said is true but I don’t want your death on my mind. Or Weiss’s, Salem would probably not kill you for your magic, Qrow I am not sure about. She values magic very highly. I don’t know what to say to him to get him to understand.”

Ruby hummed thoughtfully. “Well Weiss and I could try talking to him again. What is it you want from him exactly?”

“For him to understand that I just want to keep you all safe. Maybe to be friends with him someday, Weiss has told me so many stories about ‘Qrow mother fucking Branwen’ pardon my language. Youngest Huntsmen to ever graduate Atlas, smooth tongued tempter of many a high born lady. I think we could be friends if he allowed it.” Ozpin’s cheeks brightened. “Weiss has gone into his sexual exploits a great deal as well and I’m…”

Ruby giggled she knew the word he was looking for. “Curious?”

Oz chuckled. “Yes. He’s just fascinating. I hadn’t considered male partners till Weiss brought it up, I mean I did _look_ at Qrow and I can’t say he really inspired any lust but he is… pretty? I guess.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. “Gosh you sound like a teenager that just came out of his first sex education class.”

Ozpin scowled. “No that was when Weiss explained that anal sex was a thing! I swear I was stunned for days.”

Ruby burst into laughter the musical sound ringing out through the room. She reached out and patted his head. “Da’ww poor wittle Ozzy having a crisis of new found sexual knowledge. I found the more I learned about sex the more options I liked.” She calmed down and hummed thoughtfully. “I bet if you and Qrow could get along you both would like each other. You are kinda his type in men. Tall, brooding and strong. Not quite Dom enough for him but how knows you may get better at that with more instruction.”

Ozpin blushed and turned onto his back so the moonlight was on his face. “I’d like that I think. Though can we talk about something else?”

“Why-Oh.” Ruby snorted and giggled looking Oz over, his reaction to the conversation was obvious. She reached over at pet his fluffy hair. “Da’ww you’re so cute.”

“I am not cute.” Ozpin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Ruby only burst into laughter again. “Fine, I’ll be nice and stop.”

Weiss walked out of her side-room with a yawn and stretch of her arms. “What’s all the noise?”

“Just making Oz turn colours talking about sex and Qrow. I think we have a closet bisexual on our hands Weiss.” Ruby rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet up into the air.

“Oooh I love a closet bisexual, they are so much fun to play with. Is the plan to set Qrow on him?” Weiss asked walking over in her housecoat and sitting on Oz’s stomach.

“Ooof!”

Weiss spoke as if she didn’t notice. “Well?”

“I think so, but it sounds like Qrow needs us to talk to him more. To try and explain all the complications of the situation.” Ruby turned back over and sat up crossing her legs. “I’d rather Salem not kill him.”

Weiss reached up and pulled the housecoat of her seat apart and pet over the chest within with her fingertips. It purred under her and she could feel the muscles under her butt expanding. “That is going to be hard. I mean Qrow’s probably been in the Atlas Military for a year, he’s must of hated that. He’s not going to swallow trading one King for another well or easily.”

“He’d do it for us though. He joined the military for you, how else could he get back into Vale?” Ruby asked.

Weiss hummed tapping her chin with a finger while still petting with the other hand. “This still won’t be easy, he’s stubborn and probably more then a little bit cranky right now.”

“Definitely cranky.” Her seat said.

“Well normally the offer of sex can fix that. He’s probably got some built up frustration right now, plus I just finished my bleed so now would be the best time. Plus I haven’t got to sleep with him in ages. I miss him.” Weiss said sadly.

“Cause I’m just chopped liver and clearly sub par and below expectations.”

“Shh, the girls are talking.” Weiss put a finger on Oz’s lips.

Ozpin in turn bit it, holding it tight with a little growl.

The sound had Ruby’s insides twisting tight in excitement. While Weiss on the other hand smiled coyly. She pulled her finger free and shifted to staddle him. “Do you have something to say?”

“Many things, first get off my stomach please, I’d love to have sex right now. But ultimately we should go and talk to Qrow again, before we lose any more night light.” Oz said looking up to the woman occupying his stomach.

“But I’m having fun.” Weiss pouted.

“Don’t make me tickle you.” Ozpin said.

Weiss was gone the instant later. “Come on then, lets go try and talk some sense into Qrow.”

Using the same shadow manipulation he had last time Oz escorted the two women down to the cells again. This time Qrow was waiting for them, lounging against the far wall, his eyes trained on the door in front of him. The moment he felt the difference in the cell he sighed. “We need to talk.”

Shedding the shadows that surrounded them Oz saw the moment Qrow became aware that he hadn’t come alone. There was an immediate softening to his red eyes, his corner of his lip turned up and his stance relaxed. Then he looked back at Ozpin and stiffened, obviously aware the King had seen the difference. Oz waited a beat his brow raised. “I thought you were done talking to me?”

“It’s not everyday that I admit to being brash and no I won’t admit it but~” Uncrossing his arms, Qrow pushed off the wall. “I’m stuck here, Ruby’s stuck here and so is Weiss. I won’t be the reason they are put in danger again soooo I may be willing to make a deal with you.”

“What kind of deal?”

“First I want to talk to Ruby and Weiss. Alone.”

Oz bristled, he didn’t like that idea but seeing the looks of approval from the two women brought a sigh. “I’ll be back in five minutes.” Weaving magic around the cell so they would not be heard of seen Oz let himself blend back in with the shadows and leave the cell. For a moment he was torn between honouring Qrow’s request and hiding in the shadows nearby to eavesdrop. Then he shuffled away down to the edge of the dungeon. If he was to gain Qrow’s trust he needed to keep his word.

Meanwhile Qrow waited a minute, his senses flaring out to pinpoint if Oz was lingering too close, when he couldn’t locate him he turned to Weiss and Ruby and opened his arms wide. Immediately both women bounced into him, nearly knocking him down again. “I’m sorry.”

Ruby chuckled at the words but it was Weiss who tilted her head from his chest. “Oh my, is the great and proud Qrow Branwen actually apologizing?”

With a hand ruffling her hair he smirked. “Yeah yeah, just don’t let it get to your head. Now tell me what is going on here.”

This time it was Ruby who moved back, Qrow only just now noticing that she wasn’t wearing that gaudy blindfold. “As it turns out Vacuo wasn’t very safe.” She started, then proceeded to tell him how she had come to getting caught after chasing down a Grimm, the whole speech from Salem and their precautions with her eyes. She didn’t go into too much detail but explained Weiss’ role in what was now their temporary positions, how Ozpin had been wanting to slowly get to know her. How he was trying to make their lives as easy as possible.

Weiss added on that. “He has been nothing but kind to us Qrow, really he is as much a prisoner here as we are, only his comes with a ring to match.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was complicated then. Do you trust him?” He added with a sigh.

Both women nodded, a moment later Qrow felt what was becoming a familiar presence as Oz shimmered back into view. “Finished?”

“Yeah.” The red eyed man said gently untangling Weiss and Ruby from him. “Listen when Weiss was taken I joined the Atlas Military, I made an oath to the King of Mantle but it was a human one and non magic. I am willing to make an oath to you, a magic one, that will save me from having Salem try to puppeteer one from me but I have several conditions.”

“What is the purpose in this?” Oz asked confused.

“It will keep the three of us safe if I’m seen as defecting and joining you but make no assumption. If I see an opportunity to get out WITH Ruby and Weiss and keep them safe I will take it. However in the meantime I will act as your vassal, loyal to you and only you, so long as Ruby and Weiss remain unharmed.” The red eyes flashed brightly. “In return I want to learn more, knowledge of my eyes and training how to use them came from my sister but she could or ‘would’ only teach me so much. You train me in using my magic and keep my girls safe from harm and I will be under your command.”

A quick tug of anger burned in Oz when Qrow said ‘his girls’ not ‘our girls’ but he kept a lid on his temper as he thought of what Qrow was proposing. It would benefit all parties in this room and though Salem would be annoyed that he was not ‘her’ vassal she would get over it since he would Ozpin’s. He turned glowing green eyes on Weiss and Ruby. “What do you two think of this plan?”

Weiss smiled. “I think this is a good idea, it gets Qrow out of this dungeon for one.”

Oz studied the other woman. “Ruby? You’re very quiet.”

Shuffling Ruby latched herself back onto Qrows arm, holding him tightly, Oz ignored the envy that bubbled under the surface. “I-I want to believe that this will work but I can’t help feeling it's just delaying the inevitable.”

“And what's that?”

Ruby sighed and loosened her grip on Qrow. “I don’t know, there’s just this foreboding feeling in me but I agree, this seems like the best approach, plus I really don’t want to see Qrow in this place anymore.” She added softly.

Heart melting Qrow wrapped his arms around Ruby. “It’s okay Rubes, I’ve slept in worse places.”

The redhead only shook her head and nuzzled closer, Qrow turned back to Ozpin. “Are you in agreement then?”

Ozpin nodded slowly. “I’m glad you thought to make this a magic binding. You don’t want to know the kind of magic Salem uses on her Grimm, or heck what she’s given to Cinder. Hmm. How to phrase it.” Ozpin turned on his heel and started to pace, this would need to be worded very carefully. He didn’t dare risk forcing loyalty or obedience. Magic couldn’t change the heart or mind, but through pain for example obedience could be forced and he wanted to avoid that like the plague here.

The immortal stopped very suddenly, the answer was staring him in the face. Unlike Salem who made a vassal out of Cinder, he had never done anything similar. The easy answer would be to create the same sort of bond with Qrow, it would give Ozpin an awareness of Qrow without anything that would constrain Qrow. He turned to face the three. “I have a proposition. Creating a magical oath that doesn’t constrain a person in some way is very difficult. So instead I propose I give Qrow a piece of my magic. It will mark him as mine and should I wish it prevent Salem from doing the same. Salem has done this with others. She has three vassal made this way. Cinder, Tyrian and Hazel. I have none. I propose I give Qrow the equivalent magic of those three, it should at least help to keep him safe.”

Jaws hit the floor. That was no small gift, heck that was a huge deal. Tyrian and Hazel were well known for their abilities even if Cinder didn’t often hit the front lines. Qrow was stunned, Ruby and Weiss felt his weight slowly shift into them and held him up as his knees gave out for a moment. “Holy shit.” He uttered his eyes wide.

A smiled pulled at Oz’s lips, well he hadn’t expected that reaction. “It will suit our purposes and give you a leg up when Salem inevitably sets Cinder, Tyrian and Hazel after you.”

Qrow’s brain was still dribbled from his ears. “So what is the catch it to?” He shook his head gathering his wits.

“I’ll have an awareness of your location, emotional and physical state at all times.” Ozpin said smoothly.

“That’s it?” Qrow said still racked in disbelief.

“That is it.” Ozpin confirmed and raised his hands in an embracing gesture. “Please come here, to forewarn you a kiss will be required as a seal at the end.”

Qrow blinked a few times still computing this and said. “Okay then.” He moved away from Weiss and Ruby.

As Qrow came to him, the green cracks and Oz’s eyes began to glow. He drew Qrow into a hug his hands on the smaller man’s waist.

“I take to my side this being, one of great might and strong of heart.

One who stands unwavered by the tests of time.

As my sword, to defend the weak and innocent,

As my shield, to carry with honour and grace.

I take to my side this being, let the choice of loyalty rest on thy shoulders.

And by the powers that are shown to the skies.

Thy name is Qrow.”

   

    With each chant all three could feel the magic building in Oz, how the green glowed brighter and brighter. Qrow lifted his head and Oz pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Green light passed through them and Qrow SCREAMED. Both Weiss and Ruby raced forward but Oz held a hand for them to stop only to grab Qrow as he tried to pull away, a hand to the back of his head preventing him from retreating and breaking the kiss.

    Qrow felt like he was burning from the inside out. That his very cells were being unmade, he thrashed but was held fast as his mind blanked for nothing but the burning hot pain. Then in the next instant it was gone, the kiss was broken and his head lay on Oz’s bare breast as he panted. He felt Ozpin pet through his hair, he’d hate to admit it but it felt good. He ached from his skin to the marrow in his bones. “Oww.”

    “Sorry, I didn’t think about how giving more would hurt. I’ve only ever seen Salem do this in smaller quantities. I applied runes to your skin as well, so when the trial by fire she will desire happens you’ll have an edge. I can remove them later if you wish.” Ozpin lowered his hand from Qrow’s head but kept the one on his waist, holding him up as his nerves zapped and twinged.

    Qrow blinked a few times and drew away slightly to look at his hand. It was covered in black runes, under his rings up his arms and vanished under his shirt. They were very pretty, he didn’t recognize any of the shapes, they flowed and looked like script written on his skin in tight cursive. “How far do they go?”

    “Everywhere… well minus a few places that I didn’t think you’d like me touching at this time. Even just magical touching.” Oz said blushing softly.

Qrow barked out laughter. “Well thanks, I don’t think I needed tattoos on my dick anyway.” He paused his lips quirking into a smile. “As entertaining as that would be. I mean would they change based on-”

Ozpin slapped a hand over Qrow’s mouth. “Please stop.”

Qrow couldn’t help himself, mischief dancing in his eyes gave Oz a wet lick across the hand covering his mouth. Oz’s disgust as he whipped it away had Qrow laughing, he was getting to like this guy, the colour in those pale cheeks only made him laugh harder. “I can’t believe I’m making the King of Vale blush! Were you tempted? Crop a feel and I wouldn’t know any better?”

    Oz’s cheeks were on fire as he muttered. “If I were to ‘crop a feel’ I’d want you to know about it.”

    “Oh wow, are you a closet bisexual by any chance?” Qrow said grinning.

    “That’s what I said!” Weiss giggled and stepped back into Qrow’s arms, inhaling deeply, her nose suddenly twitched. “You stink Qrow.”

“Oh you only just noticing that now? I have been down here for several days without being able to wash. I’m bound to have an odor.”

“Well I don’t think you need to be down here any longer anymore. With this oath done I can rehouse you elsewhere, I think the room under Ruby’s and Weiss’ would be best.” Ozpin went to the door, unlocking it. “Or you can stay down here.”

“What are we waiting for?” Quickly Qrow stepped out of the cell, the small sense of freedom was doing wonders for him and the newfound magic hummed under his skin. That would take some getting use to.

Ruby and Weiss followed after the two men, the Atlastian smiling happily as she linked arms with her younger friend. Ruby hummed and her lips thinned. “Weiss?”

“Yes?”

The guard standing watch didn’t seem to notice them as the group walked past. Ruby lowered her voice to a whisper. “Salem is going to pissed tomorrow.”

Understanding her friend’s worry Weiss tightened her grip on the younger girl in reassurance. “It will be okay. Let Oz handle her.”

Ruby studied the two men ahead of her and shook her head, her voice so quiet none of the others picked it up. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: We are slowly getting better over here and thank you too: Dark_Dhampir and Baker1762 for your comments.


	9. Reactive Reactivity

Ozpin sighed as he took in the miserable weather outside. The downpour of rain while necessary was just the tip of the iceberg that should have warned him about how the day would go. If it wasn’t the occasional crackle of thunder that had people on edge it was the sight of their normally graceful Queen storming down the corridor towards her husbands study, fury in every step. The King felt the approach of his wife but only removed the delicate trinkets from his table, less damage done meant less someone had to clean up.

He had just put his book away when the door to his private study burst open, the wooden frame splintering as it met the stone wall with a bang. “He is missing!”

It had been many decades since Salem turned her wrath on Ozpin and he remembered how painful that had been. Of course he had forgiven her when she found and apologised to him but it still brought up some less then kind memories. Coming to stand in front of his wife Oz very calmly asked. “Who is missing love?”

“Qrow Fucking Branwen! I went today to offer him an opportunity to join us and not only was he not in his cell but none of the guards have seen him since yesterday.” Salem banged her fists on the desk, making two indents in the wood.

“Have no fear love, I know where he is.” The intensity of Salem’s eyes burned into Oz with questions. “And you will be pleased to know I was successful in swaying him to our course. He has sworn an oath to me, one bound with magic. He cannot break it.”

“He is bound, to you?” Salem wasn’t sure how to feel about that, why she had intended on doing the same thing, Ozma getting there before her, making the Red eyed man loyal to him didn’t necessary make him loyal to ‘her’. Still it had been done and even she knew it was useless to try to change it. She would just have to ensure the Branwen’s loyalty to her in ‘other’ ways. “Well I want to see the damage, you have never taken a vassal before, why the change of heart now?”

Picking up his cane, though it was more for decorative use then anything Oz held out his free arm, allowing his wife to lean into his side. “Nothing special, I simply had the opportunity to do it and didn’t want to chance losing precious time. And the only reason I had yet to tell you of this was because you seemed so tired this morning, I had not the heart to wake you.” Oz felt something drop in the pit of stomach, he wasn’t use to lying, especially to his wife but it seemed he was doing that more as of late. Still he had promised to protect Qrow, Ruby and Weiss and he was going to keep that promise. “Come, I will take you to him. Also I would not fear of any damages, I have seen you do such splendid work before, I simply followed in your example.” He added, thankful when it seemed to pacify her temper.

Salem latched onto her husband, her sharp black fingernails digging just a little into his arm. She was still angry but had nothing left to say on the matter right now.

* * *

 

Steam curled through the room as Qrow hmmed, happy scrubbing at his head. The hot water was heavenly as it rained down over his chiseled body, the new tattoos flowing over him in runic script. A few scars ran down over his back raising up the scripture.

Ozpin opened the door was was struck with this scene, steam curling around Qrow’s hips. An understanding about what Weiss and Ruby were so into was suddenly very apparent to him. He stepped inside and closed the door. He didn’t want Salem hearing anything said in this situation. He coughed awkwardly. “Err can you finish up quickly, Salem is waiting outside.”

Qrow turned lazy his head tilting back, giving Oz a full frontal. “Well I could finish quickly, but I’m known for my stamina and besides it’s not much fun… To just hurry it up.” He traced a few fingers down his front, inviting Oz’s gaze lower. Watching the King’s jaw drop and colour flowing to his cheeks. “You could always join me, that will help things ‘hurry’ along.”

“Weiss has regaled me with stories of how this situation has played out for her at length. So while I am not saying no to the offer, Salem is right outside. So maybe another time, hurry up!” Ozpin spun away and after taking a few deep breaths he calmed the colour from his cheeks and stepped back outside.

The room outside was largely a copy of Ruby’s room above it. Though it lacked the books and more familiar notes of people living in it for a long period of time. It also lacked the wards and enchantments that held Ruby inside without interference. Salem had already made use of the lush armchair and was examining her hand, more and more her pasty white skin split with red and black veins. It was an … unpleasant sight to Ozpin but the face she pulled when he emerged from the bathroom alone was worse. Her scowling annoyed face could drop the temperature in the room by an extensive amount. “Well?”

“He shall be out momentarily.” Oz took the other chair, hoping to distract his wife until the younger man joined them. “How was the Grimm?”

With a shrug Salem dropped her hand. “It is what it is. We have new bodies to launch the next attack.” Hearing the water shut off in the next room pulled her attention. “But we will speak of such things later.”

Qrow steeled himself and plastered a lazy smirk on his lips as he entered the bedroom naked as the day he was born. It took all of two seconds for Oz and Salem to realize that Qrow’s state of undress left him completely exposed. While Qrow hated Salem with a raging fury he couldn’t shake the amusement when the Grimm Queens eyes dropped to his endowed genitals hanging low do to the warmth of the room.

“Qrow!” Oz snapped, his face bright red. The sight of the younger man stark naked, his tightly toned chest and legs showing years of training and physical fitness was doing something crazy to his own levels of lust.

“What?” Qrow asked as if nothing was wrong, Oz didn’t miss the smirk pulling at the corner of Qrow’s lips.

“Put some clothes on, or a towel! Anything!” Ozpin was torn between shielding his eyes and staring like he knew Qrow wanted him to.

“I don’t have any clothes remember? Plus it’s warm in here.” Qrow walked over and leaned on the edge of the table not far from Salem who was still staring in a state of shock. “Something I can help you with?”

“Oh for the love of the Gods.” Ozpin snapped his fingers and summoned a towel using magic to wrap it around Qrow’s hips. “Quit showing off.”

“Na.” Qrow purred.

Covering one of Qrow’s many distracting traits got Salem’s brain to reset. She looked over the runic scripture that covered Qrow. “You did not pull your punches with this one my love. Though …” Her white hand rested on Qrow’s bicep, the runes under her hand lighting up. “You have chosen poorly worded conditions.”

Oz had hoped Salem wouldn’t look too closely at the runes. “Well it was a choice and I think a fair trade.”

“You wish to teach him magic, you give more than you’ve took. That was a poor decision.” Salem wrenched away from Qrow, the Red Eyed man wincing when talon like nails scratched his skin. A brush of Aura fixed it but Qrow eyed Ozpin while Salem was turned away. _Be careful!_ He tried to warn the King.

“You chose three, I picked one. Giving more was a requirement, he’s also very new and untrained. Much of the runes I added were to help channel my magic for him. Which I will remove or rephrase as he learns control.” Ozpin said, a little truth went a long way.

“So you’re giving him a handicap.” Salem said turning her attention to her husband briefly before returning it to Qrow, like she was trying to dissect him.

“For power he is equal to your three, I’d rather set in a few safety nets in case of a bad day. I do recall Cinder melting a few rooms before she learned control.” Ozpin countered.

At that Salem did not speak instead standing, bringing her hands together with just the fingers touching. A flick of one finger forced Qrow to stand, his towel fell and Oz rolled eyes but didn’t bother to fix it. Qrow was smirking again at Oz’s expression, he only just resisted flipping Oz the bird.

Salem glided in a slow circle around Qrow, her eyes scouring over every inch of him. The runes ran over most of his skin covering it in swirling symbols. Her fingers came up to trail down a few of the scars, Qrow just barely avoided shivering, her touch was cold and distasteful. Finally after a second turn she released her hold on his body, letting it drop back down and turned to Ozpin. “Well he certainly is a fine specimen, strong, though probably not as strong as Hazel. Very well, you shall be in charge of any training though I wish for a demonstration.”

Oz had a ready smile for his wife. “Of what sort?”

Musing Salem tapped her chin with a finger. “You have one fortnight to train, the morning after we shall pit our vassals against one another, Hazel, Tyrain and Cinder against Qrow. I would like to see if the amount of magic infused into a people is enough to fight against three with that same amount split.”

“In that case shall we make a wager?” Oz waited for Salem to throw a eerie smile to him. “If Qrow wins, I get to train Ruby. It seems a waste to let her abilities go.”

“And if I win?”

“What do you want?” Oz responded before Qrow could, he saw the clenched fists and anger taking over his features.

“I get him.” Salem nodded to Qrow. “To mold into whatever I please, a toy to use and control, to be at my every whim.” Even as she thought about the power and control she could have over this being got her excited. “He may even prove to be a good match to work with Tyrian, neither Hazel nor Cinder can stomach his bloodlust. It is inherent to all blood mages after all.” Like a deadly cat she took Qrow’s chin in hand and peered into those red eyes, purring. “You would make an entertaining toy.”

Qrow’s eyes flashed and he sneered at the Grimm Queen. “I’ll do it.” Oz nearly threw his head into his hands at the challenge in Qrow’s voice but Salem only t’ched at his clear lack of respect and stormed out of the room.

Oz waited until the door was closed before he bent and retrieved the towel, throwing it at Qrow. “Are you insane! I wasn’t going to agree to her terms! You may be strong and have the magic to combat three but Salem’s vassals are ruthless. They are monsters that obey her word without question, not to mention they will use every advantage and destroy you.” Oz started pacing around the room, not even acknowledging when Qrow wrapped the towel around his hips more sercurly. “Two weeks! You will never be able to beat them in such short time. Damn it what am I going to do?”

“Relax Oz.” Qrow stopped the taller man, standing in his pace and placing both hands on his shoulders. He came up to his chin and had to look up into his eyes. “We got this, all you need to do is teach me how to use this new magic and also my blood mage magic. I am no wimpy sap in a fight either and it will take more then a couple of monsters to keep me down. Especially when Ruby and Weiss are on the line.” That last bit he added with a more somber look, his voice low.

Huffing loudly Oz shrugged off Qrow and turned to the window, the rain continued to pour and the storm was drawing closer to the castle. Facing Qrow again and the relaxed stance he stood in Oz found himself smiling. “In that case, get dressed. We have a lot of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Dressed turned out to be a pair of jeans borrowed from the tailors and Qrow’s measurements sent to them. He had taken one look at the combat boots that he had worn one the mission to Vale and stuck his tongue out much to Oz’s amusement. Now they stood in a huge hall of grey stone with a thick red carpet on the floor, eight heavy pillars held the room up with a second story walkway for viewers.

The pair stood about seven meters apart Ozpin hadn’t bothered to strip down. He held Harbinger in one hand, he extended the blade and took a few more steps back and drove the blade into the ground then moved to stand between it and Qrow.

“So how are we playing this?” Qrow asked flicking his bangs back and smirking.

“Get your sword. However you wish. I’ll keep my magic to a minimum, I want to see what you can do when I’m not stomping you into a paste.” Oz couldn’t help but rise to the energy that Qrow was giving off.

“Ohh you’re gonna regret that.” Qrow called on his Aura, the red crackle drew the attention of their spectators. Hazel, Watts and Tyrian among them.

“Try me.” Ozpin moved shifting his body to present a smaller target.

Qrow walked forward, causing a few snide sniggers from the crowd. He lashed out with a fist that Oz neatly blocked, only to follow it up faster then the eye could track with a roundhouse kick to Oz’s side. This time glowing red with enhanced Aura.

Oz tumbled head over heels his Aura flaring green as he pulled it up just as he slammed head first into the wall. He had to place both hands on the wall and rip his head out stone crumbling around him. _What the hell was that!?_ He spun to see Qrow walking up to his sword with plenty of extra cock to his hips.

That _GRIN_ Ozpin had given Ruby when she attacked him returned. Ozpin blasted from the ground barrelling into Qrow. The Red Eyed Warrior spun and caught Oz by his shoulders, the carpet tore under his feet as the stone ground under him. The two men locked gazes equal smiles on their features. Qrow sent a knee up, Oz shoved him away and danced back, spinning on a heel to kick for Qrow’s head. The other man blocked with his forearm moving with Oz, sending his elbow hard into Oz’s cheek again flaring bright with Aura.

This staggered Oz, he twisted again turning around Qrow getting his feet under him again. Qrow pushed the offensive, raining punches infused with Aura into Oz’s face and chest. He finished with a punt kick straight to Oz’s solar plexus. Again Oz tumbled away slamming into a pillar, it crumbling under him but as Qrow turned on his heel smirk firmly planted on his lips. Laughter filled the room.

Qrow slowly turned to see Oz turned himself over, his jaw was dislocated but he casually just grabbed it and clicked it back into place. He laughed and laughed as he sprung to his feet. “Hot damn. Weiss wasn’t kidding about you.” Ozpin dusted himself off. “I haven’t been thrown like that in centuries.”

“And you find that funny? Not so big without your magic are you?” Qrow said crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

Ozpin only chuckled, then Qrow’s eyes widened as he barely saw the fist in time to move and he didn’t see the knee that sent him flying into the ceiling. Stone crumbing around him as he stayed plasted in it for a long moment before falling back down.

Ozpin was waiting he sent a kick straight to Qrow’s middle sending him soaring again towards a wall. Only this time there was no impact for Oz had moved again, faster then anyone could see, sending his fist straight into Qrow’s stomach punching him so hard into the ground do hard a crater several meters wide blasted out around them.

“Owww.” Qrow groaned.

Ozpin clasped his hands behind his back and bent looking down over Qrow. “Yes I find it very funny. Don’t forget the point of this is not for me to beat the metaphorical snot out of you. But to assess your abilities.”

“Oh fuck you.” Qrow snapped sending a fist up, red Aura blasting out from it like a blade.

Ozpin whipped himself back and Qrow jumped to his feet punching out. Ozpin this time neatly dodged, the Aura Qrow was pouring into his strikes was very impressive. It took serious skill to use so much Aura offensively so effectively. Qrow’s strikes were clean, perfect and largely random that also took skill to break from repetition. It demonstrated a creativeness in thinking that Ozpin liked.

While locked in his musings he miss-stepped, the rug getting tangled around his foot. His eyes flew wide in shock as his arms flayed trying to catch himself but he didn’t miss how Qrow’s smile widened for a fraction of a second, before he was flying through the air again.

This time Qrow wasted no time, he bolted with all his considerable speed for his sword and ripped Harbinger from the ground. He clicked the transform lever and the blade unfolded with a series of clicks to all of this scythe glory. He spun it around behind him holding it in the middle with one hand his stance wide his free hand trained towards Oz.

Ozpin stood again and admired Qrow, Gods he loved the fire! He and Ruby had such fire and he wanted to be burned by it. “Well done.” He hadn’t found Qrow’s appeal so sexual before, seeing the muscles of his body slick with sweat. The tattoos accenting the muscles… Oz had to swallow thickly. He was suddenly very sure he was developing a kink for ink. He walked down the room a sharp snap of his fingers summoned his cane. “Now I see what they see.”

The Red Eyed Warrior grinned. “Well this just got more fun.”

Ozpin blasted forward a green blurr unleashing a barrage of strikes, that Qrow dodged wiping Harbinger out and catching Oz by the back ripping him towards him, the huge blade rending Ozpin’s Aura. While Qrow sent his fist smashing into Oz’s face again, the two opposing directions of force making Oz bend awkwardly over Harbinger. Oz however went with it, leaning back into Harbinger and getting a leg up to slam a foot into Qrow’s chest. The two rocked apart with the force hitting pillars on opposite sides of the room with shockwaves.

Qrow grunted as his back hit the pillar, Oz hit worse than a bullhead falling at terminal velocity. He caught one once, he should know. He shoved himself forward stumbling a second, his grip still firm on Harbinger. His Semblance had already given him one opening, he just need another. He walked as Oz straightened out again the damn man was untouchable. No one short of James had withstood a hit from Harbinger like that, most things were cleaved in two. Or their Aura was dead, Ozpin didn’t even look phased. He panted watching as Ozpin assumed his ready position.

Qrow took a few slow steps forward swinging Harbinger out before him horizontal, he drew his palm along the blade. Blood welled up and dripped around his hand, he swung Harbinger out again and closed his fist. He channeled the blood over his skin, Ozpin has said that blood magic was best used for physical enhancement and he was tired. A collection of scripture around his left bicep glowed red and swam like it was alive. As Qrow focused the fatigue faded; finally he brought both hands to Harbinger.

Ozpin was surprised by the calm that overtook Qrow, the giggling in the stands had stopped with a quick look up he noted that Cinder had joined Salem’s other two vassals and Watts. Right then enough dicking around. “Tired? Good, your runes will help you manifest your will through magic get creative.” Again Ozpin charged.

Qrow leapt straight up much to Oz’s surprise, cleaving Harbinger straight down. His whole body glowing red. Oz took the hit and spun as he landed lashing out only for Qrow’s feet to barely touched the ground as he leapt away. Ozpin was a bit stunned by the shift in tactics, Qrow never stopped moving his footsteps silent. Qrow swung Harbinger around so the blade was before him and low to the ground the shaft behind his back and his other hand high upon it.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes but fired forward again, Qrow dodged putting just enough distance between them to swing out in devastating arcs of red Aura in two rapid movements. The first cleaved into Oz, for the second Oz got his cane in place to block only for Qrow to switch his grasp too close to the blade and ripped Oz forward, his knee impacting with the larger man’s chest again. Rather then follow up Qrow leapt back slipping away on light feet.

Oz felt his Aura wane, _shit so much for just having fun with him._ Ozpin straightened and called out. “Alright then, enough playing around.” He reached out snuffling half the the fires in the room plunging it into darkness.

Qrow backed away as the shadows of the room swam and converged on their master. He pursed his lips as Ozpin brought them over himself making himself that wraith again. The Red Eyed warrior knew that Oz was solid under that mass of darkness. He jumped up as Oz sent shadows out over the floor consuming it. He lashed out grabbing a pillar and digging his hand into the stone to hold himself in place. How the hell was he going to get close enough?

Ozpin looked up at him with a cock of his head a raised a hand, shadow blades fired forward. Qrow jumped from his perch spinning through the air in an effort to dodge. The instant his toes touched the floor blades shot up at him from the shadows. _Get creative, get creative!_ Fear made Qrow’s eyes widen, in his panic ideas flew through his head, two additional rune sentences glowed to life as the magic reacted. One rendered him invisible the other made him float just a few millimeters from the ground.

Qrow’s heart pounded as his magic held him suspended, unable to see or feel him through his shadows Ozpin had halted his shadows. Ozpin words echoed through all the shadows. “Good Qrow, panic can be a useful instinct. So long as it doesn’t control you.”

The black haired man flayed in the air trying to right himself, flying like this was more like floating and hard to direct. He caught sight a pillar cloaked in natural darkness and floated himself over, he grabbed it and perched on it like a crow. This time he was careful not to make a sound and to not damage the pillar.

Ozpin turned away from Qrow, a tiny movement of a finger sent shadows climbing up Qrow’s perch. As his vassal he could feel exactly where Qrow was, however if Qrow’s instinct was to hide and regroup to think. Then he’d encourage that. “You know you bare my magic. I can _feel_ you.” He felt Qrow launch from the pillar and with a upward flick of his hand shadows snatched Qrow from the air and slammed him into the ground.

With that Ozpin withdrew the rest, letting them fade from himself as well till it was just Qrow wrapped up in them still clutching Harbinger tight. Another wave of his hands restored the fire to all the brassers. “Well done.” Ozpin walked over and knelt balancing on the balls of his feet. “There is hope for you yet. How is your Aura?” Oz released the shadows.

Qrow sat up ending the blood magic and healing his hand. “Just about dead, not quite.”

“Tickle me impressed.” Ozpin said and helped Qrow to his feet. “Let’s go throw you back into the shower and visit the girls. We’ll work on magical theory then, I have a feeling while I could teach you with trial by fire. Giving you an idea of what your options are is only sporting.”

“Oh joy, book learning.” Qrow said still not letting Harbinger go.

“I never said books would be involved. Lets go.” Ozpin pulled the sore but not bruised Qrow away from the observing masses. Cinder, Hazel and Tyrian all looked to each other, not one of them had done so well on their first day with Salem. Qrow’s strength wasn’t even in his magic, how much more powerful would he be like when he mastered the gifts Oz had given him?

* * *

 

Weiss folded the sheets as quickly as possible, she wanted to be in and out of the laundry before anyone came in. After spending the last year here the Atlassian had gathered enough information to know the staff here were very prompt and time organized. There was a good window of opportunity to get her and Ruby’s stuff washed without anyone seeing them. Normally she would have let the staff do it for them but both Ruby and Weiss had been menstruating and after ensuring rumors spread about Ruby’s ‘pregnancy’ she didn’t want people to get suspicious or discover the carefully laid lie.

With the rags hidden beneath some other washing Weiss hefted the basket onto her hip. Just as she was leaving the room a voice purred at her side. “Doing washing Weiss? Isn’t that a bit below your status?” Cinder stepped in close, crowding Weiss, her hands taking the basket from her grasp. “Why don’t you let me help you with that.” Weiss stared at the Priestess as she casually let go of the basket, letting it fall onto the floor with a thud. “Oops.”

Several articles of clothes spilled onto the floor, Weiss held in the sigh and knelt to retrieve the washing, now dirtied by dust. Cinder waited for Weiss’s hand to touch the floor before she placed her heel in the centre on her hand. The White haired woman winced when she dug just a little. “Such pretty hands, or at least they were. Now they resemble that of a common maid’s and you, you are exactly where you should be, on your knees, licking the feet of your masters.”

Weiss yanked her hand from under Cinder’s shoe, ignoring the scratch and dribble of blood that followed and stood. “You are not my ‘master’ nor will you ever be.”

Furious Cinder lashed out, hand snaking around the younger woman’s throat as she twirled them both and slammed Weiss into the wall. She was strong, much stronger then Weiss and held her an inch off the floor. “I may not be your master now but Salem has promised me so so much. So when the day comes that I have the position I want, I’ll take you as a gift.” Cinder’s leg, clad in black stockings pushed between Weiss’s legs harshly. “And then you’ll pray every day that you had been nicer to me. I will take great pleasure in destroying you.” Cinder purred into Weiss’ ear, her tongue coming out to lick the shell.  

Weiss suddenly found herself dropped onto the floor, ice coiled around her stomach and neck as she watched Cinder snicker and walk away. Then she turned around and added. “Oh you might want to chill out ice princess, you’re much too cranky these last few days, makes you wonder doesn’t it.” With that Salem’s vassal left.

Weiss remained on the floor for several minutes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Cinder had always been intrusive, borderline crazy with the power Salem granted her but now she seemed extra unhinged. Adrenaline flooding her body she quickly scooped up the spilled contents of her basket and rushed back to the tower room. Fear clouded her mind as she ran through the scene with Cinder in her head, she had been too helpless, defenseless against Cinder’s attack. She never wanted to feel that way again.

Weiss was unaware of the tears filling her eyes as she spotted the door to her’s and Ruby’s room, all but throwing herself inside. Ruby, who had been sat at the window watching the world go by jumped at the sound of Weiss rushing into the room like devilish hounds were chasing her. She saw the shaking hands holding up messy piles of clothes and the tears that ran down her cheeks and ran to her friend. “Weiss?” Taking the basket from her limp fingers Ruby rubbed the white haired woman’s arms. “What happened?” Ruby had never seen her friend with such fear in her eyes, Weiss always came off as frighteningly confident and strong, seeing her quaking in fear and eyes glazed over had the younger girl worried.

Weiss felt Ruby’s hands rubbing her arms, her hands were dainty but strong. A little coarse from years of training with weapons but they soothed her now and warmed her frozen body. _Wait, training?_ Weiss suddenly smiled and took Ruby’s hands in hers. “Ruby, Pleaseteachmehowtofight!”

The words tumbled out so quick the redhead almost missed it. “You want to learn how to fight?”

“Yes, now preferably!” Weiss crowded Ruby, not even noticing when she took steps back for personal space, Weiss following her movements.

“Wait, Weiss! Hold on a second!” That seemed to halt her friend as Weiss stood still again, breathing heavily but at least the fear had dimmed from her eyes. Taking a deep breath Ruby steadied them both. “I have no problems helping you Weiss but I want to know what happened. Something has you worried, so tell me what happened.”

Weiss followed Ruby’s example, taking deep breaths to calm down before she told Ruby about her encounter with Cinder minutes ago, had it really only been minutes! Ruby for her part listened, not interrupting Weiss until she was finished. When she finally stopped talking Ruby gave her a nod and stepped back and started shoving things out of the way. “Okay.”

Not following Ruby’s thoughts Weiss tilted her head. “Ruby?”

“Well I can’t teach you anything if we don’t have the space to spar in.”

Beaming Weiss held her hands together. “So you’ll help me?”

Returning her smile Ruby placed a table in the corner of the room. “Of course!” Looking over the room Ruby satisfied bounced back over. “Okay so we will start at the beginning, do you have your Aura unlocked?”

Shaking her head Weiss frowned. “No, my father didn’t believe it was becoming and no one dared go against his word.”

“Not even Oz?”

Weiss only shrugged. “I guess it never really came up.”

Surprised but smiling Ruby squeezed Weiss’ hands. “Then I will unlock your Aura for you.” With a nod from Weiss Ruby stood a bit straighter. “Close your eyes please. Calm your mind and relax.” Ruby waited, giving her friend plenty of time to calm before she placed a hand on her cheek, the other over the centre of her chest. Calling on her Aura, its red glowing around her body Ruby spoke with conviction and unhurried calm. “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.”

Weiss felt a bright warmth release inside her chest and slowly opened her eyes, nearly blinded by the white blue glow of her Aura as it surrounded her body. Lifting her hands up she watched it play like water over her skin, it felt warm and soft to touch, like sunlight passing through a window. Smiling brightly she turned back to Ruby as the redhead sighed and released her, her own Aura curling like a red flame around her. “Thank you Ruby.”

Catching her breath Ruby nodded and studied Weiss’ Aura. “This is a good start. Now lets see how you hold up in a fight.”

Weiss’ smile turned feral as she shouted with excitement. “I can’t wait!”

 

* * *

 

After another shower this time in the girls bathroom Qrow strode out much like he had the first time he left a shower that day. Only the reception was much better received as he was greeted with armfuls of sexy ladies. Both of which dragging him over to the bed, Ozpin was sitting in a chair flipping through a book. “Let the man dry.” He rolled his eyes but did understand their enthusiasm.

“NEVER!” Ruby declared pouncing upon Qrow knocking him flat onto the bed on his back.

Weiss giggled crawling onto the bed. “Ruby and I are both done with our bleeds and we have missed this one very much. I for one, don’t tend to let him up till he gives me a very thorough reminder of the wonders of his tongue.”

“And I have never gotten to ride this, I want to ride this.” Ruby traced a finger up the underside of Qrow’s erection which was expressing his enjoyment of their attentions.

“And the best bit is, he’s talented enough we don’t have to take turns!” Weiss reached up and wove her fingers through Qrow’s hair pulling him in for a deep long kiss.

While Weiss kept Qrow’s lips occupied Ruby was busy studying his member, he wasn’t as big as Oz was in either way. Which did make sense and was more than a bit of a relief, though it was thick for his stature. She stroked him tightly and listened to him moan. Ruby pulled her dress off and tossed it on the floor, she wore nothing underneath. She bit her lip and looked over to Oz. “Hmm, hey Oz. I need a little help.”

Oz who’s mouth had gone dry long ago croaked. “Oh?”

“Come here and warm me up.” Ruby smiled at Oz who looked like she had just hit him over the head.

“Pardon?” Ozpin croaked again.

Ruby giggled. “You come over here and help warm me up. As much as I’d love to jump on him, I am neither wet or dilated enough. So I’d like you’re help. That okay Qrow?”

Qrow pulled away from Weiss, raised a brow at her and then looked over to Qrow. “Hmm.”

“Let him, he’s been nothing but kind to us.” Weiss said nibbling on Qrow’s ear lob.

“Hmm alright.” Qrow grumbled, before pulling Weiss onto him. “You get up here, I haven’t gotten to taste you in over a year.”

Weiss giggled and happy pulled her clothes off, Qrow grabbed her by the butt and wasted no time making her keen and cry out with his tongue buried in her sex and lips over her clit.

Meanwhile Ruby prowled over to Oz who was a bit busy trying to see what Qrow was up too. “You know if you are curious all you’ve got to do is ask.” She straddled him resting her weight in his lap.

“They are very good together.” Ozpin said, looking at Weiss as she arched her back and pulled at her hair. He was more than a bit envious of how she was reacting, clearly Qrow knew how to press all her buttons.

Ruby slid her hands up the buttons of Oz’s shirt pulling them apart. “You know it’s much easier to play when you’re not wearing so many clothes.”

Ozpin was still a bit stunned by the situation. Qrow and Weiss, Ruby in his lap pulling at his clothes. It was almost surreal. He helped her shrugging the clothes away before picking Ruby up and carrying her to the bed to say her down beside Qrow. She was already starting to flush, she looked so small like this. It was so easy to forget how small she was, she never acted small.

Ruby couldn’t guess at what was going through her head. She reached up and brushed a finger over his lips. “Down here Mister Thinks to Much.”

Oz chuckled as Ruby pulled him down by his hair. Her kiss was timid compared to any another he had experienced. Salem’s kisses either dominating or were passive, Weiss kissed when she wanted something. Ruby kissed like she didn’t know what she was doing, a little press of lips that slowly spreading. He pet her cheek and coaxed her lips to part with his. Her little mew was adorable. He braced his weight on an arm, he reached out and cradled a breast with the other the large aureola was already perky under his touch.

Ruby grabbed at his shoulders pulling away from the kiss and moaning softly, she turned her head away from him and Oz kissed her neck instead. He played with a nipple pinching it gently between a thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile Weiss came with a long cry, she slumped then gently got off of Qrow. She flopped onto the pillows with a purr. “I missed that.” Qrow sat up admiring her relaxed nude glory. “I can tell.”

He watched Oz for a minute. “You know she’s not glass.”

Ozpin withdrew and looked over, but only shrugged and left her. He moved away and returned to his seat, Ruby had only asked for help and on that he had done so. He didn’t dare do more. As he sat Qrow reached over to Ruby and drew her to him. That kiss was different, Ruby glowed and parted her legs for him.

“Ah!”

Oz swallowed thickly, as Ruby cried out as Qrow drove himself into her. That hadn’t been exactly gentle, she mewed and grabbed at Qrow’s back her nails biting at it. He noticed that Qrow’s thrusts were short and deep, Ruby crying out the whole time. Oz’s heartbeat pounded as Qrow pounded into her, part of him envy’d Qrow. The other was too busy being hopelessly aroused by this.

Weiss watched all three of them still lounging on the pillows. Ruby had that almost funny look between agony and bliss. Qrow wove a hand into her hair, pulled her head back and bit down on her neck. She smirked like a cat with the cream when Ruby came, Qrow groaning against her neck as he followed.

Ruby kissed Qrow deeply and he chuckled pressing his forehead to hers. Weiss let them have their moment before saying. “Hey Oz, why don’t you strip and join us?”

“That would be- I… Yes please.” Ozpin stood and shucked the last of his clothes tossing them on the table.

“Hmmm. Ruby. How would you like to ride that?” Qrow nodded to Oz, withdrawing from the small woman.

Ruby whined. “But I’m already sore… and you totally did that on purpose!”

“You’re right I did.” Qrow purred and grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over. Pinning her down by the small of her back. “Cause I know what you like.” He purred tracing his tongue over the shell of her ear. “Come here Oz.”

Ozpin swallowed and did as he was told, Ruby’s bare skin was flawless. Qrow’s hand was pinning her down as he bit her ear. The whimper she made had his member bobbing. Qrow spoke again. “Go on spread her legs, hold her tight.”

Oz skimmed his hands up her thighs, slowly gently. Qrow spoke again. “Go on she’s not fragile, grab her pull her to the edge of the bed.” Qrow withdrew his hand and Ruby looked over to him, his smirk told her what he had in mind.

“Ah!” Ruby yelped in surprise as Oz grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her back. Yanked her thighs apart earning another one of those whimpers that made him so hard. Ozpin could see how flushed her sex was, red and he knew she was sore. White fluid trickled from her sex, why did that sight make him throb?

“Hot isn’t it? Doesn’t it just make you want to own her? Drive yourself inside and take and take.” Qrow purred sitting up and pulled Weiss over, putting her head in his lap and petting her hair. “Just grab her and drive in, lets see what sound she makes.”  Ruby whimpered at Qrow’s words.

Well when given an invite like that. Ozpin grabbed her hips and lifted her up, Ruby scrambled to get her knees under her. He took himself in hand and with a quick look to the Qrow for confirmation. Oz drove himself into the Silver Eyed Warrior, Ruby screamed as he pushed the entirety of his erection into in one go. Ozpin couldn’t help but smirk, it was a glorious sound.

“Grab her, jueeze, mark that pretty little butt.” Qrow said, spreading his legs. Weiss shifting to kiss his cock.

Oz grabbed the meat of Ruby’s butt tightening his grip till his nails left red crescent marks. “Uhh!” Ruby squirmed but he only held tighter and withdrew partly… only to slam back in. “AH!” She fell into the bedding her hips held up by Oz. Qrow didn’t make her feel this same type of full, he almost copied Qrow’s stroke only with a little grind at the end. Pain and pleasure mixed together, it drove her so high. Made her sex clench and squeeze Oz for all her worth.

Qrow listened to her cry out with each thrust, her breasts slapping together. He could see the moment when she came, when she pulled at the sheets and lost her breath. “Shove her forward and tip her hips up, and grind, don’t be afraid to let her feel your weight.”

With Qrow’s words, Oz did as he was told it felt like permission and he trusted Qrow to know Ruby’s limits. Ruby almost crawled away from him as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her back onto the bed following her. Qrow tossed a pillow to Oz who put it under Ruby’s hips. She parted her legs and tilted her hips up, excitement had her heart pound.

Oz guided himself back into her. She moaned as he started to thrust again though slowly this time, her hips ached as he ground deep into her. “Mmm, ah Oz.” Ruby whimpered she could hear his breath in her ear. A hand stroked through her hair pulling it out of the way. His lips brushed her neck. “Please.” Ruby could feel the pleasure burning through her, the pain was edding and with it the high.

“Don’t deny her, she’d been such a good girl. Oh Weiss~!” Qrow lead back on his arms with a moan, while Weiss sucked very happily on his erection.

Ozpin bit down Ruby’s neck while pushing his hips to her tightly. The Silver eyed warrior, tried to push back against him but Oz pinned her under him more tightly. She panted, gasping and grabbing at the bedding. That rolling rock of his hips just wasn’t quite enough. “Oz, Oz, Oz, Oz.” She whimpered his name over and over.

“Harder Oz, make her bleed.” Qrow had to admit watching Ruby writhe like that, being edged like that was pretty damn hot.

Ozpin nuzzled his way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her sopping sex was so tight around him it was hard to hold off but the sounds she was making, how good it felt. Oz moaned as her breath got even faster as the anticipation mounted. He teased her with a trace of tongue upon the muscle before sinking his teeth into it. Ruby came with a soundless cry, and Oz groaned as her sex contracted around him. He came harder than he could remember in recent history.

Weiss also finished herself and Qrow to the sounds of the other pair and crawled back into his lap. Qrow flopped onto his back holding her to him as Oz withdrew his teeth from Ruby’s neck. “That was fun.” He panted softly. “Can we do that again?”

Everyone laughed in a very tried motion. Ruby purred snuggling into the bedding and reaching up with a limp hand to pat Oz’s hair. “Absolutely. Just not right now.”

“Oh yeah of course. I’ll move sorry.” Oz lifted himself off of her.

“Don’t say sorry owww.” Ruby groaned as he withdrew. “Qrow you are so evil.”

“One of those rare occasions where not stretching you out beforehand seemed like a good idea. You had fun on your high did you not?” Qrow cocked a brow at her.

“Shuddup you know it all jerk.” Ruby mumbled into the sheets, Qrow and Oz’s seed gushed from between her legs as Oz slipped free. He laid down beside her and pet over her back. “Is pain really that enjoyable?” He asked, his eyes drawn to the red bite with little spots of blood on her neck.

“Like this? Yes.” Ruby mumbled closing her eyes. “Defiantly to do again.”

Weiss giggled. “Well I’ll be sure to let the staff clean these sheets for me.”

Ozpin chuckled and pulled Ruby to him her back to his front and snuggled up around her holding her up by a breast. “We could always make them extra dirty first.”

“Weiss I like him, it’s hard finding someone who can keep up with us.” Qrow said smirking. “Plus he has a point, but with my Semblance we’ve got to be careful. It will probably take getting one of you knocked up as a personal challenge.”

Ruby and Weiss laughed at that, Ozpin asked. “What’s so funny?”

“My Semblance is bad luck.” Qrow explained.

Ozpin frowned and said. “Well given that in theory pregnancy is the goal wouldn’t your Semblance then work to prevent it? If we follow that logic your Semblance will help hinder it, though given that you know that it’s not actually the goal perhaps it’s not possible to trick it or perhaps it’s not aware of your intent and we can no real way of knowing what it will be for or against.”

That little monologue reduced the women into senseless giggles. Till Weiss patted Qrow’s chest. “Get me away from Salem so I get to keep my babies and you can give me as many as you’re Semblance will allow.”

“Oz I’ve changed my mind we can give them a break in a couple more hours.” Qrow said his tone completely serious as he flipped Weiss into her front and pinned her by her shoulders.

Weiss was too busy laughing to fight him, as he pulled her up to kneel. She looked over to Ruby, Oz had started to pet her tummy and she was starting to wake up. “Later.” Ruby swatted at his hand. “I’m sore!”

“Then heal yourself with your Aura.” Ozpin said reaching down and drawing her legs up so he could trace a finger over her sopping sex unrestricted.

Ruby blinked a few times. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She promptly healed herself, only to find the hard head of Oz’s erection already ready for round two. “Gods you really are a god.”

Ozpin tilted her hips and drove himself back inside, Ruby’s moan was mirrored by Weiss. “Well there must be some perk to putting up with all my baggage. Now them, I’m curious how many times a woman can come in, what did you say Qrow? Two hours?”

Qrow was already manhandling Weiss pulling her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts. Their hips impacting loudly. “Or until they pass out, I’m sure between the two of us we can manage that.”

“Promise me more lessons along the way?” Ozpin asked really liking this idea. He started to roll his hips up into Ruby, it took a few strokes to get the hang of it.

“Of course!” Qrow grabbed a fistful of Weiss’s hair and pulled causing her to be very vocal in pleasure. Both women grew very loud in their enjoyment and the servants would have a field day gossiping about what the orgy had been like when many hours later when Weiss gave up the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762 and QueenofSpades19 for your comments.


	10. Falling Out

    Cinder stood silently to the one side as Salem flipped calmly through a heavy grimoire. She kept her eyes on her Queen, knowing it would be rude for her to give in to her curiosity and look around Salem’s private study. The black tomb had a binding that Cinder could not describe, it twisted under Salem’s caress. The Grimm Queen turned another page and wrote into it… with the tip of her finger. The sound of nail on paper was, unpleasant but the sight of blackened oozed that seeped onto the blank page was worse. Cinder attempted but could not read the runes. With deliberate care Salem closed the grimoire and set it on the dark ebony desk. “Speak Cinder.”

    The vassal swallowed thickly and spoke in an even tone. “They were together for over seven hours. The sounds of sex were present for the majority of that time. Weiss changed the bedding after which was very… soiled. The sounds dwindled over the last two hours and the maid that brought them a meal said that Ozpin was teaching Branwen magical theory. Weiss and Rose were laying together upon the bed wearing only house coats. Both looked exhausted and were dozing, only waking for food. This has been repeating constantly for the past eleven days but the sexual intercourse appears to be dwindling. The king still spends most all of the day in Branwen’s presence. They appear to be becoming good friends. Weiss spends less time away from Rose’s side and has began delegating more tasks to the maids. Furthermore allowing them more access to Rose’s room. However she does appear fatigued more of the time.”

    Salem watched Cinder passively as she finished her report. “Do you think Ozma is happy?”

    Discomfort rose in Cinder, personal opinions were dangerous. “He, blushes often. Branwen constantly flirts with him, the King seems… receptive.”

    Salem’s eyes narrowed a tiny fraction. “As if my Omza would be interested in such filth.”

    Cinder bowed her head as Salem stood and walked over to a smoldering fire. Salem turned to look upon Cinder again, the jewels of her hair tinkling. “Do you believe either consort is with child?”

    “No.” Cinder said softly. “The King’s habits, reflect someone trying to avoid pregnancy without a better method of birth control. I believe that Weiss and Rose had finished their periods eleven days go, Weiss was acting off. I find it likely that she and Rose have the same cycle. If this is true the high of sexual actions fits, as does the steady reduction.”

    Silence stretched out between them, before after a long moment Salem uttered. “Leave.”

    Cinder bowed her head and retreated. Salem looked into the fire and pressed her fingertips together. Salem tried to reason what her Ozma was up to. He still came to their bed most nights but he was holding her less, talking to her less. She barely saw him during the day anymore, perhaps her limitation on how long he had to train Qrow was a mistake. A prick on the edge of her mind told her Ozma was headed her way, it wasn’t the same as her awareness of her vassals but as the only other person with magic as free as her, she could tell where he was.

    A minute later Ozpin opened the door to find his wife standing beside the fire. He closed the heavy door behind him and said. “You were not in our rooms. Is something wrong?”

    When she didn’t answer right away Oz frowned and strode over to her invading her space. “I will not play this game with you. Speak your mind.”

    “Are you even trying to sire an heir for us? I have been informed of your nightly habits with those girls and it doesn’t seem like you are. It almost seems like you are trying to avoid it.” Salem looked up to him, when had she started to do this? Having to look up? When they had met they had been of a height to each other now he was much taller.

    Ozpin bristled. “What have you heard? What is the rumor mill churning out this time?”

    “The two just came off their bleeds, only then do you engage them. Soiled bedding, Cinder was quite clear when Weiss allowed the servants to deal with it. Yet as time goes on that has been happening less and less. It’s like you are avoiding their most fertile periods.” Salem said smoothly.

    Oz pursed his lips, clearily Weiss’s rumor hadn’t been enough. At his silence Salem continued. “Shall I get a doctor in to check them? Weiss looks to finally be fertile and there is no reason for Ruby not to be. Or do you need me to come and watch again? What is the point of feeding them, keeping them in the lap of luxury if you will not do your duty?”

    “You’ve already made it clear you will not let them go.” Ozpin said.

    “I could always have them thrown in the dungeon, prisoners of war.” Salem said with a smile.

    “No.” Ozpin growled. “I will fight you on this. It’s bad enough you force them to be here in the first place. Nor do you need to be present when I visit them.”

    “You don’t appear to be trustworthy when it comes to them.” Salem countered.

    Oz took a step forward forcing her back towards a bookshelf. “You would have me rape them.” He snarled. “I will not do this, the system I have with them now works.”

Something dark and frightening glinted in Salem’s eyes as she pushed back, their chests meshing together. Her words felt like venom in his ears. “And what system would that be?”

Oz too late realised his mistake and schooled his face. “That is of no concern to you.”

“Oh I think you’ll find it is very much MY CONCERN!” Salem shouted. The windows gave an audible cracking sound as the glass began splitting.

Ozpin clenched his fists. “I have worked very hard to build a repore with them, we enjoy each other’s company. I have earned their consent, time and time again. I know you do not care about that but I do. What we are doing is wrong Salem, but I will do my best to make it bearable for them.”

    “Bearable?” Suddenly the Grimm Queen chuckled, her shoulders shaking with the cackling sound. “Do you think I want to claim bastard children as my own, I would rather do that duty myself and feel life grow inside me and yet, it is denied of me.” Salem shrugged. “Do you think I find it ‘bearable’?”

    “You are the one that tossed yourself into a Grimm pool. I’d say you have earned what has happened to you. We should be thankful that the Grimm magic doesn’t work on me as easily as it did on you.” Ozpin didn’t back down a millimeter.

    “Oh and now you blame ME for what has happened, when everything I have done, everything I have worked for is for you! How selfish you have become Ozma.” Salem suddenly calmed as if reminding herself of that fact and placed her hands on his chest, drawing the pale cracked flesh over his clothed form. “But I can forgive your deceit in this, like I did last time. All you have to do is say the words Ozma.” Salem reached up, her hands coming around to frame his face, lips a ghostly whisper away from touching. “Say it my love.”

    Ozpin grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him taking a step back. “My name is Ozpin. You will leave them alone, for once maybe you can trust me rather then Cinder. Who only follows me around because she wants to warm my bed. Why you picked someone who’s so clearly a psychopath is something I will never understand. Maybe in future you will consider just where you get your information from before blindly believing it.”

    Ozpin didn’t even feel the pain when Salem’s hand struck his across the face, her own furious, the red lines breaking the skin glowing brightly. “You dare question my choice of vassal, you accuse her of lying and attempt to undermine my power!”

    “She is jealous of Ruby and Weiss. She even assaulted Weiss the other day, I told her no once but she doesn’t listen. Now she comes whining to you, doesn’t that strike you as false at all?” Ozpin cocked his head, looking her over with keen green eyes. “You are jealous aren’t you? This isn’t even about Cinder, is it Salem? This is about Qrow.”

    Even his name sent his wife scowling, her lip twisting into a sneer. “That disgusting human with his cocky attitude and grin, I just want to rip him to shreds and now I hear you and he are friendly? What does that even mean? Don’t tell me that he has wormed his way inside you, I feel sick just thinking about it!”

    Even with the heated conversation Oz couldn’t help but think that was exactly what Qrow wanted. Qrow had only played up his sex appeal since Ozpin admitted he was drawn by it. The fact that Qrow was one of the few people that could make him laugh so hard he could barely breath was just bonus. “Right~. I totally believe you there.” The sarcasm was thick as Oz smirked a very Qrowish smirk. “This coming from the one that eyed him up like a slave on display.”

    Now it was Salem’s turn to blush, though with her Grimm like skin it was barely visible but Oz did notice her eyes widen. “I-I most certainly did no such thing. I had Watts get me all the information he could on Qrow Branwen and I was less than amused about his past. He’s cocky, arrogant, rude and known for insubordination. I was right when I said he would make a poor choice of vassal but you took him anyway.”

    “Ha!” Ozpin barked a laugh and moved away to lean against her desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Watts. Try Weiss, I knew who he was well before he set foot on Vale. Why did you really think I let him live? Arrogant, rude and cocky… oh you have no idea how cocky.” Again that smirk. “But he’s the strongest fighter I’ve ever seen, without magic. And yes you’re right he and I are becoming friends. Friendship is better for loyalty then fear, he isn’t insubordinate to me but loyal and willing. He trusts me and we are equals in this arrangement. I have forced him into nothing, I give him what he wants. In return I get a friend, someone I can trust in this snakes den.”

    “You believe we have snakes in our garden?”

    “Maybe not to you.” The emotions vanished from Ozpin.

    Salem ground her teeth, a sound that irked Oz’s ears. “You believe ‘my’ vassals are snakes?”

    “I know I can’t walk through my own home without every step being reported. I let you take the battlefield from me but I feel as if I’m losing my own home as well.” Ozpin said through a low growl.

    “Ozma. . . You are losing faith in me.” Salem left her spot by the bookcase, winding round to where Oz was and standing before him. “Obviously the past few months have done nothing to favor you, you have become paranoid about the smallest of things. I will let this slide for now but until you have seen the error of your thoughts and apologized to my vassals and I, you are banished from our bed.”

    “You’re kicking me out of ‘our’ bed?”

    “You seem to value those two much so go and sleep with them, maybe even fulfill your duty and sire our children but until you ask for forgiveness you shall not share a bed with me.” Salem turned and opened the door to her study with a wave of her hand. “As for the Branwen, you still have a week until our demonstration. I suggest you use that time well and ensure your interests in him remain to that of a teaching role and nothing more. Am I understood?”

    So many words were on the tip of Oz’s tongue rage was boiling under his breast. How she twisted this around, ‘fuck you’ was itching to escape him. Something that if Qrow was here would have been said, but speaking his mind had gotten him nowhere. “Understood. Enjoy your cold bed.” He stormed out of the study and down the hall.

    Servants scattered out of his way as he walked to the training hall. He found Qrow already there doing one armed push ups in black slacks and nothing else. He glanced around and saw that the room was free of spectators. With a flick of his hand he shut and sealed all the doors. “Get up and show me what you’ve managed to practice.”

    Qrow flicked himself onto his feet and looked at Oz. _Wow, what pissed him off?_ Seeing as he was insistent about this Qrow readied himself. In an instant he transformed himself into a flock of crows and flew at Oz, spinning them together he became one larger crow and flew around Oz before flying high up into the air and shifting again. He dropped to the ground with a thud, legs transformed into a mimic of a wolves, his arms grew longer and his long fingers tipped with claws. Black feathers peppered the changed limbs but he hadn’t perfected the shift yet.

    Ozpin blasted forward striking out in a flurry. Qrow shifted again reducing his size back to normal dodging the strikes till the perfect moment when he extended his arm and sliced through Ozpin’s Aura. They danced like this for several minutes Oz throwing himself into then mindless fight while Qrow did everything he could to avoid the fast coming blows until the fatigue started to creep up on him. He blocked one last strike before his magic began fluctuating and he returned to normal all at once. Before he could bring his arm back up he felt the other man kick him in the stomach, throwing his backwards, his Aura crackling. As Ozpin approached his tossed state, Qrow yelled. “I yield!”

    “Get up!” Oz shouted, he wasn’t through. Restless energy and anger swirled around him and demanded that he attack, destroy and maim everything that stood in his way. Qrow barely rose, his gaze stuck on the green lines breaking his skin glowing faintly. Raising his hands up in surrender Qrow stood and waited for the tense muscles to still. Oz seemed to understand what was happening, his eyes suddenly more clear as he threw himself towards the door. Qrow bounded after him. “Oz! Wait!”

    The King didn’t wait, he needed to get out of here, his hands still clenched by his sides crackled with a black energy, it fed into his anger and whispered destruction. Qrow stormed after him trying to gain Oz’s attention. “Hey what happened? Look I can see you’re pissed but you need to stop and talk to me!” Oz made no attempt at listening to his vassal, carrying on.

They reached an empty hallway before Qrow grew frustrated enough to end this tantrum. Catching sight of a partly open door ahead he suddenly threw himself at Oz, making them both stumble. Qrow latched onto his arms and shoved them both inside, Oz barely catching himself from falling as Qrow slammed the door shut behind him and stalked into Oz’s personal space. “What the fuck happened!?”

Still seething Oz pushed at the younger man but Qrow kept in his space, pushing them back until Oz felt his back hit the outside wall of the small empty study. A bright green curtain fell over his body slightly. “None of your business.”

“Wrong.” The Red Eyed man growled at him, hands still fisted in his shirt. “Anything happens to you and Ruby and Weiss lose their protection, anything that concerns them. Is. My. Business. So start talking.”

Ozpin deflated, some of the anger leaving him, the rest he identified as a result of his worry and stress over the two women, stuck in a fragile imprisonment and it was his fault. “Salem is aware that the rumor Weiss has been carefully laying out to buy them time was a lie. She knows I am not attempting to get either of them pregnant and she believes I am in a romantic relationship, with you.” He added at the end with a flush of colour.

Qrow’s grip on him loosened somewhat. “So what part of that has you so pissed off. When you walked into the training room you looked ready to tear heads off shoulders, so what is it? Surely you knew that rumor would fly before long, I mean Ruby would have had to start showing and that wasn’t going to happen. Same with the second bit, it was obviously not going to last.” Qrow suddenly smirked. “Or was it the last part, about being in a relationship, with me.”

Oz was beginning to hate that shit eating grin of Qrow’s as it still made him blush wildly. He said nothing, just turned his head away hoping the glare from the sun outside would hide the red cheeks. It didn’t.

Qrow chuckled, letting his hands release Oz but instead of stepping away he only took another in closer, his newly freed hands slipping up and around Oz’s neck. “Maybe what is really pissing you off is that Salem thinks you’re with me and you don’t want to prove her right. Is that it Oz?” Qrow purred, his head leaning closer. “Do you want me?”

Ozpin wasn’t sure what words could describe how he was feeling, all he knew was that Qrow had barely finished before he was stealing those smiling lips with a hungry kiss.   

Qrow was only mildly surprised by his actions and quickly got into it. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, Oz’s hands curled in Qrow’s hair. Oz had proven a very quick study in Qrow’s lessons in dominance, it was glorious. Weiss had her moments, but Oz was huge, strong and all he needed was the confidence.

The Red Eyed Warrior moved his hands between them, his hands found Oz’s belt and pulled it open. Pushing his trousers open, they and the undergarment went down as he wrapped a hand around Oz’s member. Ozpin moaned into the kiss. “Qrow want are you-.” He uttered against Qrow’s lips.

Qrow tightened his hand, while cupping his balls in the other. Drawing a long moan from Oz as he grew steadily more erect, Qrow stroked him. “Do you want me?”

Ozpin missed the thickness to the words, Qrow ducked down and then there were lips around his throbbing erection. He gasped and grabbed the wall, the stone crumbling under his grip. A loud suck filled his ears and his jaw dropped as he moaned. “Uhhh.” Qrow didn’t let up, didn’t wait for a response. He bobbed with masterful skill, his tongue playing over Oz reducing the bigger man to moans.

The tall man could understand now where Weiss got her technique from and could barely hold in the loud moan. Suddenly the sound of voices pricked at Oz’s ears as what sounded like two women walked past the room they were in, the room was shut thanks to Qrow but he didn’t want to chance getting caught and clamped his mouth shut.

Qrow heard them too and just as the voices reached the door he chuckled in his head and swallowed down, sucking Oz deeply into his throat as possible. He had the satisfaction of hearing Oz let out a loud wail and the sound of him slapping a hand over his own mouth. Qrow hurriedly suckled, his throat clenching around the thick member in his mouth. The voices stopped, questioning the noise and Qrow renewed his efforts. It was tiring, his jaw ached and his breathing struggled several times but in the end he was rewarded when Oz not only let go and whined loudly but buckled forward and climaxed into Qrow’s throat.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been with a man this way but Oz was already bigger and the sudden release of seed in his mouth was a little much. He slowly leaned back, Oz’s cock dragging heavily across his lips and tongue until it popped out of his mouth and Ozpin sagged against the wall. Qrow however hummed as he swallowed the salty seed, licking his lips to retrieve any remaining morsel.

Oz watched with a bright flush as Qrow licked his lips, the heavy weight between his legs flickering with arousal but he only turned his head away listening. Qrow cocked his head and followed suit, the voiced moved on and Oz let out a long sigh. He looked down to Qrow who was still on his knees with mushed hair and keen red eyes. He took a few breaths trying to calm his rampaging heart. “Do you want me?” He asked.

Qrow smirked. “I can share, Ruby and Weiss are already on board. What do you think?”

“I think you’ve been teasing and teaching me since shortly after we met.” Ozpin bit his lip, Salem’s words were back in his head but so were Weiss’s. He swallowed thickly, Qrow was funny, intelligent and very sexy. “I want you and I can share too.”

Qrow laughed and stood, helping the other man to straighten his clothes. “I’m glad we are on the same page.”

Oz scratching his head. “Errr it’s a good thing you are okay with this since you'll probably be seeing a lot of me for a while.”

“Huh, not that it bothers me but why?”

A bit sheepishly Oz opened the door and walked out, thankfully there was no one around to see them. “Salem sort of kicked me out of our bed.”

Qrow waited a breath, thinking Oz was joking until he got that faint red blush again and burst into hysterics. “Hahahaha, now this I gotta know about.” 

“Well let’s wait until we get to Ruby and Weiss, I'll tell you all together.”

Qrow wrapped an arm around the taller man's shoulder. “Good plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too:QueenofSpades19 and Baker1762 for your comments.


	11. Of Battle and Expression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy:  
> For some explanation of Tyrian's magic and where we got the idea from. It's of course not exactly the same but it should help people get the jest of it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jfezb_AbgI - Ace Royal Flush Gang - Justice League  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FwWRm-Fqc4&t=5s Batman vs. Joker and Ace  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOooJW5SSDA - Justice League Unlimited- Death of Ace
> 
> For those who haven't caught it the Echani  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOooJW5SSDA - Echani Philosophy of Battle  
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Echani_(martial_art)/Legends

Ozpin stared up at the ceiling, it was not quite yet dawn. Ruby was sleeping soundly beside him, curled up in as small amount of the bed as possible. Weiss and Qrow had been equal parts amused and worried to learn that Salem had kicked Oz out. Ruby on the other hand had just sat in silence, her bed was the largest thus it was the one that Ozpin was in but she faced away from him all night and did a curled up cat impression. Minus the purring.

Today Qrow would fight Cinder, Tyrian and Hazel. Probably all at once because as far as Salem cared it would be a fair fight. Worry twisted his guts in knots and he rolled onto his side. He just couldn’t sleep, it wouldn’t be for many hours yet but his mind just wouldn’t let him rest. Salem’s words twisted in his head around and around. Part of him wondered if it would be easier to just try and get one of the girls pregnant, that at least a pregnancy would make Salem happy enough to leave him alone. Leave them all alone. Was that really so much to ask? No spies around every corner, no one reporting on the state of the sheets of all things!

The King rolled over again into his other side and looked at the little ball of woman in the bed. Maybe they just needed to fake it better, oral sex, or masturbation, either would create the mess but what really was the point of that? To buy them time? Time for what? To escape? To escape he’d have to leave with them and doing that would cause a civil war. He couldn’t think of a more selfish act, it would destroy everything he and Salem had worked towards. The peace of their Kingdom all of it, in one moment he’d wreck it all and how many people would suffer due to his selfish action?

It would be better for… well almost everyone if he just tried to get Ruby pregnant. Just one heir, one babe would make their lives so much easier. It would calm the people of Mistral down, secure his bloodline. Well there was the whole ‘the heir, the spare and the bastard’ saying but all his children would technically be bastards.

Ruby shifted under the blanket, her hair fanned out on the pillow beside him. Oz twirled a lock of it between his fingers, it was soft but starting to split at the ends. Maybe he should just try, quit this faking and ‘do his duty’ as Salem had said but then he knew neither Weiss or Ruby wanted children. Or at least didn’t want to have them here. Maybe it would be worth seeking out some way to formalize their status as concubines. Some way to make it so that they were not prisoners anymore, but chose it instead. Allow him to take them places like Mistral in place of Salem.

Ozpin sat up and drew his legs up to lean on his knees. This was all so wrong and confusing, what was best for Ruby and Weiss, what was best for the Kingdom, for Salem. At this point he had no idea what was best for him or what he wanted anymore. A year ago he would have said Salem… a woman who tossed herself into a Grimm pool. Who became like Grimm, while holding on to some thread of humanity enough to make him believe she was still _his_ Salem. Then again, he said time and time again. That he wasn’t Ozma, he hadn’t been Ozma for a long time and he knew he wasn’t the man that Salem fell in love with. Was trying to make Salem happy even what he wanted anymore? What did he want?

He laid back down on his side, watching the rise and fall of Ruby’s chest as she slept peacefully. His hand brushed the blanket away revealing her naked back to him. Gently he petted the smooth pale skin in long even movements. Her skin was warm, so much warmer then his that she shivered slightly and Oz stilled, not wanting to wake her. He brushed away the remaining hair hiding her neck from him and leaned over his lips kissing the column. He felt her shiver again, this time with a tiny hum and warmth headed straight down.

Oz planted more kisses, his eyes shutting to feel more of her. His hand curled under the blankets and around Ruby’s middle, fingers playing on the flat of her stomach. _Here?_ He tried to imagine it, Ruby holding a tiny bare baby to her breast, feeding the newborn. He looked over her shoulder at it. Two large silvery eyes gazed at him, tiny perfect features on a tiny perfect face. Little pale hands reaching out for him, its paper thin nails wiggling. He could almost hear the words. _Da da._

Oz sprung back into awareness, a swollen needing part of him begged for release. His kisses turned more passionate, more lingering, teeth nipping at her. Ruby moaned and turned over, still sleepy but waking up. “Oz?”

Ruby could feel him around her, curling not unlike how she was in an effort to be closer to her. His arousal bumped her thighs, they had been reducing the sex as she and Weiss moved into their more fertile periods. So what had brought this on? His hand was firm on her stomach. “Oz? Stop what’s going on?”

Ozpin groaned but stopped, if he continued he’d be the monster Salem wanted. “Sorry, was just thinking and…”

Ruby turned to face him she could see the green upon him even in the dark. “What were you thinking about?” She felt his hand move over her skin again, back to her belly.

“A child, our child. How it could look, how beautiful and perfect it would be. I haven’t been able to sleep, ever since my talk with Salem I’ve been turning it over in my head and I still can’t figure out what to do. I don’t want to force you or Weiss to have children and yet I can’t think of a better solution. To have you escape I would have to go with you and that would send the Kingdom into civil war. If we continue to avoid a child then Salem will only get worse, she threatened to watch us again… I hate that. I really do, when we are alone I can be kind, I can adore you. But if she’s here it would have to be rape, just to keep her from feeling threatened by you.” Ozpin shook his head, moving away from her and curling in on himself. “I can’t do that. I won’t do it but it all comes back to a child and I don’t want to force that either. It would gives us all freedom but I can’t know the cost.”

Ruby was silent as she took that all in and Ozpin spoke again. “Part of me wants a babe. As much as I don’t feel that as an immortal I need one. Looking at you, imagining you with a babe at your breast.” She could feel his arousal return. “I can’t get it out of my head and every instinct in my body screams to make it so.”

The silver eyed woman shivered as he moved, kissing the swell of her breast. Turning her to lay on her back, she parted her legs on instinct letting him settle between them. “Say something please. Tell me to stop, tell me I’m wrong, tell me you don’t want this.”

Ruby bit her lip, it all felt so good and part of her really did understand but she didn’t love him. She tried to see it from his point, enemies on all sides, losing his own freedom, love and life. It was a truly sad thing and all Oz wanted to do was the right thing, even when he couldn’t it was still what he wanted to do. Ruby lay silent for a moment, her body was warming to him but he was giving her a choice, one that she may not have tomorrow or ever again. She needed to take it, grab it with both hands and hold on for as long as she could. She didn’t want a baby yet and she didn’t love Ozpin.

Ruby reached over for Oz, stopping him and turning his face up to her. He gazed into her eyes, searching for an answer when Ruby quietly shook her head. “No.”

Immediately he stopped, his hands withdrawing from her as he sagged on the bed, head down. He breathed through the heat burning his body, calming his racing heart, then whispered under his breath. “I’m sorry.”

Ruby watched as Oz went to leave her bed, grabbing the loose shirt he had left on the bedside and grabbed at his arm. “Hey don’t go.” Oz stopped again and looked over his shoulder at her. She saw the flash of hurt and resignation on his face and wet her lips. “Cuddle with me?” Silently Oz allowed Ruby to lead him back into the bed. She curled into his chest, her head snuggled on pectoral and looked up at him. “I’m sorry I’m not ready.”

Now Oz gave her a smile, it was small but genuine. “It’s okay, lets get some sleep. Dawn will be here soon.”

Oz and Ruby lay together for a time, both a little stiff but slowly Ruby relaxed into Oz’s arms, breathing in his scent. Oz hugged her to him if a bit tightly, she was still really warm, like a hot water bottle and he found himself enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Neither of them spoke again, nor did they sleep as the night passed lazily around them but they remained cuddled together until the sun rose over the horizon.  

 

* * *

 

Qrow stretched looking up to the viewing overhang. Weiss, Ruby and Ozpin were there tense and anxious. He finally had clothes that he liked, grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and shoes and a red short cape. This time he was allowed to have Harbinger right away, he stood at one end of the training hall with Hazel, Cinder and Tyrian on the other.

Cinder was in her favored dark red off the shoulders dress and in heels. She tapped her lip with a finger. “This really doesn’t seem fair, not that I care but it won’t be much of a challenge.”

Tyrian cackled. “But think of the fun we’ll have when we win! Our goddess has promised such fun!” He clapped his hands together and unwinding his tail.

“Let’s get this over with.” Hazel tossed his coat off.

Salem strode out between the the opponents. “This will be either to the breaking of Aura or to the yield.” She stepped away and leviated herself up into the second level of the area. Both sides readied themselves as she lifted a hand. “BEGIN!” She dropped it.

Tyrian was the first to move flanking out as Cinder and Hazel kept back. The faunus extended his weapons and leapt at Qrow cackling. “Ohh we are going to have so much fun!”

Qrow dodged and weaved but didn’t pull his weapon. Two weeks hadn’t been enough for him to learn to use the new magic with only one hand. Oz also hadn’t been able to tell him what magic Tyrian would use. The faunus rarely used it openly so Ozpin wasn’t even completely sure what it was. Cinder was a straight up glass cannon and Hazel was her shield. So why were they holding back?

He dodged the brown stinger, pain started to flick over his body. His vision blurred, he stumbled. Only for fire to come raging at him. He dissolved into a swarm of crows scattering, his focus was shattered. Qrow tumbled back into being, nausea made him almost lose his lunch. He looked up at Tyrian’s laughter coming closer. “She promised us so much fun!” Then he pouted. “I expect more of a challenge.” He shrugged. “Ah well, you’re pretty anyway.”

Ohh hell no! Qrow didn’t know what Salem had promised Tyrian but that didn’t sound good. He focused calling on the shadows, he need to regroup. He looked up seeing Cinder raise a hand, he saw the fire gather in her palm and just as she fired he melted into the ground.

Tyrian giggled and bounced back to Hazel. “Ohh Cinder!! He wants to play hide and seek!”

Hazel reached out and extended a shield in the shape of an orb. Cinder grinned throwing her arms wide and blasting out fire in every direction.

White shielding flared protecting the full floor of spectators. Ruby could see the rail crumbling under Ozpin's grip as sweat beaded up on his brow.

With no shadows there was no where for Qrow to hide. He was forced back into the physical realm, the fire was never ending. Qrow rolled back hitting a wall, feeling the stone under his fingers he yanked it forward bending it around him in a shield. As he cowered under it the stone turned orange and as the heat bleed through. This wasn’t working, he bit down on his hand and called the blood over him. The forcing it cold, taking the edge of the heat. He needed to think outside of the box, Oz had taught him magical theory for a reason.

He closed his eyes and extended his awareness, the sound of the fire made it hard but he listened. Qrow could hear their hearts beat, he punched the stone in three places and the lava flew through the air slamming into Cinder’s face molding over her eyes as well as the same for Hazel and Tyrian. Qrow blasted forward as Cinder screamed pulling at the rock over her eyes. He Harbinger and drove it through Hazel’s chest, only for Hazel to lash out. Qrow jumped up landing on Hazel’s arm, switching Harbinger into scythe form and attempted to slice Hazel’s head off. He jumped off Hazel yanking him down.

Hazel landed with a crash, sweeping a hand out a wave of electricity blasted out. Qrow cried out as it coursed through him. Tyrian was the first rip the rock off his face, he lunged for Qrow knocking him flat. The sick feeling increased tenfold as Tyrian grabbed his head. Unfortunately for Tyrian Qrow had already cut himself.

Blood exploded outward, tossing all three of them scattering them across the room. Cinder finally got the rock off her face, resorting to melting it off. Hazel just smashed it as it cooled. Tyrian giggled as he rose to his feet.

Qrow staggered up, his blood swirling around him leaving his skin pale. He called it back into himself and looked the three over. Tyrian he settled on, he blasted forward Hazel moving in time. Tyrian giggled falling back spreading his hands.

Vertigo made the whole room swim, Qrow staggered and fell throwing up. Hazel also slowed, for Tyrian was not one to care about directing his magic. Qrow grabbed at his head, falling to his side. Rats and roaches crawled in from all sides, they crawled up him and Qrow screamed as they writhed down his throat.

The stone crumbled under Oz’s fingers, he pursed his lips and looked over to Salem. She was enraptured by the scene. Ozpin pressed a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. Carefully, quietly, he reached into Qrow’s mind.

_Terror, thoughts of a mindless maze of panic and revulsion._

_“Qrow, calm yourself.”_

_Nothing changed, Oz reached in further seizing the thoughts and pushing his mind through._

Qrow’s eyes snapped open, he swiped out with clawed hands roaches and rats rent in two. With a flick of his hands their bodies exploded, creating a chaining effect of exploding parts. Ozpin forced Qrow to his feet, blood dripping from his form. He raised his hands bits of bone, blood and innards formed up in a flowing sphere. Oz stretched out Qrow’s hand the blood turned to red shards of ice and fired at Tyrian.

Hazel threw himself in front of the faunus, the barrage hammered at his Aura. Oz moved Qrow again running to the side, shadows summoning up under his fingers. They fired forward snapping, biting, cleaving, the scripture upon Qrow’s body swirled into life. Harbinger was summoned and spun levitated to hack at Hazel over and over.

Cinder punched forward, fire blasting from her hands. Qrow didn’t even turn, stone erupted up from behind him the fire spewing around him. Tyrian scowled he need to see his target, but he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the blood mage. Then it happened, for one second Hazel’s Aura broke and a bone cut him.

_“You can take it from here.”_

Qrow shook his head as Oz’s mind departed his, he grabbed at the drop of blood shed by Hazel and used it as a gateway to the rest of him. He grabbed Hazel by the blood of his body and swung him about, tossing him straight into Cinder. Who just barely got a shield up but was still slammed into the wall. Qrow reached further, scripture running over his bare arms and face in pure glowing red. He found Hazel’s heart and seized it, clenching his fist.

Hazel gasped and went limp.

“Enough!” Salem yelled, she didn’t want Hazel dying of a heart attack. “Hazel is out!”

Qrow relaxed his fist and let Hazel’s heart beat. Cinder screamed punching out fire balls racing forward she jumped up into the air cleaving down with both hands. Her fire turned blue and came down in a wave. The blood mage dodged, as did Tyrian both running in the opposite directions. Cinder grinned she spun her hands in a circle, lightning forming she blasted it at Qrow.

Ozpin was already in Qrow’s thoughts again, he took control planting his feet and extending two fingers at the oncoming lightening. He caught it on his fingertips and brought it down to his stomach channeling it through his body and out his other hand. Fingers pointed at Tyrian. It took a few moments and that was more than enough for him to raise a shield.

Cinder screamed in rage, she still hadn’t managed to work out that move. Tyrain whipped his tail forward, drawing a rune and a purple fog rolled forward. Cinder’s eyes wided when she saw it and she lept up levitating herself above the ground.

Qrow didn’t know what it was he jump to a pillar holding on tight, but wailing purple bodies slunked forward out of the fog, there flesh melting from there bones. Their mouths inhumanly wide was they wailed. They drew the fog up after Qrow. He felt Oz’s presence on his mind again.

Ozpin again checked Salem, who was smirking but no paying him any mind. He turned his attention back to Qrow. Through Qrow he drew runes in the air, speaking through Qrow. “ _Sae hith nyrn._ ” His voice was warped and echoing.

Tyrian’s fog turned and spewed in all directions. Cinder took the chance punched another stream of fire at Qrow, he turned into a crow, flew fast before turning back again. Pure levitation with Oz’s help. Cinder soared after him screaming out fire. Ozpin snapped Qrow’s hands forward ripping the stream in two and sending it towards the floor.

_“Her Aura is lesser than Tyrian’s, you must go on the offensive. For she can keep on blasting. Physically you are faster and stronger. Close the distance.”_

Qrow took Ozpin’s advice, he got the far wall under his feet and shifted. Thankfully a half assed thought vanished his shoes. He warped himself into his more lycan form, then blasted off the wall. He jumped from pillar to pillar, closing the distance as Cinder blasted fire ball after fire ball. She flew back only for Qrow to jump at her and knock her from the sky. They slammed the ground, Tyrian’s fog swimming in over them. The shapeshifter clawed into Cinder’s Aura, it broke and she coughed as Tyrian’s poison filled her lungs.

Qrow was tossed back as Salem levitated Cinder out above the fog and yanked her through the air. A little magic pulled Tyrian’s poison from Cinder’s body and dropped her beside the Queen.

Tyrian giggled walking through the fog, he charged forward blades extended. Qrow blocked and called Harbinger to him, Tyrain felt the weapon coming and blocked it with his tail.

Qrow returned to his normal shape reducing the size of a target Tyrian had. He dropped rolled away, he called Harbinger to his hand in sword form just it time to block Tyrian’s blades. He didn’t see the stinger till it cut open, his stomach. The blood mage staggered back grabbing the wound, he hadn’t even noticed his Aura wane. The fog…

Tyrian giggled, withdrawing his blades and kicking Qrow in the chest. He fell back and Tyrian grabbed his head, those manic purple eyes stared into red.

Qrow’s word spun and twisted, he gagged on bile as his stomach revolted. Reality lost all meaning, Tyrian’s face warped and changed into a spider, a scorpion that tail posed above them. Tyrain grinned as the drool started to leak from the corner of Qrow’s slack jaw. His magic failing all around him.

BANG!

Tyrian’s eyes went wide and he slowly looked down. BANG! His Aura shattered as he saw the barrels of Harbinger pressed into his stomach. He glared down at Qrow and moved to jab his thumbs into the Huntsman’s eyes.

“ENOUGH!”

Tyrian was tossed away and the fog vanished. Ozpin flew down from the viewing level and caught Qrow as he tipped to the side. He looked up to his wife.

She raised a hand, Tyrian froze as he moved to get up again. “Branwen is victor. He did not yield and would have killed you before you could have killed him.”

“Yet he is the one on the ground.” Tyrian snarled, he was looking forward to a new play thing.

Qrow was limp in Oz’s arms, his mouth open and eyes wide and focused. Ozpin put a thumb and forefinger on Qrow’s temples and focused inward. The mind he found was a mess, falling towards madness. He knew how Qrow’s mind should feel, he reached in and set it to rights. Undoing what Tyrian did, bit by bit. Qrow came back with a shuddering wet breath. Tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, he cough and whined softly. “Shh. I have you.” Ozpin whispered softly.

Ozpin moved his hand to the bleed poisoned gash and called the poison out in a floating purple orbs. He flicked them away and covered the wound, a instant later it was healed.

In the meanwhile Salem and Cinder had floated down into the arena. Hazel appeared from a side room, Tyrian walked towards his Goddess and she reached out and pet over his hair and face. “That is true, but your guts would have been all over the floor if I had not ended it.”

Salem turned dispassionately to her husband. “You win my dear. Though I think more of that was due to luck, then the power you gave him. I still believe my vassals are the better force. Yours is… underbaked.”

“You only gave me two weeks.” Ozpin barely resisted growling. “Rather then the years yours has had to practice.” He stood drawing Qrow up to stand while leaning on him.

“Then maybe we should keep doing this till he catches up.” Salem said removing her hand from Tyrian and templing them together.

“Ohhohohhoo!” Tyrian giggled with glee. “That sounds like fun!”

“No.” Ozpin said. “Nor will I enter into another wager with you.”

“Then let it just be for training.” Salem said smoothly. “Without healing yours would have died as well. It was very near a draw and I would like to give my vassals a challenge as well.”

Ozpin opened his mouth to speak but Qrow elbowed him in the gut. “It’s fine. I did barely win this and practice is always good.” _Heck, we cheated otherwise I would have lost._

“Good. Nice to see one of you is reasonable.” Salem said. “Now I think we should all return to your duties, let the combatants lick their wounds. I would speak with you alone my husband.”

Qrow stood on his own with a wobble. “I’m gonna hit the showers… eat and sleep.”

Oz reach out to him but Qrow held up a hand for him to stop, very slowly walking away. Hazel walked to him, grabbing him gently by the back and holding him up. “You fought well. I will help you get to your room.”

Qrow gave him a tiny smile holding the new skin of his side. Hazel addressed Cinder and Tyrian. “Hit the showers both of you.”

Cinder curled her lip but didn’t disobey. Tyrian reached out and pet through the stumble of Qrow’s jaw. “We are going to have so much fun.” His voice had turned eerily calm, then he walked away to cleanse himself of the filth from combat.

Hazel and Qrow walked in silence, Hazel was in better shape then Qrow who was steadily getting more wobbly. Eventually Qrow asked. “Why are you helping me?”

“You fought well. The King values you and you have shown your worth. We will be working together, there is no point to hold you in any disdain.” Hazel said in his usual plain tone.

“I get the feeling the other two don’t feel the same way.” Qrow said, trying and failing not to lean on Hazel.

Hazel shrugged. “Cinder will do as she was told and Tyrian looks like he wants into your pants.”

“Ugh, no thanks.” Qrow shuddered, finally they came to Qrow’s door.

“Good luck there.” Hazel said as Qrow opened the door. “You good?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Hazel nodded and turned away and headed off to return to his own room. Qrow headed inside and found that Ruby and Weiss had beat him back. Given that they didn’t have to be escorted that made sense. They grabbed him and helped him inside.

 

* * *

 

Salem and Ozpin stared each other down before, walking out into a side room. Ozpin didn’t want for Salem to speak. “Are you satisfied? Qrow won, I get to train Ruby.”

Salem narrowed her eyes at her husband. “Given that she is blind what point would that be?”

“She has some very impressive training already. She doesn’t need her eyes, I can teach her plenty.” Ozpin said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why would you even want to?” Salem huffed throwing herself onto the lounger. “I accepted your training of Branwen but the Rose has other duties, training her wouldn’t be productive to that.”

Oz chose his next words very carefully, he couldn’t allow Salem to know too much. “Power is power, her natural born talents are going to waste in that tower. I understand her position but unlike Weiss she must remain there every day. All that magic is going to waste.”

“So this has nothing to do with the fact that she is not yet pregnant.” Salem growled, still angry.

Ozpin decided to sit by Salem, he focused on relaxing himself. “In part, I suppose it is.” He admitted. “Though I imagine once she is with child training and sparring will come second to her health and mothering.”

“So you ‘are’ attempting to your duty.”

“Yes.” Ozpin said and it was not technically a lie, he had tried after all and Ruby had said no. Salem just didn't need to know that bit. “Exercise is important as well, it would be better to give her as much as possible before a child hinders her.”

Salem could find no fault with that reasoning. “Fine, have fun with your new toy. I'm sure she'll entertain your lust for battle.”

“I'm glad we have an understanding.” Ozpin said.

Salem stood and said. “Qrow performed well, better than expected. How did he know to counter my vassals power so well? I don't recall ever telling you how their gifts have been developing.”

“I have been teaching Qrow theory for that very reason. He is very adaptable.” Ozpin said.

With a painted hand tapping her chin Salem faced her husband. “He did well today.”

Oz went still. “It was a close match.”

Those red eyes glowed once and narrowed. “A bit too well . . .”

Oz was careful to keep his face neutral. “Say what is on your mind Salem.”

Despite her words the previous week about them Salem climbed back onto the lounger, her dress hiking up slightly as she straddled him. Oz felt nothing at the move, where as before some measure of arousal would have been present, now he just felt an urgency, one to move away as soon as possible. Salem wouldn’t have it however as Oz turned his face away her black tipped hands cupped his face, turning him back to her. “Did you aid in helping him win?”

Ozpin tried to feel anything, almost begging his libido to react to her touch and nothing. Inwardly cursing at her insightful suspicions Oz took hold of the slender hips and deposited Salem onto the lounger away from him. He tried to channeling some of Qrow’s confidence, relaxing against the headrest with an unreadable expression but his irritation hinted through his tone. “Qrow barely held his own today, any praise for him ability shouldn’t be tarnished by thoughts of intervention. He didn’t cheat that victory. Furthermore until we have resolved whatever issues we have I’d appreciate it if you keep your hands off my persons.”

Oz moved to stand, barely making it an inch off before he was blasted across the room, his back hitting the wall and falling. The wall held an imprint of his form buried deep in the stone and dust crumbled by his feet. The King stood, coughing slightly and making a show of dusting off his clothes before he looked over to his wife. Salem stood, both hands curled into tight fists at her side and a furious snarl to her face. Red glowed through the cracks over her skin and a blackened Aura crackled over her form. “Get OUT!” Oz took no measure of pleasure at heeding to her command, turning his back on her and calmly walking away. As the door shut on his back he heard things being thrown around the room and sighed. Her temper was getting worse, more out of control and he didn’t have a clue what to do about it.

 

* * *

 

By the time Ozpin joined Ruby, Weiss and Qrow they had him cleaned up and slowly eating a bowl of very plain soup. As he entered the room Ruby said. “That was so cool you beat all of them by yourself.”

Qrow looked up to Ozpin with exhausted eyes. Ozpin spoke for him. “Actually, we cheated. Qrow had very little defense against Tyrian so I stepped in and provided it. A few offensive and defensive moments as well.”

Weiss worried her hands together. “But Qrow will be made to fight more. What if he needs help again? What if he can’t do it, people might figure it out.”

Ozpin walked over and massaged Qrow’s shoulders the smaller man groaned in part pain part pleasure. “Even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. There would be no proof, I got Salem to allow me to train Ruby. That was the point of this all along. For all her many talents, I am more then powerful enough to keep her out of my head. Tyrian is the most powerful individual in mental magics I’ve ever seen. I can keep him out as well, but I have no offense abilities. I can not read minds. No one truly can. I could only reach in and help Qrow because he shares in my magic. I only used our existing bond in a different way,”

“You didn’t mention you could do that.” Qrow grumbled as Oz’s touch eased the pain away.

“I didn’t know I could, if I hadn’t tried it would have been a very short fight. We will have to work on fortifying your mind, otherwise I get the feeling Tyrian will have a field day with you in the future.” Oz moved his attentions to Qrow’s head.

“Hazel said he thinks Tyrian wants into my pants.” Qrow slumped purring as Oz’s touch melted his brain.

The king's hands stilled. “Definitely going to work on your shielding.”

Ruby got up and paced back and forth, eventually sitting on the bed. “When are we going to train?”

“We could tonight. I mended the hall as I left, I do hate when Cinder melts everything.” Ozpin said as he moved around and pulled Qrow up into his embrace and walked him over to the double bed. “Sleep now, using magic like that does drain the body as well.”

Qrow was already sleeping, his head hadn’t even settled completely. Weiss smiled warmly and stripped out of her cloths crawling into bed with him. “I’ll keep him company.”

Ruby snickered. “Oh I just bet you will.” Before rising from the bed to link her arm through Oz’s as they headed for the door. “Just don’t keep him up too much tonight.”

“No promises.” Weiss called out as they left and Ruby had to smother the giggle before turning to Oz. The enchanted blindfold showed her the weary look on the King's face and her own smile fell slightly. “Hey, what happened?”

Keeping an eye out for potential eavesdroppers Oz leaned down and whispered. “I’m afraid Salem is keeping a very close on all of us, it concerns me. Her suspicions tonight were well founded though I managed to distract her, for the time being. Sadly it won’t last long as demonstrated tonight, her temper is getting worse.”

Ruby remained silent as Oz wound them down to the training arena they had vacated not so long ago. They didn’t pass a single soul on the way there and yet Ruby couldn’t help shivering, feeling as though hundreds of eyes were following them. She snuggled closer to Oz, leaning more of her weight on him. Oz thought nothing of it and curled shadows around their form, not enough to make them invisible but enough that if anyone ‘were’ following them, they would have a hard time seeing through the darkened corridor.

When they came to the room it was empty, as far as anyone knew the show was over. Ozpin did not light all the sconces only picking a few as far from the doors as possible. “Will you be alright in that dress?” He asked as he pulled off his coat and shirt, folding them neatly as settling them out of the way with his cane.

Ruby gathered up the skirt and tucked it in to her belt, thus it only ended up just above her knees. “Better than you in trousers.”

There was a hint of a smile on Oz’s face when Ruby turned back around. “So tell me, what’s the real reason you agreed to this wager? Surly it wasn’t just to stave off boredom.”

Ozpin moved into a lower stance, his feet spreading slightly in a defensive position. “Thirty minutes, no Aura or magic, just physical ability.” Ruby nodded with a smirk and Oz sighed wistfully. “You know the first time I saw you Ruby, I mean really saw you, it was when you were fighting me. You had this air of defiance in you but it wasn’t clouded by selfishness or rage. You moved with the ease of a trained fighter, skilled and powerful.” Oz waited as Ruby moved into fighting position, her left leg behind her right. “And I thought to myself, what a waste.”

Ruby suddenly launched towards him, empty handed and light on her feet she stooped low with a fist aimed for his centre. Oz easily passed by it watching as his partner twisted, letting her foot fly into the back of his knees. The blow wasn’t enough to break his standing and Oz turned back, knee coming high towards her face. Ruby saw it coming and cartwheeled back.

The two stood off again, each waiting for the other to move. Ruby breathed slow and steady, fainting a punch she let momentum push her forward into a roll, coming back up to strike Oz in the chin but was blown back by one hand pushing her torso. The weight sent her tumbling back but her steps quickly evened out. She brushed a hand over her torso, the blow had been carefully measured even without the protection of Aura, it barely hurt. She studied him, he was so calm his muscles still. Even in this spar, he was not going to hurt her.

Ruby took another deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her whole body relax. With a single step forward she struck out in a quick jab which Oz neatly deflected. A fist was sent for her head, she blocked with her forearm. They danced.

The pace was steady, the tempo of impact was almost smoothing to Ruby. She watched her opponent, he was careful for all his great strength he did not use it upon her. This was not combat to win, but combat for it’s own sake. For the beauty and fluidity of bodies entwined in pure expression. The woman flowed through Echani stances and her partner followed her. She watched how he would smile, pure honest smiles. Not for show, not cocky smirks or annoyed grimaces. True smiles.

Ozpin took great pleasure in fighting one trained as she was, people like Salem and Cinder would never understand this. That to fight for a goal other than victory, she was beautiful in combat. Her steps elegant, her strikes with perfect precision. She was probably better then the royal guard, better then all of Salem’s vassals. Here she was a goddess in her own right. Still he could beat her and would, but this was to understand each other. This was expression of their true selves to each other, it was courtship.

Ruby pressed the attack and saw her mistake, he batted her hand away. The force carrying her momentum down, she followed through with the other a second to fast. Again he parried and struck her collar hard, she fell back against the carpet. The petite woman looked up to him, he had beaten her but he remained calm and controlled. She watched the smooth expansion of muscle as he breathed, when she looked past the pale Grimm skin he was glorious to behold.

Ozpin did not move, he waited as she rose and took another deep breathe. She settled into her stance lowering her arms palms parallel to the ground as she let the air flow from her lungs. She finally raised her hands and they began again, Ozpin kicking out for her head. She blocked with her arm and stepped forward punching out again. Oz spun away flaking her, she turned with him.

The blows were hard and fast, but perfectly measured. Ruby watched the muscles of Oz’s body flow, saw the care in his actions. It went beyond not wanting to hurt her, he cared about her. Deeply, she could see it in every strike, in his eyes as they followed her. The heat of their bodies when they impacted with each other. Faster, Ruby pushed and he responded, give and take. Push and pull, they met as equals in combat no rank, no fear.

Again Ruby hit the floor upon her back, her heart raced with the defeat. His power was exciting, this wasn’t a power of magic or strength but one of character. As he stood above her she knew that she could trust him. Sweat clinging to her body, defeat upon her and she finally trusted him. The Silver Eyed Warrior stood again and admired him.

The chiseled muscles, not a scar or blemish upon them. The green network of veins, like the branches of a tree the life of magic humming through them. The sweat upon his pale skin, but it was his stance, his control and the way he looked at her. Arousal began to curl in her belly, he defeated her honestly, carefully with truth of skill. Ruby found it drew her in. This was an Ozpin she could grow to love. The smile was slight, but warm as she licked her lips in a tiny action.

Ozpin saw the change in her, when her strikes came faster when she pushed into his personal space more. When they danced together bodies brushing, lust burned through him for he knew it was returned. It made joy bloom in his heart, she changed this combat no longer battle for the pleasure of it but battle for courtship acknowledged by both sides. He moved faster, striking her more, driving the battle faster, the hunt was on.

Ruby retreated, dodging and weaving around his fists. His pursuit made her smile more, one that he returned. She kicked out for his knee, a block, a strike, a dodge, a jab a parry. They were entwined together, their bodies burning with heat. Their pleasure plain for the other to see.

A swoosh, a pat of skin upon skin, a strike a dull thump of foot upon carpet. A brief locking of arms only to split apart with a shared grin. Arousal pooling in their loins, their skins humming with sensitivity but Ruby would not submit. She fought him again and again, hit the floor again and again. Ozpin loved it, he loved working for her approval for the right to court her.

Time moved on past them, their bodies grew tired and for the seventh time Ozpin won. He tackled her to the ground, pinned her body beneath his. They panted together, sweat drenching their bodies, Ruby’s dress clinging to her skin revealing her erect nipples. Ozpin looked down at her, that blindfold over her eyes. He grabbed it pushing it up off of her to admire those eyes. The Silver Eyed Warrior gazed up at him, their eyes locking together. No words passed between them, there was no need. She turned her head away and parted her legs, letting him rest between them.

Ozpin nuzzled her neck, kissed it with a long slow gesture. His lover whimpered in submission and he moaned in response. Quickly he moved a hand between them, all but ripping his belt open, shoving his trousers and undergarments down freeing his throbbing hard member from the confines. His hand went to her dress, pushing it up to gather around her hips, his fingers finding panties soaked through with arousal. A faint brush upon them and Ruby jumped and whimpered again. He hooked his fingers through them ripping them off of her tossing the wet fabric aside. A touch to her sex found it already dilated for him, begging him to take her. Be one with her.

As he moved Ruby cried out her neck arching upward, his erection further stretching and spreading her sex. No further foreplay was required here, still he drove deep all at once and it made her blissfully ache as her body was forced to accommodate him. Ozpin settled himself inside her, that silken wet heat tightened and clenched around him Wordless begging, deeper, harder, more. He obeyed, smooth long thrusts. One dance traded for another upon the arena floor. Oz touched Ruby’s chin, turn her face to his.

He admired how she moaned, that biting of her lip as she tried to suppress the sounds. Oz dipped his head down and kissed her, shallow but lingering letting his own sounds of pleasure free. The wordless order ‘don’t lie here’ in his actions. Ruby let her moans of pleasure free, crying out high and loud with each _wet_ impact of their hips. She wrapped her legs around his hips, arching herself and pushing back to meet every thrust.

Harder, faster, more.

The kiss deepened. Tongues caressing each other, lips melding together. Hands moving to grab and hold, to cradle each other. Give and take, sweat slick skin rubbing upon silken garment. Oz pulled back for an instant, grabbed the neck of her dress and tore it in two baring her breasts to him. The lily white skin of her torso, the dark pink of her nipples so full and perky. He dipped down and bit one, his lover shrieked her pleasure and pushed her chest up. More.

Ozpin wrapped his lips around one and sucked hard, he could feel her body clench from the fingers in his hair, to her sex seizing around his member. He gave the other breast equal attention before she pulled him back up into a kiss. Moved her legs to plant her feet upon the floor and lift her hips. The angle improved for both of them.

Harder, deeper.

The immortal moaned his pleasure, slamming their hips together he could feel himself brush her centre. She cried out louder every time he pressed the entirety of his length into her. Writhed under him with breathless gasps as he filled her so utterly, reached deep into her. Oz’s arm wrapped around her raised back as he dipped forward and kissed her again. He barely parted from her now, his thrusts bare centimeters in withdrawing, punishing that place deep inside that made her so loud. Made her sex gush and clench so tight around him.

Ecstasy.

It encompassed their minds, as he ground into her one last time. She came to that sweet crescendo, her body tighter than a drawn bow as it arched. He released with such force she could feel him pulse again and again, his seed exploding from him to fill her womb. Ozpin’s jaw slacked for a moment as the pleasure burned through him, his eyes squeezed shut.

Slowly, they calmed together and remained together. The sweat cooling upon their skins, Ruby looked upon with with pleasure filled eyes. Slowly she reached up and drew him down.

The kiss was one of lovers. Slow and gentle, deep and careful, their breaths shared. Lips moved together, parting slowly saliva lingering joining them for a brief moment before breaking. Ozpin set his forehead upon hers, their eyes closed together as they shared this moment of pleasure and peace between them.

Hidden, cloaked in shadow upon the viewing level stood Salem. Part of her was unable to comprehend what she had witnessed. From the dueling, to Ozpin’s trust as he removed the blindfold to the passionate sex that she knew no equal too. At first she found it degrading, but as Ruby moved more and more with her husband. The pleasure in the Silver Eyed Warrior made her feelings upon it clear. Then there was the kisses, there was love in those kisses. Salem could see it but could not believe it. Omza loved her after all, the idea that he could love another was impossible. She remained hidden as the lovers caught their breath and reluctantly parted. Salem could hear Ruby’s groan of pain, that made her smile. It was only right after all, Omza was hers, his love was for her and so was his care. To have his pleasure inflict pain upon Ruby was only proper. Ruby sat up stiff and sore, pressing a hand to her pelvis above her womb. With her keen eyes Salem could see the gush of juices wet the carpet in a small pool beneath the Silver Eyed Warrior. She felt great satisfaction at that.

Ozpin helped Ruby to stand, though her legs gave out near instantly. So instead he picked her up and cloaked them in shadow, the torches went out as they left. Salem returned to her room, satisfied with her husband's behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Wow, I haven't done that in a while.  
> Kry: Really long while. Thank you too: chokemepleasemommy and Baker1762 for your comments.


	12. Flesh is the L-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: TAGS UPDATED. Seriously fokes not everyones cup of tea.

Qrow found it less strange then one would think to be standing in a council room behind Ozpin. Salem sat beside Ozpin though at a distance with Cinder flanking her. Leonardo Lionheart also sat at this round table, filling the rest was Jaune and Blake and Sun. In the centre of the table was a holomap. Talk ranged from crops to the war, to Grimm. Jaune reporting on Argus, Leonardo on Mistral and the Belladonnas on Menagerie.

Furthermore the new addition to Vale’s court had to admit that the Kingdom was very successful and was run well. It had none known of the issues of Vacuo and Atlas. The climate of both regions was more temperament and better for crops, with Salem controlling the Grimm there was half a planet with no Grimm. Something he was sure Atlas would love.

The meeting wrapped up and Salem walked out of the room, Cinder in tow without addressing her husband once. The tension between the King and Queen was obvious to everyone. Qrow stepped forward as Ozpin stood with a long sigh and handed the king his coat. Leonardo also stood quickly. “Pardon me Sire but is everything alright? You and the Queen, well everyone knows the two of you have been growing distant.”

Qrow glared at Leo and the faunus shrank away. Ozpin sigh again and said. “Call it a difference of ideology. Issues that have long been present finally coming to the forefront.” He tucked his hands behind his back. “Qrow escort Leo to his quarters. Jaune, Blake and Sun, do you have anything left to discuss?”

“No Sire, you wish for us to ready for departure?” Blake knew her king well enough to guess what he was getting at.

“Yes. Salem is done with you as well. I have a feeling that prolonging your stay would not be beneficial. Though I would like to speak with the three of you further before you leave, with me please.” Ozpin said, leading them away.

Leonardo moved to follow but Qrow stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “You were not included.” Leo shivered at Qrow’s tone, but turned away walking towards his rooms. The Kings vassal beside him was terrifying. He was used to Cinder, Tyrian and Hazel but he, like most of the lords and ladies of the kingdom had witnessed the fight between the four of them. He looked at Qrow from the corner of his eye, the black scripture covering most of his body was an eerie reminder that he was not like the others.

Qrow wasn’t sure about being sent away, he had to fight to keep a frown from his face. He wasn’t ready for the voice in his head. _“Relax you’re giving me a headache.”_

 _“I thought you weren’t going to do this again.”_ Qrow thought at the presence in his head.

_“Oww, again. No need to shout. Leonardo lacks the… spine for what I wish to speak to Jaune, Blake and Sun about. If pressured I do not believe he would hold his tongue.”_

_“Just what are you plotting?”_ Qrow asked, as he and Leo turned down another hall.

_“The kind that will upset Salem, but maybe get Weiss and Ruby out of this castle.”_

_“SAY WHAT?”_ Qrow almost snarled aloud while wondering why Oz hadn’t mentioned this before.

_“AGAIN DO NOT SHOUT!”_

Qrow winced and rubbed his temples he had one hell of a headache coming on. Leonardo saw and asked. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” They came to Leo’s door, Qrow opened it and stood out of the way. “I need to go. Enjoy your packing, I am sure that Ozpin will speak with you again soon.”

“Right, thank you.” Leo headed in closing the door behind him.

Qrow turned away and thought out again. _“Where are you?”_ There was no response and Qrow sighed, seemed like Oz only listened when he wanted to. He turned down a corridor, shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked back the way he came, but it seemed to take longer and longer.

Humming he passed and reached out to a wall, he brushed his hand over it taking in the flaws. Qrow pursed his lips and started to walk again, two minutes later he did the same thing. The same flaws. Qrow sighed. “Okay Tyrian come out. Or is this just in my head?”

“Hehehe.” Tyrian dropped down from the ceiling, standing in front of him. “No, I can make what I want real, building and un-building this maze has been fun. Wasn’t expecting you to figure it out so fast though.”

“Huntsmen are trained in many ways, plus I’ve always had a knack for detective work.” Qrow said putting his back to a wall as the faunus approached.

Tyrian grinned with that little giggle. “I can tell, you really are a piece of work. The Dutchman campaign? Battle for Patch, that was a right royal mess. You glorify in battle, you massacred all of the ground troops and then turned your power on the Grimm. Had Atlas not pulled out you could have won. Might have won all on your own even.” He approached Qrow with a purr. “I saw the video, ohh the explosions of parts! What you did to my summonings.” He shivered in lust. “So hot~.”

“More like gross.” Qrow backed away and his back hit the wall and the faunus pressed up against him. Those gold eyes were so close, though Qrow didn’t see the mania from before in them.

Tyrian pouted and pressed up close. “You were brilliant, not even Cinder can fight like that.”

Red eyed narrowed. “And you fake being nuttier than a hatter.”

Tyrian grinned. “Only just a little bit.” He made a small motion with a finger. “You’ve got to admit it works well to unsettle people. Salem picked one psycho, did you really think she’d pick two?” He reached up and stroked a finger under Qrow’s chin.

“Would you kindly move? I am not interested.” Qrow kept his face blank.

“Really? Must be so unfair. Playing bodyguard to those two _lovely_ ladies and the king, does he let you watch?” Tyrian purred reaching up with this stinger to pet along Qrow’s cheek as he kept his hands tracing over Qrow’s chest. “Just leave you so frustrated.”

“Something tells me you’re as bad with the word ‘no’ as Cinder is.” Qrow said clenching his fists.

The stone under Tyrian shifted and he was sent tumbling back, he giggled. “Nice, wasn’t expecting you to move the stone.”

“Are we done here? The King is expecting me.” Qrow set off with a determined walk.

“Hehehe. For now.” Tyrian giggled watching and letting Qrow go. “Nice ass.”

The other man pretended not to hear.

 

* * *

 

As Qrow ascended towards the tower room Ruby and Weiss occupied he heard the faint whispers of blows and smiled, his encounter with the Faunus wiped from his mind. Qrow gripped onto the door handle and the sounds stopped abruptly. Qrow opened the door but barely got a foot in before the air shifted and an inch from his neck was the butt end of a broom.

Ruby held the broom like one would a bo staff, her smile wicked and wide. Qrow just winked at her and tapped the wooden stick away from his neck. “You should work on your environment awareness. I could hear the two of you from the bottom of the stairs.”

Weiss stood to the side, her hand clutching an iron fire poker. Ever since she had asked Ruby to help her learn how to fight the two women took time each afternoon to spar. Her arms ached and she often had a bruise or two but Weiss was feeling ten times more confident every day.

The red head just chuckled and swept her staff behind her, twirling it. “Sorry, I guess we were just too into it.”

Qrow eyes softened, Ruby was looking much like her old self again. It had been almost a week since Oz had started training with Ruby and she seemed happier, lively and smiled more brightly than ever. Qrow thoughtfully dropped his arms on her shoulders, hugging her. “Hmmm, I can think of a few things I’d like to get into more.”

“Oh?” Ruby coyly said, stepping into his embrace more fully.

Weiss came up behind her, removing the impromptu weapon from her back and sandwiching the younger woman between her and Qrow. Her body felt much hotter then Ruby’s as she was still not use to the exertion brought through training, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. “I like the sounds of this.”

Within moments the mood turned from happy fighting to lusty. Ruby’s hands snuck up to circle Qrow’s neck, climbing to reach his lips with hers. Qrow wrapped his arms lower, lifting her from the hips to reach better, while Weiss attacked her neck with little kisses, soft and sweetly.  

There was no rush, no urgency, just a sense of loving that the three embraced. Ruby slowing her kisses, rubbing her cheek against Qrow’s while he held her just off the floor. Eventually Qrow kissed her forehead before lowering her back onto the floor. His hand coming up to brush away at the long locks of hair that stuck to her slightly sweaty face. Silver eyes bright and face flushed Qrow wasn’t sure Ruby’s had ever looked so beautiful before this moment.

Weiss also stopped, linking her arms around her friend, her head peeking around Ruby’s shorter body. “So what brings you here? I thought you would be with Oz.”

Did he dare bring up that Oz was planning something? Not just anything but something that could lead to their freedom. Not wanting to get their hopes up until he had heard more from the man himself Qrow just moseyed over to the armchair and flopped into it. “Well he sent me to escort Lionheart to his room and went to speak with the other representatives. Not sure what about though.”

Weiss came over to slightly sit in his lap. “So you’re free for the rest of the day?”

“Hmmm not sure yet, why?” He asked hands cupping Weiss’ tush. “Are you feeling a little lonely?”

The Atlassian only huffed and pushed him away. “Sorry but that's going on hold for a while.”

Qrow knowingly chuckled. “Ah, well it can’t be helped.”

By this point Ruby was growing somewhat confused. “Weiss, what do you mean? We should both have another week yet before our bleeds.”

This made the white haired woman still. “Ruby.” She said slowly. “It’s been almost three weeks.”

Ruby tried counting off the weeks, she and Oz had been training so much and the freedom of it had made the days feel like they were blending together. The fun they had when sparing had gone a long way to bridging the gap between them. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes.” Weiss said softly, coming off Qrow’s lap. “Maybe you’re a little late this month.” She tried reassuring the other woman.

“Of course! I must be.” Ruby exclaimed, her smile hesitant. “How about we spar some more? Qrow?” Ruby jumped up and retrieved the improv’d weapons. “Care to show Weiss what we can really do?”

Qrow noticed how one of Ruby’s hands shook slightly but got up anyway. “Sure.”

Taking the weapons in hand the two started on opposite ends of the room. Qrow went slow since it was obvious in the first few seconds that Ruby was somewhat shaken up. As he went to strike her left leg, a move that even fledgling Huntsmen could perceive Ruby stoically didn’t defend her side, instead lifting her arms which left her completely exposed. Qrow’s strike wasn’t hard but it was enough that Ruby’s Aura rose to defend her.

Weiss watched her younger friend struggle. One swing went too wide and hit the wall with a resounding clang. At one point Ruby lost her weapon altogether, it flying across the room, nearly hitting her. Qrow rolled and swept his leg behind Ruby’s bringing her down. “Enough!”

Ruby lay on the ground, her ears ringing with Qrow’s short command. She waited, painfully still as he retrieved the fire poker from near Weiss and replaced it back where it belonged. Then he went to Ruby’s side and knelt. “You’re unfocused, that has got to be the worst you’ve ever performed.” Qrow grunted and watched as Ruby’s eyes started to fill. “Not only did you not have your head in it you almost hurt Weiss with your lack of attention.” Then Qrow did something that had Ruby in tears. He picked her up from the floor and sat down, cradling her to his chest. “Ruby, this isn’t like you. What happened?”

Ruby suddenly burst into tears as she clutched Qrow’s grey shirt had both him and Weiss worried. Ruby wasn’t the type to cry like this. Qrow held onto his girl, uncaring when her tears soaked his short and chest. Just gently rocking them while Weiss left to grab some fresh water.

When she returned Ruby lifted her head and accepted the glass, drinking heavily. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and Qrow just tilted her face up to look at him. “What happened?”

Ruby hiccuped once then settled back down on his chest. “T-that first night, when, when Oz took me for sparing. We kinda, well training wasn’t the only thing that went on that night. I didn’t think anything of it. We‘ve had unprotected sex before and I wasn’t in my most fertile stage. But...”

“Ruby.” Weiss cooed from the bed. “Do you think you might be pregnant?”

The Redhead swiped a her eyes, rubbing at the wetness. “I don’t know.” Then her face dropped. “Oh Gods what if I am!?”

“Shhh.” Qrow drawled, pulling Ruby back into his arms as she wept again. “I got you.”

“But Qrow~.” Ruby whined from against his chest. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wanted it to be you.” She parted from his chest again, looking up with tear filled eyes. “I love you.”

Qrow sat dumbstruck. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. Ruby continued. “I’m so sorry, so so sorry Qrow. I let this happen, I had the choice to say no and I didn’t. I wanted Oz and now. . .”

Qrow’s heart teared for Ruby, eyes sad he brushed those wet tears away from her face. “You love Ozpin, don’t you.”

“No.” She pleaded, burying herself against him. “No, no no no. That can’t be true.”

With a sigh Qrow only held her closer. “If not love then at least like, like enough that it could one day be love. I should know.” He added quietly.

Weiss wasn’t sure this day could take a worse turn, then there was a knock on the door and Ozpin silently entered. He took one look at the couple latched together on the floor and turned to Weiss with a silent question. She quietly stood from the bed and took his hand, leading him to her slightly smaller room and shut the door so she could explain what had happened.

Qrow and Ruby sat together for what felt like an eternity. Ruby’s tears did eventually settle down into sobs and sniffles while Qrow continued to hold her, stroking her hair and back and thinking. He rocked their bodies for a while until she quietened and peeked down. Ruby’s face was a mess of tears and redness, her eyes tired and strained from all the crying. Qrow tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I get that this long distance thing we had going sucked but you know I love you too.” He kissed her head. “I’ve been with Oz for a while now, and when we get out and if it turns out you are pregnant. I’ll claim it. Don’t worry about it love, it will be okay.”

Ruby didn’t get much chance to think over this new information, she was still stuck at the thought that Qrow loved her and snuggled closer. A squeak from behind had Ruby turning her head. Weiss and Ozpin had re-entered the room. Ruby ducked her head not able to meet Oz’s eyes but as he came over Qrow suddenly scooped her up and stood with her in his arms.

Oz took the look on Qrow’s face, he looked angry and held Ruby tightly so Oz turned his attention back on Ruby. “Nothing that has been said today is going to leave this room Ruby. For now we keep this a secret between the four of us. If you are with child Ruby it should be too early to check so there’s no point in stressing about what may not even be.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re the one who couldn’t keep it in their pants for one night.” Qrow grumbled, his face darkened.

“Qrow?”

“Forget it, just make sure your bitch wife doesn’t hear a thing about what ‘may’ have happened.” Qrow scowled, he was angry with Oz. All their careful planning to keep Ruby and Weiss safe could be crumbling around them with every day.

Unsure how to take this new found hostility Oz bristled. “Look we had a … moment, a week ago, neither of us were thinking much about it, we just wanted to be together.”

“You don’t think ‘I’ want to be with them, all the time Oz but I obviously think more with my head then I do my dick.”

Weiss, not wanting things to get worse stood between both men and sternly told them off. “That’s enough the pair of you. We don’t even know if Ruby is pregnant or not. Women can miss a month through stress or perhaps she is just late. Let’s just wait and see. The last thing we need is to be divided in this.”

Qrow carried Ruby over to the bed, placing her down. “You’re right Weiss. I’m gonna head out for some air. Can you look after Ruby for me please?”

Weiss nodded and watched him leave. “Of course.”

Oz shuffled on his feet, he desperately wanted to talk to Ruby but the way she held her head down he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. “I’ll be by later.” He said and followed after Qrow, carefully shutting the door behind him and sighing. Could this day get any worse? He focused inward and felt Qrow storming away and set off after him, Qrow hadn’t gotten far and he called out. “Qrow please let’s talk.”

Qrow rounded on his heel and hissed with barely contained rage. “We have nothing to talk about!”

“Qrow, I… look I’m sorry I did not think. We were sparring and got lost in the moment.” Ozpin raised his hands in a plaintive gesture.

“Damn straight you didn’t think! We have no plan to get out of here, Salem breathing down our necks and you stupidly get her knocked up! I thought you weren’t going to force a kid on her! Low and behold! She probably pregnant! I don’t see this as any different then neglect to your promise to her, to us!” Qrow’s voice remained a hissed shout as he maintained just enough control to keep his voice from carrying.

“It was consensual, she calls the shots, as I said it was a moment we both wanted it. Yes it has had unfortunate consequences. I have made a few motions on trying to get the three of you out, but you should understand by now how hard that is. If Salem catches wind of any of this we can kiss my attempt goodbye. She’ll take Ruby, I know she will. Salem wants this so badly there is no way she’d leave Ruby to us.”

“Then I kill it, I’ve gotten better at the blood magic I am sure I could find something-.” He bit his tongue and choice his word carefully. “New inside her.”

Ozpin bristled like a growling wolf. “No way in HELL!”

“Well I am NOT letting Salem hurt Ruby.” Qrow closed the distance between them.

“And I'm not letting you hurt a defenseless child!” Oz snapped.

“Why!? Because it's 'Your' child or because you and Salem want it? You brought all of us into this mess and now you expect us to follow you blindly and do your bidding. If she is pregnant and asks me to I will end it.” Qrow said and clenched his fits. “And I know she will ask.”

Oz shook his head. “You won't do it Qrow. I know you won’t. You can't bare the thought of hurting Ruby any more than I can.”

“And yet you have. Even if it does live, it won't be yours. I love Ruby and I'll claim it myself.”

“No!” Oz grabbed Qrow by the arm as the other man turned to move away. “I accept that Ruby loves you but you will not take my child!”

Qrow spun on his heel, meeting Oz head on. “Is that not what you yourself and that wife of yours is doing. Taking a child, a baby that is not yours for yourself.”

“But Ruby’s baby will be mine.” Oz felt justified in saying which only added fuel to Qrow’s fire. He suddenly launched himself at the King, a fist connecting to his cheek. Oz let it happen but didn’t budge an inch.

Qrow was furious, no worse he was livid. He wanted to tear this man apart with his bare hands. Rip him into tiny shreds and stomp on the remains. Stone cracked under his feet, the line of it running up the wall and over a window until it splintered and broke apart, splattering glass over the two men. Qrow’s eyes burned something dark and foreboding as he growled. “Get out of my fucking sight.”

Oz let Qrow pass, his eyes scouring the ground full of glass. Only when he heard the other man turn the corner and leave did he sag. He waved his hand undoing the mess before someone saw.

Qrow no longer wanted to go outside, he wanted to return to Ruby and Weiss. His argument with Oz had only made him feel an urgency to be with them. As he rounded the towers stairs he heard soft sniffles coming from inside and cracked the door open a touch. Weiss was sat on the bed now, with Ruby’s head in her lap while the older woman brushed her hair. Ruby was still a little teary but when she noticed him at the door she sent him a watery smile. “I thought you went out?”

“Nah.” Qrow said coming inside. “Figured I wanted to be here more.”

Weiss saw the look Qrow gave Ruby and stood. “I’ll be back later.” She smiled at Qrow and left, in search of Ozpin. Figuring he probably needed her right now.

Qrow picked up the forgotten hair brush and got Ruby to sit up so he could untangle the locks. Ruby with her back to him slowly relaxed, her muscles going soft as he worked the brush and then his hands through her hair. When she felt his lips touch her shoulder she shuddered a breath and tilted her head back to meet his red gaze with her silver one.

Qrow watched her mouth part for him when he touched the sensitive skin of her neck, her eyes growing hazy and dilating. Hands came round to tug at the dress covering her, Ruby mewled when his bare hand touched her collarbone, stroking there. “Qrow?”

Qrow stopped. “Yeah?”

Ruby brushed her lips over his cheek, her words whispering against his skin. “Would you be with me?”

Seeing her cheeks suddenly pink Qrow smiled “Always.” and kissed her. The room was silent save for the sounds of pleasure coming from Ruby and the meshing of their lips. Qrow’s hands making their way around the expanse of Ruby’s dress. Finding all the slits and openings like treasures, slipping his long fingers through the gaps and stroking pale flesh. Ruby whined and moaned with every touch, her body becoming more sensitive to his knowing touch.

Suddenly Qrow moved, standing from the bed as he started removing his shirt, Ruby jumped up besides him and moved his hands away. “Let me.” She whispered and proceeded to slowly remove each button, all the while kissing the expanse of his chest as more and more was revealed to her. Her lips settled around one nipple, sucking it once when Qrow gave a grunt of approval before moving onto the next. Her hands continued their work, sliding under the shirt and up to his shoulder, letting the material pool onto the floor around them.

Ruby only came up to Qrow’s chest and she was suddenly feeling very small in front of him. Reminders of what had happened not so long ago rose and she wet her lips. Even after all of her protests about not letting Oz get her pregnant, not allowing him to squirm away a piece of her heart, hadn’t she done just that. Feeling guilty for betraying her beliefs Ruby knelt in front of Qrow.

When he saw this Qrow knelt with her. “What's the matter Ruby?”

Ruby dropped her head for a moment, a bit embarrassed. “I know Weiss sometimes d-d-dominantes you but could you do that for me please?” She stuttered.

“What do you want me to do Ruby?” Qrow was very quiet as he waited, to be asked to do something like this, he wanted to give her what she wanted but at the same time not overwhelm her.

“I would like you to punish me. I told myself I wouldn’t let Oz have this and instead, at the first moment of attraction I wanted him. I feel...”

Understanding dawned and Qrow immediately sat on the bed. Reaching out he pet through her hair before grabbing it in his fist and pulling her head back exposing her throat to him. “Like a little whore?”

Ruby shivered at his tone, there it was. He was so good at playing that role, Weiss was the sexy dominatrix that made you want to spill your secrets. Qrow was the Master that would have you both kissing his boots and begging for forgiveness. He spoke his teeth scraping against her neck. “You were easy for him. All he had to do was fight you, and you spread your legs I bet you even moaned like a wanton whore.”

Qrow grinned when she moaned for him. He broke character and asked. “You sure? This okay?”

“Yes.” Ruby’s voice wobbled as he nodded then his hand pulled at her hair tightly and she cried out.

“Alright then little whore. Strip for me.” He let her go shoving her off the bed.

Ruby stumbled but didn’t fall, Qrow stood after her but didn’t move to her. She bit her lip as she pulled her dress off over her head and dropped it to the floor. “Panties.” Qrow growled and Ruby pushed those off too, flicking the lacy white fabric away with a foot. His gaze upon her made her breath quicken.

Qrow strode to her and looked down at her. He could see the flush already in her chest, he wasn’t one to spank or whip. Words had so much more power. “Not even a ounce of fight? Obedient whore, no will of your own. This is what has become of you Huntress? Not even that anymore just the King’s broodmare.”

It hurt because it was true. Ruby had to close her eyes to keep the tears at bay, so she was unprepared when Qrow, slid two fingers between her legs and forced them up into her sex. She shrieked and tried to move away only for Qrow to hook his fingers, holding her by her pelvic bone. He pulled her up onto her toes as she reached for him trying to balance. He forced her to look at him, a hand on her jaw. “What happened to your oath to me hmm? You were going to come to Atlas and we were going to marry. Start a family of our own. Did you forget that, to eager to spread your legs for any man to beat you in a fight.”

Ruby couldn’t stop the tears as he backed her up, removed his fingers and spun her around. She hit the table face first, barely the instant to turn her head to the side. His fingers were inside her again and a hand around her throat as he bit her ear uttering. “Well you’re my whore tonight. She who would have been wife.” His voice turned to a snarl. “Maybe I won’t even let you be that anymore. Another man's bastard inside you, they used to kill women for less. Unfaithful bitch.”

“No…” Ruby whimpered, his fingers felt good inside of her, working her, stretching her.

“No?” Qrow asked raising a brow. “No you didn’t give your consent? Weiss told me about what I missed, you barely put up a fight. Just gave in and let that big cock make you happy. Let the King breed you like a bitch, it’s amazing it took this long.” He pulled his fingers from her sex, her juices dripping from them as he ripped his belt open and pulled down his fly. Qrow shoved his clothes down and kicked them away.

The Silver Eyed Warrior shivered in want hearing the sounds. Qrow’s fingers were back inside of her hooked and forcing her painfully down into the table. “Does the little whore think she’s getting something? What makes her think she’s even remotely worth it?” Qrow moved his fingers pressing them deep into her, starting to rub that closest spot inside of her.

Ruby writhed on the table trying to twist away from him, she couldn’t keep the long  “Ahh~.” in as he fingered her. She wasn’t prepared for the pain of his teeth ripping into her shoulder. “Whore.” He snapped, his hand tightening around her throat. “Can’t even keep quiet with a little fingering. Maybe I’ll do your ass instead at least you’re still unspoiled there.”

“No!” Ruby’s eyes flew wide, he wouldn’t dare. She had asked to be humiliated but she hadn’t thought he’d go that far… then again he did seem really pissed. She looked to his face but couldn’t read him, he had changed so much in Atlas that unless he wanted to be read she found she couldn’t anymore. She panted as he pulled his drenched fingers from her sex and traced one over her asshole.

“You don’t get to tell me no little whore. Not after what you did, you are mine!” Qrow bit down on her neck while teasing over her ass, he steadily increased the pressure on her neck till she gasped the tension leaving her body only for him to force the finger into her butt.

Ruby grabbed at the table and tried wiggling under him, pleasure burning her belly with embarrassment. She didn’t care that she had just come out of a shower, or that when Weiss had a shower with her the other girl was really through. She didn’t care that she was clean, she had a finger up her ass and it was humiliating! “No, no no.”

Qrow watched her cheeks burn but no safe word came out of her mouth. The fright was genuine and that made it all the more fun. “Your body sings a different tune whore.” He stroked a few times, her body still relaxed then added his other wet finger. “Look at that, hardly any prep at all, what a good little whore.”

“Maahhaa!” Ruby wasn’t even sure what to make of the sensation as Qrow sank his fingers into her ass to his knuckles.

The Red Eyed Warrior couldn’t help but grin as his counterpart panted on the table. He bit the fleshy lobe of her ear and then uttered. “Weiss managed to get a whole box of toys in here. Be a good whore and stay here while I fetch them.” Qrow withdrew from her and backed away, feeling very satisfied and turned on with her state. How her legs quivered with her knees turned slightly inward, that pale ass just begged to be spanked. Maybe he would spank it, still first things first.

He washed his hand and then out from under Ruby’s bed pulled out a box. Weiss had connections, people who didn’t ask questions or just delivered the mail. She had ordered several weeks ago a plethora of sex toys that Ozpin had coughed up the Lien for without a word. He walked over and set a box down on the table out of the way. He grabbed first a harness, a bit of a reverse chastity belt. “Eyes front.” Qrow snapped as he saw Ruby trying to peek.

Ruby glued her eyes to the far wall, her heart hammering in her chest as Qrow put the harness on her, the buckles preventing the need for her to move. The leather was snug around her hips but her left her asshole and sex completely exposed. She heard him rummage through the box then the click of a bottle being opened. “AH!” She shrieked as cold lube was dribbled straight into her ass. She again moved pushing back towards him, getting the lube all over her and between her butt cheeks before Qrow grabbed her ass and forced her back against the table. “Bad girl, you’ll pay for that one in a minute.”

Ruby whimpered her sex already clenching at the thought. Qrow looked through the toy box again and picked out a fake flexible cock with just that right about of give and rigidity. It was almost as long as he was but more importantly not as broad. It even came with a remote! _Good girl Weiss, I’ll be sure to thank you for this later._ He lubed the false cock up and set the tip against Ruby’s asshole.

“What is that?!” She yelped only just remembering his order not to look back. “Why is it near my ass?!”

“It’s a cock, Weiss sure knows how to pick them. It’s long and broad and you’re gonna take every millimeter up your ass and it’s going to stay there till I say otherwise.” Qrow smirked applying very slight pressure, waiting for her body to let it in.

Ruby’s first instinct was to mouth off, but she had already incurred one punishment and Qrow seemed to be in a surprising mood. They had talked about anal in the past and she was okay with it, still she could feel her asshole open and it made her cheeks burn. _Harvest moon, harvest moon._ She repeated his safewords in her head, she didn’t think she’d need it but she had it. She took big deep breaths trying to relax and felt something shift and then arched her whole body to the tips of her toes as Qrow slowly started to push the toy into her body. “Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh GODS!” She screamed out.

Qrow smirked watching the toy sink into her body was very satisfying. The red false cock slid easily in as she jumped and shivered on the spot, centimeter after centimeter. With his free hand he reached down and started to stroke himself imaging his member up her butt. It would have to be for another time, he wanted to reaffirm his turf… which meant he was gonna pound her till her butt was red and her sex crimson and dripping with _his_ seed.

Ruby could hear him stroking himself and it only added to her embarrassment. How slowly almost lazily he buggered her with a toy while keeping the best bit to himself. “Qrow~.” She whined, her sex was already leaking into the floor the folds of it spread and begging for him to come inside.

“Whores don’t get what they want, they get what they are _given_.” Qrow finally fluidly pushed the entirety of the toy into her.

“FUCK!” Ruby screamed, there as no pain he had prepped her enough but gods if it didn’t feel huge up her butt.

“Going to have to do something about your language.” Qrow mused grabbing one of the straps of the harness and threading a strap through the loop at the end of the cock being clipping it all in tight. He picked up the remote and clicked a button.

A buzzing pulse rippled through Ruby’s butt. “AH!” She grabbed at the table as it stopped for a moment then buzzed again. “Fuck~.” Ruby bit her lip as she whined, the buzzes had a four second gap.

Qrow set the remote down and rubbed his hands along the cleft of her butt, spreading the wasted lube over her butt cheeks. “Check in.”

“Green, oh so very very very green.” Ruby panted.

“Good.” Qrow slapped her ass without warning right between a buzz of the vibrator. She yelped as the pain bloomed through her behind. “Little dirty whores get slapped.”

Buzz, SLAP. “Worthless bitches get themselves caught by the enemy.”

Buzz, SLAP. Ruby cried out he was not being gentle, these felt real. “Huntress’s don’t spread their legs when they are beat.” SLAP.

Buzz Buzz. SLAP. “Whores spread their legs on command. Whores don’t fight back.”

Ruby cried tears leaking down her face, just how much had Weiss told him? How did he know? The pain felt so good, to know that he knew what had happened felt like a weight off her heart. Slap, slap, slap. She cried out with each, Ruby was sure she was bruising. The toy vibrated away inside of her. Qrow moved pinning her underneath him. “Why should I even think about forgiving you? Weiss I can understand, but you? My Huntress? My Silver Eyed Warrior? My Ruby? No, you were supposed to be better than this, now you’re nothing more than a whore.” He grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him. “The King’s Bitch.” That smirk appeared. “My whore. Maybe you can earn back your standing someday… but not today.”

He left her all at once, backing away and grabbing her hair pulling her back. He admired her red ass, it looked so hot and he knew the skin was flaming. He grabbed the remote and pulled her back a few steps to a rug and then shoved her to her knees a hand staying on her head. He flicked the setting on the vibrator up to a constant buzz. Ruby moaned looking up at him with watery glazed eyes, he didn’t have to say a word as his member came close to her lips she opened her mouth. Qrow could see her wet pink tongue she lathed it over the head of his member without prompting. “Aww little whore is that desperate for cock? How does your cunt feel?”

“So empty it hurts.” Ruby whined, she wanted to suck on his member so bad but didn’t dare till he told her too.

“Good. Your ass?” Qrow asked, fighting to keep from reacting to the tongue stroking him.

“Green.” Ruby moaned enraptured by figuring out all the different things she could do with her tongue. Lapping up the fluid that leaked from the broad mushroomed tip whenever it appeared with another moan. Further enthralled by the scent of him.

Qrow had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. For someone who wanted to be punished she sure was having fun. Only when he was sure she wasn’t looking did he smile and roll his eyes. “Alright then whore, suck. If I feel even a hint of teeth, I will fuck your ass and you won’t like it.”

“HmmMmm.” Ruby slid herself forward and so her knees were between his legs and took him into her mouth with a moan. She could feel him pulse on her tongue. Qrow waited till she was very content, sucking on him like he was the best ice cream treat ever. Waited till he could feel her throat relax, he wove his free hand into the hair of the back of her head. “Good little whore, you enjoy this don’t you? Being used for pleasure. You’re making a mess on the rug.”

Ruby looked up at him and had the barest hint of warning that fractional tightening of his fingers before he slammed hips forward forcing his member down her throat. Ruby gagged and jerked but he didn’t let her move a millimeter. Qrow made a show of moaning as her throat contracted around him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to move get her feet under her.

Qrow hooked a foot behind one of her knees and pulled, she toppled to the side but he held her up by her head. “None of that, I said you get what you are given.” Her nails dug into his hips as she clung to him, he could see her chest start to shake and withdrew just enough to let her breathe.

He listened as she gasped drawing air through her nose and started to thrust before she completely caught her breath. Ruby started to suck and stroke him with her tongue again, tears leaking down the corners of her eyes. Qrow tried to ignore those as he used her mouth, gods if it didn’t feel good. Seeing her throat swell as he forced his member down it was a thrill all on it's own, another time he'd force her to swallow but he had other ideas for now. He pulled at her hair picking up his pace with a moan, where to cum, oh where to cum?

“Uhh.” He moaned pulling himself from her mouth and shooting his seed all over her lips and cheek. He unceremoniously dropped her. Ruby collapsed onto the ground gasping as she moved to clean her face her order came. “No leave it.”

Blush burned Ruby’s cheeks but she did as she was told, instead her hand drifted towards her neglected sex. She screamed in surprise when Qrow grabbed her by the hair and tossed her onto the bed. “I didn’t say you could touch.” He tossed the remote back to the table, he wouldn’t need it for a while.

“Please please.” Ruby begged as she turned over on the bed to face him, the toy still vibrated in her ass but she couldn’t finish.

“Begging already? Did you beg the king to fuck you? Needy little whore couldn’t keep her legs closed.” Qrow grabbed her by an ankle and pulled her to towards him. His fingers bit into her body as he flipped her over and yanked her up to kneel.

“No I-.” Ruby’s words caught in her mouth as she remember, maybe the beg hadn’t been verbal but she had most defiantly begged.

“Liar. I know you.” He rubbed his member between her rose red wet butt cheeks. “I remember how you’d get when we trained. How close you came to begging me to take you on the mats. Shame you didn’t, what fun we could have had.” Qrow became completely erect in no time and pulled back to tip her hips up. The red toy looked almost cute and her sex was so soaked he could see the layer of her juices as it dripped.

He took his member in hand rubbing it through the folds of her sex, so smooth. Smoother than silk and the heat. Qrow pushed just his head inward feeling that tight ring of muscle that always gave him so much satisfaction to push through. He grabbed her hips with both hands and yanked her back, she screamed as he forced her to take him all at once. While he moaned out. “Ohhhh fuck yes.” Qrow’s own eyes partly closed, this was heaven... this was perfection. He could feel the toy the space it used made her so fucking tight. He had left her for so long stimulated that she was utterly drenched. He wasted no time throwing all his strength into his pounding thrusts. This wasn’t to be kind after all, she was his and he’d be damned if he let some upstart immortal lay claim to her!

Ruby screamed her arms folding under her, she grabbed at the sheets and bit down hard. The SMACK of their hips was so loud it was making her blush even as her sex gushed. Splattering their hips and making the impacts even louder. He was spearing himself into her core with such determination, the pleasure from her a-spot had her clenching her eyes shut. She came without warning and he didn’t stop just hammered straight on through. “Fuck yes Ruby. Cum again, I can do so much more for you then that bastard.”

Sweat gathered on their skin and Qrow shifted his grip moving his legs farther apart and putting yet more into it. Her behind was bruising, but he could feel her sex ripple in cinching waves. Qrow yanked her back up again forcing her whole body to move with him. Ruby scrambled but barely got her arms under her enough to rest on her elbows. Without the sheet to bite she gasped and panted every second as he fucked the air out of her. Her breasts slapped together her erect nipples rubbing against the bedding. Ruby cried out louder for a split second before her climax crashed through her, she tightened like a vice.

Qrow followed with a deep moan, holding their hips tight together as he released into her. Three… four, his loads filled her and Ruby was left a quivering mess below him. He slumped forward and kissed her shoulder. “You… okay?” He panted.

“Yeah.” Ruby moaned into the sheets. “That was good.”

“Feel better now?” Qrow asked his own arms quivering as the vibrator continued to vibrate against his member, that thin barrier only making it feel better.

“Yes. Thank you for understanding and doing that, but if you could please get the vibrator out? Or at least turn it off?” Ruby asked. “The whole of my hips hurts.”

“Sure thing love.” Qrow started to withdraw but moaned again, it just felt so good. “Can I go once more please?”

Ruby laughed into the bedding. “Fine, pass me a pillow and I am not moving.”

Qrow did one better and grabbed one for her head and chest and lifted her hips and put the other under her hips. He moved his own knees back so he was much closer to her and planted his elbows on either side of her head. Ruby giggled at his happy humm as he started to thrust again much more gently or at least without the bruising strength of before. He was still pounding into her for his own pleasure.

The door was thrown open. “Qrow what the hell I felt yo-.” Ozpin stumbled to a stop his eyes as wide as saucers at scene before him. “Holy hell in a hand-basket.” His eyes went from Ruby’s sperm painted face, to her bruised ass, to the vibrator still going inside to the white that leaked from around Qrow’s member as the man moved without pause.

Weiss peered out from around Oz and burst into laughter. “Wow Ruby, I wouldn’t have guessed you had the guts for that in you.”

“Uhhh, ahhh, mmm. Cl-close the door.” Ruby bit her lip as Qrow started to apply more vigor again, no doubt feeling a need to show off with Ozpin present.

Weiss did with a giggle as Ozpin still stood dumbstruck. His eyes glued to Ruby. Qrow pretending to ignore Oz moved back to kneeling pulling Ruby’s hips up with him as he thrust into her. He removed the strap holding the dildo inside of her and looped the loop around several of his fingers and slowly pulled it up.

“Ahaha!” Ruby yelped finally lifting her head her hair now stuck to her scalp with sweat.

Qrow smirked and grabbed it by the base and started to fuck her ass with it in time with his hips. Ruby screamed coming again her legs kicking out as Qrow kept going smiling the whole time.

“Just wait till he gets her into a proper harness. She’ll not know what hit her for a week, hehe probably won’t be able to sit normally for week after either.” Weiss covered her mouth giggling as Ruby was reduced to. “AH, AH, AH, AH AH, QROW PLEASE!”

Ozpin’s jaw was still connected to the floor as he watched in shocked awe. Ruby’s babbles filling the room. “UHH AHH, I CAN’T NOT AGAIN QROW!” He saw Ruby come again, what Qrow was doing that to make her orgasm so fast he’d love to know. The movement of Qrow’s hips didn’t even stall.”

“QROW MERCY PLEASE!”

Ozpin saw white gush from around Qrow’s cock, Qrow’s smirk as he shoved the entirety of the toy back into Ruby. “MERCY!” Ruby wailed and Qrow said in a sing song voice. “That’s not my safeword.”

At that statement, Oz’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted. The three looked over at the thud sound and Weiss couldn’t keep her laughter at bay. “And down he goes! Complete with boner!”

Ruby was too busy panting to laugh as Qrow force her over again by fast fingers upon her clit as he followed her shooting yet more sperm into her overflowing womb. With a deep breath he sighed happily looking over her as he slid his knees forward keeping inside her as he sat on his feet. “Weiss love would you be a dear and turn the toy off?”

Weiss walked over to the table and picked up the remote, she tapped it against her lip with a mischievous smile. “Na,” she turned the setting up and switched it back to pulsing intervals. “You had ‘what’ looks to me an amazing show without me. I want more than a few minutes of watching you too.”

The pair moaned, Ruby already felt like a boneless lump. Weiss crawled onto the bed and kissed Qrow. “He will probably come around any minute now, you fuck her again. I’ll suck on her clit and we’ll see just how fried we can make his brain.”

Qrow looked down to Ruby. “Well? You’re the one with the toy up your ass.”

Ruby moaned in time with the vibrations, well teasing Oz did sound like a lot of fun and she was trying to improve her stamina. “Fine, but you two are pampering me for a week.”

“Deal.” Qrow and Weiss said. Qrow withdrew from her his seed flowed from her and he couldn't help but gather some of it up on his fingers and force it back inside. Then he stepped off the bed and pulled her to the very edge, grabbed her hands and put them behind his neck. Ruby took the hint weaved her fingers together and held tight, her hips were tipped back and Qrow slammed his length back up into her. Weiss sat before Ruby and started pressing kisses to her thighs.

By the time Ozpin came around, he was greeted with the sight of Weiss nude sucking on Ruby’s clit or licking over Qrow’s balls when he switched to very short strokes pounding at those deep places inside. Rather then faint he yanked his pants open pulled out his throbbing member and settled in to enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Looks around at this thing that just happened.... *exits stage left*.  
> Kry: Meanwhile I would suggest everyone take a look at the tags, you may notice a few new additions since the chapter went up.  
> Ardy: Also thank you to Dark_Dhampir and Baker1762. Hope I answered all your questions. Enjoy!


	13. A Sudden Shift of House

    The room was cold as Ruby sat on the medical bed, she had already been poked and prodded. The room was dark as with Salem present she wasn’t wearing the blindfold with Oz’s magic woven in. She could tell that Ozpin was leaning on one wall away from his wife. The doctor had just left to go get the results of her tests. She didn’t need to hear them, it had been over month since that sparring match with Oz. Even if he hadn’t done the job, Qrow sure as heck had. She knew she was pregnant.

    That and she had been puking her guts up for weeks, not just morning sickness but sickness all the time. She felt tired, awful, this kid wasn’t even more then cells yet and it was putting her through the wringer. Even as she thought about it her stomach turned and she scrambled off the bed, dashing for the bathroom to hurl. She just made it to the toilet all but throwing her head down to heave, ridding herself of the light meal she had not long had. Hands quickly held her hair back as Oz came to her side. “Breathe.” He rubbed her back till she stopped heaving, then said. “That’s the fourth time today.”

Ruby spat trying to clear her mouth. “I hate this.” She whimpered tears gathering in her eyes.

“I know, I am sorry.” Ozpin pet her head trying to calm her down.

“Ozma the doctor has returned.” Salem called out not bothering to follow them.

Ozpin gathered Ruby up into his arms and walked back out into the exam room. The Doctor raised a brow in question. “She seems to be struggling with keeping anything down, is this normal?” Oz asked, he hadn’t really studied much on the topic yet.

The Doctor, an older man with grey hair and large round glasses coughed. “Well morning sickness effects can last through to the third month of pregnancy, after that it normally slows down or stops altogether.” He reached a hand over to touch Ruby’s forehead, hmmmed for a minute then scrawled something on a notepad. “How much is she actually able to keep down?”

Oz thought about it, Ruby was trying to even out her breathing but she appeared exhausted. “I’m not sure, she has a healthy appetite but after some time she throws it back up again. This is the fourth time today. I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen when she first wakes up?”

“Oh women can suffer morning sickness any time of the day though it is most common first thing in the morning. Some develop an intolerance to smells which activate the reflex. She could also be simply not eating the correct diet and her body is making her aware of this.” The doctor scribbled again before addressing the King and Queen. “I’ll make a recommendation diet, including vitamins and activity list. In the meantime you can expect some dizzy spells, possible fainting, anemia and a raised blood pressure. All of which are normal but I shall return weekly to ensure her progress is within normal range. If it pleases you?”

Salem stepped towards the doctor, a hand cupping her chin. “So this,” She waved a hand at Ruby’s clearly distressed condition. “is normal?”

“Yes my Queen. Nothing to be overly concerned about at this time though I do hope the recommendations are followed.” Then the Doctor beamed at her. “And in about seven to eight months time you will have a child.”

Ruby clenched her fists in her lap. How dare they speak about her as though she weren't even there! A hand moved onto her shoulder, Oz’s thumb rubbing at the back of her neck softly. She tried to relax, to drown them out but it was hard and she wanted to weep at the injustice.

Salem and the doctor spoke some more before he handed the Queen several lists, bowed and gathered the rest of the tests Ruby had been required to take. The Grimm Queen was thoughtful and for once thankful that she was not the one going through this apparent difficult time. She had no idea pregnancy came with so many drawbacks but in the end it would all be worth it when she held that bundle in her arms. She was sure of it. Red eyes tracked across the room to where her husband stood, still holding his concubine, his hand comforting the young woman. “Well done Ozma, I am pleased with these developments.” She turned on her heel and strode out swiftly to review these tests in the peace of her study.

Ozpin tightened his grip on Ruby as the doctor spoke up. “One last thing, while it is in the notes I gave the Queen. Ruby,” Ruby looked up stunned for someone to talk to her. “You progesterone levels are on the high side and I feel obligated to ask if you have any family history of twins?”

Ruby turned sheet white, she didn’t think so. However Raven Qrow’s older sister had a stillborn twin brother. The doctor took in the look and said. “Should I take that as a yes?”

Ruby nodded, she felt Oz look down in shock but didn’t look up to him. The doctor hmmed. “We shall have to keep an eye out for that then. Go rest, I will see you again next week.”

Ozpin said. “Thank you Doctor.” He carried Ruby away and towards the more barren halls of her tower before he asked. “Your family has a history of twins? You should have mentioned that.”

“I don’t but Qrow does.” She whispered under her breath and Oz halted. Ruby took the risk in looking at the stone white face of Oz’s as he slowly connected the same dots she had and his face burned a furious red. Ruby could almost see the steam emerging from his ears as Oz picked up the pace, rushing them back to her room.

Qrow and Weiss were sat talking together in Ruby’s bedroom, awaiting their return when Qrow felt a shiver go down his spine. “What the hell was that?” He glanced behind him and felt a violent aura approaching. His hand went out to Weiss to be silent but the moment he got up from his seat the door which had been shut firmly was suddenly kicked open. The frame hit the stone wall and went flying off its hinges with Oz stood in the now open frame.

Oz was seething, he barely allowed Ruby to stand on her own feet before he was rushing his Vassal and striking him without a moment's hesitation. Qrow felt the first punch like he was being hit with a stone hammer, his Aura flaring up to protect his poor cheek bones from breaking. He was sent flying into the far wall, his breath leaving with a loud gasp. Dazed he barely got his arm up to block Oz’s fist as he followed the fallen man with the intent to beat the crap out of him. “Oz! What the hell are you doing?!”

Ozpin pointed at Ruby. “Twins potentially and that sure as hell didn’t come from me. Or her. That leaves the list rather SHORT!”

Qrow’s gaze snapped over to Ruby. “But… that’s not possible. We were pretty sure that you had already knocked her up. You can’t double up.”

“Technically that's not true. . .” Both Oz and Qrow looked over at Weiss who was abnormally pale as she curled her arms around the younger girl still stood in the doorway. “What? I'm not just a pretty face you know and I've had a lot of time to become 'accustomed' to knowing things about pregnancy and motherhood. I recall reading an article about fraternal twins.” Weiss rushed over to her bedroom and returned with a text book. “Either Ruby’s got some rotten luck and the egg split or, she ovulated twice in the six day period. So in really rare theory if there are twins they could have different fathers. I mean Ruby missing her bleed could have been the first egg and sperm dies off after three days. How many days was it between your post sparring ‘session’ and Qrow’s errr fun?”

Ruby tried doing the math in her head but it was Oz who spoke first. “Six days. That would be some luck.”

Qrow on the other hand only pressed his hands over his face and groaned. “Yeah, ‘luck’ this is not a good word for me.”

“Well aside from your eyes… hmm any black hair could be passed off as Ruby’s.” Weiss said moving back to Ruby to show her the book page. “At least a baby might be easy to pass off as Oz’s, if this indeed happen.”

“And if the baby has red eyes?” Qrow, hands on falling to his lap said slowly.

Ozpin turned to him, there was so much going on in his head that he wasn’t sure he could even explain where to start. “Let’s just hope they are silver like Ruby’s or we are all in deep shit.”

Ruby leaned into Weiss, her stomach making rumbling sounds, reminding her that she had thrown everything up until now. “Can we talk about this later maybe? I’m starving.”

While Qrow left to retrieve an early dinner for them all Oz set to rights the door he had busted and Weiss helped Ruby make the table. Ruby couldn’t help the slight shaking of her hands, this was probably the worst thing that could have happened. While there was a chance she wasn’t having twins she was undoubtedly pregnant which meant her time had started ticking. She had always thought that when she got pregnant she would be married possibly to Qrow maybe even with Weiss, the three of them happily living in Patch or Atlas, with her family around her.

Reality sucked so much sometimes.

When Qrow returned, he and Oz sat silently at the table and suddenly the hunger Ruby had felt before diminished. He’d gotten them cheesy cottage pie with lots of green vegetables that smelt heavenly. However the moment she forked some of the meat and potatoes the smell went from mouth watering to sickly all at once. Ruby gagged and pushed the plate away, turning her body ready to flee for the bathroom. The others glanced in her direction before Weiss pulled the plate away, replacing it with a bowl of fresh fruits.

Slowly she ate, the fruit was better and didn’t make her sick at all. In the end she ate two more bowls feeling her appetite return and drank several glasses of chilled water. Feeling more content and sleepy she got up and drifted over to the bed to lie down. Her eyes were just drifting shut when for the second time that day the door to her room was swung open. This time the foot that booted it open was Tyrian’s as he swooped inside followed by Cinder and the hulking giant Hazel.

Oz was quick to his feet. “What is going on here? I have not authorized you to come here.”

Cinder glided towards the King, hand over her chest in mocking respect. “My apologies Sire. The Queen has expressed her wish that Ruby be removed from the tower, indefinitely.”

Ruby sat up, heart hammering. “What do you mean?”

Tyrian giggled beside her. “Salem had prepared a whole new room for you, little rose and we have been ordered to bring you there. Just you.” He added and winked at Qrow who stood by Weiss, anger and frustration clear on his face.

“Ozpin!” Qrow snarled, demanding the King stop them from taking Ruby. Weiss was holding onto his arm as though she could keep him from lashing out if they tried taking Ruby.

Hazel was very quiet as he took in the scene. “We are just following orders, speak to the Queen if you take objection to this.” With that he headed over to Ruby and towered over her. “Lets go.”

Cinder took great pleasure in rushing over, all but dragging a still blindfolded Ruby to her feet. Her arm curled around Ruby’s more slender shoulders as she cooed. “You are going to love~ your new room, I fashioned it myself.” There was a feral smile to her lips as she walked Ruby to the door before turning round. “Oh and Sire there was one last message from the Queen. While you and she are still at odds you are forbidden from seeing Ruby. After all since your duty is finished there should be no need to interfere now.” Chuckling under her breath she pulled Ruby closer to her.

Qrow marched over, intending to rip Cinder apart until Tyrian stood in front of him Hazel just a step behind. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” The Faunus jeered. The King suddenly moved heading to the door as if to follow Cinder. He turned back to Qrow and Weiss. “I will speak to Salem about this.”

“You better.” Qrow growled as the others left, then as soon as he couldn’t detect their presence anymore his hands came up to cup his head. His knees slammed into the ground, desperation hunching his shoulders on the floor. Weiss rushed to his side and blanketed his back with a sob.

 

* * *

 

Ruby wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when she walked in to the room on the opposite wing of the castle. She had never come this way before and even with her blindfold she had to appear as though she couldn’t see so there was no chance to look around her surroundings. That and Cinder had been purposely unkind, stopping abruptly and nearly tripping her over only to grab her to stop from falling. Her arm was somewhat sore from the way she held it so tightly and all Ruby wanted to do was kick the offensive Vassal, preferably in her grinning face.

Ruby was all but flung into the new room but the moment her feet crossed the threshold she felt that familiar lock on her Aura and knew there would be no using her Semblance or escaping. Oz who had been following the group gave Ruby a touch on the shoulder and went into the other room to speak with his wife. The silver eyes heard the door shut behind her and through the enchanted blindfold checked her surroundings now that she was alone.

Without her sight Ruby was essentially blind. Her hands swept out to feel her surroundings, nearly tripping on a thick furry rug that lay on the floor. From there she was able to find the bed, four poster with velvety sheets and pillows and some sort of thin drapes that would enclose her inside. There was a slight draft and as she carefully navigated her way over she felt two large windows, the glass panes crackled with that same lightning that shocked her slightly when she got too close. A few more steps and she found the bathroom, she really hoped to be able to get Oz’s blindfold back, at least with that one she could see but now after losing her sight again it was going to put her at a large disadvantage.

Slowly her spacial awareness mapped out in her mind and she counted the steps back towards the bed to sit down. Outside she could hear the faintest mumbles of voices. She recognized Oz and Salem’s voices but it was so low she couldn’t make out the words.

“You cannot keep her in there!”

Salem watched her husband, she could see the fury behind that calm face. “I can do as I please. Besides the baby needs to be able to hear her mother. I intend to have an active role in this pregnancy, as I cannot have one of my own.”

“You’re not listening to me, she cannot stay here. With her blinded how will she manage much of her day to day living. I don’t think you will aid her in those tasks. At least in the tower she had Weiss who was more than comfortable supporting her with her disability.” Oz wanted to pace, he wanted to shout at Salem. How dare she do this and Ruby . . . how was she to cope in this new living arrangement.

“Ah yes Weiss.” Salem purred. “The one whom has been here for over a year and is still not with child. Such a failure on your part. It is one of the reasons I am forbidding you from seeking our surrogate out.”

“You mean to keep me from my child’s mother?”

Salem sat back, looking more pleased than a cat catching a mouse. “Oh I cannot forbid you from seeing her. I can however ensure that while she is in this wing of the castle you are not to have entry. After all there is no need for you to interact with her anymore as your duty is done. Now it’s my turn.”

Oz looked back at the door, he knew Ruby was in there, barely a stone’s throw away and he couldn’t reach her. “I am still the Ruler of this Kingdom, your husband. Forbidding me from having a part in the process of this pregnancy was not the plan.”

“Well until we sort through our own issues I see no reason why I would want to see you and as this pregnancy is for me I don’t think it’s wise for you to be here and now,” She said getting up from her seat. “I want you to leave.”

Seeing that without physical force he wasn’t going to get his way with this Oz scrambled for a compromise. “What about her support? I can have Weiss come daily to spend time with Ruby-”

“No, you should focus on ensuring a second heir, besides I don’t want that disgusting deviant sex fiend in my quarters. I will ensure Cinder supports Ruby with her needs.”

Oz let a spark of panic attack his chest. No, Cinder was nearly as bad a choice as Tyrian would be. He couldn’t allow her to be in that maniacs care. “I don’t trust Cinder. She is too volatile. Let Qrow see to her.”

Salem thought about it. There was much potential in allowing Qrow access here, one to sooth her husbands concerns but Tyrian had also expressed a ‘desire’ for the Red Eyed Warrior. “I accept that he can spend a time here, though he must return at night. I’ll not have him here either if you are required for duties. He is your Vassal, therefore he should remain by your side as a show for unity and power if anything.” Qrow Branwen was a name not many didn’t know, whether through his prowess on the battlefield or in the bedroom. Plus his name had been linked for some time with Weiss’s and Salem didn’t want him around too much. Still it would be a good opportunity to potentially sway his loyalties if Tyrian could work him over some.

Then she turned to Oz’s point and truthfully she could see it. She wanted nothing to happen to this child of hers and she was willing to compromise to ensure its safety. “Hazel then. He is often the least seen of my Vassals and the most even tempered.”

Oz had to think about this, the fact that Salem was taking Ruby’s safety to heart was important and he had to agree after a moment. Hazel was a decent human being even after agreeing to become Salem’s Vassal, the man had morals and the protective nature that had many dubbing him as a gentle giant. Oz gave her a slow nod in acceptance. Until he could get Ruby out of here and return her to the tower he would take whatever safety measures he could to ensure she would be okay. He still didn’t want her here, Salem could be very unpredictable. “That sounds reasonable.”

“It pleases me that we have been able to agree on something. I have missed you Ozma.” She suddenly said, catching Oz off guard as she stood and walked over to him. “Have you thought anymore on you recent actions?”

Their easy truce was shattered again, Oz steeling himself. “I have and as yet have no answer for you.”

Salem’s face hardened as she turned away. “Then leave, I have no desire to see you here until you have changed your mind.”

Oz was tempted to bring up Ruby or to simply disregard Salem’s warning and go see her himself but he knew ultimately when he was forced to leave it would only make Ruby’s life harder. He took one last look at the door that imprisoned her and turned on his heel. His mind racing with ways to get her out of there.

 

* * *

 

Things had gone quiet in the other room, Ruby continued to sit on the bed, assured Oz would get her out of here when the door to her new room opened. At the lack of heavier steps that she knew with Oz’s Ruby felt her heart drop a little, that it could only mean one thing. She felt a darkened presence stop in front of her and flinched when a hand suddenly cupped her face.

“How are you feeling?” Salem asked.

Ruby was torn between acting indifferent and pleading to be returned, in the end her worries won out. “I am uneasy, may I be returned to the tower please, my Queen?”

The hand on her face removed itself, Ruby barely felt the warning before it connected with her face in a sharp stinging slap. Ruby felt the blood well up in her face making it red from the sting and shame. No one had ever slapped her before. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out and Salem hummed in approval.

“You do not get to make demands of me. This is my castle and as such you obey me. Be thankful I have been lenient about the way you seduced and fucked my husband.” At Ruby’s shocked gasp Salem nodded. “Did you really think I did not know. That you and that Atlassian bitch have been turning my husband from the man I know into this deviant.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ruby whimpered, just what did Salem know?

“Oh don’t give me that. The way you whorishly threw yourself at him after training.”

Ruby attempted to defend herself. “But that’s normal and he enjoyed taking me like that and I enjoyed being taken.”

“Disgraceful. As if I would ever allow such degradation of myself.” The Grimm Queen shouted and although Ruby couldn’t see it, the cracks of her skin and eyes glowed a deep red.

Ruby sensed her peril and decided that remaining silent would be the wisest decision now. The Queen seemed too volatile and she didn’t want to risk her life in an argument over sex positions.

Seeing Ruby back down calmed the Grimm immortal, her eyes dropping to the still flat belly hidden under a thin satin dress. “I suppose it matters not now or at least for the next seven months. Of course when the child is born ‘you’ can return to the tower and let us both hope it doesn’t take nearly as long before you are with child again.”

The redhead curled her hands into fists, already Salem was talking about the baby inside of her as though it was already hers! Ruby felt an odd sense of protectiveness over the unborn child and at the same time couldn’t help imagining how it would feel. To hold a baby in her arms for one brief moment before it was snatched away. The crying baby calling for her as it was taken. Red eyes flashed like jewels, the discovery of the possible father would send Salem into a rage. The crying stops abruptly and glassy eyes stare back at her.  

Suddenly that fruit she had not long eaten turned her stomach and Ruby bolted from the bed, pushing back Salem as she raced for the bathroom. Feeling out the toilet bowl she threw her head down and heaved. Salem watched for a moment from the doorway. The sounds of Ruby vomiting disgusting her as she left.

Ruby heaved over and over until it passed. Her hands shaky she attempted to get off the floor when two very large hands picked her up. Frightened Ruby lashed out, she couldn’t see who it was. Screaming she threw her head back but only succeeded in smacking into a hard chest making her see stars and grow dizzy. The form behind her grunted “Enough.” and she went still. That was the voice of Salem’s other Vassal, Hazel. Unsure why he was there Ruby stood still until the arms around her fell away and water started running in the sink nearby. Ruby felt a wet cloth dab at her face and it felt nice.

Once Hazel helped clear her of waste he dropped the cloth inside a basket and turned the tiny woman in front of him. “You alright?”

Ruby just wanted to cry, she ached, was hungry, tired and dizzy but she nodded and sniffled. With Hazels help she was able to find the bed again. He must have drawn the curtains on the bed and passed through a nightdress. It was a little complicated getting the day dress off but she managed it and passed it through to the man. Unsure about what to do now she just lay down on the bed until there was a tap on one of the posts.

“Yeah?”

Hazel was obviously uncomfortable with his new duty but he was sure to speak politely. “I don’t think Lady Salem informed you but until your babe is born or there is change in the current situation I will be supporting you day to day. So if there is anything you like you’ll going to have to tell me. I am not a mind reader and the less trouble caused the better things will be for both of us.”

A little embarrassed Ruby hid her head in the pillows and nodded. Without another word Hazel lumbered out, firmly closing the door behind him, not that it mattered as Ruby was now just as trapped here as she had been before. At least in the tower she had Weiss and Qrow . . . and Oz. Eyes burned with the need to wallow in self pity at what had happened. Her hand went to her stomach, pinching the skin as though she could hurt it. “This is all your fault.” She whispered harshly then sobbed again, her blindfold itching her skin.

She didn’t sleep well that night, no one did save Salem, who was finally getting what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

Ruby thought the next morning would be better. She was wrong and it started it Salem bursting into her new room Hazel in tow with an arm full of clothes. Ruby had only enough time to sit up after been disturbed before Salem spoke. “Dress, breakfast will be here shortly.” Then to Hazel she added. “The pink one will suffice.”

By the time the Queen had exited the room Ruby had already made her way, with slightly less little stumbling as she remembered the room layout, to the bathroom and was washing her face in the sink. When she returned the dress was lay out on the bed and like yesterday Ruby drew the bed curtains to dress while Hazel stood guarding, as silent as ever.

Since Ruby couldn’t see the dress but she knew it was pink it took some time to change. Ruby was really starting to appreciate the help Weiss had provided before Oz passed her the enchanted blindfold. This dress didn’t quite feel right, there was a large opening from two inches below her breasts to the line of her hips. A thinner sheer like material covered her belly and swept down to her thighs. The skirt part of the dress fell to the floor in several layers of silk. There was no boning or support for her breasts as they sat cupped in the top which hung from a metal circlet around her neck.

The neck piece was chunky and didn’t sit properly on her shoulders, it was slightly too big and kept falling to one side. Frustrated she was about to give up when a hand curled around the piece. Ruby stilled as Hazel crushed the metal just enough for it to sit correctly but and the damaged area hiding behind the fall of hair. “Lets go.”

Hazel had to guide Ruby as they walked to the great hall, he noticed that she stumbled more and needed active help. Unlike the last time he had seemed her she now seemed genuinely blind. He ended up holding her gently by the small of her back. He could feel her grow tenser and tenser as the noise grew, he opened the door to the great hall and Ruby froze. “Easy girl, it’s just the hall.”

“I can’t do people.” Ruby whispered backing away only to hit Hazel’s front. He put a hand on her shoulder not knowing what to do, he stiffened when the shadows warped and Qrow flowed out of them and pulled Ruby into his embrace. “Shhh. It’s okay. Weiss is here, as is Oz. I’ll be taking over from here. Oz laid down the law before you came. Even Salem decided to back down when he said panic attack.”

Hazel nodded stepping away already planning to hit the internet at the next opportunity. Qrow held Ruby guiding her to her place by Ozpin’s ever growing throne. Salem glared but didn’t say anything, it was plain to see Ruby was already shaken. Ruby jumped when a thumb brushed her cheek it took a moment to recognize it as Ozpin’s touch. “This will be unpleasant for you, but required. I’m sorry but it was bound to happen.”

Ruby ended up with a hand on Oz’s throne with Qrow all but wrapped around her. She could feel the magic under his skin, writhing around him. She wondered if he had the shadow magic up and ready for some reason.

Salem stood in the middle of the two thrones atop the stairs, her hands raised to the people who crowded the hall. “May the peace of our reign reside in the hearts of all men and tame the passion of our enemies.”

Everyone responded filling the hall with. “May all the lands met as one.”

“Today we gather not to speak of war or of those who call themselves our enemies. Today is a day for rejoicing. Soon there will be a new generation to the royal line!” Salem threw her hands up in joy. The screams and yells of delight would echo through the Kingdom. She drew them down and gestured to Ruby with an open hand. “Our second concubine is with child.”

The cacophony of made Ruby’s heart pound, she felt like she was going to be sick again, just how many people were here? Was this being recorded and broadcast? How many eyes were upon her, watching her. She felt the colour wash from her face, dizziness trying to overtake her as she sat ramrod stiff, hands clenched together in her lap. She couldn’t even form a smile as people cheered for the baby inside her.

Qrow watched Ruby grow silent, even her breath seemed to still. He pulled shadows further around her trying to surround her with his presence but she seemed unresponsive. He needed to get her out of there but he couldn’t dare try anything with so many people watching. He looked to Oz who nodded, having noticed it as soon as Ruby really started to panic.

Ruby shivered when Qrow wrapped his arms around her. He spoke softly but it cut through the room mostly those closest to the thrones. “Come, you look ill. How do you feel?”

“About to be sick.” Ruby uttered softly just to him. Hands wrapped around her form as he shimmered them out. She felt the world around her turn and did almost throw up. It wasn’t as nice as Oz’s shadow walking but she quickly smelled cleaner and Qrow pulled her blindfold off. After wearing it for nearly a whole day the brightness of the room made her dizzy. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness she recognized the room and let out a welcomed moan. A bathroom was a very welcome sight and she raced to the toilet Qrow sticking with her.

He pet her back as she dry heaved and held her hair away from her face. When she slumped onto the cool tiled floor He stood and got a damp cloth for her. “Have you eaten?” When she only shook her head he stood. “I’ll get something for you.” Qrow turned to leave but Ruby was quicker, snagging his sleeve with a pleading in her voice. “Stay, please.”

Qrow was unable to say no as he slid down to sit beside her and Ruby lay her head in his lap. Neither of them spoke for a long time, not until there was a hesitate knock to the door of the bathroom. Qrow pulled out a blindfold from his pocket, Ruby recognizing it as the enchanted one Oz had tampered with and nodded, letting Qrow cover her eyes.

The knock came again, stronger and more insistent and Qrow stood, letting Ruby rest on the tiled floor as he swing the door open to Oz. “What?”

“Ruby okay?” Ozpin asked. Weiss stood a few paces behind him, just at the corner of the hallway, Qrow presumed she was keeping a look out. Qrow was not feeling kind right now and more snark coloured his tone then planned. “No she’s pregnant and stressed and hungry. Oh and I would probably add dehydrated too since you know she was all but dragged in there from bed.”

“Qrow. . .” Oz started

“Don’t you ‘Qrow’ me.” The ravenette pointed at the King. “What happened to keeping them safe Oz. Your wife is awful. Why in blues blazers did you marry that crazy bitch?”

“This isn’t about me-”

Furious Qrow shoved Oz back. “You’re damn straight it ain’t. This is about Ruby. She ain’t going back in there Oz, I’ll fight Salem myself on it.”

Ignoring the fact that Qrow seemed to want a fight Oz tried defusing the growing situation. “It’s alright, I have been able to convince Salem that Ruby’s panic attack, coupled with her poor nutrition has made her sick. If there is something to be said about my ‘wife’” He choose the word carefully. “It's that so long as the baby is being taken care of properly she will compromise for its safety.”

“If that's the case why does Ruby have to stay in that wing of the castle? Why isn’t her being in the tower with us a safer option?”

The King was at a loss. How to explain the working mind that was Salem was something he himself didn’t understand at times. He had messed up so much lately and it was screwing with his head. Raising his hands in surrender he peeked over Qrow’s shoulder. “Please let me in and see her?”

Qrow crossed his arms, still angry. “Don’t know if I should.”

“Oh Qrow, let the man in already.” Ruby called out from inside, it had ‘a’ desired effect. Qrow stood to the side, still blocking most of the entry so Oz had to squeeze past him to get inside but he didn’t try stopping him.

Inside Ruby rolled over slightly, having heard everything going on she wasn’t sure what to do herself but she did send him a half smile. “Hey, what happened when we left?”

Oz huffed and dropped to the floor next to her. “Well Salem was annoyed but she is good at manipulating a situation and explained your sudden disappearance on morning sickness. Which is almost the same as I told her shortly after when she rounded on Weiss and I, demanding to know where you had gone. I mentioned about the panic attack and Hazel confirmed it which is what made her realize it was real.”

“There’s something else, I can see it in your eyes.” Ruby half joked, tapping his knee. “Tell me.”

After letting out another more softer sigh Oz got to the point. “Salem is organizing another party, a sort of royal baby shower if you please. It’s going to be held in a few months time. She's hoping that by that point you will be more ‘showy’ by then.” He pointed at her stomach.

“Ohh I think I’m gonna be sick again just thinking about it.” Ruby shivered at the thought and moved closer to toilet again.

Which is how Hazel found them when Weiss who ‘was’ keeping a lookout hissed over at them. He rounded the corner and took the sight of Ruby curled around the toilet bowl with a hint of dismay but mostly concern. He appeared uncomfortable with the glare from Qrow and Oz but Weiss was studying him with a keen eye. “Is there anything I can get for her?”

Oz was faintly surprised the giant Vassal wanted to help and he seemed sincere in his offer. “Thank you Hazel, yes if you would bring some fresh water and mint. It should hopefully ease the queasiness.” Feeling eyes on him Oz turned at the grinning Qrow. “What? I read up on it last night. Don’t know if it will work but seems like a good idea to try.”

“Right now.” Ruby gasped from the bathroom. “I would take sewage water if it gets the taste of bile out of my mouth.”

Hazel left swiftly causing Qrow, Weiss and Oz to all raise a brow. “Well I think I like him the most.” Weiss chuckled.

Oz hummed. “Out of all her Vassals Hazel has always been the most kind. I am glad I was able to convince Salem to allow him to support Ruby rather then Cinder or Tyrian.”

“No offense Oz.” Qrow growled. “But if she put either of them in charge of Ruby’s well being, I doubt she would last a night.”

“And she!” The redhead turned her head at them. “Is sitting right here and doesn’t appreciate being spoken about.” Feeling the last remnants of panic slowly slither away Ruby held out her hand and Oz helped her to stand back up. “I know we can’t trust him but do we agree he was the safest option Salem would allow?”

Oz nodded at her, his arms caging her against him. “Yes. I’m sorry to have put you in this position Ruby, you know that right.”

“Yeah I know.” She sighed. “We should head back or something, before Salem decides to come looking for us.”

Ozpin hummed tapping his chin with a finger. “I’ve a better idea. I’m curious if fresh air will help with your sickness. Let Salem try and forbid you the gardens, the doctor did say you need to be allowed exercise and if you can eat out there it will give us a safe place to meet. I’ve a perfect place in mind but you’ll all need a guide.”


	14. Catalyst

The Temple of the New Gods stood within the grounds of the castle. It was the destination of Hazel’s errands for today and with his new duty of overseeing Ruby’s care, he had little option but to bring her along with him. At first he was frustrated that it would take more time then necessary to lead the blind pregnant woman over the terrain of woodsy land around the temple. However the young woman surprised him today by navigating the way almost as though she had vision. He did notice the blindfold today was different then the one she wore yesterday, it looked more worn but he shrugged it off. It was not his place to point it out and as it didn’t hinder his progress he chose to ignore it. 

Ruby herself while pleased to be outside but didn’t mistake it as an opportunity to escape from her handler. She had little doubt after seeing Hazel fight Qrow that she wouldn’t be able to run from the giant successfully. Not to mention it would mean leaving Weiss and Qrow to Salem’s wrath. So she took the fleeting freedom of being outside those gloomy walls with all the pleasure she could grab. Taking deep full breaths of fresh air, hands reaching out to touch the thick trunks of nearby trees. Her feet, clad in gold sandals with laces tied up to her knees left her skin exposed to the soft grasses. It was pure heaven to be outside for a change. 

The moment the trees parted to shower the view of the temple Ruby felt her smile sink, remembering this was only a short errand and she would soon be returned to the keep. While the temple itself was a spectacular view, the white marbled pillars holding up the slanted roof Ruby couldn’t suppress the shiver of dread as they neared. There were a few women strolling around the site, all dressed in red floor length dresses and gold accents but it was the woman who paused in the main entrance that worried the Huntress most. 

Cinder stood watching Hazel approach with Ruby and worked at keeping the grimace off her face. While she wasn’t bothered about Ruby not seeing it, Hazel was . . . different, from her and Tyrain and she didn’t want it getting back to Salem. Ruby took the pause and stepped closer to Hazel, not for protection but to throw off any suspicion that she could see. She felt the giant fall in step with her but said neither said anything. 

Hazel stopped at the stairs. “Cinder, your report for the Queen?” 

The aforementioned woman scowled at him. “It not written yet, come inside and I’ll talk with you about it.”

The giant looked at his charge and shook his head. He didn’t want to leave her outside but he knew Salem wouldn’t want her hearing what wasn’t her business. Cinder must have read his expression as she sighed loudly. “Just leave her there, not like there’s anywhere for her to go.” Without another word Cinder strolled back inside, clearly expecting Hazel to follow. 

Hazel turned back to Ruby. “Don’t wander off.” His voice low, Ruby nodded and waited for him to step out of view up the stairs before picking at her dress with disdain. Salem was having too much fun choosing her clothes. This morning she had chosen and had laid out a dark purple shift dress that looked similar to what she herself was wearing. The colour was hideous, like a bruised plum that made her already pale skin look translucent. It didn’t help that today was another morning of being violently sick the moment she woke up. Her whole body felt shaky and weak from being unable to keep anything down and it seemed only late night supper was an agreeable time for her pregnant body. 

Ruby felt her eyes burning with frustration. None of this was fair in the slightest. She didn’t want this child but what was she to do about it. She hadn’t seen Oz, Weiss or Qrow since yesterday and while Hazel didn’t appear to be a bad person, she missed her lovers more. 

Annoyed and angry she stormed off to the side of the temple. She heard some of the priestess’ whisper behind her back and made a show of her disability. Taking slow measured steps towards the greenhouse building surrounded with flower beds. It was an unusual sight as none of the beds actually contained flowers but a mix of different herbs and wild flowers. Some of the more generic ones she recognized on sight. Some appeared more exotic, possibly from other regions. Then she came across a small patch of ivory coloured blooms. 

“Black Cohosh.” Ruby whispered under her breath, recognizing the herb. It use to grow wild on Patch and she thought it was a pretty flower growing up, until her dad informed her otherwise. She racked her brain and remembered that this particular herb was good for snake and bug bites, mole removal and inducing early labour and miscarriage. 

Ruby bit her lip hard in thought, then peeked over her shoulder. None of the other temple workers were in sight, she was essentially alone, with a herb that could help her lose the baby growing inside her. If she remembered correctly all she had to do was boil some water and soak it in well before consumption. She could do that!

Her hand reached for the white herb before it froze mid way. ‘Could’ she do this? Her thoughts on the baby inside her, killing it. Her heart hammered and she was conflicted. What she was thinking of was killing, ending an innocent life. One that had done nothing but exist. Her hand shook slightly as it drew closer. What kind of life would it have? Once taken from its mother, to be raised by a monster, molded into whatever Salem wanted of it. Was that not an even worse fate?

The pads of her fingertips had barely made contact with the blooming head when it was clasped by a much bigger olive coloured fist. Ruby snapped her head up to Hazel’s. The hulking giant was breathing heavily, like he had been running, searching for her no doubt as she remembered his order to stay put. Hazel took one look at the hand reaching for the flower and his face hardened. “What use would you have for this herb?”

Ruby had to fight the surprise that Hazel was seemingly aware that she was not blind and lowered her head, the fight leaving her body. “Nothing.”

Hazel grunted and said in a very low voice. “Black Cohosh, its a herb local to Vale and its surrounding islands. Used mostly in inducing labour.” Hazel turned furious eyes on the young woman and still gripping her much smaller hand Hazel turned them both away, all but dragging Ruby back around the temple grounds. Ruby felt that he wanted to voice something more but after noticing several of the workers staring after them Ruby realised he wasn’t going to say anything with others around. 

Cinder stood at the bottom of the stairs, smirking at them as they passed her. Ruby was sure Cinder was about to try tipping her up but she let them pass without another word. In fact no one so much as looked in their direction as Hazel herded her away back into the thick treeline. 

The one good thing about Hazel was that Ruby didn’t feel the need to make idle chat with him. A blessing in itself as they returned in silence. Ruby wasn’t looking forward to going back inside but she doubted Hazel would allow her time away. Through the gaps in the trees, the castle loomed up, impressive and grand but to Ruby it might as well have been a golden cage. A few feet from the guards posted at the entrance and Hazel finally stopped, turning to her. “Never do that again.” Ruby halted, his voice was so low and gravelly she knew no one else would have heard except for her. When she didn’t respond to him he continued, his voice softer. “I realise your life has changed in a way you did not expect but  every life is precious, including the one inside you. You were about to destroy an innocent life, something I believed no Huntress would do. I thought Huntresses were suppose to protect people. I am disappointed.”

Ruby swallowed heavily, heart pounding. It felt like every fear was crowding her throat, she wanted to weep and cry. Scream even. Her blindfold grew damp as she clenched her teeth and fists. She didn’t remember the journey back to Salem’s wing of the castle, nor entering the room. She heard the door shut behind her and teared at the blindfold, wanting it off. It wouldn’t budge of course, only someone else could remove it but that didn’t stop her from trying. In the end all her struggling and fighting only caused her stomach to roll violently as Ruby stopped her attempts and rushed for the bathroom. 

Hazel who stood outside, arms crossed only listened to the whimpers inside. When the hacking started again he grew worried he’d said too much. Then a knock sounded on the main door to Salem’s chosen quarters. When he opened the door the giant was almost pleased to see Qrow Branwen stood on the other side. 

“Hey Hazel, Oz and Salem came to an agreement that I would stay with Ruby for several hours everyday. I’m sort of your relief.” Qrow said evenly, though he felt the urgency to head straight for Ruby he waited to be allowed entry.

The other man grunted and stepped out, turning and walking away, his thoughts swirling with images of the young woman who suffered inside. Qrow didn’t wait another second, sprinting inside Ruby’s room, where he heard her throwing up and throwing the package he carried onto the bed, followed in after her. 

Ruby gasped on the floor, her mood uplifting somewhat when Qrow entered. “Oh Ruby.” He sighed sadly at her condition, the watery smile she sent his way fading as her hand cupped her stomach. Ruby lifted her arms to him and Qrow silently picked her up, turning her smaller body in his arms and carrying her out. He brought them both to the bed and sat with her in his lap, gently stroking her hair and back with his now free hands. 

The soothing action set Ruby back into tears as she clutched at him. Her voice hoarse from crying and throwing up. “Take it off, please Qrow.”

Ruby immediately felt the blindfold slip off her face, revealing her eyes again. Even though they were red and puffy, blinking widely Qrow still thought them beautiful and left little pecks all over her tired and slightly wet face. Ruby felt the softness of his lips and sighed. Thoughts strew around in her head, Hazel’s words, the herbs and the baby inside her. She clutched at Qrow. She didn’t want to have this child, she knew what Salem would do to it and she couldn’t bare it. “Qrow?”

Qrow stopped his administrations and leaned back. Ruby whimpered and wet her lips, her eyes sad. “Will you. . . W-will.” She stuttered again and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. “Kill this baby.” She trembled in his arms, more tears ran from her swollen eyes. “ I know this is a cruel thing to ask of you and I wouldn’t if I could do this myself but . . .” She couldn’t bring herself to say any more and ducked her head back down.

“I’ll do it.” Qrow said softly, he knew this had been coming for a while now. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, cutting his palm on the edge of Harbinger and set the now bleeding hand on her hip, using the magic to make a tiny cut into her.

It was easier then he would ever want to admit to follow through her body, even easier then it had been to invade Hazel's. He found what he was looking for quickly, he could even feel Oz in the tiny barely formed fetus. Rage was the first emotion that he felt, that Ozpin had done this to her, that it was his child making her life miserable. She was his, she was never supposed to have another man's child in her but then he remembered the doctors worries and looked beyond Oz's offspring.

His stomach clenched in a painful knot. There it was, a second life. Visibly smaller then the first but still there and alive. He could feel that it was his, she did have twins and his child was sharing a womb with Oz's. Worry turned around in his head, could he kill just one of them? Would it risk his child? He told Ruby he would do it, but could he kill his own baby?

… No. He couldn't, guilt racked him but to harm the life he had given her went against every instinct he had and he couldn't kill Oz's without some risk to his own. Not to mention it wouldn’t solve the problem of Ruby’s pregnancy. He withdrew and called his magic back.

Ruby felt him draw away and looked up to him, she didn't feel any different. “Qrow?”

“You are carrying twins. One of Ozpin and my own… child. I, I can't. I'm so sorry.” Qrow couldn't bare to look at her and kept his head down.

Ruby peered at him, studied the man before her as his words rattled in her head, trying to make sense.  _ I can’t. _ Eyes burning she grabbed onto Qrow. No, he had to. “Please Qrow, don’t do this to me, you promised.” She couldn’t have stopped the damn breaking with all the power in the world as her cries grew louder. “PLEASE! I don’t want this! Please Qrow, stop it!”

Qrow could do nothing as Ruby started hitting him, he only swallowed her in his arms and let her lash out against his chest. Her cries continued urging his own tears to burn. Her strikes grew more feeble and weak as she struggled in his arms and still he held her, muttering in his head how sorry he was. Wailing cries and shouts turned to whimpers as Ruby felt her energy drain from the stress and crying. Her body went slack against Qrow, her eyes drying up, unfeeling. Her lover slowly peeled her away and lay her down on the bed. 

Ruby almost fell asleep right then and there, so tired of everything she curled up away from Qrow and coached her body to rest. The sun had dipped quite a ways, though not enough to signal the return of Salem or Hazel.

Qrow gazed down upon Ruby, his heart wrenching at the lost look on her face. He knew she needed him but what he could provide right now wouldn’t help her. Remembering his package he leaned over and snagged it off the edge of the bed before setting it down on the end table closest to her. “I got you some fruit. Weiss did actually but they are fresh and your favorites. Peaches.” He said with a fake joyfulness, Ruby didn’t appear to hear him or she ignored the offer. 

The painted smile fell from his face as he slumped down in a chair on the other side of the room. Ruby didn’t move a muscle and Qrow felt worthless but until Hazel returned he couldn’t leave her. Hands clasped together on his knees Qrow bent his head in thought. For once in his life he had no idea what he was going to do. 

 

* * *

 

Qrow was eventually made to leave when Hazel arrived. Ruby still hadn’t moved, hadn’t talked to him so as he wandered through the torchlit halls he couldn’t help but be a little grateful to Hazel. He hunched over hands in his pockets, thinking about it. He had said he’d help her but Gods he was gonna have a kid, joy flared in his chest. It was something he and Ruby had talked about at length since being reunited and said talks had continued with Weiss. It had been almost funny watching them aruge over it. 

They had spoke of their freedom and how they would like things to be once out of Salem’s clutches. Ruby had confessed to wanting kids as soon as possible, while Weiss wanted to take over her family's company first, to ensure their security before bringing children into the mix. Qrow had just said one could carry while the other was busy and that seemed to suit everyone. Now here they were, Ruby was pregnant and it wasn’t how any of them wanted it.

He felt the Aura a moment before the hands. That familiar giggle was in his ear as Tyrian hugged him pushing his body against Qrow’s back. “Ello handsome.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “What do you want ponytail?”

“Hehehehe, why didn’t you help her? You could have done and no one would have been any wiser.” Tyrian purred into Qrow’s ear, licking the shell of it.

The Red Eyed Warrior went completely stiff. The flirting he was used to, the fact that Tyrian knew what Ruby had asked was the worrying thing. “I like my head on my shoulders.”

He tutted at the lie. “You don’t fear my Queen. You should work on your lying skills.” Tyrian’s tail slunk around them and stroked over the crotch of Qrow’s trousers. “Maybe I should tell her that? She has her own ways of making you afraid of her. Unless of course you have an idea to stop me.”

“What you want to keep your mouth shut is pretty damn obvious.” Qrow grumbled and snapped his fingers a nearby door opened. “Why don’t we take this out of public view.”

“Couldn’t have phrased it better.” Tyrian withdrew but coiled his tail around Qrow’s waist pulling him along.

The room was a just a plain sitting room mostly for staff with many couches and a low burning hearth. Qrow locked the door behind him and little magic warded it. Tyrian giggled at that and an instant later Qrow found himself pinned against the door while Tyrian’s tail wove down over his hips to wrap around a thigh. “You’re so pretty as you brood around the castle, it’s such a shame the king has been keeping you all to himself.”

“The King and I aren’t a thin-!” Qrow lost track of his words as Tyrian nipped at his neck.

“Then you won’t complain about playing with me a little. The Queen hasn’t felt like playing in ages and Cinder is no fun to play with. Even worse Hazel has to look after the cattle, so he’s no fun anymore either.” Tyrian groused.

“Cattle!?” Qrow spun but Tyrian’s tail didn’t let him get far but he could at least face the faunus. “Ruby is not cattle!”

Tyrian waved him off. “Says you. Ohh stop with that look no where is it written we have to have the same point of view.” He tightened his tail and invaded Qrow’s space again. “Besides I don’t want to talk about the girl.” He leaned up and kissed Qrow’s neck again. “You’re so much more interesting.”

“Look what is it you want?” Qrow asked and regretted it the second later when Tyrian’s hands were in his pants. The sound of the zipper seemed impossibly loud in his ears.

“What do you think? I want to play with you.” Tyrian leaned up and bit Qrow’s neck as he tightened his hand around the other mans scrotum.

Qrow couldn’t keep the groan completely silent as Tyrian played. He did try to keep still with grit teeth as he grew erect in the faunus’s hand. Tyrian started to stroke him, nipping along his neck. Qrow’s stillness quickly got on Tyrian’s nerves. “You aren’t being at all like your stories. Why don’t you fight it? Fight me?”’

“Isn’t this what you want? You won’t bring up what Ruby wanted if I let you play with me?” Qrow asked and bit his lip as Tyrian squeezed the head of his member.

“But you aren’t playing!” Tyrian backed away with a pout. “Fine just go. I won’t say anything for now, we can play when you feel more like it.”

The red eyed man glared. “So what? You are just going to keep quiet? Just like that? I don’t believe you.”

The faunus giggled. “Why ever not?” His gaze flitted down and he licked his lips imaging all the fun he could have with that particular part of Qrow’s anatomy.

“Because maybe you’ll change your mind with the wind!” Qrow tossed a hand up, he moved towards Tyrian. “So I’ll ask you again. What do you want?”

Tyrian met him in the middle and grabbed his shirt with both hands. Leaning up to Qrow. The kiss was nothing short of brutal, Qrow giving as good as he got. He wove Tyrian’s ponytail around his hand and pulled it back and down forcing the faunus to follow.

“Hey oww!” Tyrian’s tail lashed back and forth curling.

“You wanted to play, we’ve played now leave me alone.” Qrow let go and spun in his heel fixing his trousers as he stormed from the room.

Tyrian giggled letting Qrow go, he crossed his arms and played a tune with one figure. “Well this just got more interesting.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin found this strange, to be lurking in a empty study. Why Weiss picked here to meet he didn’t know, probably something to do with too many servants aware of his habits. He stuck to the shadows, hiding in them in case someone else came through the door. The moonlight peeked out from behind curtains leaving the room dark. He looked over as the door clicked and opened, Weiss slipping through and closed it as quietly behind her as she could. Oz waited for the door to click before he melted out of the shadows.

Weiss jumped and clapped her hands over to mouth to keep from making a sound. “I hate it when you do that!” She hissed.

“Sorry, did Blake get back to you?” Ozpin said cutting to the chase.

Hand on her still racing heart she nodded. “Yeah. Only problem is I’m not good enough for Adam. He wants to meet you in person.” Weiss said looking Oz up and down. “You’re going to need to change.”

Oz looked down at his formal wear, he hadn’t bothered to change yet. A tiny shift of magic and he was wearing casual jeans and dress shirt. He formed a long grey cloak over himself and pulled it up to hide his face within it. “Better?”

“Yes. How familiar with the docks are you? Particularly the side that edges in on Stone Quarter?” Weiss spoke quickly and softly.

“Decent, I haven’t been down in years. I know Salem has been having troubles with the thieves and I know that the faunus network works out of there a great deal.” Ozpin said. “Blake has been taking my orders and spreading them out through the network. Feeding information about all of the Kingdoms back through to me. Beyond that I’ve just be countering Salem’s efforts.”

“Well Adam wants to meet you in a tavern called the Drunken Rat.” Weiss said a sneer appearing on her lips. “It’s a well ratty place but has a network of caves under it. Adam will meet you in them, the innkeeper is a older bear faunus. He knows to be looking for you, Adam said he’ll be there for three days. Though it would be best if you went now.”

“Then I will. I know this is a power play on his part. However they have never seen me in person and I do feel that it would help with the loyalty aspect of this. Working directly for me instead of Blake is far riskier for them.” Ozpin stepped over and kissed her cheek. “Thank you Weiss, for all of this. It wouldn’t be possible without you.”

Weiss smiled up at him. “Just come with us when we leave and we’ll call it even.”

Ozpin only gave her a tiny smile before slipping back into the shadows and under the door. He flowed fluidly from one shadow to another through the castle. Oz knew that Salem had already retired and so long as he kept his distance it was very unlikely she’d be able to feel him using any magic. It was strange to go to the outer reaches of the castle. Even stranger still to slip under the great doors and into the moonlight. He didn’t dare return to a human form instead zipping across the courtyard and out to the cliffside. Only then did he rise from the shadows.

The shattered moon of Remnant hung low and gibbous in the starry sky. It made the sea water of the channel glow as the waves tossed with the tide. Below him the city of Vale sprawled out along the banks of the channel, thousands of lights reaching out in the night. The wind blew and Oz’s nose was filled with the scent of the sea. He couldn’t help but reach up and pull his hood down. “Wow.” He uttered softly.

Ozpin couldn’t remember the last time he looked out like this. No walls, no castle, no Salem. A taste of freedom on his tongue, how he could just pick a direction and walk away from it all and his wife would be none the wiser. He could understand in an instant why she had kept this from him, forced him to forget this. His heart pounded with the desire to explore, to cast of his responsibilities and be free of it all.

Oz couldn’t help it, he giggled, then laughed before long he bellowed his joy to the sky. Ohh this was what feeling alive was like, how could he have forgotten this? He took a deep breath of sea air and then set off down the edge of the cliff till he came upon stone stairs carved into the side of the cliff.

The night was still young so he did not feel any real need to rush. It was so nice to stretch his legs beyond his normal stomping grounds. It as amazing watching the city grow closer, to feel the sea wind in his hair. Only when the lower gates came into view did he pull his hood up and slip back into shadows before the guards saw him.

The part of the city he entered was pristine, but he knew enough of his way to the docks that he didn’t bother departing from the shadows till he was deep in the underbelly of Vale. All cities had one and as Oz materialized from the shadows he felt just a little bit bad for protecting this one from Salem. The grime from the upper levels of the city washed down and there was a distinct stink of the fishing industry. He had to listen for the taverns and it took a bit of wandering before he found the Drunken Rat.

The inn’s sign appropriately had a rat passed out drunk on it. A smile pulled at Oz’s lips, he couldn’t help but find it funny. Reaching up he made sure his hood was hiding his bone white face before entering. No one noticed him, grog, beer and who knows what else was flowing like water and most of the many patrons were singing. Oz noticed that the majority were some type of aquatic faunus.

He strode up to the barkeeper, who was indeed a bear faunus. He saw the moment the Faunus became aware of just who Oz was, instantly his eyes going as wide as saucers. He glanced around and departed from the bar gesturing for Oz to follow him, they walked around to a back room where he pulled open a cellar door. “Adam is waiting for you. Didn’t think you’d actually come.”

Ozpin chose not to answer as he stepped down into the dimly lit cellar. He could hear voices and once his boots hit the stone floor the innkeeper closed the door behind him. At first it seemed like any other cellar but as he moved through the stacks of barrels he came to an open passageway, clearly left that way for him. He passed through and quickly found a switch behind it, a press of a button and the cellar was closed off behind him. He set off down the much darker tunnel and quickly came to a sizable room lit by thick ivory candles placed in every corner and available surface. 

Adam Taurus sat at a table in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was filled with creature comforts for many. Clearly a stop over if any members of the underground had need of it. A rickety chair sat across from Adam who had his feet up on the table and appeared to be reading a manga. He didn’t even look up from his book when Oz entered. “Didn’t think you’d come. No one has seen you leave that castle of yours in years.”

“Is that why you invited me rather then working with Weiss? To see if I’d come?” Ozpin walked over to the empty chair and sat down pushing his hood back.

“Something to that tune yes.” Adam finally shut his manga and tossed it on the table, turning towards the towering man but keeping his seat. “Why now?”

“I beg your pardon?” Ozpin asked, this Adam character was blunt.

“I hate to waste time going over the basic details but you’ve had Weiss for over a year. Nothing, you could have reached out and asked for help leaving at any time. Why now?” Adam asked. “Cause you finally knocked up one of your ‘consorts’?” He put the last work in air quotes.

Ozpin had to fight to keep his face blank. “I have never been in a position to just ‘leave’, not without starting a civil war. I have put the Kingdoms happiness above my own.”

“So that’s what you did with Weiss? Put the Kingdoms stability over her freedom?” Adam asked.

“Weiss was never in any real danger. Qrow made her… useless to Salem right before she was picked up. I think that Weiss has thrived in her year here, but it is time for her to go home.” Ozpin said staying neutral, he had the feeling that Adam was deliberately trying to get under his skin. The red hair with bull horns stood out, but it was the SDC brand over his eye that would be burned into Ozpin’s memory.

“Cause you knocked up the other girl.” Adam snapped his fingers trying to remember her name. “Ruby. Only Weiss says you want to get her out too. Qrow Branwen as well, odd given you made him your vassal. Which again makes you wanting to leave now awful strange.”

“Would you believe me if I said that I wish Ruby back with her family? That I had less choice in the matter then she did? I did try to delay this but now we are running out of time.” Ozpin said.

“You still haven’t said why now. I won’t work for someone I can’t understand, so why now?” Adam glared down his king.

Ozpin sighed, looking down to his hands. He really didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to admit a lot of things but he didn’t think he’d get away with being evasive with Adam. “Because Salem has changed, because I have changed. She is not the woman I fell in love with nor am I the same man she married. I won’t say she is going mad, but as husband and wife we are broken. I think it’s possible it has been this way for a long time. Maybe even since we worked out she can not bare a family for us. Her fixation, while only fed by what we have been forced to assimilate from Mistral, is not healthy. Ruby is having my child… and I don’t want my wife raising it. So we have to leave.”

“You’d risk civil war for a baby?” Adam asked without anger.

“It is an innocent life, that will never have a chance at a life of it’s own if we stay here. Ruby’s life will never be the same, we can not wait till after she gives birth. It will only get harder to get them all out.” Oz ran a hand through his hair. “My hope is by attempting to get into touch with King James so we can work out a bargain ahead of time will minimize casualties. If I give those who follow me a clear place to follow also, perhaps they will not rebel against Salem and follow me to Atlas instead. Or vanish into the woods. Scatter, anything but fight for a throne I never wanted.”

“You’ll need to talk to King James directly then.” Adam said taking his feet off the table and stood.

“Yes.”

“I’ve got spies in Atlas as you well know. I can get to James. But I want something in return.” Adam set a hand on his sword.

“What?” Ozpin asked returning to neutral.

“You’ll get him to phase out slavery. I know it’s not logical to ask for it all at once, but you do whatever you have to. You get him to make it illegal, equal rights for the faunus of Atlas.” Adam said with a smile.

Oz barely kept his jaw from dropping, he wanted to say that Adam was nuts. Instead he grit his teeth and stood moving to pace the length of the room. “You can’t expect me to change a whole culture. Especially when I am the one in need of aid.”

“I don’t. But James isn’t stupid and neither are you. You say you want the Faunus freed and in return you offer yourself up and Ruby, Weiss and Qrow. James would kill to have more magic on his side. You wouldn’t believe the fit he had when word got back to him Qrow defected and was now your personal vassal. He’ll take the world's only known Silver Eyed Warrior, Red Eyed Warrior and you the only person that stands a chance against Salem. He’s smart enough to know changing a law is worth it.” Adam turned to rest his hip against the table. “It’s not complicated Oz. We do this right and we can even put out word through your people that a big shift is inbound and when lines are drawn to fall back rather than engage. We can do this with minimal casualties. You’re just gonna have to swallow that pride and offer your ass up on a golden platter to James.” He smirked. “The latest rumour is you might even be into that. Qrow’s got a rep you know.”

Oz couldn’t keep his cheeks from turning red. “For one I am well aware that Qrow has a reputation two… you know what, nevermind I am not commenting on asses and platters.” Ozpin ran a hand over his face trying to make the blushing stop. “Look just get me a way to talk to James and I’ll-... do ask you ask.” Ozpin wished the earth would open up and shallow him. He really hoped that James wasn’t the type to make him grovel.

Adam was loving this, he was making the immortal King Ozpin blush. “Better get Qrow to give you some lessons. If James is in a domineering mood you might have to bend over for him.”

“WHAT?!” Ozpin burst.

The faunus grinned this was too good. “Atlas military fucks itself up and down. Pretty damn effective way of pounding into the minds of those lesser then you who’s boss. You’re giving up a crown, James might want to do you just to make example out of it. Plus I bet the power trip of doing you would get three fourths of Atlas elites knickers in a wad.”

Oz went very very pale, even for him.

“Relax, only the king would have the honour of getting anywhere near your butt.” Adam walked over and patted him on the shoulder. “We have a deal, make sure you can hold up your end. I’ll get a message to Weiss when we can get to James, he might not even send a negotiator. We’ll have to see so this could take a rather long time.”

“We have just under seven months. Ruby is due then.” Ozpin said crossing his arms.

“That might not be enough. Might be easier to wait till she’s given birth then, if we are really lucky we’ll be able to get someone from Atlas here in that time. Much less back and plans in motion.” Adam said moving back to the table and flicking his manga open.

“Salem will take the child. Short of a full blown fight I don’t know how I’d get it back.” Ozpin said shaking his head.

“Then maybe you should use the time we have to think about if you are willing to fight your wife for your child. I can’t help on this, this will take as long as it has to. If Ruby gives birth before we can get her out you’ll just have to make adjustments.” Adam said looking back to the King, he knew he wasn’t asking for an easy thing. “Go home before someone misses you. I’ve got work to do.” 

Ozpin drew up his hood and said. “Thank you Adam, goodnight.” He left without waiting for a response, he needed to tell Weiss that they had a bargain. As he walked out a thought dawned on him. Qrow… was going to love this. Weiss was going to be so smug she’d grin for weeks. He covered his face with his hands and whimpered, he was so screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Fun facts. Atlas in canon is based off of the Ancient Roman and Japanese cultures. That bit about having sex up and down through the military is actually true, for the reasons stated in the story. Wives of soldiers used to shave their heads and wear mens clothes to make the transition easier for their husbands.  
> Kry: Also we were careful about our research and it is possible to have fetural twins with two different fathers. So long as the during the ovulation period which is on average 6 days you have 2 different egg being inseminated.  
> Ardy: So getting into other stories.


	15. Countdown

Ozpin was awake staring up at the ceiling when dawn rolled around. Weiss appeared from her room in night gown and Qrow came in from his room below. Both settled into Ruby’s old room with yawns while they waited for the servants to bring breakfast. Oz ignored them both, he had a feeling he was going to be the butt end of this conversation.

Eventually Weiss asked. “Well how’d it go?”

“Adam said he will get into contract with James, laid out a few conditions of his cooperation.” Oz ran a hand through his hair but didn’t get up.

“Like?” Qrow asked, finding Oz’s mellowness odd.

“He wants me to do whatever James wants to get equal rights for the faunus. He may have even mentioned James will likely have his own way of asserting… dominance over the situation.” He braced himself and then it happened.

Weiss and Qrow burst out into laughter. Weiss held her sides. “Ohhh you’re so gonna get your comeuppance!”

Qrow laughed so hard he almost fell over. “Ohhh irony I LOVE IT!”

Ozpin groaned blushing hard and rolled over to pout where they couldn’t see his face. He knew this was going to happen, after everything else he had so earned this.

Qrow howled with this laughter. “Ohh I remember when James put me in my ‘place’ I’m pretty sure he went easy on me but oh gods was that something else! There is no way he’d do that for you. You’re gonna get pounded till you scream! He’s got a point to make with you!”

Oz covered his ears and said. “Please stop.”

“Ohh no after what you did to Ruby and Weiss. You have so earned this.” Qrow got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you get prepped for it.” He reached out and pet his hip. “Cause he is gonna do you, without a doubt. I bet he’ll even make you sit by his throne, oohhh the statement in that.”

Oz got up and shoved himself way putting his back to the wall. “Would you both stop it?!”

“Fine fine. Only because we have to work this out.” Weiss said.

Ozpin and Qrow glared at each other for a long minute before Qrow sighed. “Fine. Only cause fighting each other is pointless. Ruby needs help and going at each other is stupid it’s out of our control right now.”

Oz let out a sigh, at least he wasn’t shouting at him anymore. “You are right, hatch to burying. How is she?”

“Not good, vomiting like it’s going out of style. And I tried to abort the babies but-.”

“Babies?! You confirmed it?” Ozpin asked suddenly very alert.

“Twins. One is mine and the other is yours. I couldn’t do it.” He added quickly seeing the oncoming storm rage on Oz’s face. “That aside, she’s crashing hard and needs our help. We need to stop fighting with each other. I can forgive you for knocking her up, it was bound to happen eventually, better it was on her terms. Now we need to help her, I’m worried about her mental state.”

“Why?’ Weiss asked now calming down.

“When I told her no, she begged me, cried, fought and then just shut down. She didn’t even move the whole time I was there. I am worried about her.” Qrow said his shoulders sagging.

“Weiss, maybe you should go and see her, try and get her let outside, if she comes to the maze I can protect her there. It will keep Salem and well anyone else out.” Ozpin said. “Maybe you could work with Hazel, I see him as the type to relax the rules if Ruby clearly does better as a result.”

“Okay~.” Weiss said already thinking this might end up a very bad idea.

 

* * *

 

To say Weiss was a little nervous entering Salem’s wing of the castle was an understatement. She preferred to be as far away from the Queen as possible but she had promised Qrow and Oz she would check in on Ruby and just hoped that it was late enough that Salem had vacated her rooms. She didn’t see anything of Cinder or Tyrian on her way there which was always a good sign as she paused in front of the main door and took a deep breath. Now she just had to get passed Hazel and knocked.

Hazel answered her polite knock a few moments later, he neither tensed or relaxed as he stared down at her in question. Weiss gave him a small smile. “I’m here to see Ruby, may I come in?”

Salem had said Ruby wasn’t to leave without Hazel and that there was no need for her to interact with the others but she hadn’t forbade it. Also the fact that Ruby had been up most of the night crying meant she was probably still asleep so it wouldn’t be long before the sickness started again. Weiss’ arrival gave Hazel a thought as he stepped aside to allow her entry. “I will return shortly, don’t try anything.” Then he left, heading in the direction of the kitchens. 

Weiss hurried into the room and quietly opened the door to Ruby’s chamber. The redhead must not long have drifted off to sleep as the light steps Weiss took didn’t stir her friend in the least. She noticed that the peaches she had sent with Qrow the night before lay untouched. Oh well, they would do for lunch. Setting the books she had brought with her down next to the fruit Weiss climbed onto the bed and peered down at the sleeping Huntress. 

Qrow’s tale from the day before stuck in her head, that Ruby had felt so trapped and down she asked him to kill their children. It was a depressing thought and while Weiss was thankful she wasn’t the one going through this anguish she didn’t wish it upon Ruby either. It was a most unjust situation and she wasn’t sure what to do to help. She only hoped that they would be able to escape before the babies were born. 

Her heart ached for the younger woman, in a way she was also responsible for Ruby even being here. If she had gotten pregnant when she was first brought here then there would have no reason for Salem to take Ruby. The Atlastian shook her head. No, the moment Salem discovered Ruby she would have taken her for one reason or another. Magic it seemed came with its disadvantages. 

Weiss felt Ruby shift on the bed and lay her hand on the other girls arm. “Ruby?”

“Weiss?” Ruby mumbled, turning to face her. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see you. I brought you some things, to stave off the boredom.” She said hopefully, Ruby sort of wiped at her sleepy eyes and slowly brought her hand up to her mouth. Like a flash she jumped from the bed and into the bathroom, Weiss sighed hearing the familiar sounds of vomiting and made the bed. 

There was a knock at the door to Ruby’s room and Hazel lumbered in carrying a tray. Eyes tracked over to the bathroom door before he set it down on the dining table. “Do help her, before she falls over again.” He grumbled and poured a small cup of tea from a ceramic teapot.

Weiss didn’t question him as she zipped over to the bathroom. Sure enough Ruby looked ready to fall over do to sheer exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around the small woman and helped her to stand up when Ruby was done throwing up. “Come on let’s get you someplace comfy.”

Together they made slow progress out into the living space and into a big soft chair that all but swallowed Ruby up. Hazel came over as Ruby did her best ball impression and offered her the steaming cup of tea. “Just ginger, lemon and honey girl. It should help your stomach.”

Ruby carefully took the cup and had a tiny sip. There was a lot of honey but she liked that she wasn’t really a ginger person but it did stay in her stomach and she didn’t feel the need to it throw up. Another tiny sip earned a small smile from Hazel. “Helping?” He asked.

“Yeah, its weird I don’t really like ginger but I don’t feel sick if anything it’s making my mouth taste better too.” Ruby had another sip slowly really getting into the tea. “How’d you know?”

“My mother used to drink it for her morning sickness. Like you she became very ill when she had my sister.” Hazel sat on the loveseat of the seating collection.

“I didn’t know you have a sister, do you still visit her?” Weiss asked picking up the peaches and moving them to the dinning table to cut up and put them in a bowl for Ruby.

“Had. Grimm killed them all. Salem rescued me and I offered to become one of her vassals as a result.” Hazel said looking idly towards the fire.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said softly, she couldn’t imagine that. She had saved many villages from Grimm but had yet to see one completely razed.

Weiss came over and put the bowl of peaches and a spoon on the sitting table beside Ruby before sitting beside Hazel curling up as well. Ruby finished her tea and very carefully tried a peach, when she didn’t feel sick she had another. Weiss couldn’t help but smile as Ruby slowly but steadily ate, more than a little amazed by the power of a cup of tea.

Hazel turned his attention to Weiss, aside from when their paths crossed during their duties he hadn’t seen much of her, much less spoken to her. She wasn’t like her stories, instead she was calm and collected. Honestly he could see why the king enjoyed her company, she was a calming influence it seemed. Still once Ruby finished her food the awkwardness set in and Weiss saw a opportunity. “Hazel could we go to the gardens? Do you think you’d like to go for a walk Ruby?”

Ruby beamed the mere idea of getting out made her feel lighter. “Yes please. Please Hazel.” She looked to the stoic man.

Slowly Hazel nodded. “Alright. Get your blindfold and bracelets. I won’t get into trouble on the off chance that Salem finds us.”

Weiss made a face but got up and fetched them for her. “Salem never goes into the gardens.” She came back to Ruby and put the bracelets on Ruby and the blindfold. “There, let’s go out and get some fresh air.”

With that they headed out, Weiss led the way linking arms with Ruby and Hazel followed them. He did find it interesting though chose not to comment when Weiss took them to Ozpin’s Maze. Both girls had been here before, Oz had brought them both to the maze so it  _ knew  _ them. He felt more than a little unsettled by it, this was a place of Ozpin. One that Salem avoided like the plague, as her vassal it made him uncomfortable to be in close proximity to it.

The maze itself was both a thick hedge with huge trees that frankly no one but Oz knew what species they were. At first glance they were pines but they grew taller and boarder. Ivy joined hedge to tree and it took over two thirds of the courtyard. Not even Salem tried to limit it, there was still space for everything she needed out of the courtyard. As they walked onto the dirt path the whole maze moaned as a breeze flowed through it.

Ruby ran forward throwing her arms wide and laughing. For once her sickness forgotten. Hazel couldn’t help but smile at her, she already looked better. Colour back in her cheeks, even with the blindfold and bracelets she looked happy for the first time he’d ever seen. He followed behind the two women at a more leisurely pace, using his hearing to catch their chuckles. However every time he sounded close to their position he suddenly found himself back at the opening to the maze.

He shook his head and turned back inside, barely getting a few turns in before he was at the entrance again. This time he didn’t enter the maze, clearly there was some sort of woven magic about it that only allowed some people to enter. A hint of concern spread over his face. 

Ruby worked to shake off Weiss and Hazel the moment she took her first turn. It didn’t take long as she was fast and took a random path that Weiss didn’t follow. Once she was sure they were no longer coming in her direction she slowed. Tilting her head over her shoulder Ruby stopped, leaning a shaky hand on the hedge. The easy smile faded as she caught her breath and continued, wanting to get as far away from civilization as possible. 

It wasn’t Weiss’ or Hazel’s fault, just the moment her feet touched the maze she felt the urgency to run away, to be on her own some. Her free hand crept up to her stomach where her barely noticeable bump lay. “Why did this have to happen?” Ruby whimpered taking slow steps deeper into the maze.  _ Who ever said the best things in life always take you by surprise obviously never experienced anything bad. First I lose my home, separated from Yang and dad, forced to run weeks worth through a desert with no idea what to do. Then I get dragged back to the Kingdom and forced into a role I never wanted.  _

Ruby’s feet picked at a path unconsciously, she wasn’t even aware of which direction she went in. She had one single purpose at the moment, to delve deeper into the maze.  _ Even after I’m hurt and imprisoned, raped and confined I didn’t give in. Then Qrow came back to me.  _ Thinking of those first few days with Qrow, about finally being able to connect physically with him. It brought some light back into her eyes, only for it to be drowned again.  _ Then the babies came . . . and nothing I do can stop what is going to happen. Hazel stopped me from taking the plant, Qrow refused to help me. What am I supposed to do.  _ Pictures flashed in her head of her children, safely nestled in a crib, only for a gnarled pale hand to almost carefully pick one of the babies up. Salem held the child up with both hands under its arms. Then she slowly grew angrier and tightened her grip. The child wailed in pain as her nails dug into the fragile body, causing it to bleed and die. 

Ruby stopped and dove to her knees, bile rising up and forcing her to be sick. How could she have let this happen? Her children were a product of mistakes and obsession and they would suffer worse fates, all because of her. What kind of mother would that make her? She would be no more a monster then Salem. 

Self hatred and grief poured from her. Wasn’t this really all her fault. Getting caught, lowering her guards, the walls she built, showing a weakness and now being unable to take back or change those decisions that led to this now. Unless they could escape she and her children would be doomed at Salem’s hands. 

A spot of sunlight beamed over her eyes causing her to squint. Eyes tracked the light to where it reflected from a pond a few feet from her. The area wasn’t recognizable, had she come so deep into the maze she found the center? Ruby struggled to stand but once on her feet again she took in the serene sight. There seemed to only be one entrance and the area she stood in was dominated by one looming and full bloomed willow tree. It’s frail branches dipped into the water of the pond, so many branches in fact that it completely hid the trunk from view. The crystal clear waters sparkled from the sunlight overhead and small splashed from under the surface suggested it was full of life. 

Entranced by the beauty of it Ruby stumbled closer and lifted the willow leafs away, crouching under their curtain she stood sheltered under the tree. The surprises continued as sat under a layer of moss and stray leafs was a large wooden bench. Tiny blue and white wildflowers grew around it, some vines twisting around the legs of the bench. Thin trickles of light crept through the gaps in the willows curtain of greenery but it only served to make the space look more surreal. 

A sudden wave of tiredness overtook Ruby, being pregnant sucked so much and after the short run and stress she felt sleepy. Rubbing at her eyes she moved over to the bench and lay down. The mossy top was oddly soft and it didn’t take look before Ruby found her eyes drifting shut, falling into a light sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Ozpin took a left turn, his eyes forward as he went through the maze. When Weiss burst into his study not ten minutes ago saying she couldn’t find Ruby he had immediately panicked. When she explained that she and Ruby had gone into the maze and Ruby had yet to come out he realized what had happened and followed her outside. Thankfully neither Weiss nor Hazel had gone to anyone else, Hazel looking slightly worried still stood at the entrance to the maze. If word had got back to Salem that Ruby had run off, heads would have rolled. 

The weather seemed to agree with his grim thoughts as he entered the center of the maze, thinking this was probably the only place Ruby could have found herself in. It was like a small piece of heaven in the cluster of high hedges and dead ends. When he peeled back the curtain of willow branches he knew he’d been right. There lay on the single bench was Ruby dozing. 

He was torn about waking her but the morning had flown by and now there were people waiting for them. He approached slow and brushed his hand through her hair. It stirred the young woman into waking, her sleepy eyes taking him in. “Oz? What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you, Weiss told me you disappeared into the maze and it’s been well over two hours.”

“I don’t want to go back inside though.” Ruby whispered and curled into a tight ball. A breeze brushed through the thin curtain and Ruby found herself growing cold.

Oz grimaced but held out his hand. “I know but Salem has summoned the doctor again for another appointment. If we don’t return now, they’ll only come looking for us.” Instead of waiting for her to stand Oz scooped her much smaller body up and cradled her in his arms. Ruby offered no protest though once they left the safety of the willow the suddenly cold winds blew past them, causing Ruby to shiver. The sun had disappeared behind a thick band of darkened cloud and a light rain started pelting the earth around them. 

Oz pulled on his magic, fashioning a bubble of air above their heads to keep the rain off while they made their way out of the maze. Had it been up to Ruby she would have stayed in that tiny spot for the rest of her life. All too soon Ruby noticed they were once again outside the maze where a wet Hazel and Weiss awaited them. The four fell into silence as they headed for the castle, only just barely walking through the door when the light patter of rain turned into a downpour. 

Weiss looked out at the rain and rubbed her arms. “Looks like we got back just in time. Lucky us.” Weiss commented as she stared out at the rain.

Ruby, eyes blank lied softly. “Yeh, lucky us.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby winced slightly at the cold gel coating her lower belly. Her dress had been hiked up and a blanket placed just below the line of her panties for ‘modesty’ but nothing about this was modest in the slightest. Salem was watching eagerly as the mic looking wand pressed against her tiny pudge belly. To her side was a screen, a sort of holon that emitted a statically sound as the doctor ran the wand in different sections of her stomach. It was a little painful, having it press on her but like Salem her eyes were glued to the screen.

Meanwhile Oz stood on the other side of the room next to Hazel. His gaze stayed on Ruby’s small form as she lay propped up on the bed. Salem hadn’t wanted him here, stating that only she was necessary but he hadn’t let up, combating her argument. He was the father and wanted to know the progress of the baby. Salem hadn’t been happy about it but had contented herself by refusing to allow Qrow or Weiss entry. They too were worried about Ruby’s health but none of them could afford for Salem to grow suspicious and both were sent back to the tower to wait Oz’s return. 

The doctor finally found what he was looking for and held his arm still, using his other to point at the screen. “There we are, would you look at that.” He chuckled and turned to the Queen who was inspecting the screen. “You have twins your Grace.”

Salem only huffed when she couldn’t make the shapes on the screen. “Where?”

The doctor kindly pointed them out, they hardly looked anything more then blobs but once pointed out all the inhabitants of the room could see the clear outline of heads. “Here and here, see the way they are curled around one another but separated by this membrane. Well that means fraternal twins, either brought about by two eggs getting inseminated together or two eggs, two separate sessions.”

Oz carefully kept a look of surprise on his face, as though he had no idea, though his heart was pounding as he took in the sight of two little growing forms inside Ruby. “You can tell that?”

“Of course my King.” The doctor beamed and circled the one to the left with his hand. “This one is notably smaller then its twin, I would estimate about six days or so.”

“Will she have two labors then or a different due date?” Salem asked a flicker of concern evident on her pale face. 

“No. Twins, even ones occurring a few days between each other will naturally sink into the same labor. Also twins are always early, most mothers can’t handle a full term with twins. They take up too much space and resources so quite often that happens if an early labor.” Seeing the looks of worry on his patient he smiled softly. “But it's completely natural and given the size of the father I would estimate you can be seeing a birth as early as two to four weeks prior to her due date.” 

Salem continued to look at the tiny forms, a smile creeping onto her cracked face. “This is amazing, in six months I’ll have not one child but two.” Suddenly her hand reached out and down for Ruby’s stomach, uncaring for the cool gel she pressed her hand over the site where the babies lay causing Ruby to squeak loudly. 

“Cold!” Wincing Ruby rolled away, Salem’s hand had been even colder than Oz’s, it was deathly cold and she didn’t want it near her. However moving away had been the worst thing she could have done. Salem’s face turned from joyful and calm to furious in seconds. She stared down at Ruby, towering over her with anger.

The doctor who remained very still wet his lips, tiny shakes taking over his form. “My Queen-” He started before a larger form wedged itself between Salem and Ruby. 

Oz stood stoically between the two women. “Salem, we are part Grimm remember. Our core temperatures are much lower than normal, Ruby was simply surprised by the sudden cold and did what any woman in her condition would, move away from discomfort and pain.” 

Salem glared at her husband. “You’re in my way.”

“You need to control yourself.” Ozpin glared her down and spun grabbing a cloth cleaning Ruby’s stomach with a quick action and picking her up before either woman could speak.

Salem sneered as Oz moved away. “Put her down! You weren’t supposed to be here to begin with.”

“These children are mine as well. I have a right to them and to see to their safety.” Ozpin glared at Salem and then to Hazel. “Follow.” He ordered and left his wife to stew.

Hazel did fall into step, he didn’t waste a moment looking at his Queen. The king had notably started to develop a spine against her and appeared to be trying to be more of an equal in the running of the kingdom. They went straight to Ruby’s quarters and he found her silence on the trip interesting.

Qrow and Weiss had invaded Ruby’s new room. With Salem busy they were getting more bold when it came to sneaking in. Both stood when Ozpin and Ruby came in. “Well?” Qrow asked.

Ozpin looked to Hazel out of the corner of his eyes and Hazel took the hint to leave. Closing the door firmly behind him and standing guard outside. Oz set Ruby down on the fine bed. “We have four less weeks than we thought. I hope Adam can work fast.”

“Crap.” Qrow grumbled and walked over to Ruby. She still hadn’t talked to him since he turned her down, he reached out and hugged her. The small woman sighed softly and hid her face against his neck.

“I think he’ll manage it, if anything he’s resourceful.” Weiss said picking a chair and sitting down, trying to think of things they could do.

Ruby got up and walked to a window, her hands went to her belly. How was she going to keep her children from Salem? She didn’t believe they could be saved, not in such a tight schedule. Oz hadn’t protected her… then again he did just put himself between her and Salem. Would he protect her again? He hadn’t exactly filled her with hope so far. Even knowing Salem had banished him from their room, he never came to her anymore and she was starting to miss him. On the other hand, this was his fault.

She reached out and almost touched the glass. No, this was not his fault, she gave consent, she let him in. This was as much her fault as it was his. The realization, to admit it to herself, loathing rose. She had let this happen, she let Salem have this power. Now she had to face the consequences.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too Baker1762, it's always awesome to see your comments.


	16. Stresses

Time, while for some could be healing and uplifting seemed to have a different effect for Ruby. Every time she caught Salem staring at her Ruby felt as though her skin was alive with ants crawling over her. Most of her time was spent in that dreaded room, alone. Weiss was kind enough to bring her plenty to read but Ruby found herself spending more time by the window or laying in bed. She had little energy and was almost always alone. Weiss couldn’t visit her for long for fear Salem would find out and forbid her entry and Oz retained a distance between them. Days slipped into weeks and Ruby felt as though her time was slipping through her fingers, like grains of sand and with it their chances of freedom grew more distant.

Though it wasn’t all bad, ginger root tea it turned out was a miracle for Ruby’s sickness. She found herself able to keep most foods down now and sometimes went an entire day without feeling queasy. Hazel had proved to be invaluable in his knowledge and whether it was through sympathy or pity he slowly warmed up to her. He took his duty to see to her well being seriously and after seeing what the exposure to sunlight and fresh air could achieve for her Hazel found himself unable to deny her the simple pleasure a walk could offer. Though he pointedly refused to take her anywhere near the maze after seeing that she could disappear into it. 

Qrow was the only other person she saw for any length of time. He relieved Hazel in the evenings for several hours but their relationship had become strained. Qrow knew she didn’t want to have these children but seeing her, seeing them grow everyday made it harder and harder for him to not want to touch her. He wanted to spread his hands all over her stomach, kiss the growing bump and bond with his child but until Ruby allowed him he would not take more of her choice away from her.  

This particular night, after a grueling spar with Oz Qrow had come straight to Ruby’s room. Hazel had just left and the red eyed man was at war with what to do. With a heavy sigh he rested his head on the door. Several moments passed before he felt more then heard Ruby behind the door. Quietly he clicked it open and walked in, where Ruby was stood waiting just a foot from the door. Qrow would never get over how beautiful Ruby looked, the pregnancy did nothing but accent her natural looks and this late at night just simply set her glowing from the several lit candles. Qrow found he couldn’t take a breath.

Ruby held both hands over her chest, hiding the instinctive effect Qrow had on her. All day she had felt hot and uncomfortable, needy and without any way or time to relieve herself. Qrow standing before her turned the dial up to eleven as evident from the hardened peaks she was hiding from him. Unfortunately she couldn’t do the same with the flush that left her cheeks a bright rose. 

She hadn’t wanted to admit it but she missed Qrow. She missed him so so much. Even though they saw each other every day it wasn’t like before, Ruby’s cruel request had fractured the trust between them and Ruby ached to take it back. Even thinking about it brought a burning sensation behind her eyes. She wanted her Qrow back, to say sorry and mend their bridge. Some of her thoughts must have echoed on her face as Qrow silently wrapped her up in his arms. When she offered no protest he tightened around her. “Ruby?” 

His voice was like a balm and Ruby immediately snuggled into him. Her body soaking up the feeling of being in his arms, purring she rubbed herself against him almost like a cat. He chuckled, the vibration from it buzzing through her. “Did you miss me?”

“I love you Qrow.” The apology warped the words with tears but Qrow understood and lay his cheek on the top of her head. “I love you too.” His thumb pet her back, it felt different now hugging her bump and all but a good kind of different. So good in fact that it only served to make him want more. He swayed with her, humming. 

Several moments passed before Ruby lifted her head again and wrinkled her nose. “You smell awful.” 

He laughed. “Sorry about that, I was late getting back from training with Oz, maybe I should have took a shower first.” 

“Why not have one here? I think there's a clean shirt you can use.” Ruby asked, she didn’t want Qrow to go. He hummed about it before winking at her, “Sure.” before unlatching himself from her arms and heading to the bathroom. A tad disappointed Ruby kicked at some dust bunnies still feeling hot and more so now after her embrace with Qrow. Even through the sweat from sparing she could smell her Qrow and it did nothing to ease the growing heat in her. Hearing the shower get turned on only set her imagination off. Seeing Qrow slick with sweat and water, steam waving his body, parting just so to hint at the muscles and toned skin. 

Ruby’s hand reached for a breast, giving it a tiny squeeze. They felt a little swollen and were more sensitive now. Turning back to the ajared door Ruby bit her lip and decided to unlace the front of her dress. A little more untying and the whole gown fell from her body to pool around her feet. Ruby took a deep breath and strode naked into the bathroom. 

Qrow had his back to her, the hot water cascading over his form. Ruby stopped and starred, heat curling in her lower belly. The black scripture from his bond with Oz hid much of his skin but only served to make Qrow look much more powerful and that's what she wanted most right now. Silently stepping in the large glass cube, Ruby tentatively placed a hand on Qrow’s back. She felt more then heard the shuddering breath and leaned her head between his shoulder blades, her arms curling around to hug him from behind. 

Sensing her need Qrow picked up one hand, bringing it up to kiss, he littered her palm with kisses, her fingers and wrist. Teeth nipped at the fingertips while Ruby’s other hand continued its exploration, tracing the defined muscles of his torso creeping lower to his navel. Qrow gasped at the touch, his free hand finding her stray one and entwining his fingers through hers. Slowly he guided her hand south and coached her to stroke his length. 

Ruby’s breath grew hurried as she felt Qrow’s thickness and teased the length, her own sex growing wetter with each moan she pulled from her lovers throat. She started peppering his back with kisses, reveling in his still slightly salty skin. Ruby nuzzled at his back, her actions growing in speed. Her own body felt inflamed, her breasts pressed against his smooth skin kept rubbing at her overly sensitive nipples. His groans of pleasure feeding her own desire until she whispered rather breathlessly. “Turn around, please.”

Qrow was unable to deny her, swiveling in the cubicle so they were facing one another. Eyes blown with desire Ruby soaked in his wet chest, glassy eyes hungrily following drops of water roll down his body until they passed his waist. Ruby carefully got down onto her knees, the wet tiled floor uncomfortable but mostly ignored. The semi hard cock hanging just below her chin was calling her, demanding she taste it, no longer satisfied with her hand. Qrow watched as Ruby purred, her tongue darting out to lick the water off his mushroom head. Her actions slowly grew, tracing the length of his cock with that pink muscle, lingering over the veins and underside of his head. 

With his hands curled into fists at his side Qrow was determined to let Ruby set the pace. After weeks of her hardly talking to him he had grown worried they would never be able to set things to right again. A fear he shared with Ozpin it appeared. Ruby’s sudden desire for him despite their falling out was a most welcomed thing and he didn’t want to ruin this fragile line. 

The steam and humidity from the shower was making it harder to breathe as suddenly Ruby’s whole mouth engulfed him. Her mouth was a hot heaven sucking him down, her fist circled the base of his cock, working him into a frenzy. Cautiously his hand stroked at her wet hair, when no protest was made he entangled the locks in his fist. Ruby moaned with pleasure, the vibrations causing Qrow to buck his hips closer, his cock slipping deeper towards the back of her mouth. Ruby relaxed her throat taking his deeper only to hold him there, moan and release again. 

Qrow fought the urge to release his seed and tightened his grip on Ruby’s head, the need to take control overwhelming him. With his hand still buried he forced Ruby’s head back all the way until his cock left her mouth with a resounding ‘pop’ and both took a deep breath. Ruby gasped and breathed loudly, her heart thudding in time with her now soaking core. She itched to touch herself. It felt like every single one of her nerves were buzzing with need. Qrow felt her need as though it was his own and grinned. “Get up.” Ruby quickly scrambled to her feet, almost headbutting Qrows weeping cock on her way. Once stood the Red Eyed man moved his hands over her belly, relishing in the feel of her bump. He wanted to crawl on his knees and smother their child in kisses but that would have to wait he decided and spun Ruby so she was facing the wall. Water soaked her quivering body as he positioned her. “Bend over and spread your legs, You came in here and teased me, don’t think I can’t see your slick for the cock you sucked. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be screaming my name.” 

With her hands pressed against the wall, all Ruby could do was whimper and shake her butt at Qrow. “Please fuck me Qrow, I need it!” 

He chuckled, feeling more comfortable and pleased that Ruby wanted him. His fingers slid over her slit. Slowly he spread her soaking lips, pleased when it quivered in need. He could tease her as she had done to him but the continuous whimpers nearly undid him. Qrow pressed this thumb to her clit and gently tweaked it back and forth.

Ruby’s legs quivered and Qrow grabbed her hip. “Maybe something where you are more stable?”

The Silver Eyed Warrior looked up at him with a grin. “Sure, pick me up?”

Qrow grinned and did just that she hooked her legs over his hips as he held her up against the wall. He brushed his member against her core before slowly sinking in. They moaned pressing their foreheads together, Ruby was already panting. It felt different, she felt like she was already stuffed and the position wasn’t even one that allowed for depth. “Ohhh.”

Qrow couldn’t help but lift her more and pull her flush with him. “Gods your tight.”

“Move please.” Ruby moaned, why did this feel so much better then usual?

He did and Ruby held tight, crying out it felt so wonderful. Scratching that itch deep inside of her that she hadn’t been able to deal with. The water poured down Qrow’s back splashing onto her. He pounded into her, he was tired from training with Oz and taking this to a bed sounded pretty damn appealing. He focused on her, leaning down to bite and nip at her neck. Grinding his hips to hers trapping that little nub between them. She came quickly her clenching muscles drawing him along with her.

They panted against each other, Ruby hugging him tight. It was just so good to be with him again. Eventually Qrow said. “Right then, lets finishing washing and hit the bed. Hazel will leave us be and keep this between us.” He withdrew and set her down.

“Mmm yes please. I’ve been randy for weeks, I think it has something to do with being pregnant.”

Qrow grinned, oh this sounded fun. “Well then I guess I shall make up for lost time.”

 

* * *

 

Later when the moon was out in full view and Ruby slept facing away from him Qrow lay awake his eyes never leaving her form. The blanket had fallen away revealing her naked back and buttcocks to him and Qrow couldn’t stop himself from trailing a light hand over her sleeping curves. Ruby’s hair fanned out on the pillow near him and he kept getting the scent of vanilla and roses. He was just dozing when the voice came through.

_ Qrow? Would you bring Ruby to the maze please. _

Sighing Qrow stroked through Ruby’s hair, the gentle tugging waking her. She rolled over and opened sleepy eyes. “Qrow? What is it?”

“Oz, he wants to speak to you. Come on.” As quietly as they could both dressed. Thankfully Qrow knew how to get Ruby out of the room and opened left the door open as he stepped out. So long as it was open she could pass through the barrier Salem used to keep her inside but unless another party opened it she couldn’t so much as touch the frame. Thankfully this late at night there were very few people up and any they came across Qrow simply hid Ruby from their view. 

The night air was chilly but strangely once they set foot in the maze the wind died down a little. Ruby leaned into Qrow’s side hogging his warmth with a grin when he peeked down at her. The feeling of his arm tightening around her shoulder made her happy. The maze came up ahead of them, a thick layer of shadows caught Ruby’s attention before they shifted and Oz’s form melted from the darkness. “Ruby.” He smiled at her and turned to Qrow. “I’ll get her back safe.”

“You better.” Qrow drawled and changed his form to that of a crow before flying away. It had become a somewhat favored form and he used it now to head towards the tower. 

Oz watched him go before turning his attention back on Ruby. The slight shiver caused him to notice her lack of warmer layers and immediately removed his thick coat to drape over her shoulders. “Thanks Oz.”

“No problem. Shall we?” He offered his arm, Ruby hesitated to take it but eventually linked their arms together. Once they started off into the maze she asked. “So why did you call me out so late?”

Oz pondered for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. “Is it so bad that I wanted to see you?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t spoken much in a while.” 

“I apologise for that.” Oz said softly, Ruby taking the words to heart. “Did you know this maze existed long before I came to be here? Back then I was young, misguided and foolish. I believed every word Salem spoke, about how we were going to make the world right again, restore something that was lost when the Brother Gods left.” The maze seemed to enclose around them, as though to protect their conversation from outside intruders. “Of course she didn’t know at the time that I was sent with another purpose in mind. During those early days I tended to this space. The hedges had become as wild as the beasts that roamed and while I could use magic to maintain it I found a simple pleasure in doing it by hand.”

“Wow, that must have taken a long time.” Ruby’s eyes were like saucers, one person seeing to the growth of this place. 

Oz chuckled. “Years. Whenever Salem and I couldn’t see eye to eye on something she was simply going to go over my head and do it anyway. I suppose it became a sanctuary of sorts, a place I could go so I wouldn’t fight with her. Then when it was restored it became a place to hide. I’m not sure if there was already magic in it or my continued presence brought it out but I always felt it was alive in some way.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

Oz stopped, his eyes held something painful in them. “I wanted to apologize to you. For everything. I’ve allowed Salem to do things I would never have agreed to, hiding away like a coward so I wouldn’t have to fight her on the decisions she made. You and Weiss.” He hesitated and took a breath. “I should never have allowed this to happen. Both of you should have been freed the moment you stepped foot in Vale and for that and for everything that has been thrust upon you I am sorry.” 

Ruby said nothing, this was somewhat old ground and she had a feeling he wasn’t finished. A breeze blew through the maze, carrying the scent of pine and fresh water. It weaved around them like a mist and Ruby was glad to have Oz’s coat to bury into. 

Oz moved them further through the maze. “Ruby I want you to know something. I realized something these past few months. I made a promise to you and to Weiss to protect you both and at the first opportunity I failed you. I always believed Salem and I would work out and I was wrong. I have made so many mistakes over the years that I’m at a loss over how to move forward. It took a while to finally see the truth that was looming right before my eyes but I would like to make you a new promise if you would let me?”

“Oz … tell me what this is about please.” The redhead pleaded, she felt conflicted about all that was happening. Her chest felt tight and she noticed where they were. The centre of the maze looked as beautiful at night as it did during the day, the light from the moon overhead bouncing off the pond. Oz shifted beside her and Ruby nearly stepped back in silent alarm when he knelt in front of her.

“Ruby I want you to believe in me. My word to you, I will get you and our children out of here safely, trust me.” Kneeling, at this height he came up to her chest. Eyes went from her swelling stomach to her face and back again. “I will do everything in my power to see to your safety and that of our babies. Salem will not lay a single finger on either child.”

“You can’t promise me that.” Ruby’s voice became watery as she struggled to reign in the tears. “What if Adam doesn’t come through in time? What if I give birth here? What if-”

“What if the rains stop falling and the sun ceases to rise? Ruby I understand you are scared and I know I can’t make a promise like that but when I say Salem will not touch our children I mean it. I will fight her … for you.”

The last was said so low Ruby barely heard the words before bursting into tears. All her fears and worries rising to the surface. She covered her face with her hands. Oz’s arms came around her, holding her tightly as she wept, all the while cooing soft spoken words. He held onto her as though she would disperse if he let go for a single moment. Words locked in his chest begged to be released, his heart hurt keeping them bottled up. He knew, had always known that his feelings for Ruby may one day became bigger then he ever anticipated and for now he only allowed them to echo in his head.

_ I love her. _

That feeling, the true pure unbridled emotion of it was enough to sink his heart but he would not burden her with the knowledge of his feeling just now. There was enough happening  to focus on for the time being and Ruby had made her thoughts and feeling about him clear on several occasions. He had hoped in the beginning that with time she might see past those mistakes and open to him. Now it all he could want just for her to be safe and happy. 

Was that love? He hoped so.

 

* * *

Vale’s castle held none of the nightlife one could visit in the other Kingdoms, Hells even Atlas wasn’t so boring. Qrow couldn’t believe he was comparing the two as he wandered down the empty darkened halls. When he got back to the tower Weiss was already fast asleep, rather then wake her up Qrow had lay down to try and get some rest but thoughts of Ruby and Oz had kept him awake. So much so that rather then disturb the sleeping woman beside him he had ventured out, hoping a walk would burn off the lingering restlessness. 

So far it hadn’t worked, Qrow must have passed through the entire castle and still felt wound tighter then a spring. He blamed Oz, he and Ruby had been comfortable and nearly asleep when he called out for him, now he was too anxious to sleep without seeing her safe. 

_ Ruby. _

Qrow almost smiled, the hints of it pulled at the corner of his lips. He’d never known her being pregnant could make him so aroused and boy had she been responsive and tight. That and the post sex cuddles was all he needed to know she had forgiven him, wanted him. Qrow stopped by one of the windows, he could just make out the maze where she and Oz were right now. Still unsure how he felt about another man being around his girl but at least Oz was trying to prove decent. He and Weiss had made up two bags and hidden them well out of sight. They were preparation bags, everything they would need when Ruby went into labor. It had been difficult to keep them a secret from Salem but gifts had been pouring in for Ruby and the babies and they had managed to secure some items that would prove invaluable. 

He wondered what his child would look like, though it mattered little so long as they were safe and well. He couldn’t wait to hold it in his arms. So distracted as he was Qrow didn’t feel the presence of someone approach until they were literally upon them. 

Hands snaked around his chest while a face snuggled between his shoulder blades. “Found you.” Weiss purred from behind him, caressing down his chest. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh have you now?” Qrow said, this was odd but he liked where this was going.

Weiss walked out in front of him, drawing her fingers over his grey shirt. Qrow found it odd that her hair was down, she took a hand and drew him behind a curtained window. She licked the corner of her lip and knelt before him. “Weiss here is probably not a good idea.”

“Then you better stay quiet.” She purred and rubbed her cheek over his groin.

Qrow bit down on his hand watching her undo his belt and pull his zipper down with her teeth. She drew him up and stroked him till he was erect licking up his length. She wrapped her lips around him and started to suck. Qrow moaned and glanced around for a brief second and looked into the window… there was nothing there. “Tyrian!” He snapped and shoved the ‘Weiss’ away and she faded from view entirely. 

Tyrian however appeared leaning on the wall across from him smirking his crazy little smirk.

“You sick fuck.” Qrow growled shoving his cock away and fixing his pants.

“You were enjoying it.” Tyrian purred. He looked almost sad when Qrow finally redressed. “You have to admit it, I am good.”

“You’re a pain in the ass is what you are. What are you even doing here?” 

Tyrian pushed off the wall, his tail swinging behind him. “I’ve been doing some research.”

“Colour me impressed, you can read.” Qrow snarked, rolling his eyes.

“Oh but don’t you wish to know just what I’ve discovered.” The Faunus teased, coming chest to chest with Qrow, tapping his finger on the taller man’s chest. “Or rather who?” 

“Are you really so bored you have to bother me about everything? As it’s obvious you want to tell me something you might as well.” Qrow wanted to take the words back after seeing the glint that sparked in his yellow eyes. Something of a prediction whispered that he wasn’t going to enjoy what came next. 

“How much do you know of your own power.” He asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Qrow couldn’t say he wasn’t interested, ever since his bargain with Ozpin neither of them had brought up his magic again. They had been too invested with training his new abilities then working on his blood magic. The idea that Tyrian of all people held some sort of knowledge was a little unnerving to say the least but he was interested. Heaving a large sigh he looked over the expecting Faunus before nodding. “Alright I’ll bite, what do you know.”

“Ohhh~ I hope you mean that.” Tyiran chuckled in delight.

Qrow wanted to groan in frustration but settled with a glare instead to get the scorpion talking. Tyrian quickly turned again. “Alright! I’ll tell you. It appears as though you and our radiant Goddess may share some ‘heritage’. I knew when I saw your powers myself that there was some sort of connection, after all violence is a shared delight as well as those bleeding red eyes of yours. To think that those glistening pools are born of the same darkness Lady Salem once embraced.” Tyrian giggled, his cheeks sporting a dusting of rouge. “The God of Darkness must have be a deprived soul, to couple with us lowly humans before taking his leave. Why it's no wonder your power ails from the darkness itself, you hold a small piece of his magic, left behind like the Grimm themselves.” 

  Qrow said nothing for a while, if Tyrian was telling the truth and he had little reason to doubt then this changed some things. While he and his sister had never been thought of well he certainly never expected their magic to come from something so dark. Had Raven known about this and decided not to inform him of their heritage? No, more likely she didn’t but withholding knowledge of what they could do was more up her alley. Still the image went through his head, it made a lot of sense and at the same time didn’t. He was nothing like Salem or the God of Darkness, nor did he wish to be. 

He felt Tyrian’s form grow closer and shot out a hand, pushing him away. The Faunus stumbled back a step, pouting at him. “Come on, aren't you going to say anything? I went through all this trouble and you stand there like a statue.” 

“I have some things to think on.” Qrow stated and spun around, intending to leave if not for the lean arms that suddenly wrapped around his torso. 

“Oh don’t be like that, I want to see more of the violent Qrow.” Tyrian leaned over to blow on his ear, his breath hot. “Let me watch those bloody eyes glass over when you slaughter those who stand in your way. I wanna see you with blood and gore coating your hands while I make you cum.” 

Qrow latched a hand on Tyrian’s wrist and pulled the other man, twisting him over his shoulder and throwing him across the way. Before he could rise again Qrow was there, foot on his chest pinning him down. A grimace spread across his face as he put a little more force into his foot. “Don’t ever touch me again. I care not for your sick fantasies nor your life so stay out of mine!” 

Without another word he stormed off, heading back in the direction of the castle, never once looking back at the man lay on the floor. Tyrian chuckled to himself, just one last push and the game would be over. 

 

* * *

 

Ruby was sleeping soundly, with Hazel’s help Qrow was often allowed in her room till Salem came to bed. Or let in afterwards. His presence alleviated many of her problems and allowed her to get to sleep more easily. He was not with her tonight however, it had been a few days since they reconnected and it was still difficult to get him to her without anyone noticing.

A cool draft flowed through the room, tickling her cheek but Ruby only snuggled down into the bed more thoroughly. Unbeknownst to her a predator prowled through the room in silence, drawing a dagger from behind her hip. She moved to Ruby’s bedside and knelt very slowly upon the bed.

Silver eyes snapped open as she felt the bed dip. Ruby fought to keep her breath steady she could just see the gleam of a dagger posed above her. She tightened her grip on the pillow and in an instant lashed out, the pillow whacking her would be assassin across the head as she screamed at the top of her lungs. “HAZEL!”

Hands grabbed at her as she kicked out sending her attacker flying as Hazel barreled into the room. The assassin Ruby now saw was dressed completely in black, hiding any hint of her race. The door to Salem’s rooms opened and the Queen stepped through blazing in anger. The assassin reached for her belt and smashed a smoke bomb on the ground.

Salem snapped her fingers clearing it away only for the assassin to be gone. She quickly saw the unguarded silver eyes and wrapped a black cloth over Ruby’s eyes fully concealing the threat to her state. Ruby clawed at the darkness with a whimper while Hazel rushed to the window, eyes scanning the area for a silhouette in the darkness. 

Salem turned to her Vassal. “How did an assassin get in here?!” Her voice shook the room as Hazel turned to his Queen. 

“It seems the spell to guard Ruby from escaping through the window is only one sided, there are multiple gorges in the stone wall, suggesting the assailant scaled the wall and unlocked the window from the outside.” 

The Queen only grew more enraged. “I want every guard on the grounds! Find the bastard by any means necessary and kill them!”

Word of the assassination attempt reached Ozpin before the hour was up. He and Qrow raced to the wing, the castle alive with activity and fear and neither would admit some of it came from them. Salem’s wing was full of guards but they parted on sight for their King and Oz stormed into the bedrooms. 

Salem saw her husband enter and rose to her full height “Omza.” and was stunned when he barely sent her a look. Instead he barrelled over to the pregnant woman still sat on the bed and lifted her into his arms. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Oz got to the door before he turned back around and regarded his wife. “I am returning Ruby to the tower. Your safeguards while ensured her imprisonment have not ensured her safety or that of our children and until suitable measures have been taken she will remain there where I can protect her.”

“You don’t need to protect her, Hazel is more then capable of that and I don’t want her in the tower, I want her here!” 

“Be that as it may I will ensure the safety of my children above your wishes. Hazel may come also if you feel the need to add to the babies safety but I’ll not have her here a moment longer!” The crowd outside suddenly went silent, it had been many years since they heard their King shout, more so since the two argued in view or hearing of others. Shocked silence kept Salem from a rebuttal, knowing she had nothing to fight him with she turned to her Vassal. “Go with him.” 

Hazel bowed to his Queen and followed Ozpin and Qrow towards the other side of the castle, all the while Ruby was oddly silent as they went.

Weiss was waiting for them at the door when they got back and Oz immediately lowered Ruby into the armchair. She got the younger girl a drink and leaned into her when the shaking started. Oz, Qrow and Hazel were all surprised by the sudden flow of tears that took over Ruby. Oz turned to the giant. “Why don’t you take Qrow’s room for tonight and in the morning we’re figure something out.”

Hazel nodded and stepped outside, Ruby’s call for help and the would be assassin played in his head. If he had been a few seconds slower … it didn’t bare thinking about. At least she would be safe tonight, he doubted the King would let anything more happen.


	17. Baby Shower

It had been several days since the attempt on Ruby’s life. Salem had begrudgingly allowed Ruby to stay in the tower, as good as it was as a prison it was better as a fortress. This allowed for a few things, Ruby was back to having company almost all of the time. Qrow or Ozpin could feel it when Salem was coming to visit so they had a chance to make things ready for her. Lastly Hazel, who spent much of his day with them was slowly but surely fitting in. While he wasn’t aware that they planned to leave; he was warming up to Qrow and Weiss.

Having Ozpin be around more, helped Ruby start to rebuild the lost trust. The current situation was an example; at least to her that he was putting his money where his mouth was.

Ozpin bit down on her pillow as he almost yelped. “This is undignified!”

Qrow was nude above him massaging Oz’s butt cheeks, the taller man was equally nude and his cheeks were beat red. “Better to get used to it now. There is no way James is gonna go easy on you. Winter and maybe Penny or Ciel Soleil will be outside, they’ll listen to you just to confirm to anyone who needs to know that you did submit. James is gonna want to make you scream, just to make the fucking point.”

“Please stop.” Ozpin hid his face, he wasn’t sure he could get any redder just imagining it.

“Just relax and enjoy it Oz.” Weiss said for her seat, she had a book in one hand. “This doesn’t have to be as painful as showing you how to use an enema kit was.”

“We are never speaking of that again!” Ozpin yelped as Qrow pressed down on another overly tight muscle.

“Get used to it, we’re going to Atlas after all and you’ll probably end up James’s immortal bitch.” Qrow pressed with both hands flat only the muscles on either side of Ozpin’s spine. The moan that pulled forth Qrow took as a personal trophy.

“Would you please stop using words like that.” Ozpin whined again as Qrow worked on a tense muscle.

“Just keeping it real Oz. You’re seen as a God out there and you handing yourself over to a mortal. I don’t think you really understand just how much power you’re giving James just in your submission to him. And he will make you submit.” Qrow said moving back down to rub at Oz’s hips again.

“As you aren’t letting me forget. Can we just get this over with?” Ozpin mumbled burying his face into the pillow.

“You know doing this once isn’t going to get you used to it.” Qrow said, parting Oz’s butt cheeks and rubbing just behind his scrotum with two fingers while his thumb rested on Oz’s anus.

Ruby watched Oz’s hands clench the pillow tight, talk stopped for a bit as Qrow slowly warmed Oz’s body up. The slow process of no lube touch to get the area to relax, as going at it with lube right away causes all the muscles to tighten. Then coming in with the lube as the body relaxed and understood what was going on. Watching Oz bite down on the pillow as his cheeks blazed with colour made Ruby giggle. She could see the smirk on Qrow’s lips as his fingers played inside Oz. The moans that he desperately tried to keep inside, how even his neck strained as he tried to hold onto his dignity.

It was adorable how hard he tried, but it was not helpful when Qrow replaced fingers with cock. “Uhh!” Ozpin bit fiercely down again, his eyes shut tight.

“Anything hurt?” Qrow asked holding still.

“No.” Was said through a mouthful of pillow.

“Okay, speak up or do that talking in my head thing if anything does.” Qrow started to move.

Ruby found Ozpin’s reactions cute, while Weiss was smirking like she was formulating even plans to have more fun with Oz in the near future. Qrow feathered kisses over Oz’s shoulders as the immortal tensed up and tried to hide how good it felt. She could see that Qrow was trying to relax him, but Oz seemed determined to be tense and to control himself.

Qrow all but rolled his eyes, ahh ego poor Oz he wasn’t going to have much of that left soon. He pulled back a bit shifting his balanced and pulled Ozpin abruptly up by the hips. “What are you- Ah!”

Ozpin’s arms quivered as Qrow picked a stroke that was just  _ right~ _ . He bit down on his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed, his member was hard as stone and dripping. Qrow was going so damn slow, that drag over his prostate sent ecstasy burning through him. All the muscles in his body tensed up as he bared down on Qrow.

Qrow almost sworn under his breath. “Relax Oz, it feels good right? Just relax and enjoy it.”

Ozpin shook his head fiercely not trusting his voice and Qrow sighed. He leaned forward again petting over Oz’s hip and took ahold of Oz’s dripping erection. The bigger man’s muffled whimper was almost cute. He started to stroke coating his hand in the pre-ejaculate before rubbing over the head with the palm of his hand.

“Mhah.” Oz bit down so hard on his lip the skin almost broke. Qrow’s hand felt so good, he red eyed man had already worked out all his buttons including ones he didn’t know he had. He could feel the orgasm trying to push through him whether he wanted it or not.

Weiss got up and stripped out of her dress and crawled onto bed. She reached out and traced over his bottom lip with a finger. “That looks painful.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to it. “Maybe you could kiss me instead.” 

Qrow eased up as Weiss drew Oz into a very thorough distraction, slowly stimulating other areas of his lust filled mind. Only when the tension drained from Oz’s body did he start to move and stroke in time. Weiss teased her fingertips down Oz’s chest, petting him in time with Qrow. Ozpin broke the kiss and hid his face against Weiss’s shoulder as he panted. Moans were creeping up his throat as sweat gathered on his skin. Why, why did this have to feel so good? Qrow picked up his pace as Weiss’s hand took over touching his erection and Oz couldn’t help it. “Ah! Mm, Ah!” The slap of Qrow’s hips was loud against his and that fragile string inside him broke and he came all over Weiss’s hand and the bed. “Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, as his arms shook.

Qrow could see the tension snap and the relaxation after the fact. He picked up his pace something more to please him and Oz’s arms failed all at once. Weiss catching him and shifting so his head landed on her breasts. As Qrow sought out his pleasure Oz’s brain was reduced to goo. Ozpin could feel the moment Qrow came, from the pulse of his member to how his fingers dug into his hips. With a deep breath Qrow slowly withdrew and Oz let himself flop onto his side.

Weiss pet his hair as he pressed exhausted kisses to her breasts. Had he the brainpower he would have wondered why he was so tired, Qrow did all the work. Qrow sat back on his heels admiring his handy work, one very blissful Oz.

He stretched and got off the bed and headed into the bedroom to wash. Ruby got up and picked her away over the immortal who was already well on the way to dozing. Weiss’s little smile told Ruby she also found him adorable. Ruby looked upon his face as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding her growing belly with a hand. He did look pretty cute with mussed hair and almost sleeping in her embrace.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this relaxed.” Ruby said softly reaching out to pet his bangs back.

“Hmm it does seem like Qrow shut off his brain.” Weiss whispered.

Qrow returned and climbed into bed behind Oz, reaching down to pet over Oz’s thigh. “What do you think Weiss? Half an hour then we do it all again? I distract him while you get armed with the strap on?”

“You are evil.” Ruby said with a giggle snuggling up to Weiss’s free side.

“It’s gonna take more then once for him to learn to relax. He’ll thank me for it after he gets a taste of James.” He swatted a buttcheek and Oz mumbled some half purr in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ruby eyed the Great hall with distaste, silently cursing the need for a this baby shower Salem insisted on. The decor for the celebration was mostly pale pinks and sky blues as the gender of her babies was unknown at this time. The pale drapes hung from each pillar while more of the same material hung over the ceiling giving the room an almost tent like feel. To Ruby it was reminiscent of a circus tent, Salem was the ringleader and Ruby the attraction. Thankfully the room wasn’t nearly as full as it had been when they had their last celebration and there was less dancing. 

Tables had been brought out, the cloths matching the colour scheme and were bursting with platters of fruits, nuts and an assortment of healthy foods. Flutes of wine and champagne were passed around though Ruby only received juices, mostly brought to her by Weiss or Qrow. Everyone's worries remained and after the attack on Ruby’s person she was not permitted to step away from her guards for any length of time now. Not that she wanted to leave the bubble of safety Oz, Qrow and Hazel provided but it was a little stifling sitting between the three of them. Oz kindly had a chair brought out for her to sit just below his throne and the weaving roots of his magic curled at her feet almost protectively. 

Music flowed cheerfully through the hall as more arrivals stepped forward. Most of the guests were lords of their own right both from Vale and Mistral. Some representatives from Menagerie were also present, including Blake and her husband Sun who bounded up the steps ahead of his wife with a large grin. “Sires, it’s wonderful to see you both again and so soon.” 

Salem who sat a little apart from her husband only nodded where as Oz returned the smile. “I’m pleased you could both make it, did Leo travel with you?”

There was a grimace on Blakes face as she stood besides the monkey Faunus. “Conditions with his wife and newborns did not allow for him to join us I’m afraid.” 

Some of the tension in Oz dissipated, at least he didn’t have to worry about Leo causing problems, he carefully set a frown over his face. “That’s disappointing but understanding. Please enjoy yourselves while you’re here.”

Both bowed to their King and Queen, before they turned to Ruby, who was only mildly surprised that Blakes demeanor didn’t reveal any of their shared agenda. “Ruby I must say you are practically glowing, pregnancy agrees with you.”

“It's nice to see you again Blake and thank you, it was a struggle at first but I seem to be doing better as the pregnancy progresses.” Ruby smiled back at her before a hand clapped onto her shoulder. Weiss replaced her glass without a word, Ruby muttered a thanks and turned back to the Faunus. “How long are you staying?”

“Oh not long I’m afraid.” Blake said. “Just long enough to meet with some friends and perhaps sight-see with Sun then head back.” 

Ruby’s brow rose under the blindfold, in other words she would be meeting with Adam. Which meant she probably had a meeting with Oz at some point. Ruby fought to not fidget in excitement, there was bound to be some sort of progression in their plan to escape happening soon. She just hoped it was favorable. After exchanging more pleasantries and finishing her juice Blake and Sun both left to mingle with the others. Ruby tilted her head over to Oz, mindful of where Salem’s attention was at. The King gave her a slow smile and a wink before returning his attention ahead. 

Time seemed to move much too slow for Ruby as Qrow and Weiss took to moving around the room. The latter acting the part of gaining information just as she had during the ball. Only this time Qrow escorted her around as a somewhat bodyguard. Ruby looked around the room again, her gaze landing on the stacked pile of gifts that had been brought today, all wrapped in those same shades of pale blue and baby pink. She all but shuddered at the thought that all those ‘gifts’ were products of a lie, fed to appease Salem. She must have been frowning something woeful because the Grimm Queen herself was suddenly by her seat, looking down at her with a tight smile. 

“Come. We shall circulate the room and thank those who have come to celebrate with us.” Ruby quickly stood from her seat, though she did turn back to Oz who was glaring slightly at his wife but could do little as Salem’s icy arm linked with her warmer one. Ruby stifled the flinch and begrudgingly allowed Salem to lead her away from the safety of Oz and Hazel. The first thing Salem did was head them towards the largest group of women, smiling gently at them. 

This brought a whole new barrage of problems for Ruby, Salem’s stride was much faster and smoother than Ruby’s. At just over six months along the redhead was starting to struggle with the largeness of her bump, almost waddling with the extra weight around her middle. As they stopped, the ladies around them all bowed to their Queen, Salem introducing Ruby. 

“Well I must say my Queen, she is positively lovely. We are all sure your children will be nothing less then beautiful.” One commented and like a flock of sheep the others babbled in agreement. Several of them eyed her outfit, picked by Salem herself again. The two toned orange and pink dress cupped her breasts with twin curtains that parted over the expanse of her belly. The skirt hugged just below her hips so the presence of her bump showed off like a beach ball, large and obvious. It caused Ruby to feel very self conscience, that and the sudden barrage of people surrounding them only increased her anxiety. 

Salem barely spared the younger girl a glance, whether she didn’t notice the sudden loss of colour in Ruby’s face or simply chose to ignore it Ruby didn’t know. She debated how difficult it would be to detangle her arm from Salem’s and flee but the sudden tightening from the Queen’s ice cold hand defeated her rebellious thoughts. “She is that I will admit and children would be the accurate term as we are having twins.” She said with a coy smile.

The sound of their babble increased with excitement and much adoration. It hurt Ruby’s ears having to listen to them. Why couldn’t anyone see that this was wrong?! Biting her lip Ruby fought the urge to escape, to shout at these idiots, tell them what fools they are. 

One of the older women chuckled. “It is gratifying to see that our Ruler has their priorities straight. These circumstances not only allow the Royal bloodline to grow but also won't affect your natural beauty and shape. Men never see their partner in the same light again once they have had children.”   

Ruby’s already weakened self image felt the blow and she blanched. Qrow and Oz said she looked beautiful, even more so while she was pregnant, did that mean they wouldn’t feel the same afterwards? Or where they simply being kind during her vulnerable stage? She said nothing and kept her head tilted slightly downwards as Salem finished her discussion and dragged her around the room towards other such groups. The announcement of her twins very well received but not one person spoke directly to Ruby, always referring to her but not word directed to her, only at her. 

Salem for her part seemed to only grow with happiness the more they circulated. Ruby had that same image of her as nothing more then a shiny new attraction at the fair. One to be admired but never touched or seen as real. By this point her legs grew so tired from the constant moving around so that when Salem led her to another group Ruby suddenly stumbled over her footing and tripped. 

Ruby saw the floor rushing up to meet her when hands gently caught her falling form and brought her to a stand again. It took a moment to recognize Oz’s touch but Ruby immediately eased back into his arms. 

Ozpin effortlessly lifted Ruby off the floor, uncaring when the room all but stopped and stared at them. “Are you okay?”

The smaller woman nodded. “Just tired, I need to rest.” 

Without another word Oz cradled Ruby to him and nodded to the group of women Salem now stood with. “It appears twins take double the energy out of her, I’m just going to lay her down for a while. Please continue with your envious plight and gossips.” Oz chuffed at them walked away, uncaring that his wife was slowly building with rage behind him. 

No one questioned where their King took the pregnant consort but whispers of her condition spread like wildfire. Weiss and Qrow looked to each other, both concerned for Ruby’s well being and without the main attraction to fawn over most of the guests started dissipating, much to Salem’s dismay.  

Oz carried Ruby up to the tower and lay her down in the freshly made bed. “You alright?”

Now that they were alone and it was quiet again Ruby felt like she could finally breathe. “Yeah, just a little tired. It seems I am getting tired much easier.” She shrugged with an easy smile.

The King hummed for a moment and splayed a hand over her forehead. “Well you seem to be okay now. Try and get some rest I have a meeting with Blake shortly.”

“Does it pertain to our ‘plans’?” She asked hopefully. 

Oz turned back to the door, hearing heavy steps approach and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes. Now I must go but you stay here for the rest of the day, okay.” A knock sounded on the bedroom door announcing Hazel’s arrival. Ruby nodded at him and lay down while Oz exchanged words with the giant before leaving. 

His steps quickened as soon as the door shut behind him, using the shadows to mask his form as he hurried to his personal study. As discussed during their last exchange Oz found Blake waiting for him. Her husband was nowhere to be seen but that was okay. The Faunus gave him a slight bow. “Sire.”

“Where are we up to?” He questioned, hands locked at his back. 

“Adam has requested your presence tonight if it pleases you. It seems King James arrived in Vale under guise and will be looking forward to formally making your acquaintance.”

Oz had to control the shudder, just how well was James looking forward to meeting him? With all Qrow had told him and ‘prepared’ him Oz could only hope it would go over well. “Thank you Miss Belladonna, the service and support you have offered has been invaluable. I only hope that one day I can repay you and your people in kind.”

Blake gave Oz the brightest smile he had ever seen grace her face, her yellow eyes warm. “Sire . . . Ozpin?” She placed a hand over her chest. “Adam has informed me of the arrangement and plans that are to be taking place. If all goes well and Faunus slavery is abolished in Atlas you will have done in one year what we Faunus have been fighting for for centuries. There is no greater favor I could ever thank you for.”

Seeing and hearing such earnest trust in his abilities stuck with Oz. While this whole thing had started out with wanting to protect Ruby and Weiss, to send them to Atlas where they would be safe from Salem. Now it had become something so big and much more permanent. Adam said it best. Was he willing to bring about a civil war, for a child? The answer was the same now as it had been then. 

Damn straight he was. 

 

* * *

 

The tower had always been quiet but now without Qrow, Weiss or Oz it seemed especially silent. Hazel sat in one of the chairs, reading one of the books that littered the nearby table while Ruby lay on her side eyes shut, resting. Or at least she was until the tower door slammed open revealing Salem in its frame. 

“YOU!” She growled and pointed at Ruby. Before the Huntress could so much as sit up Salem curled her hand and Ruby was lifted off the bed. Ruby tried to move and found her body immobilised, she couldn’t so much as turn as Salem’s magic held her form. Ruby fought down the urge to panic, letting her body go still. Even Hazel didn’t budge though Ruby could see he wanted to. 

Turning her attention back on Salem Ruby calmly asked. “Have I done something to offend you ‘my Queen’?. Ruby almost cursed herself at the sound of her tone. 

Evidently Salem agreed. “You are such an ungrateful brat! How dare you humiliate me during my own baby shower.”

She couldn’t help it, Ruby would swear she tried but the scoff that escaped her would not remain silenced. “‘Your’ baby shower! You keep going on about these babies as though they are anything other then mine!” Ruby didn’t need to see the look of outrage on Salem’s face but hearing the resounding clap of a hand striking the side of her face spoke volumes. 

Both women heaved, Salem through barely contained anger and Ruby through the sharp pain as she silently damned the bracelets that blocked her Aura from protecting her. “I have allowed for a level of disobedience but this has been long since coming. After all I have done, all that has been given, you still show no gratitude.” Salem didn’t spare the man in the room a glance as she held Ruby a foot off the ground, immobilized. “If it wasn’t for my intervention you would be just another unnamed discarded Huntress.”

“If it wasn’t for you?” Ruby choked on the words and turned her blindfolded eyes on Salem. “You have taken everything from me! My home, my family, MY DREAM! You had me kidnapped, imprisoned and raped! And you dare stand there, all high and mighty and spout out this nonsense about ‘saving me’. Are you so deluded that reality is no longer a concept. Do you have any idea about the lives you’ve destroyed to have your own way!” She spat out the words, her voice growing, fueled by anger and fury. 

Salem glared at the younger woman. “I saved you-”

“YOU STOLE ME!” The silver eyes interrupted and not for the thousandth time did she wish she had her eyes. The need to blast this woman into next century uppermost in her mind. 

Silence descended between them, both glared at the other before Salem waved her hand and Ruby was released. Neither said any more as the Queen spun on her heel and left the room, the door she had blasted into pieces lifted from the ground and mended themselves. The last thing Ruby heard was a click as the door locked before she howled in frustration. 

 She wasn’t sure how long she stood there for, teeth grit as she screamed at the injustice before large warm hands wrapped around her form. A sudden flash of fear had her fighting the unfamiliar embrace before she recognised Hazel and buried into his arms. She only came up to the middle of his torso and felt like a child against him. 

His hand, easily as big as her head somewhat awkwardly ran down from her head to the small of her back. The action was oddly soothing after a few minutes even as Ruby continued to cry out, releasing months worth of anger and fear. All her worries burst the dam of tears that flowed with her fury.

The well of her anger and tears eventually dried up, Ruby’s body swaying with exhaustion as she leaned more of her weight on the giant that comforted her. Hazel remained silent, reminding Ruby of a mountain. Her eyes, puffy and red drifted shut as sleep overtook her. Hazel quickly noted the difference and picked her petite body up. There were a few wet sniffles from the young woman before he lay her down on the large bed but by that point Ruby had given up to exhaustion and fell into sleep. 

Not for the first time Hazel wished one of the others was here. The King, Qrow, hell even Weiss. Any of them would probably have been a better choice of companion for Ruby after the confrontation between her and Salem. The olive skinned man sighed, his head pounding. He had never seen anyone go off on his Queen, not even Ozpin, like this tiny red headed woman had today. Even though he commended her spirit and strength, what she had done today was a big mistake. Salem would not let this slide. 

He knew his Mistress, probably knew more about her then even she realized. His mind backtracked to a time before all this. A time when his mother and sister had lived, things had been so much simpler then before Salem came crashing into their lives. The feral Grimm, with their burning red eyes, the sounds of his family’s screams as they were torn to shreds. Then that gnarled bone white hand reaching for him, drawing him from the rubble of their destroyed home. 

A whimper pulled him away from the memories as Ruby turned onto the side, seeking comfort. Hazel bowed his head, closing his eyes in rest, Ozpin would need to be informed about this but the young woman in front of him needed his comfort more. So for now, here he shall remain. 

 

* * *

Qrow and Weiss headed back towards the tower, ever since Ruby was carried out by Oz the party had grown a little somber. There were many comments about Ruby’s health and that of the children and while the most of them seemed more concerned then anything neither he nor Weiss had missed Salem’s growing anger. Then Salem herself had left the party before either of them had noticed. When questions rose about where the Queen had gone Qrow felt his stomach drop. 

Weiss for her part had gracefully excused the missing members and redirected their quires. It took another hour before they were able to excuse themselves. Knowing Oz was preoccupied with other arrangements the two returned to their room. Upon arrival it was to a darkened room, Qrow’s alarm grew as he spied Ruby curled up on the bed with Hazel sitting nearby, his head down. 

The giant’s brown eyes locked with Qrow’s red ones and he shook his head. Concerned Qrow gestured to Ruby. “She okay?”

“There was an argument, between her and Salem.” 

Qrow cursed and pulled at his hair. Would there ever be a day where Ruby wasn’t getting herself into some sort of trouble or scrap? Probably not but wasn’t that one of the reasons why he loved her so. He sighed and watched her sleep for a moment until he felt Weiss gently pull at his arm. “Let her sleep, you should talk to her when you are both rested.”

He let Weiss lead him into her room, taking several moments to remove her shoes and pins from her hair. Qrow’s thoughts were still on the woman in the other room, barely taking note of the way her white hair fell like a waterfall down her back. Weiss was an exceptionally beautiful woman, all alabaster coloured skin, smooth and well maintained. Compared to her Ruby had a more natural glow to her porcelain shade, cheery rosy cheeks highlighting her responsive emotions. 

Not for the first time did Qrow lay down next to Weiss, after removing his clothes and wrap his arms around her more lithe form. They lay like that for a few minutes getting comfy and Qrow felt for the warm fuzzy feeling he always got when he held Ruby. Only to not feel it with Weiss. 

“Qrow?” 

His name dragged his focus back as he hmmed. Weiss swiveled in the bed to face him. The hour had grown quite late and only candles lent to their sight. “Qrow, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about but I don’t know how to say nor how you will react.” She shuffled under the blanket more and wet her lips. “I’ve always believed that when someone has found that person, the one they want to be with for the rest of their lives there would be some sort of sign. A feeling or a look, something that says ‘you’.”

Red eyes drifted away from her blue ones, a frown accenting his face. “Like nothing else compares. You don’t need words, nor touch. Their smile makes your day.”

With a nod Weiss trailed a finger over Qrow’s scruff. “Did I ever do that for you? When we were in Atlas?”

Qrow thought about it. It seemed so long ago now rather then the two years it had actually been and shook his head. “What we had in Atlas was special, I showed you freedom and you gave me an anchor. We had great sex, enjoyed each other's company, had more great sex.” Weiss chuckled at that. “But even then I think I knew the truth. That there would be nothing more then that.”

“It was always Ruby, wasn’t it?” Weiss asked. Qrow studied the woman besides him. Noting that she didn’t seem bitter or resentful in the slightest, in fact Weiss had a small open smile and she was oddly calm. 

Qrow worried his lip and whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Weiss buried herself in Qrow’s arms, both saddened and strangely relieved. Her thoughts strayed to the past, of a time when she first met Qrow. He had been tormenting her sister Winter after a few drinks. Weiss was both parts furious on her sister’s behalf and fighting back the smile that threatened her calm exterior. She couldn’t believe someone had the audacity to speak to her sister in such a manner, at the same time his wit and good looks had charmed the panties off of her. Quite literally. Qrow at first had pointedly refused to entertain the idea of pursuing a relationship, even a physical one with her. 

Weiss had worn him down and like he said they had great sex and when they were not in bed they were in the shower or the study or any other number of places. They had never spoke about anything more then what they had. At the time neither wanting to admit that what they had wasn’t forever. Qrow spoke so fondly of Ruby and to Weiss there would never be a partnership through attractions and feeling alone. 

She should have seen it coming really, even when they had been reunited Qrow always looked at Ruby. Not that she was ever jealous of the younger woman, there just wasn’t the emotion in Weiss for Qrow as what he showered Ruby with. She liked Qrow, was attracted to him, some would say she lusted for him but she didn’t love him the way he deserved and she believed he felt the same about her. 

Weiss brushed her forehead against Qrow’s, peppering slow light kisses over his face. “It’s not that I don’t love you, there will always be a place in here that you hold.” Weiss whispered as she pressed a hand over her heart. “But it’s not like the love I know you hold for Ruby.”

“How do you know?” 

Weiss gave him another slow kiss before leaning back. “Because your love for Ruby all but shines, its like every star shines for the two of you. Its okay, to love like that and perhaps one day I’ll have that too.” 

Qrow brushed some of her white hair behind an ear. “And someday you will. 

 

* * *

 

It was dark when Ruby next woke, sluggish and achy from crying and being pregnant. She had just shifted into a seating position when a bowl of soup was all but thrust into her hands. It was tomato and much appreciated as her stomach took that moment to make its needs known. Ruby glanced up at Hazel as he set a tray on the bed and gratefully took the supper. While she ate Hazel moved over to the window, daylight had completely faded by now and the Silver Eyes briefly wondered what time it was and how long she had been asleep for. 

The question came when she was finishing the last dregs of the soup and was so out of the blue that Ruby nearly spluttered her meal. “If there was a way for you to keep your children, what would you do?”

Ruby studied Hazel through the material of her blindfold unsure. Why was Hazel suddenly asking questions like this, surely he would be in trouble with Salem should she ever find out. Or maybe he intended to inform her of Ruby’s answers whatever she said, he was after all her Vassal and loyal to her. She stared down into her now empty bowl thinking. Hazel had done nothing for her to suspect him of such deception, in fact he seemed very neutral about a lot of happenings. 

Eventually she replaced the bowl and turned. “At one time my dream was to raise my children on Patch. My parents built their own cabin there and it’s always been the place I called home. In an ideal world I would have gone back there, maybe built my own little cabin and watched my children grow, happy and safe. I would have taught them all there is to know about survival and how to fight. If for any reason so that they never find themselves in a position where they are defenseless. And every night we could curl up in front of the fire, play games, read and just be a family.”

Ruby didn’t see the rare small smile Hazel sent her way as her voice turned sad. “But that is no longer possible anymore. Salem has taken all that away from us. Ever since my family had to flee Patch, our home, everything. It’s like I’ve lost a piece of myself, my home and a future that could have been.”

The burly man switched his attention to the floor. “I’m sorry.” Such modest dreams, humble ones all snatched away before they had a chance to grow. His brown orbs turned back up to Ruby’s form, her bent head and the lost look on her face pulled at something in his chest. Enough that he was suddenly standing and striding over to her. “Come on.”

Ruby glanced at the hand he held out to her in confusion. “What?”

“I know that whenever I feel down taking a walk outside helps clear my head. We shall take a walk round the castle, unless you’d rather stay here?” He challenged and Ruby shot up taking his hand. 

“What are we waiting for?” She snickered and went to the door, waiting for him to open it. 

Together they made their way outside and Ruby took a moment just to breath in the night air. It was crisp and growing colder every day but was still a welcomed sensation after spending so much time indoors. Ruby did briefly wonder where the others were but quickly dismissed the thought in exchange for stretching.  

The night was quiet, guards passed by at intervals, true to his word Hazel guided Ruby around the outside of the castle. They spoke about how the baby shower went after she excused. Ruby told him about the things she use to get up to with Yang, the two of them training at Patch. Hazel, warming up to the little redhead spoke of how he and his sister use to play in the woods. Ruby learned that he was trained as a herbalist, which explained how he knew about the herb Ruby had tried to take. 

He was telling her about his trip to some of the smaller villages around the kingdom of Vale. Ruby hanging on the words of his story when it happened. The moon had peeked through the thickened cloud and its beam of light landed on something shiny in one of the far trees. A whooshing sound followed a crackle in the air. Ruby who walked on Hazel’s left felt the hairs of the back of her neck stand up. Her body turning automatically towards something that was flying in her direction. 

Unfortunately the bracelets gracing her wrists blocked her Aura and Ruby was rendered vulnerable to the attack. Her eyes widened under the blindfold an instant before Hazel’s beefy arm blocked her view and the arrow that had been meant for her was caught in mid air. A single breath seemed to last a lifetime as Ruby stared at the sharp tip of the arrow meer inches from her belly. The shimmer of Hazel’s shielding magic glowed while he stepped in front of her. 

Another arrow came splitting through the air towards them but that too bounced off the shield. Hazel stood his ground and bellowed. “Come out you coward! You who would attack a defenseless woman, one heavy with child.” 

Ruby wasn’t sure what she expected but it certainly wasn’t for the same black cloaked form that attacked her to drop out from the trees. The figure pointed her short sword at Ruby and even from this distance she could see the hatred behind a pair of orange eyes. Though it was her words that curdled ice in her bones.

“Death to the New God’s line!” She blasted forward.

Only to get slammed in the guts but a blast lightening and to tumble back into a thick hedge. Hazel stood ready but the next attack never came. Ruby’s hands went to her stomach, she didn’t have long now. Was this something her children face?

“She won’t be back. Do you wish to stay out?” Hazel asked. Footsteps loud and quick thudded down the pathway, Ruby watching as several guards rushing towards them. 

Ruby looked up to the sky the wind blowing over her face. “Maybe just a little bit longer, though if we could find somewhere to sit I would like a little rest before going back.” Voices reached her ears as several of the guards started peppering them with questions to their safety while others ran off, presumably to inform others of what had happened. Ruby caught sight of Salem’s slim figure storming in their direction and sighed. “Ah shit.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too Baker1762 and ZoeyTheWeeb for your comments.  
> Kry: Only two left!


	18. Comeuppance

Qrow and Ozpin hung back in the shadows outside the Drunken Rat. The reason they were outside and not in was that Ozpin was panicking. The two were within the shadows, entwined as Qrow held the immortal. There were no tears but it wasn’t rocket science to see that Ozpin was struggling to cope. “Easy there Oz, James isn’t that bad. Heck you might even like him.”

“It’s not that.” Oz said tucking his face against Qrow’s neck his fingers pulling at the wisps of shadows that made up Qrow’s clothes currently. “It’s just sex, which may not even happen now. He may wait till Atlas, this will change everything Qrow. With this I’ll be able to leave. I thought for so long that Vale was home but now I am not so sure and that’s terrifying.”

“Home is where you’re family is Oz. Do you still feel that Salem is family? You haven’t spent time with her in a unofficial compastity in months. You’ve distanced yourself to look at her objectively. Do you still love her?” Qrow said all of this softly, petting through Oz’s hair.

“No.”

Oh it pained Oz to admit it, but he knew it was true. Despite how Ruby had hated him for getting her pregnant, they had been improving again. Weiss had been a steading rock for him for near two years now. Qrow right now just holding him brought more comfort then the cool embrace of Salem had in centuries. They were his family, little and broken but still good. He withdrew from Qrow and took a deep calming breath.

Qrow reached up and cupped Oz’s cheeks. “Home is where family is Oz. We’re going to Atlas, so it will be your home too and who knows maybe someday we can drive Salem out and you can have your forests again.”

“I do love the forests.” Ozpin said looking towards them even with all the city in the way. Imaging what it would be like to wander them without ever having to go back to a castle.

“Come on then. Think of this as a first step to spending as much time in the forests as you like in whatever Kingdom pleases you.” Qrow drew them both out of the shadows and pulled Oz’s hood up. He took Oz’s hand and lead him in through a backdoor.

They neatly avoided all the patrons and came to the same room as before. Ozpin shrank in behind Qrow as they stepped in, though instead of Adam sitting at the table it was James King of Atlas. He wore commoner garb and looked all too comfortable in it. Flanking him was Winter Schnee and Ciel Soleil both dressed in similar casual outfits.

James stood to his towering height coming out from around the table and spreading his arms. “Qrow. I’ve been worried about you.”

Qrow drew down his hood and smiled. “I’m good, this monarchy though is a right royal mess. I picked a side so I wouldn’t be forced onto one. Plus I get to guard Weiss and Ruby, life's been pretty good.” He stepped up to James and they embraced firmly.

James grazed Qrow’s cheek in a kiss. “I’m glad you’ve been well. The report that you had become the Kings vassal stank of manipulation.”

The Red Eyed Warrior withdrew. “All to avoid Salem I assure you.” He gestured to Ozpin. “Ozpin is nothing like his wife and is here to treat with you.”

Ozpin found his throat tight as he drew his hood down. He couldn’t read James’s expression. The other King looked him up and down. “The green is quite pretty, I wonder how far it goes.” Oz blushed and looked at Qrow’s shoes.

James laughed it was a wholesome thing. “Told him about me I see.” He walked back around the table and sat down.

“Only the best bits I promise.” Qrow said and gestured to the door. “Winter, Ciel, lets go get a drink while we leave our Kings to… negotiate their differences.”

The two followed him out but Ozpin hear Ciel and Qrow exchange. “We aren’t supposed to leave.” To which Qrow replied. “Let’s get a drink, then we’ll wait outside. Give Oz a bit of space, I’ve been trying but he hasn’t really done this before.”

Judging by James’s smile Ozpin figured he heard Qrow as well. Oz sat across from James and wove his hands together. Qrow was right, he hadn’t done negotiations like this before. He never had to. “You know why I am here. Adam expressed a desire for slavery to be made illegal in Atlas in exchange for-.”

“You. Yourself. A very tempting offer, the one person on the planet that can go toe to toe with Salem. Who knows where the Grimm come from. The question is Ozpin. Are you willing to do it? I will have to show you off when we reach Atlas. You’ll be in the very role you’ve forced Weiss and Ruby into. Can you do that?”

“If the Faunus are freed, I want a quiet place to live. Ruby is due within a month and is baring twins, so who knows when her labour will actually start. Her family currently lives in Atlas as well, I want a place where they can be safe together. There has already been two attempts on her life.” Ozpin said.

“I would have given you that anyway. However if Weiss is in a agreement I need her as well.” James countered waving his hand.

“What for?” Ozpin looked up confused by the turn.

“Since your wife has been setting more and more Grimm upon us, more shipments from Vacuo get attacked. Jacque’s, Weiss’s father refuses to give the military anymore aid without an alliance. Winter is a very happy lesbian so I wouldn’t dream of asking her to marry me. Weiss however is not in the same position and should she agree, will prove invaluable. Furthermore I would like her to remain as your consort, in a more official capacity. She is already an extremely talented young lady, having her be born of Atlas but in a consensual binding with you will give your people a bridge into Atlas culture. Adam mentioned how you hope people of Vale will either follow you or leave, well they will be able to understand and follow her, not just you. From what my reports have said she has already made many friends and connections, she is the perfect candidate to move things along.”

Oz chose his words carefully. “That is not for me to decide. Much of Weiss’ freedom has already been taken from her and I won’t ask anymore of her then what she wishes. I think that is the least I can do for her.”

“And that I understand. It wouldn’t be a permanent position as I intend to ask Weiss myself how she feels about the arrangement. In time perhaps I will find myself with an heir or two as well but this comes first.”

“That is still her decision to make, I will promise nothing on that front.”

James leaned on the table smirking. “You care very much for her don’t you. I wonder just how much.”

Oz squirmed in his seat slightly. “Weiss is a remarkable woman, one who has taken a in stride so many injustices over the course of two years and still now continues to live fruitfully. It is hard not to respect and even admire such feats.”

“You love her.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Oz knew what James wanted, he might actually genuinely get on with the other man. As it was  prying questions only served to fluster him. “I suppose there are different kinds of love. My feelings and appreciation for Weiss is something that will remain between her and myself.”

“You love her!” James smacked the table with his hand laughing.

“Is that really so odd?” Oz asked miffed and blushing a little. “Surely in Atlas relationships are built from trust and l-love.”

“Not as much as you would believe. Though I would never presume to say that such feelings eventually grow, most couples and marriages in Atlas are negotiated between families with weighing the benefits of unions.”

Oz shook his head. “It sounds like you lose out, I would never have thought to marry without love.”

“Can you still say that though? You married Salem of all people.”

“I will admit to many errors in my judgment, far too many to comfortably speak of at this time. However consider the fact that Salem and I have been alive since long before Atlas was a Kingdom. That said, we both have changed and Salem for the worse.” Ozpin said, he didn't wish to defend Salem as she was but rather as she had been, though he was not so delusioned to think his Salem still lived somewhere within the monster.

“A fair point, I look forward to understanding just how much you've seen in the future.”  James said looking up and down. “So as soon as I can move ships closer to the border, I will do as such you will send message when you can escape and we will come and collect you. The Faunus will be freed in thanks for their assistance in this matter. In exchange you'll will submit to me and publicly be my vassal. However I wish within reason, your family will be given a home well concealed. You will assist in the war effort as needed.”

“Agreed.” Ozpin said though his heart beat faster as James stood and walked over to lean on Oz's side of the table.

“Perfect. Now~ about that submission.”

If it were possible Oz flushed a brighter red then Ruby ever had. Even the word had steam coming out of his ears. James gave him the biggest shit eating grin Oz had ever seen, even by Qrow’s standards. He wasn’t sure whether to run for the hills or squeal like a girl but considering the latter may yet occur Oz was ready to vote for A.

“Errr about that do we really have to do that now?” Oz slipped out of his seat and backing up toward the door.

“Unless you’d prefer to do with it my council of generals in the next room. I felt a Specialist and my PR manager would be more to your… comfort.” James smiled, he was having fun. Never would he have guessed one sentence to have the immortal god of Vale, blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Right-wait-no. Hold that thought.” Ozpin had backed up to the door and pushed it open. Totally forgetting it opened towards him not away. James strode after him and raised a hand trapping Ozpin under. “Trying to go somewhere?” James reached up and traced under Oz’s chin with a finger.

“I-I wouldn’t dream of it, back out of negotiations- ummm.” Ozpin heard giggling from beyond the door. He turned his head towards it and shouted. “Qrow if that’s you so help me Gods I’l-”

James shut him up with a kiss, a simple press of lips that made Oz freeze like a deer in headlights. The hand moved from the door to Ozpin’s neck, petting up to weave into his hair and pulled. Oz yelped into the kiss and grabbed at James’s shirt. He could still hear giggling from behind the door. Then was utterly distracted by James pulling the buttons of his shirt open and pushing the collar back to unveil a red mark on his shoulder. James drew back and looked him over. “My my Qrow has been having fun.” He pushed the shirt open more drawing his thumb back and forth over a already erect nipple admiring another red mark. “Weiss too, or is that Ruby?”

“You don’t needddiied-!!!-” Ozpin almost shouted as James’s pinched the nipple and walked backwards forcing Oz to come along with him.

James pulled Oz to him and took ahold of him by the waist. “I think you’ll find that I need to know everything.” He soothed the nipple he had pulled Oz by, enjoy how flushed he was getting how his mouth opened to respond but then he bit his lip.

“You’re adorable.” James said purring and pulled Ozpin’s shirt off and tossed it behind him onto the table. “Ohhh, lovely.” He reached up and traced along the green cracks, flowing like lines. He looked down and hummed enjoying the sight. “Not a hair on you.” He dipped his head down to kiss along Ozpin’s neck. “You could still leave, but something tells me you’re having fun.” James trailed a hand down and cupped Ozpin through his trousers.

Ozpin shook his head not trusting his voice, one way or another this was going to happen. The fact that he was already losing his mind and James had barely started had nothing to do with that. At Oz’s silence James pulled open this belt and pushed his trousers down. He let go all at once and took a step back admiring as Oz tried to gather his wits.

Oz wasn’t entirely sure how James had managed to strip him. To be fair he only found two brain cells to rub together when James stopped touching him. He toed out of his shoes so that his trousers didn’t trap him and tried not to look at the other King. Those blue eyes staring into his soul. The erection raging between his legs made his cheeks burn.

“Turn for me.” James said crossing his arms over his chest. He was going to have himself a rare treat here. That bite Oz did to his bottom lip as he turned, _Ohh now that is something you don’t see every day._ While Oz’s front had very little vine work his back was a different story. The network was fluid and intricate, decorative and it was so very easy to forget it originated in Grimm for it was beautiful. “Lovely.” James purred and he could see how Oz’s shoulders raised. “Stay like that.”

Ozpin’s heart was pounding in his chest as he listened to James undress. He cursed his manhood as it only got more excited rather then less. Never would he have admitted this was arousing, but James was treating this like some game between them. Rather than a duty and it did make it almost fun. Like the games he and Weiss had played. He barely heard James take the step and then there was a erection rubbing up between his buttcheeks to his tail bone.

“Hmm. So rarely do I get to play with someone my own height.” James said as he hugged Oz to him a hand splayed over Oz’s navel the other took ahold of his jaw turning it upward his long fingers teasing over his face. “That lip bite you do when you are trying to be quiet is adorable. But I don’t want you quiet.” James rumbled into Oz’s ear as he reached down and took hold of Oz’s member as it stood tall and proud.

Ozpin bit down with all his might, he thought Qrow knew how to give a hand job. Well it seems he just met Qrow’s teacher. How James knew when to squeeze, where to be light and all the places in between. Ozpin managed to contain the sounds of pleasure that rose in his throat. His own body betrayed him in no time as he spilt into James’s hand within a few minutes.

“Disappointing.” James said in that same purr and drew any just enough to put some space between them but to keep ahold of Oz’s jaw. He slapped Oz’s left butt cheek, HARD.

“AH!” Ozpin yelped only for James to push his pointer and middle finger into his mouth. Now no matter how hard he bit down he wouldn’t be able to seal up the sounds. The feel of James’s fingers on his face, he could already feel the saliva gather on the pair in his mouth.

“Much better.” James purred moving back to press up against Oz and looked down over his shoulder. “Oh? Did someone enjoy that? Sure looks like you did.” Feeling Oz bite down on his fingers only made him smile. “Oh no, you don’t get to be quiet anymore. Bed or table?”

Ozpin was distracted by the sting in his ass. How could anyone think in a situation like this? Far off in the corner of his mind he did think that subs didn’t think in situations like this, there job was just too.. _Relax and enjoy._ Fuck Qrow and Weiss being right about this. Ozpin however couldn’t just let go of everything he had been taught to expect and didn’t answer.

“Table it is then.” James spun them and forced Oz down on to the table, still not removing his fingers from his mouth. James used his free hand still wet with Oz’s come to tease over his erection again. “Hmm haven’t even flagged. Well if you won’t tell me what you like I’ll just have to go by my intuition.” He struck Oz’s other butt cheek.

There was that moan he wanted to hear he could feel Oz’s tongue slide forward in time with the impact. The sound was barely there, high and muted but it was there. James skimmed his hand over Oz’s erection again and again found it hard as diamond. “Mmm, someone is enjoying themselves.”

SLAP!

“Uh!” Ozpin grabbed at the edge of the table and wished he could hid his face in something. His butt felt so hot already and his cock felt like it was ready to burst again. Why oh why was this happening to him now!? SLAP. He couldn’t mute the whimper couldn’t stop his member from bobbing in a happy twitch. James’s fingers gripping his butt cheek as James rotated it in a circle. Suddenly the fingers were gone from his mouth and his butt cheeks were being pulled apart. He felt his own saliva on his asshole.

James watched Ozpin quiver, he was quite sure the other man wasn’t even aware he was doing it. Excitement, that he was sure of. “Qrow must have told you to expect this.”

Ozpin moved a hand so he could bite down on it. He would not answer he could not. “You are cleaned I can see that you came here ready for this.” Ozpin squeezed his eyes shut.

James looked him over, he always liked the hard ones. He moved silently kneeling, holding Oz’s buttcheeks apart as he licked once then delved his tongue inward.

Ozpin arched his back his mouth agape as he valiantly kept those sounds that longed to escape him inside. He grabbed at the table and it creaked under his strength. Qrow had not done this! He bowed his body, his eyes wide as his member leaked anew. All his strength went down into the table as he had nowhere else to put it.

CRASH!

It snapped it two dumping James’s clothes onto the floor and Oz stumbled forward barely finding his balance before he kissed the floor. James drew away, looked at the mess and laughed. “Well as I was looking forward to bending you properly over that but I guess that’s an idea to revisit in the future.” He stood stopping Ozpin from turning and with no preambled pushed one of his wet fingers into Oz’s anus. It easily took it and made Oz start and try to jump away. James wrapped an arm tight around him. “Where did you think you were going?”

Again Ozpin went quiet, though his breath grew heavy as James added another finger. He could feel James’s erection rubbing against his hip. He had enough presence of mind for fear to flash through him. There was a lot more then then what Qrow packed and Qrow had reduced him to a quivering mess. Ozpin jerked when James added a third and then fourth finger, spreading them as much as his body would allow. The whine that James was rewarded with as high pitched. Then the fingers were gone and Oz’s brain barely had time to compute that before the erection that had been rubbing against his hip had it’s remarkably thick head being pressed slowly into his ass.

Ozpin whined again as James held him up and still, it didn’t really feel like there was enough lube. The drag was intense but so slow, he tried to squirm.

“Shh. Easy now.” James pet over Oz’s chest and stomach with his free hand. “Spit is not the best of lubes and I want to do this standing.” He kissed at Oz’s neck and shoulders, he could feel the vibrations of his whimpers the ones that didn’t escape his lips. He felt Oz’s startle again when he pressed halfway in. _Ahh there it is._ Unlike Qrow however he only took mental note of it and kept pressing inward.

Ozpin turned his head away from James’s as he started to pant. He finally felt James’s hips press against his, the feeling was radically different. He took slow heaving breaths as James pet back up his torso to take hold of Oz’s jaw again. He traced to fingers over Oz’s lips again and this time Oz let them in and licked over them.

“Someone’s a quick study.” James purred and started to move, slowly making sure that Oz’s pleasure was the focus. Sure enough those whines turned into whimpers as Oz’s breath picked up further. The minutes slipped by and Ozpin couldn’t think anymore, his member weeped begging for release. James’s hand reached around to stroke him, slowly in time. James was enjoying watching those reactions that Oz couldn’t hide, building on them, just to hear another moan, feel a shiver, a whimper. There was no doubt in his mind that Oz was enjoying himself. It only took a few strokes before Ozpin came with a moan and his legs buckled as he pushed back against James.

The blue eyed man held him up as Ozpin panted and slowly withdrew. Gently he walked Oz over to one of the many beds and set him down on his front. “Now you stay right there pretty thing while I get us some proper lube.”

“Mmm.” Ozpin purred into the bedding so very thankful to not have to be standing anymore.

James returned to his coat and pulled out a bottle of his favourite lube, well for anal sex anyway and returned to Ozpin. A couple little touches had Oz resting comfortably on his front. James pet over the green again, it really was stunning. If Ruby ever blasted Oz with her eyes he might suggest that Ozpin get tattoos to replicate this. Still there would be plenty of time to admire this if he could get Oz on board with the idea. He lubed up his member and turned Ozpin onto his side lifting one a leg and setting Oz’s foot over his shoulder.

Ozpin startled back into awareness. “Wait what are you doing?”

“Draw your other leg up and shift so you’re more dialognal to me. I’m going to bend forward here, move with me till you're comfortable.” James shifted as Oz silently obeyed the change of position ended up with his torso faced away from James. He bit the pillow as James sank his long girthy length back into him, though this time it felt different. Then he started to move and Oz’s eyes blew wide, he moaned from behind sealed lips with every thrust. He couldn’t help but arch his back away from James, as his eyes went glassy it felt so good.

It brought James a great deal of satisfaction to get Ozpin to react the writhing and moans even as his pride demanded that he be silent was a defiantly point in his favour. He lowered his chest further forcing Oz’s leg up more he drove once hard and deep.

“OH!” Oz yelped then flushed all the brighter, James hooked his fingers back into his mouth before he could close his mouth again.

“Like that?” James asked as he did it over and over. “Come on give in, touch yourself.”

“No.” Oz mumbled, his eyes sliding shut. He already ached to come again, the slap of James’s hips against his was both humiliating and so very very good. He moaned loudly again when James took ahold of him and started to stroke him. Ozpin panted grabbing at the sheets rocking his hips into James’s hand he was just about ready to see stars when-.

James tightened his grip painfully around the base of his cock. “No you don’t.” James slowed down to that long drag that reduced Oz to a quivering mess so close yet unable to orgasm. He watched Oz till the other man calmed down then traced his fingertips over Oz’s ass in a warning then slapped it. That lip biting was back, but Oz’s own erection betrayed him, it squirted onto the sheets in time with the hit. James smirked and grabbed it by the base again and spanked Oz’s ass again. He brought his hips back into the mix.

Ozpin felt that lightening zipping up his spine again and reached for James’s hand, he could come if the other man would just let go. He was utterly unprepared when everything suddenly stopped and he was on his front again with his hands pinned down above his head. James’s words were hot in his ear. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not coming again till you scream for it. Scream for me. I can tell you want it, from the tension in your neck to how badly your body wants to come. I can do this all night and I will until I get you beg me for it. You had such a cute babble going when this started. I want to see that again. Or maybe I’ll make you come over and over by just anal sex, I’ll be sure to tell Qrow and Winter about it. Ciel would probably have a field day.”

Ozpin shook his head no he didn’t want that, he wanted to come and for this to be over. Hells he wanted James to come. He groaned as James forced his length back into him. He couldn’t move his hands, the stroke that James picked pushed on his prostate then dragged over it as James thrust his whole length inside. There was no reprieve like there had been with Qrow. He panted biting the bedding but his body demanded air so he had to let go just so he could pant freely. His cock was throbbing again dripping onto the bedding. He squeezed his eyes shut at the humiliation, if he came like this he’d never be able to live it down.

James wished he had the forethought to grab his tie, the idea of tying it off around the base of Oz’s cock sounded very appealing right now. Ozpin started to rock back on him and he was sure Oz wasn’t aware of how his body begged for him. James yanked him back and stopped moving altogether. Ohh the whine was as beautiful as it was pitiful. “Your butt is a lovely shade of red, I wonder how much brighter I can make it.”

Ozpin moaned at the thought, holding onto his pride was moving farther and farther from his mind. The dopamine and endorphin highs had reduced his mind to mush. SLAP… SLAP… SLAP… “Ohhh…” He moaned and tried to wiggle but James’s other hand wouldn’t let him.

James smirked, there it was it wouldn’t be long now. He reached up and grabbed Ozpin by the hair and pulled his head up. “Ahh.” Wouldn’t be long now, James started to hammering into him again, fast and furious.

The dam broke and Oz came with a howling scream! His cock throbbing as he shot his seed all over the bedding. James kept moving drawing loud. “Ah, Ah, Ah!” Every time their, hips impacted, he drew Oz’s head up more and the other man scrambled to get his arms under him. James was relentless as he pushed Oz for his own pleasure. Ozpin came again with James as the pulsing sensation of the other man’s large member upon his prostate was more then enough to set off his hypersensitive body.

James’s moan filled Oz’s ears as James calmed but he was too tired to feel anything other then pleasure as the other man’s seed filled him. James took a few moments to relax before drawing out of Oz and helping the man to topple onto his side way from any wet spots. He admired his handwork, the immortal God of Vale passed out. Yes this was going to work out, it would take a while to get Ozpin to relax around him but he had a feeling they would become good friends. He reached over and patted Oz’s butt. “Well to successful negotiations.”

Ozpin only snored softly in response and James got up and dressed himself. He let the other three in. Ciel wasted no time in taking a picture while Winter had to cover her mouth in an effort to contain giggles. James said. “I trust you can clean up and get your king home safely.”

“Sure thing boss. See you in Atlas soon.” Qrow hugged James once and went to Ozpin’s side as the other left.

Qrow reached out and pet Oz’s head, smiling when the sleep purring started. He thought about waking him but he could sympathise with needing to sleep after having a round or three with James. Plus Ozpin need at least some time to recover so he would be able to at least partly hide how funny he’d be walking for a while. Qrow pulled off his cloak and set it on the bed to cover the wet spots and laid down beside his poor sleepy king. He drew Oz to him the other man going with barely a mumble and snuggled his face to Qrow’s chest. “No rush Oz, we’ll head back when you’re more up to it.”

 

* * *

 

Another month passed from the ‘negotiations’ between Oz and James and as of yet there had been no new development. For Ruby it was tutorious, her feet ached, back pain became as regular as walking and for the most part she felt like a beached whale. It also seemed these babies of her moved and kicked like it was going out of style. Much to Ozpin and Qrow’s delight but to her pain and she really wished they would stop tap dancing on her bladder. Worst of all of it since the second attack on her life, Salem had forbidden her from going outside. However she was allowed to have a window open when Qrow, Ozpin or Hazel were around but looking outside wasn’t the same as being.

It must have shown more obviously today as Qrow put his book down and walked over he massaged her shoulders following her gaze to the outside. “How are you feeling?”

“Trapped.”

“It might be for the best at least till you give birth. Without your Aura you are too vulnerable.” Qrow said dipping his hands down to cup her heavy belly. He found he could feel the children move in response to his touch. He and Ozpin were already sure they magic in them.

“I know, doesn’t change how I feel.” Ruby got slowly up and Qrow helped her guiding her to the bed. Fluffing the pillows so she would be partially sat up Ruby grabbed the book she had left on the table and began reading with a soft voice.

Qrow quirked a brow at her. “What are you doing?”

“Apparently babies take comfort in hearing their parents speak, something about them being able to hear us and recognise our voices.” Ruby shrugged and lowered the book with a downcast look. “I-I want them to know me. If anything were to happen or Salem gets hold of them-”

“That won’t happen!” Qrow sat at her side. “We will get through this Ruby, it’s within our reach now. It’s just a matter of time.”

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s just time is not something we have a lot of left and if. IF.” Her voice cracked a touch. “I can’t be with them always, I want them to know their mother loves them.”

Qrow stared at the book in her lap, he couldn’t take away her fears, no matter how much he tried. However he was determined to do whatever she needed, and that included for their children. “I could read to you, the three of you. If you want.” Qrow said as he sat down beside her petting over her stomach. “I would like them to know my voice too.”

“Please.” Ruby said and closed her eyes.

Qrow collected took the book from her and sat down. Immediately Ruby pushed her head into his lap, taking comfort in his space. His voice was soothing to her as he read. Her children had grown more active as she had become less so. Pregnancy was sapping her of more strength day by day. This tower was a prison and she wanted out, she didn’t want her babies born here. Not anywhere where Salem would be able to reach them, she turned to her head to look out the window again. She wanted to go outside, to scout around for some hidden spot for her to give birth in. A smile pulled at her lips, she felt like she was thinking like a cat.

She dozed for a long while till Qrow stopped and got up to fetch a drink, eyes opened just slits as she tracked his movements. Once out of view Ruby sighed to herself and placed her hand over the unborn children who had settled, stroking the bump. “I have a feeling you two will bring me no measure of grief.” A smile played over the corner of her lips as she hummed. “But somehow I don’t feel that matters anymore. I just want you to be safe and well and happy.”

A sharp pain pierced under her hand, Ruby taking deep breaths as it slowly passed and whispered to her babies. “Just wait a bit longer, we need to wait a little longer.”

“You okay Rubes?” Qrow returned, carrying two cups of tea, Ruby gladly accepted the streaming drink, sitting up.

“Just cramps, they come and go.” She took a sip of her drink, humming softly as another smaller pain hit her. “Has there been any word from Adam yet?”

Qrow started pacing the length of the room, noting that Ruby had gone paler. “Nothing, Oz and James came to an agreement and now it's just a waiting game. Try not to worry Ruby, it’s just a matter of time.”

Ruby watched as Qrow turned to the window again and placed her cup down in favor for circling her stomach with both hands, as though her presence could protect her children. In her head she started counting off the days till her due that, the numbers getting shorter and shorter and tried not to panic.

They were running out of time.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Ruby found herself recounting how many grey bricks were used to make the current room so many times they started to blend together before the twins kicked again and she lost track. Half mumbled conversations stirred around her as she sat still as a statue, hands folded together in her lap as she tried to zero back in on the discussion she was forced to sit through.

Salem had been in one of her more strange moods today and demanded Ruby’s company while she worked in her official role. At first it was tolerable, mostly Salem going over how the Kingdom was running, extensions and business traffic. All boring stuff that probably wouldn’t have annoyed her if it wasn’t for the fact that she had been sat in the same position for over three hours now. She had gone past uncomfortable and was now aching and stiff, she really needed to move and if they weren't finished in the next minute she was getting up and walking out, without permission.

By some miracle Ruby was able to zone back into the conversation just in time to hear the conclusion of their meeting. Four men and another woman, none of whom Ruby had any recollection of all started packing away their respective reports while Salem stood. “Thank you all for coming and lets resume this next week.” Without another word she made her way to the door as Ruby begrudgingly stood and followed.

The trip to Salem’s study was made in silence, to keep up with appearances her arm was linked with the Queen’s. Neither said a word through the entire walk, Ruby was still waiting on a retaliation from Salem about what she said when they argued. The thought of it kept her awake at night on occasion, though if she had to guess Salem would probably wait until the babies were born before punishing her. Since Oz went to meet with James and negotiate their escape plans there had been no new news from Atlas or Adam.

Weiss claimed that no news was good news but Ruby was running out of time. With only four weeks till her due date she was a walking liability, her energy was fleeting and it wouldn’t be long now till she was confined to bed. Pain pinched at her back and stomach, causing Ruby to bite her lip with a whimper. Surprisingly Salem stopped, allowing Ruby to breath through the cramp, sweat beading her forehead until it subsided. When she was sure it passed they continued at a more easy pace, though Ruby held no misconceptions that it was Salem’s way of ensuring her children’s safety and nothing more.  

Once they reached the rooms Salem had claimed as her study Ruby was all but forced into the armchair between a bookcase and the window. The room was dark and dreary and Ruby hated it in here. It reeked of Salem, from the dark crystals to the blacked out windows and dusty bookcase. So different from Oz’s space which was airy and light.

The sound of someone knocking on the door had Salem glancing up. “Enter.”

The redhead refrained from scowling as Cinder strolled in, several parchents and a black cloth bag in hand. “My Queen, I have brought the items as per requested.” She glanced over at Ruby and her grin grew frightening wide. “Ahhh the rose, Ruby isn’t it?” Amber coloured eyes studied her bump. “And looking so ‘healthy’ too. You must be so excited, why you look ready to ‘pop’.”

She said the words so gleefully, goading Ruby into a response. Ruby only smiled in kind. “It’s very kind of you to say. Perhaps it's all the support and attention but I feel the King has blessed me twice.” She patted her bulging belly, Weiss and Oz had confessed that Cinder had some sort of possessive attraction towards Ozpin. It seemed to have the desired effect though as Cinder clicked her tongue and lost that fake smile.

Salem couldn’t have cared less about their headbutting and continued to scour over the pages. After a few minutes of tense silence she straightened. “Cinder, keep an eye on her, I want to clarify something.”

Salem’s robe trailed over the floor behind her as she left the room, leaving Ruby with Cinder. The two women faced one another, Ruby’s blindfolded eyes watched as she picked her way over and with a loud scrape pulled a nearby chair close to her. “You know.” She started sitting down close to Ruby. “I am genuinely glad I ran into you today. There is something I have been meaning to give to you.”

Ruby flinched away when her gloved hand scooped away some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear as Cinder leaned in close almost whispering in her ear. “I wondered why Hazel looked so mad, that day he brought you with him to the temple. Then I realised something.” Taking the black pouch in hand Cinder opened the bag, revealing white blossoming flowers. “Tut tut tut, so naughty of you. You planned to take this drug and ruin my Lady’s chance at motherhood.”

Ruby looked at the mix of flowers, the same cohosh from the temple herb garden. “Why are you bringing me this?”

“You wanted this didn’t you? Don’t you still?” Cinder asked.

“No. Keep it.”  

“Awwww but I know you wanted this, go on.” Cinder purred, the herbs so close to her. “Take it, you can still get out of this.”

“No.” Ruby said and got up slowly. “Ozpin knows what you want, bothering me won’t get you what you want. He’s not interested so stop trying and leave me alone.” She waddled towards the door. “I’m going back to my room. Please let the queen know. I doubt you want to escort me. Not like I can go anywhere.”

Cinder sneered. “No you can get yourself back.”

Ruby walked away relieved that Cinder wasn’t going to follow her. There was no way she was going to explain that she had bonded with her babies nor that wanted to see this through. One of the side entrances was wide open and the sunny breeze called to Ruby. She hovered just at the doorway, she had been forbidden from going outside but there was noone around to stop her.

Taking a glance around her, pleased to see there was no one in sight Ruby braved leaving the confines of the castle walls and stepped outside. Even with how hard walking was the feeling of being free of the castle was uplifting and she decided to take the long route to get close to the gardens and maze. Just as she hovered in the eve the maze the cramps returned, this time with a pain stabbing at her belly. Ruby leaned against the edge of the door frame, doubled over and then something warm and wet dribbled down her legs.

It was her waters breaking. “No no no!” Ruby grabbed at her belly, leaning heavily on the wall. She looked to the maze, not even sparing a moment to look back and stumbled towards it. The pain passed quickly and the contractions had not yet started. As she passed into the maze the walls of the hedge closed in behind her and before her a new path opened. With a smile she started forth to wherever it wanted to hide her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Only one chapter left to go!  
> Ardy: This has been fun and different.  
> Kry: Whats next to get off the back burner Ardy?  
> Ardy: Ripples, Soulmates. Oh! and maybe a little something new.  
> Kry: Hmmm?  
> Ardy: Ever heard of a game called Persona?"  
> Kry: . . . Indeed, tell us more!  
> Ardy: Maybe next time, for now thank you to torrasque666 & Celestialfae for your comments.  
> Kry: And keep a look out for the finale for "The hearts of men."  
> Ardy & Kry: BYE!


	19. Tactical Retreat

Ruby gasped and stumbled through the maze as pain twisted inside her causing her to halt and grab onto the shrub. The hedge itself reached out and cradled her, helping her along. As she walked the canopy above her closed above her. Rain clouds were pressing in on the castle, the sky threatened to open. She came to a small square and the hedge closed in behind her, hiding her. Without the wind blowing through the walkways the air warmed to a comfortable level for her.

    “Thank you.” She said softly and the hedge reached out and helped her down. Ruby giggled as it’s leaves tickled her skin the winced as pain riddled her back again. Kicking off her shoes Ruby removed her now wet panties and touched her sex. It wasn’t easy getting round the bump but she could tell she wasn’t even dilating yet. Huffing she laid down on the soft bed of grass just as another stab of pain hit her back. “Owww. This is going to take a while.”

    She wasn’t wrong. As time passed and the sun began setting, the sky darkened before the contractions started. From that point it wasn’t long before she heard them. “Ruby!! Ruby where are you!!” It was Ozpin, clearly word had already got out that she had pulled another runner. A contraction came and she softly breathed through the pain. Weiss had made sure that they all knew everything that would be needed to give birth, especially if she was alone.

    Ruby could hear the others, but fought to keep from calling out to them. They would take her back to the castle, bring her back to a place where Salem would be able to find her, to take her babies away from her. She refused to let them be taken, even if she had to do this by herself.

    Rain started to pour down an hour into her labour, but the the canopy kept the rain out of the square and kept her warm enough. The pain grew and she forced herself upright and touched herself again. “Finally, okay stay upright, gravity can help.”

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin ran through the rain uncaring that his clothes were getting soaked. He knew Ruby was here he could feel it but the maze was hiding her from him. Weiss and Qrow were in as well, every-time Hazel tried to enter however it drew him in then showed him the front door again. Ozpin came to another part of the maze, he was sure she was close. Why, why was she hiding like this? He stepped up to the hedge and wove his hands into its branches. “Please, please let me be with her. Please let us help her, Weiss and Qrow have the bags. Towels for the babies, even thermos of water. Please, please let me come to her.”

    The hedge shuttered as though thinking on it, then slowly parted before him. As he walked forward it shut behind him and guided him straight to her. Apparently it had done the same for Weiss and Qrow as they both arrived at the same time. Ruby was kneeling in the grass, her gown discarded, a hand to her sex where Ozpin could see the head of a baby crowning.

    Everyone moved in the next instant. Ozpin went to her replacing her hand with his gently touching around to make sure the baby’s shoulders weren’t stuck. Qrow was behind her kneeling so she could lean on him. Weiss had her bag open and was yanking towels out of it. Ruby’s thighs were already stained red as was the grass below her. “Is she bleeding?” Weiss asked as she knelt beside Ruby feeling around her stomach trying to figure out where the second baby’s head was.

    “Doesn’t look like it, just seems to be embryonic fluid.” Ozpin cupped his hands below her his fingertips feather light touching her sex just to be able to feel any changes.

    “Ruby hun how is the pain?” Weiss asked looking up the woman who hadn’t had the energy to talk to them yet.

    Ruby panted a few times, she was between contractions and had done rather well so far. “Manageable, I think I’m okay. I oh-.” Pain ripped through her and she screamed, pushing down with all her might.

A small baby fell into Oz’s waiting hands. It fit easy into the cup of them, red, wrinkly and crying. Weiss shoved a white towel at him. The action startled him into action, he drew the infant away and started to rub it down. Ruby’s body was giving her a reprieve as she looked down at the little life Oz’s clean so carefully, if quickly. With the blood removed it’s hair showed to be white. The smile that bloomed over Oz’s features was one that Ruby would never forget. “I-I have a son. I have a son!”

Ozpin looked up to her pure adoration in his eyes. He looked down to his little boy, as Weiss gave him a clean towel to wrap his son in, those little hands were already reaching out. Ozpin sat down stunned, cradling the small child to his chest. “He’s so small.” Ozpin reached up and gently touch one of his son’s hands, he smiled as it grabbed his finger and the little boy started to blink. Those chubby cheeks were so adorable.

“Oz.” Weiss reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Yes?” Ozpin said looking up to her, her sad expression confused him.

“He’s too small to stay with you. He needs to be kept warm and with you being part Grimm you’re body temperature is not high enough.” Weiss hesitantly reached out.

“But I-.” Tears gathered in his eyes but he blinked them away and let Weiss take his son from him. “When we are free of here Ruby, I would like you to cleanse me of the Grimm.”

Ruby chuckled exhausted and said. “If I wasn't otherwise busy I'd do it now.”

Weiss opened her coat put Oz's son atop her breast. “Best to leave the umbilical cord for now, it will detach on its own and I've read a few studies suggesting that to cut it is a trauma to the child.” She felt around Ruby's stomach again. “I think that Qrow's is facing the right way, it should be just like the first Ruby.”

“That's good, a breech baby right now would suck.” Ruby said but her eyes were locked on her son. “I want to hold him.”

“Okay but once the other starts moving I should hold onto him.” Weiss pulled him from her coat and set him down between Ruby's breasts. Ruby held him gently, he stopped crying but he did grab at her chest eyes still shut.

Qrow looked down on that little face and was so very happy he had let it live. It might be Oz's but it was Ruby's too. He reached up and booped it's tiny button nose. “Alright Oz you're really forgiven now.”

Ozpin smiled watching mother and papa? Father? Eh they'd figure out terms later, bond. “Thank you, as you said we are family. I imagine working out how this will work out will be an adventure for all of us.” Oz gazed at Ruby, his eyes zeroing in on the bands of jewel encrusted bands that cupped both wrists. With his hand he gently tapped the golden bracelets. “And I think I’ll start with that, returning your Aura and Semblance.” He snapped the gold apart and pocketed the halves.

Ruby felt the immediate effect, feeling her Aura free from its confines, her body emitting a red dazzling glow before it sunk back in. It made her feel strong and already the scent of her roses, her petal form rose in the air. Ruby placed a hand on Oz’s cheek, smiling softly. “Thank you.”

Weiss tested Ruby's stomach again, she wasn't worried about Qrow's Semblance it hadn't done anything yet. As she did Ruby hissed in pain. “Ruby?”

“Just another contraction, I hoped I would have more of a break but it seems someone is already missing their twin.” Ruby started her breathing practices again and Weiss took Oz's son away again keeping him warm with her body.

Ruby cried out pushing with the next contraction, it felt so much easier this time. While the contractions came faster, they were also more efficient. In no time at all Ozpin caught another tiny little life. Like the first Weiss gave him another towel and he cleaned the small baby up. “We have a girl.” He handed her to Ruby and Qrow, as much as he longed to just cradle both of the children to his chest and coo at them how much he loved them.

Unlike her brother their daughter wasted no time at all with opening her eyes and reaching out to her father. Qrow’s heart skipped a beat, she had the most stunning eyes, a pale red iris with silver circling the pupil. Her short tangled hair was also pitch black. Well they definitely needed to get out of here right away. If Salem saw this there would be no doubt in her mind who the father was.

After that the after birth came quickly the umbilical cords severed themself soon after. Ozpin burned the lot with a incendiary snap of his fingers rather than risk Salem deciding that having Ruby’s blood on hand was too good an opportunity to practice magic to pass up. Thanks to Weiss’s supplies they had Ruby cleaned up in no time. Qrow took a moment to gauge the skies and started rushing to his feet. “We have to get going. There are airships in the other courtyard, one of them will carry us out of here.” He said as he and Weiss held the children.

Ruby barked a laugh, giddy but then winced in pain. “About time!”

The smell of burning reached their noses and Ozpin stumbled to his feet as Salem finally found them. Fire in one raised hand she burned away the last of the protection to their hiding place. The maze withered away at her presence and the fire, smoke rising from the hedges. Now that the maze shielding them burned the rain poured upon them soaking the ground. Everyone held their breaths as Cinder, Tyrain and Hazel stood alongside their Queen.

Salem glared at Ruby, the fire in her hand turning black. “How dare you?!”

Qrow however saw a chance as Salem advanced murder in her eyes. He ripped off Ruby’s blindfold.

Salem didn’t even have time to scream as silver light overtook the remains of the maze, reaching every corner of growing darkness and breaking it with light. Both Grimm infused bodies fell to the ground, withering in pain as it was finally banished from their bodies. As it faded Ozpin saw his hands, no longer bone white but a light tan, lighter then they had been when he first drank from the Grimm pool but darker then he had been before. His nails were back to normal, he brought his hands up, feeling his face and not finding the cracks that once stood out starkly. When he looked up to Salem his heart seized, she looked exactly like the woman in the tower he had first met.

Ozpin stumbled to his feet and looked to Ruby who was still sitting on the ground, more exhausted then before but grinning. He went to her side and could see her staring at him in awe. He helped her to her feet just as Cinder aided Salem. “Ozma, give me my children.” Salem growled.

Ozpin looked her in the eyes. That light blue was back, but they held no love. A disheartening realization hit him then. The Grimm pool had not made Salem who she was, ‘this’ was who she had always been. He stepped forth, putting himself between the two parties. “No. I’m sorry Salem but we are leaving. You and I are finished. Our oath to each other is broken. I hope one day you can see the truth that has evaded me until now.”

Understanding was slow to dawn on Salem’s features till she clenched her fists. Fury burned through her and she shook from it before throwing a fist out, backing it with power but Ozpin had been expecting it. He neatly created a domed shield protecting them all from her power. Rather then look to Salem he looked to Hazel meeting his eyes.

Hazel looked away and to Cinder, her insane glee was clear, she was just waiting for their Queen to utter the word. Before she even saw him move he struck her HARD over the back of her head, then spun and launched a blast of lightning at Tyrian. Leaving him a withering mess of pain and uselessness.

“WHAT?!” Salem screamed as Hazel dove down under Ozpin’s shield and grabbed Ruby. “Run!” He roared at the other three, the remaining hedge opened a way for them away from Salem. They bolted as Salem blasted fire after them.

Ozpin sprung into motion getting in her way and shielding himself. “No more Salem.”

“I will not let you just leave! You are my husband, those children were supposed to be for me!” Salem snapped moving towards him.

“Not anymore.” Ozpin blasted forth and struck Salem in the cheek, she crashed backwards through the hedges and Ozpin walked after her. “I will not be your possession!”

As Salem tried to get up roots suddenly sprung from their resting places and grabbed at her arms. “Get off!” She lashed out with fire burning everything around her.

Ozpin looked over as a branch reached out to him. He raised a hand and from it’s leaves several seeds were tipped into his palm. He recognized all of them and put them into his breast pocket. “Thank you.” He said softly to the magic of this place.

Salem tried to stand, her hair writhing in her fury but the more she struggled the more vines and roots burst from their underground homes to subdue her. Without the Grimm power that anointed her body and soul her magic was weakened. She barely noticed that Oz was free of the Grimm as well. “I will kill you for this betrayal. Over and over, whoever you reincarnate into! You will die AGAIN AND AGAIN!”

Ozpin looked upon her sadly. “I’m only sorry I did not see who you had become sooner. I am sorry I did not listen to the Elder Brother God. But I will never be sorry for saving _my_ son from a life at your hands.”

Salem didn’t even bother to use an element, she threw wave after wave of raw force at Oz. Unlike her he used his Aura and dodged the blasts saving his energy for his own offensive attacks. He knew she could not be killed and that he could be. He glanced towards the sky and followed the path the others took running to a ship that would carry them all away from this madwoman.

 

* * *

 

Ruby clung to Hazel as they ran for the courtyard, she could barely believe that he was helping them. Then again he had been nothing but kind and considerate to her since they met. Maybe it had just been time that swayed his heart to their side. Qrow held onto Oz’s son as Weiss did his daughter, all of them running in single file towards the courtyard. Ruby almost cried at the sight of several small vessels, all lined up and ready to take off.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one excited as Qrow whooted loudly. They headed for the nearest one and Qrow got the bay doors open. They rushed onboard, Hazel depositing Ruby on a long bench while Weiss passed her one of the twins and looked around. “Where’s Ozpin?”

“There!” Qrow shouted, pointing at the man who was running straight for the bullhead. A fireball shot out from the growing darkness and hit him, sending Oz sprawling into the wet ground.” Tyrian and Cinder came charging behind him as Qrow passed the infant to Ruby.

“Qrow?” Ruby grabbed at his sleeve.

Qrow kissed the hand that held him and let go “I’ll go get him.” He passed a look at the giant standing at her side. Hazel nodded and the two of them raced off the bullhead towards Oz.

Hazel dived into Cinder, knocking her to the side. She twisted and summoned fire in both hands with a snarl. “TRAITOR!”

Qrow transformed into a murder of crows, sending them into Tyrian as he closed in on Oz. The Faunus grinned widely and pulled out his duel pincers, shooting and stabbing at each black feathered body that came too close. Rain grew heavier as the women on board watched.

Oz pulled himself off the ground, seeing Hazel and Qrow fight he pulled at his magic, using the water that rained upon them to form a sphere. “Hazel get down!” He threw the sphere at Cinder, letting it absorb her. Immediately her fire died as she squirmed in the center of the water obviously trying to break free. He watched as her breath started to run short, her attempts grew more erratic. Suddenly she stilled and glared at Oz before making her hands glow. The water grew so hot it began boiling, steam rising as the sphere became smaller and smaller.

Hazel watched, stunned then charged up as much lightning as he could gather. When he felt it sparking he punched the water bubble, sending as much power as he could into the body. Both men watched as the lightning sizzled in the water, wrapping around Cinder’s body then for it to blast open. Oz couldn’t hold the form and both he and Hazel were knocked back from the blast. With water soaking into his skin the King stood and marveled at the staggering woman before him.

Cinder was smoking and parts of her body appeared charred and blackened. Her face was sporting multiple black spots that were once skin, they peeled off her face with the rotting stench of burnt flesh and blood. Oz built a ball of energy, merging it with his shadows, the witch stood there shaking in fury and pain and then wailed. Her scream ripped through the air as Oz released his attack. It went soaring through the air and hit her body, the shadowy missile sent her flying backwards and into the night.

Oz turned to Hazel. “You okay?”

“I will be.” The giant replied and turned to Qrow. “He may need some help.”

Qrow was struggling against Tyrian. At first it seemed like the fight would be over too soon but the scorpion was nothing if not furious. He was now trapped in a swirling darkness created by Tyrian’s magic. It was like having his eyes taken from him as he stood in the emptiness. He reverted back to his human shape and held Harbinger close.

“How do you like my madness Qrow?” The disconnected voice echoed in the bleakness. Qrow could neither see nor locate where it was coming from.

“Why don’t you come out and fight me, man to man!” Something clawed out of the darkness to his right, striking him in the side. Then before he could catch his breath another hit his back, sending him forward a few steps.”

Qrow grunted and held his weapon steady, listening for a cue, for anything that would reveal Tyrian’s position to him but there was nothing. Then a face melted from the darkness, only it wasn’t Tyrian’s but Oz’s. “Well you see I would but you pissed me off.”

Still caught with how he was able to mimic Oz’s voice so well Qrow missed the kick that hit his knees out from under him. Gasping he saw the leather bound hand and pincer breaking through the blackness just in time to avoid it, only Qrow grabbed onto the wrist pulling it. The Faunus appeared before him complete with wild grin and crazy eyes. “Awwww, is the game over already?”

Without another word Qrow kicked him in the face and the illusion shattered. Tyrian chuckled from his place on the ground and sat up. Oz and Hazel appeared at his side a moment later, the former helping him to stand. “You okay?”

“Peachy.” Qrow grunted and extended his weapon towards Tyrian. “Not as fair but somehow I don’t think you could take us three on one.”

Tyrian let the rain fall, soaking him as he studied them, all with a smile before flopping backwards. “OOOOH NO. I AM DEFEATED!”

The three men just stood there in shocked silence as Tyrain lay flat on his back. After a moment he lifted his head again. “Well this was fun but I do think I hear my Goddess being freed, if you want to leave now would be your best chance~.”

Flopping back down on the floor the Faunus listened as the three men turned and raced back to the bullhead. His smile stuck on Qrow and he mumbled, “Maybe next time, my little bird.” before he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Qrow, Hazel and Oz all boarded the ship, Qrow jumping into the cockpit and starting up the engines. The vessel shuddered to life as he bit his lip, praying his Semblance wouldn’t come ruining the day. He got them into the air and focused on heading due North. As it flew higher Oz and Hazel rushed over to Ruby and Weiss who were sat waiting for them. “You’re all okay?”

Oz nodded and knelled beside Ruby who held the twins to her, one in each arm. “I think the question is, are you alright?”

“I’m just fine, a little sore perhaps but I wouldn’t change it for the world right now.” She smiled and rocked her babies. Both were sleeping peacefully in her arms, soothed by the sound of her heart beat. “We did it, didn’t we.”

“Yeah we did. Hazel?” Qrow shouted and turned in his seat to the giant. “I imagine it wasn’t easy what you did but thank you. Without you we may not have got away and the twins would be in Salem’s hands. So for that you have my gratitude.”

“And mine.” Oz placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “You have been a solid support for Ruby and a friend and today you turned away from Salem to help us. If there is anything-”

“Make me your Vassal.” Hazel broke in. “Salem was the one responsible for my family dying, the Grimm weren't feral she just wanted to cause harm. I knew the truth but never confronted her about it. I am just as much in fault for allowing- for standing by while lives were ruined and destroyed. I don’t wish to be her Vassal anymore and if you would have me I would like to serve you.” The giant lowered his head at them.

Oz stepped forward and patted the other man’s back. “Where we are going Hazel I will not be in a position of power, per say. I have agreed to give up much for the safety of the people on board this ship but if you still wish it I will remove Salem’s hold on you and replace it with my own.”

Hazel nodded sagely while Weiss whispered to Ruby. “I think that is the most I have ever heard him say at once.”

Ruby hushed her with a grin. A fussy cry dragged Ruby’s attention down to her daughter, Qrow coming over to help her up after turning on the autopilot. ”Hungry?”

“I don’t think so, cold maybe? Do we have anything more then cleaning towels?” Ruby asked. “And I need something to wear as well.”

“I’ll look.” Qrow stepped around towards the back of the craft. He opened a compartment and found a thick grey emergency blanket. He headed back to Ruby, shook it out and wrapped her up in it. “It’s probably the only thing on here.” He looked down at his daughter a smile blooming over it his lips as he sat down beside her. “They are beautiful.”

CRASH!

“What the hell!” Qrow said as Ozpin looked out the back of the ship.

Salem was in her own ship flying after them. Ozpin scowled. “Of course she would do this.” He turned to the head of the ship. “Keep flying! I’ll hold her off till we come into range of Atlas.” He reached into his coat pocket and tossed his Scroll to Weiss. “Call James.”

“Right!” Weiss had already found the number and had it dialed.

Qrow raced for the controls and sent them soaring upright. Ozpin opened the bay doors and jumped out letting himself fall for a moment before evening out to float. He raised a hand and blasted a wave of pure energy at Salem’s ship. It cleaved in two Salem flying out of it towards him, her own signature red flying towards him. He tossed his arms out in a shield.

CRASH~ The sound was drawn out as it cracked out over the green shield. Ozpin flew back at the same speed as the ship carrying his family. He just needed to keep this up till they hit the boarder. He punched out through his shield, creating three separate arches of energy Salem spinning to avoid the attack.

In her rage she didn’t bother to be creative, thundering crash after crash of energy upon Ozpin’s shield. She flew out to the side blasting towards the ship, Ozpin raced after her crashing into her sending them both tumbling towards the sea. He looked into her face those blue eyes, lovely skin and hair. She must of seen the hesitation in his eyes.

The blast of power straight to his guts made him fly up away from her. Only for her to crash into the water. Thinking fast he froze the water around her and flew straight up after his ship.

He wasn’t ready for the shards of ice and it was only sheer dumb luck he didn’t end up skewered like a kabob, well that and Aura. Oz could see them flying towards the ship and reached out with telekinesis grabbing them and dropping them back into the sea. He looked over his shoulder to find Salem flying up towards him. Then he saw her eyes widened.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

“SHIT!” Ozpin cried taking evasive maneuvers as Atlas warships descended from the dense clouds. Several enormous shells hit Salem and she was sent plummeting back towards the sea with a broken body. He flew back to the bullhead and Hazel yanked the door open pulling him in by an arm as Oz reached out.

Hazel slammed the door shut and shouted to Qrow. “We’re all here, call it out!”

“Branwen to Galactica, we all coming for a landing at bay three. Get your asses going in reverse before the Grimm are breathing down our necks!”

Ozpin raced to Ruby and held her in place as the whole ship banked harshly. The twins wailed loudly and Oz tired to brace himself to keep Ruby from moving and to press their chests together to keep the children safe between them. The ship leveled out and came to a halt with a jerk. It lowered slowly and they could feel it land. Ozpin let a half laugh and called out to Qrow. “I don’t know whether to curse or praise your flying skills.”

“Praise baby praise.” Qrow said coming out of the front.

Oz drew back and gently took his son from Ruby. Now he was warm enough, he could hold the small premature child, those little eyes opened. Stunning bright silver pools, not grey but a impossibly bright colour. “Ohhh.” Oz’s heart near burst with love as his brain turned to goo. “So lovely, just like your mama.” Ozpin took a few steps back and all but fell into a chair. “May I name him?” He looked up to Ruby who was holding her daughter with Qrow beside her.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Ruby said admiring how happy he seemed.

Ozpin looked back down to him again, those eyes blinking up at him. His son reached out to him and Oz offered his hands, the baby grabbed his thumb in a strong grip. “How strong you are. Hmm Adamantine, for your eyes and your strength.”

“Adam for short then.” Qrow said then looked back to his own child. “Keeping with that metal theme. How about Mithril for this one?”

“I love both.” Ruby said and looked up to the door, she hadn’t noticed when it had opened. James was leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his lips.

“Well I feel privileged to witness this.” He gestured out of the ship. “I’ve a med bay awaiting to check you and your adorable children over.”

“Ruby are you up to walk?” Ozpin asked.

“Can I go with no? I just gave birth and then ran for my life.” Ruby said a cheeky smile on her face.

Qrow laughed and stood, then bent gathering her up into his arms. “Yes, you can be pampered all you want.”

“Good. I am never having kids again.” Ruby leaned into his chest.

Weiss giggled jumping out of the bullhead and Qrow’s way. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

James bowed to her. “Miss Schnee, all of Atlas will be pleased to see you safe and sound. I trust Ozpin passed on my request.”

“He did, however I am still thinking about it.” Weiss smirked and looked up to him. “That said I did see the aftermath of your visit to Ozpin, so I think your odds are good.”

James chuckled and offered his arm to her. “Well I think we shall have to talk more about this.”

The rest of them stepped off the ship and they walked through the bay with excitement and exhaustion in their step. It was like a massive weight had finally been lifted off all of their shoulders. Ozpin was torn between looking where he was going and his son. He had gone back to sleep and was happily snuggled to his fathers chest. He barely noticed anyone or thing when they got to the med bay, it was only James talking to him made him look up.

“Being a father suits you. I’ve only seen that look a few times on a new dad and with each one I’ve got to watch them become the best of fathers.” James said as Qrow settled Ruby onto a exam table.

“I- well umm.” Ozpin looked back to his little boy. “Thank you James.” He found a chair beside Ruby and sat down. “Thank you all.”

Qrow leaned over and kissed Oz’s cheek. “We should be thanking you, if you hadn’t changed we’d all be stuck in Vale till Salem got bored of us.”

Ruby smiled at them and then the child at her breast. “I think we should let that lay. We are safe we should enjoy it.” The others in the room agreed with her and settled around her, James a respectful distance away watching as they fussed over the babies and one another. He admired the makeshift family and hoped that Weiss accepted his offer. That he and Ozpin would becomes friends that everything would work out. For now however here was a family, one he’d like to join… someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: en fin! fertig! terminado! Its Finished!  
> Ardy: I think they get the point. This story is done now.  
> Kry: That doesn’t mean it’s finished though.  
> Ardy: Just shoved into a back pocket, I really do like splitting works up by theme.  
> Kry: Thank you to everyone who has been following the story. Your support means so much to us. Those who have lasted this far and has been awarded the honor of being given a clue to our next big project.  
> Ardy: “I am thou, thou aren’t I. From the sea of thy soul I come.”  
> Kry: That said thank you to our commenters of the last chapter: darkvampirekisses and Celestialfae  
> Ardy & Kry: Until next time. BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
